Me trajo de vuelta
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Sus ojos celestes se desviaron a la mesita a un costado de su cama y vio una banda ninja atravesada por un rasguño bastante profundo. Unas tibias gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el frío metal. "¿Por qué diablos lloras ahora, dobe?" NaruFem.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno pues, aki les dejo el primer cap esta cuentito es resultado de mi perturbada mente yaoista .**

**Jejeje se darán cuenta ¿pork si esto no es yaoi?**

**La razón es simple: No tengo experiencia en ese ramo y no pienso insultar a nadie con mi ignorancia**

**Además soy fanática de Naruko y no encuentro muchos fics de ella (donde sea algo mas que la simple hermanita perdida del kitsune)**

**Otra cosita, este cap solo lo deje de muestra si no gusta lo dejare por la paz y acabara en la papelera de reciclaje de mi compu**

**Si resulta pues…. Tardare en actualizar para terminarlo e ir subiéndolo poco a poco**

**Atte**

**Zafirla Fathum Zula**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, le costaba trabajo separar sus parpados, cansancio era la sensación que recorría su cuerpo desde la base de su pie hasta la punta de su cabello. Con bastante dificultad obligó a sus músculos a contraerse para sentarse sobre la cama. Y entonces lo recordó todo.

La batalla en el Valle del Fin.

_Sasuke…_

Sus ojos celestes se desviaron a la mesita a un costado de su cama y vio una banda ninja atravesada por un rasguño bastante profundo. La reconoció como la banda de Sasuke, eso solo significaba que… La tomó con unas manos temblorosas y la colocó delante de él. No había podido traerlo de vuelta. Unas tibias gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el frio metal, el pecho le dolía tanto y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas.

- ¿Por qué diablos lloras ahora, dobe?

Levanto la vista de golpe. Debía de estar enloqueciendo porque… porque ju… juraba que… esa voz… era… esa voz era…

Justo delante de él, en una esquina algo oscura de la habitación, estaba un chico moreno, prácticamente cubierto de vendas. Vestía un short y una camiseta blancos, evidentemente un paciente más del hospital. Sus ojos eran oscuros, en tono mucho más oscuro que sus cabellos. Los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana le arrancaban algunos reflejos casi azules. En cuanto el azul y negro de sus miradas se encontraron una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en la cara del chico, lentamente pero sin poder contenerla. Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de la persona sentada en la cama, esa sonrisa no eran las típicas de Uchiha Sasuke. Esa era una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _Estoy aquí, Naruto, _parecía decirle.

Fue solo un segundo, antes de que esa sonrisa se torciera y cruzara sus brazos sobre su pecho en una clara pose de prepotencia. Aquella pose termino de convencer a Naruto de que no estaña soñando, Sasuke sin sentirse superior no era Sasuke, no importaba lo mucho que le gustara la primera sonrisa que le dedicara el moreno.

- Por lo visto no era el único con un sello en su cuerpo, ¿eh, usuratonkachi?

Entonces una nueva ráfaga de recuerdos llegó a su mente y comenzó sentir un calor bastante intenso en sus mejillas. El lugar donde lo hirió Sasuke con su chidori, el chakra gastado, esas sensaciones tan extrañas que sentía justo en ese momento recorrer su cuerpo.

_Demonios…_

- Nunca pensé que tu cara podría ponerse tan roja, dobe –continuo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la cama de hospital, con una sonrisa de burla surcando su cara. Disminuyo la distancia entre sus labios y la oreja de Naruto para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras a su mejor amigo.

- Claro que tampoco pensé que un dobe como tú pudiera verse más bonita que cualquier otra kunoichi de Konoha…

- ¡Te… teme! –gritó Naruto y su voz sonó demasiado aguda para cualquiera que conociera la voz del ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente. Olvidando de repente sus heridas se paró sobre la cama y le asesto un almohadazo a su compañero de equipo. El moreno todavía resentido por la batalla no logro esquivarlo, así que terminó en el suelo. Pero el enojo de Naruto no termino ahí, si no que salto de la cama para colocarse en cunclillas sobre su compañero para empezar a sacudirlo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Quien se creía ese teme para burlarse de ella así, ya vería en cuanto consiguiera sus armas, ni Kami-sama mismo podría protegerlo de Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¡Me alegra que ya se sientan tan bien! –dijo una voz que provenía desde la ventana.

Cuando ambos voltearon se encontraron con un hombre aun joven, de alborotado cabello plateado, una mascara cubriéndole la cara y un libro de un llamativo color naranja en sus manos. Hatake Kakashi estaba cómodamente sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, leyendo su Icha Icha Paradaise. Puede que no se notara, no les daría ese gusto a sus alumnos, pero verlos peleando como siempre le daba una sensación de alivio que no se comparaba con nada. Por unos momentos temió haberlos perdido a ambos. Sobre todo a Sasuke, de no ser por Naruto…

- Naruto deberías dejar descansar a Sasuke… Además, esa es una posición muy comprometedora para una señorita –continuo su maestro sin apartar la vista de su inseparable librito.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –grito nuevamente la rubia mientras se levantaba y alzaba su puño enojada hacia su maestro, pero sin apartarse del lugar que ocupaba. Así termino sin darse cuenta de pie sobre Sasuke, con sus piernas entre las del chico Uchiha. Eso le permitió a Sasuke, aun sentado sobre el piso del hospital, tener una mejor vista de la chica que hasta horas antes había sido su mejor "amigo". Sus pies descalzos eran blancos y delicados, demasiado pequeños para ser los de un chico. Su vista siguió más arriba hasta sus piernas, y trago algo de saliva, el pequeño short negro, las hacían ver más esbeltas al igual que sus caderas pero aun así se veían fuertes. Trató con mucho esfuerzo de pensar que esas piernas todavía podían hacer que un pie terminara en su cara. La rubia vestía una blusa clara de manga larga, abrochada con varios botones, que cubría buena parte del short, algunos de los botones superiores no estaban abrochados lo que permitía atisbar la delicada camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo. El collar que le diera la Quinta brillaba por sobre todo lo demás. El largo cabello dorado le caía en cascada sobre la espalda, Sasuke estaba seguro de que tenía el cabello tan largo que le llegaría a los glúteos pero no quiso averiguar ese dato, estaba seguro de que si lo hacia quien parecería entonces un farol seria él. Además Kakashi-sensei seguía en la ventana. Algunos mechones delanteros enmarcaban con delicadeza su celeste mirada, las extrañas marcas de sus mejillas semejantes a bigotes seguían ahí. Sin duda era una chica hermosa con un bonito cuerpo, un cuerpo de niña todavía claro, pero eso no le quitaba ni un ápice a su belleza. Su mirada oscura se dirigió entonces a las vendas que cubrían gran parte de las piernas, brazos y cara de Naruto, solo entonces consiguió desviar la mirada. Aunque Kakashi-sensei juraría después que fue otra cosa lo que lo hizo desviar la mirada.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Deja me mirarme así! –gritó otra vez Naruto golpeando a Sasuke en una parte que, sin lugar a dudas, dolió hasta el alma misma del genin.

- Na… Naruto –dijo son aire-. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? –consiguió gritar después de algunos minutos, cubriéndose el área afectada.

- ¿¡Pues quien te crees para estarme viendo con esos ojos tan raros!? ¡Pervertido! –siguió reclamándole Naruto mientras tomaba la sabana de su cama y se tapaba con ella, dejando solo visible su cara-. Suficientemente malo es que me hayas visto así una vez–añadió en un susurro tan bajo que hasta Kakashi le costó escuchar.

Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando fijamente desde el suelo, aun no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía lo que Kakashi-sensei le dijo mientras le tomaba firmemente de los hombros: ese no era el estúpido jutsu que a Naruto le gustaba usar para molestar a toda la villa. No, Uzumaki Naruto era una chica desde que nació.

- No creas que porque ahora eres una chica eso te dará ventaja, usuratonkachi –dijo el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y otra media sonrisa aparecía en su cara-. Sé que eres un ninja fuerte, así que no me voy a reprimir en los entrenamientos para hacerle de caballero. Todavía puedes intentar vencerme con todas tus fuerzas, dobe, aunque dudo que lo logres –dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica Uzumaki, no en un saludo formal y frio, si no en la forma que se coloca para jugar vencidas, justo como lo hacían antes a la hora de aceptar un reto entre ellos.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía qué era lo que la sorprendía mas, el hecho de que Sasuke siguiera en Konoha, que el moreno aceptara que era fuerte, o que lo siguiera tratando como antes a pesar de haberle ocultado algo tan importante, o ese gesto que solían compartir entre ellos, tan suyo. Cualquier otra niña de 13 años habría abrazado a Sasuke llorando, gritando "¡Gracias por seguir a mi lado, Sasuke!" pero ella era Uzumaki Naruto, chica o no, ella nunca cambiaria. Una sonrisa zorruna fue lo que cubrió su cara y no las lagrimas. ¿Por qué llorar cuando algo la hacía tan feliz?

- ¡Eso crees tú, Sasuke-teme! –dijo Naruto al tomar la mano que le ofrecía su amigo mientras salía de su improvisado escondite-. ¡Ahora que no tengo que mantener ese tonto sello soy más fuerte! –afirmó de manera creída pero regalándole una de sus más amplias sonrisas al chico delante de ella,

Y Sasuke sintió que se derretía ante esa sonrisa. Aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca aceptaría.

* * *

Continuara….

Tal vez…..

Jajajajaja!!!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo1 ¿Por qué te quedaste, Sasuke?

HOla!!!

Bueno no, el fic no kedo en la papelera de reciclaje jejeje ^.^

De echo, ya casi lo termino pero se los dare a cuenta gotas por k soy cruel WUAJAJAJAJ!!!

Mmmm

Bueno aki ta, otra cosa:

**Tal vez no lo crean pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

* * *

Las nubes comenzaron a llenar el cielo, ocultando poco a poco la luz del sol. Miró al chico que se encontraba inconsciente bajo sus pies. Estaba en igual o peores condiciones que él. Sintió culpa de verlo así, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle esto a su mejor amigo? De repente un dolor insoportable recorrió su brazo izquierdo, provocando que se arrodillara, escupiendo algunas gotas de sangre por su boca. Terminó cara a cara con el rubio. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, y algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, calándolo rápidamente hasta los huesos. Suspiro. Estaba tan cansado. No había duda de que el sello de Orochimaru le daba mucho poder, pero… ¿de verdad era el indicado? Cuando liberó el sello sentía el poder recorrerlo por completo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lo consumía y que lo ahogaba en una oscuridad aplastante. En cambio cuando Naruto lo hizo despertar el sharingan… Dudó durante algunos momentos de su decisión, le gustara o no, las palabras de Naruto lo habían hecho pensar. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos tras de sí. Se dio cuenta de que había dudado durante demasiado tiempo.

- Sasuke… -dijo el recién llegado con alivio. Kakashi terminó de acercarse a Naruto y al moreno, se arrodilló delante de Sasuke de manera que el rubio quedara en medio de ellos. Lo sujeto por ambos hombros, incitándole a levantar la cara, y cuando éste lo hizo, le dedico una sonrisa a su alumno, o eso le pareció a Sasuke juzgando la curiosa curvatura de su único ojo visible, puesto que su máscara le impedía verle la cara.

Una luz interrumpió el inicio de cualquier conversación entre los dos shinobis. Esa luz seria la señal que marcaba el anticipado final de la pequeña tormenta, de no ser porque la luz se originaba bajo sus pies y no sobre sus cabezas. Sasuke miró con extrañeza el origen de aquella luz. Provenía del pecho de Naruto, justo donde su chidori lo había herido. Durante unos instantes el tatuaje de una flor brillo con intensidad, tanta que el moreno tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el brillo, antes de que la flor desapareciera, tan de repente como había aparecido. Fue entonces que el rubio cabello comenzó a crecer rápidamente, cada vez más largo pero sin perder su brillo ni su color. Sus facciones se tornaron también más delicadas, Sasuke estaba seguro que ahora la ropa le quedaba pequeña.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué…? –preguntó a su maestro, totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué al dobe se le ocurría usar su estúpido sexy no jutsu en estos momentos?

- No tengo autorización ni ánimos para explicarte nada, Sasuke –interrumpió Kakashi repentinamente serio. No había rastro de su sonrisa, es más, se escuchaba… ¿molestó? Tomó con una de sus manos la muñeca derecha de la ahora chica, midiendo su pulso-. Debiste dejar en muy malas condiciones la región del pulmón derecho si conseguiste regresarla a esta condición –murmuró mientras sacaba una capa de su mochila, capa que le pasó a Sasuke.

Levantó con cuidado a la rubia del suelo, provocando que su cabello suelto cayera hacia atrás. La acomodo a sus espaldas, de manera que podrían avanzar más rápido con ella inconsciente.

- Acomoda la capa sobre ella de manera que no se vea –ordenó a Sasuke con brusquedad.

Sasuke se apresuró a cumplir la orden, no tenía sentido intentar escapar ahora. Aun con Naruto en brazos, el era un jounin y Sasuke se encontraba demasiado agotado para pelear. Otra cosa que no tenía sentido era el aspecto de Naruto, o la pelea le había dejado más secuelas de las que pensó en un principio o Kakashi-sensei estaba afirmando que Naruto era una chica ¿Regresarla? ¿Estado? ¿Ella?

- De sobra esta decirte que no intentes escapar, ¿verdad? –afirmó el ninja copia mientras el moreno terminaba su trabajo. Sasuke no le contestó pero tampoco lo contradijo. De sobra estaba esa advertencia-. Sígueme –ordenó al tiempo que se apresuraba a iniciar la carrera.

Se alejaron del rio, introduciéndose en el bosque. No se habían adentrado mucho en el, cuando un equipo de médicos ninja los rodeo, siguiéndoles el paso.

- Kakashi-san, ¿cuál es la condición de Uzumaki Naruto? –preguntó uno a la derecha tratando de divisar al chico tras la espalda de Kakashi.

- Está bien –le contestó Kakashi, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia-. Ha surgido un imprevisto, nada de cuidado pero Hokage-sama debe atenderlo en persona.

- ¿Y la condición de Uchiha Sasuke? –quizó saber el que iba al final, observando con detenimiento al chico que trataba de seguirles el paso con algo de dificultad. Sasuke sintió como sus ojos lo recorrían, tratando de encontrar heridas de gravedad.

- No tiene tantas heridas como se merece –comenzó Kakashi sin preocuparse demasiado porque el moreno lo escuchara. Los médicos lo observaron con extrañeza pero no dijeron nada-, pero también se encuentra bien. Hokage-sama querrá hablar con él primero que nadie.

- ¿Cuál es la condición de los otros genin? –preguntó el peliplateado dirigiéndose al único ninja que no había hablado.

En esos momentos Sasuke dejo de escuchar la conversación. Lo que estaba sucediendo lo confundía. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía esa nueva apariencia? ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud de Kakashi-sensei? ¿Si tan preocupado estaba por el rubio por qué no dejaba que los médicos examinaran a Naruto? Un poco más adelante consiguió atisbar las puertas de Konoha. Le parecía increíble que hubieran tardado tanto en alejarse, y aun siguieran tan cerca.

- Y bien. Vas a decirme, ¿por qué te quedaste, Sasuke?

Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Sasuke se encontraban en una habitación del hospital de Konoha. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama, mientras que Kakashi había regresado al hábito de leer ese estúpido libro, cómodamente sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto. Ambos estaban en silencio, en espera de la Quinta. Tsunade había ordenado que nadie podía atender las heridas del Uchiha ni hablar con él antes que ella, y nadie se había atrevido a desobedecerla, ni siquiera Sakura. Cuando Kakashi había abierto la boca para hacerle esa anticipada pregunta, lo hizo de nuevo en el tono despreocupado de siempre. De cierta forma notar ese simple detalle lo tranquilizó.

- Me trajo de vuelta –dijo simplemente, con la mirada oculta bajo los oscuros mechones de su cabello. Sabía que su maestro no lo dejaría en paz si no le contestaba, y no quería ser atado de nuevo a un árbol solo para mantener una conversación. Solo tenía que responder esa pregunta y ya, ¿no? Dejaría que Kakashi sacara por él las conclusiones que quisiera.

- Fue solo un momento, un instante –continuo en el mismo tono susurrante. Kakashi no lo interrumpió en ningún momento-. Y entonces llegaste tú, Kakashi-sensei.

El ninja copia lo miró de reojo con preocupación. Estaba seguro que de donde lo había traído de vuelta Naruto no era precisamente del Valle del Fin, no por la manera en que los ojos ya de por si negros de Sasuke se oscurecían. No quiso preguntarle nada más por el momento, suficiente era que le contestara sus preguntas sin obligarlo ni quejarse.

- En verdad le debemos mucho a Naruto, ¿no, Sasuke? –dijo mientras cerraba su libro y le sonreía al moreno. Y estaba seguro que Sasuke le iba a devolver la sonrisa, o la mueca que él sentía era una sonrisa, cuando alguien se le adelanto.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito decerebrado! –gritó Tsunade mientras tomaba bruscamente al chico de la sucia camiseta. Estaba bastante irritada y cansada, suerte que tenia al culpable de su mal carácter para desquitarse. Nada más terminar de atender a los heridos había salido corriendo en busca del moreno, con Shizune pisándole los talones, en espera de poder evitar una desgracia. "Una desgracia bien merecida" pensaba interiormente la alumna de la sannin mientras veía ondear la cabellera rubia delante de ella.

- ¡Casi la matas con ese estúpido chidori! ¡Y de todos los lugares donde pudiste haber golpeado, tuvo que ser en el sello! –continuó gritando mientras aumentaba la presión del agarre y Sasuke empezaba a echar de menos el aire en su cerebro.

- Hokage-sama… -comenzó Kakashi mientras. Estaba bien que la mujer estuviera enojada con Sasuke, pero al final era solo un niño todavía y cualquiera podía equivocarse. Además era su alumno, y lo apreciaba mucho, no podía dejar que la Hokage cometiera un asesinato.

- ¡Tú no me hables Hatake! ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que le enseñó esa técnica! –le espetó la rubia mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador, pero sin quitar la vista de la persona a la que torturaba.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez no apreciaba tanto a Sasuke como creía.

- ¡Y casi la matas cuando la forzaste a pelear con el sello roto! ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que estabas haciendo!? ¿¡En qué demonios piensas, Uchiha!? –exclamó ya perdiendo totalmente el control y estampando el maltrecho cuerpo del genin contra la pared más cercana.

- Es suficiente, Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune con aparente calma. Tenía unas ganas de ahorcar ella misma al estúpido chico, pero al final para eso estaba ella aquí ¿no? Para evitar que su maestra cometiera locuras no para hacerlas ella misma. Tsunade solo la miró duramente unos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos a Sasuke, sin disminuir ni un poco la fuerza que aplicaba, que de por si no era poca.

- ¡Suéltalo, Tsunade! –gritó Shizune al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la de la rubia. Después de otros intercambios de miradas duras, la rubia gruñó e hizo lo que le pedían. Sin fuerza, el cuerpo del moreno cayó duramente contra el piso. En cuanto Kakashi hiso un pequeño ademan de intentar ayudarlo unos fieros ojos dorados se dirigieron a él, así que razonó que lo mejor para la seguridad de ambos era que Sasuke siguiera donde la Quinta lo había dejado.

- ¿Cómo está Naruto, Hokage-sama? –preguntó con seriedad. Tsunade cerró los ojos ante la pregunta. Suspiró de cansancio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estos ya no tenían enojo, estaban más tristes y húmedos, el hecho de que además se mordía el labio inferior no hacía más que empeorar el cuadro.

- En una situación normal, esas heridas no tardarían ni dos días en sanar. Pero… -se interrumpió para dirigirle otra mirada asesina al Uchiha.

- ¿Pero? –preguntó el peliplateado con algo de impaciencia. Entonces Tsunade le soltó otra mirada furibunda al moreno y Kakashi lo entendió. Entendió la mirada que se ocultaba bajo la evidente mirada de odio que le lanzaba a Sasuke, era claro que no quería soltar prenda de lo que pasaba con Naruto estando el culpable de su condición delante de ella.

- Sasuke tiene derecho a saberlo –dijo Kakashi mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su subordinado-. Tiene derecho a comprender… la gravedad de lo que hizo.

Tsunade observó a Kakashi y a su alumno fijamente durante unos segundos que a ambos le perecieron eternos. Finalmente dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Se acercó a Sasuke, que aun seguía en el piso, y se arrodilló ante él para que sus miradas se encontraran. De esa forma podía seguir fulminándolo con la mirada todo lo que quisiera.

- Golpeaste a Naruto diez centímetros bajo su clavícula derecha –dijo acompañado cada palabra con un ligero golpe en el pecho del chico-. En ese lugar se encontraba grabado un sello llamado "Flor de Loto" usado para su protección. Guardaba la verdadera apariencia de Naruto bajo la de un chico.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso significaba que...

- Si, Uzumaki Naruto es una chica –interrumpió Shizune, leyendo los pensamientos del chico.

- El sello de la flor de loto es complicado de realizar, aunque solo sea un henge –explicó la Quinta rápidamente-. Mantiene una cantidad de chakra constante fluyendo hacia él, de manera que Naruto podía mantener la apariencia de un chico inconscientemente. Iba a desvanecerse naturalmente cuando cumpliera 16 años. Pero ahora…

Estrujo con enojo sus puños, con unas ganas enormes de cerrar nuevamente sus manos en el cuello de ese estúpido ninja. Controlándose a duras penas, consiguió abrir nuevamente la boca para seguir hablando y no para decir improperios.

- El cuerpo de Naruto se está adaptando al cambio de golpe, pero para eso necesita chakra, y bastante. Dime Sasuke, ¿qué pasa cuando gastas casi todo tu chakra en una pelea y el poco que te queda lo concentras en otras cosas y no en sanarte? –le espetó al moreno. El moreno solo pudo rehuir su fuerte mirada, que suficiente tiempo había soportado ya.

- Estamos sanando sus heridas manualmente e inyectándole nuestro propio chackra, debemos evitar a toda costa que el nivel llegue a cero –le informó a Kakashi mientras se levantaba del suelo, aparentemente satisfecha con la actitud de Sasuke.

- Entonces estará bien –afirmó el ninja copia tranquilizándose.

- Aun quedaba algo de ese chakra rojo en su cuerpo –interrumpió Shizune, apartando esos positivos pensamientos de su mente. La morena volteo a ver a Tsunade para que continuara ella, pero la rubia había mantenido la vista baja desde Kakashi comenzara a hablar. Eso no le dio buena espina al Uchiha-. No sabemos cómo reaccionara ese chakra demoniaco al humano. Si no lo llegara a aceptar… -interrumpió sus palabras antes de terminar la oración. Era evidente lo que iba a pasar si eso ocurría. Un silencio aplastante comenzó a extenderse.

- Solo nos queda esperar –afirmó Tsunade mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a la puerta y la abría. Sujetando el marco de madera de ésta, se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una última mirada acusadora al chico del sharingan.

- Shizune –llamó Tsunade sin quitar la mirada del moreno-, que atiendan las heridas de Sasuke y luego… llamen a Yamanaka para que examine su mente –acto seguido se fue.

- Si, Tsunade-sama –contestó la otra mujer mientras la seguía.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ambas mujeres habían desaparecido por la puerta, Sasuke soltó un suspiro de cansancio, otro más en lo que iba del día. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

- ¿Vas a decirle la verdadera razón por la que te quedaste? –preguntó Kakashi al moreno después de algunos minutos de silencio.

- No le voy a dar esa satisfacción al dobe –contestó Sasuke aun desde el piso. No tenía ni fuerzas no ánimos de levantarse.

- ¿Qué la vas a decir entonces? Ella va a querer una respuesta… -aseguró Kakashi, previniéndolo. Sasuke se removió incomodo ante el "Ella" de la frase. Aun así consiguió que una imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para preparar una respuesta.

- Consiguió que despertara mi sharingan por completo –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio-. Ese poder es mío, y nada va a quitármelo.

Volteó su vista hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

- Me pregunto qué otras cosas podría hacer el dobe que yo consiga si permanezco a su lado –preguntó en voz alta, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Se había olvidado por completo que Kakashi seguía con él, y demasiado tarde recordó ese insignificante detalle. Inmediatamente y sin saber el por qué, Sasuke se ruborizó. El peliplateado entrecerró sus ojos con malicia, mientras pensamientos indecentes inundaban su mente. Pensamientos protagonizados por dos de sus buenos alumnos.

- Si lo que quieres es una cita tal vez te cueste algo de trabajo, ahora que si lo que quieres es algo informal… -comenzó el jounnin mientras volvió a sacar el inconfundible libro naranja. Sasuke deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener un kunai en sus manos.

_A las orillas de un enorme lago, un niño se encontraba sentado en un viejo muelle de madera. Los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban su cara, dándole un tono rojizo que no poseía. Su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza, recordando las imágenes de seres perdidos y que nunca volverían. Con desanimo arrojó un piedra al rio. La imagen del niño pelinegro de ojos llorosos se distorsionó, y entonces lo vio… a él. Una ira incontrolable comenzó a nacer en su interior, unos deseos de causar daño, unos deseos de… venganza. Se puso de pie rápidamente, dispuesto a saltar al lago y alcanzar a su hermano, aunque solo fuera en imagen. A solo un paso de tocar el agua oscura, unos pequeños brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda, enredándose con firmeza a su cintura._

_- ¡No saltes! –dijo una vocecilla a sus espaldas. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era, esa voz la conocía demasiado bien… _

_- Suéltame… -ordenó mientras luchaba por separarse-. Nada evitara que salte…_

_- ¡Entonces saltare contigo!_

_Ante el nuevo grito el pelinegro dejó de luchar. Con algo de esfuerzo, ya que la persona que lo sujetaba no disminuía la fuerza de su agarre. Enfrente de él estaba una niña pequeña. Vestía una camiseta blanca con un curioso símbolo al frente de una especia de espiral roja. Hacia conjunto con unos shorts azules, que le iban algo grandes. El cabello rubio, demasiado largo para alguien tan joven, estaba sujeto en dos coletas altas. Unos ojos sorprendentemente azules lo miraban llenos de agua, apunto de llorar._

_- ¡Baka! ¡Si saltas no podrás salir! –le gritó enojado el pelinegro. Un pequeño brillo de preocupación apareció en sus ojos oscuros. _

_- ¡No te dejare solo! –dijo la niña, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Por última vez… Suéltame… Naruto… -casi rogó el niño._

_- ¡Nunca! –insistió la rubia, restregando su cara contra el pecho del moreno._

_-Baka… Solo haces tonterías…_

_- Tonterías son las que haces tú, teme…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Vámonos… -dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a tirar de su mano._

_- ¿A dónde me llevas? –susurró Sasuke, pero aun así sus pies comenzaron a avanzar en dirección contraria al lago, siguiendo a la niña rubia. Notó que ella comenzaba a cambiar. Empezó a hacerse más alta, su cabello se hizo más largo aunque siguió sujeto en esas coletas. La camiseta blanca dio paso a una chamarra naranja con una línea azul en la porción superior. Los shorts azules se volvieron unos pantalones anaranjados. Las simples sandalias se volvieron unas sandalias ninjas. Un portashurikens en su pierna derecha, una bolsa ninja sujeto a su cintura, una banda de Konoha sujeta orgullosa en la frente. Todo en ella cambiaba. Pero… el brillo de sus ojos nunca cambio. Sasuke notó que el mismo empezaba a cambiar. Los zapatos negros se volvieron unas sandalias ninja. La ropa oscura se volvió una camisa azul de manga larga y unos pantaloncillos blancos. El símbolo Uchiha resaltando detrás. Unas muñequeras largas aparecieron en sus brazos. La banda ninja de su frente apartó un poco sus cabellos._

_- Te llevó… de vuelta… -contestó Naruto regalándole una amplia sonrisa._

"_Te llevó… de vuelta…"_

"_De vuelta…"_

"_¡Sasuke!"_

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado. Llevo un antebrazo a su cara, obligándose a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

- De verdad… me trajiste de vuelta, usuratonkashi… -susurró a la habitación en tinieblas. Solo la luna que se asomaba por la ventana lo escuchó.

* * *

Gracias a:

Kassey, Nurimi, Sasuko-Uchiha, Moon-9215, Ro 21, Estrella Polar, Aiko Radharani

Por añadir mi fic como historia favorita

Gracias a:

Ro 21, Aiko Radharani, Gintoki-s girl, hijadelaluna (y a Nurimi por su review de _La caja de música _me encanta el Shikanaru y me encanta que t haya gustado)

Por sus reviews

Cualkier critica (entiéndase me rayen hasta la mad^$%&*&(*!!!) me gusta, pork significa que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic y criticarlo

Sientanse libres de decirme cualquier error, por pequeño que sea

ZALUdos

Zafirla Fatum Zula


	3. Capítulo 2 Girasoles

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

Naruto cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero con la boca, podría afirmar que estaba bastante molesta de no ser porque un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

- Que yo sea una chica, no significa que tengas que hacer… esto –dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y desviaba la mirada de aquellos ojos negros tan intensos en algunas ocasiones, como esta.

- Cállate, dobe –le contestó Sasuke con suficiencia mientras colocaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza y cubría con la otra su boca ante un ligero bostezo que se le escapó. Estaba acostado en una camilla de hospital junto a la de Naruto, cerrando los ojos con aburrimiento, cual cierto chico Nara-. Lo hice porque quise, me pareció… adecuado. Y no tiene nada que ver con que seas una chica, Sakura e Ino nos trajeron flores a Lee y a mí, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto aparto la vista del objeto de su discusión, un enorme arreglo floral de girasoles amarillos y anaranjados, bastante llamativo que reposaba en su mesita de noche. Traerle flores había sido idea de Kakashi-sensei claro, pero fue Sasuke quien había elegido los girasoles. Cuando el peliplateado le había preguntado risueño el por qué de esa elección, el moreno solo dijo con las manos en las bolsas de sus pantancillos que porque habían sido las primeras que había visto. Hacia un par de días que el Uchiha había salido del hospital, pero la Hokage había insistido en que la rubia tenía que quedarse un tiempo más para cuidar cómo evolucionaba ante el sello roto.

- ¿Has hablado con Sakura? –dijo Naruto en voz baja. Al sentir aquellos orbes azules clavados en él, Sasuke abrió sus ojos con desgana. Además la pregunta le pareció algo extraña, ya había pasado varios días desde que Kakashi-sensei le explicó la situación a la pelirosada y se imaginaba que ambas chicas habían hablado inmediatamente después de eso.

- Claro, un par de veces mientras estuve aquí ¿qué no ha venido a verte también a ti, usuratonkashi? –preguntó a su vez el moreno.

- No, creo… que sigue molesta –contestó la chica bajando la mirada con tristeza. Imperceptiblemente Sasuke sonrió, sabia de sobra como conseguir que Naruto olvidara por un tiempo sus problemas.

- Ne, Naruto –la llamó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Mmm… -gesticuló por toda respuesta ella, con la mirada todavía baja.

- ¿Te sigue gustando Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de lado, sonrisa que se ensancho al ver el pálido color que tomaba la cara de Naruto.

- ¿¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!? ¡Eso solo lo decía para nadie sospechara de mi, teme! –gritó mientras sujetaba al Uchiha por el cuello y empuñaba su mano derecha en un claro ademan amenazante.

- Si tú lo dices… Digo, a mi no me molestaría, sería cosa tuya, usuratonkashi –continuo Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación.

- ¡Teme! –gritó de nuevo la rubia mientras le soltaba el golpe, un golpe que el otro pudo esquivar con facilidad esta vez. Naruto había adoptado rápidamente un posición de ataque, actitud que Sasuke se apresuro a seguir, cuando un enfermera tocó suavemente a la puerta y entró en la habitación rápidamente.

- Sasuke-san, Hokage-sama vendrá para a revisarlo en un momento –dijo con voz dulce ignorando completamente la posición que tenían los chicos en el cuarto.

- Ya voy… -contestó Sasuke, con la vista todavía fija en Naruto.

- Sasuke-san –cantorreó nuevamente la enfermera-, ¡ahora! –le terminó gritando con impaciencia.

Bufando molestó el Uchiha se relajó y se dio la vuelta para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

- Nos vemos después, dobe –dijo mientras salía seguido de la enfermera.

- ¡No me llames dobe, teme! –gritó a su vez la rubia. Cerró los ojos y volvió a hacer otro puchero, aunque entreabrió ligeramente uno para alcanzar a ver como el símbolo Uchiha desaparecía tras la puerta. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, y decidió regresar a la cama, dispuesta a dormir el resto del día. Estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando escuchó nuevamente el pomo de la puerta girar. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, solo Sasuke entraba por la puerta para visitarla, tanto Ero-sennin como Kakashi-sensei tenían un gusto extraño por la ventana, pensaba que era cosa de pervertidos. Claro que entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke entraba por la puerta?

- ¿Regresaste tan pronto, Sasuke-teme? –preguntó distraída mientras se daba vuelta, y lo que vio la hizo sentarse de golpe sobre la cama, con los ojos bastante abiertos.

- Hola… Naruto –susurró Sakura. Ahí estaba delante de ella su compañera de equipo, vestida como siempre lo hacía, con los mismos gestos que siempre hacia, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero su voz susurrante había sido fría y su mirada era aun más helada, o eso fue lo que le pareció por un momento a la niña en la cama.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme antes? –dijo la rubia feliz, apartado esos pensamientos de su mente.

- A diferencia de ti y de Sasuke-kun, yo y Kakashi-sensei tuvimos que seguir con algunas misiones, Naruto –contestó Sakura con firmeza.

- ¡Jejeje! Claro, que tonta soy –contestó Naruto mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mano, afirmándolo. Pero interiormente no le creyó una sola palabra, aun Kakashi-sensei había hecho tiempo para venir a verla ¿o no? –Ne, Sakura –la pelirosada dio un ligero cabezazo por toda respuesta-. ¿Estás feliz? –preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Se que no cumplí mi promesa como esperaba –continuo la niña mientras bajaba de la cama y se acercaba a su amiga, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-. Pero lo hice, y Sasuke sigue con nosotros, ¿no?

Sakura heló aun más su mirada ante la inocente pregunta de la Uzumaki.

- Naruto… Antes de irte, cuando me preguntaste si de verdad amaba a Sasuke, no era por mí, ¿cierto? –afirmó con una voz más fría, si eso era posible todavía.

Sakura volvió a verla con esa mirada extraña, y cuando Naruto lo entendió un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Ya había visto esa mirada antes en los aldeanos de Konoha. Era odio. Sakura la odiaba, no le importaba que Sasuke seguía en Konoha, solo estaba molestaba por que Naruto ahora era una chica, una demasiado cerca de Sasuke. Sakura estaba… ¿celosa?

- ¡Sakura! No entiendo de qué me hablas… –susurró Naruto, mientras trataba de hacerse la desentendida. Pero la chica no le creyó, ese era el problema con Naruto, era demasiado transparente.

- A mi no me engañas con esa actitud de niña buena –le dijo mientras la tomaba rudamente de los brazos-. No tengo pruebas, pero sé que hiciste todo esto para quedar bien con Sasuke-kun, todo ese cuento de disfrazarte de hombre fue una trampa para volverte su mejor amigo y acercarte a él.

Sakura sabía que estaba mala odiar a Naruto, vamos era cierto que la chica había retenido a su manera a Sasuke en Konoha. Debería estar feliz. Sabía la sarta de tonterías que estaba diciendo, un sello como el de Naruto no podía haberlo hecho sola desde tan pequeña. Además tanto la Quinta como Kakashi-sensei habían afirmado que era verdad. No había tenido mayor problema con eso aparte de la sorpresa inicial, hasta que vio como la trataba Sasuke. No era que Sasuke la tratará diferente, ese era el problema. La trataba exactamente igual que al anterior Naruto. Y eso fue lo que la molestó, lo que hacía que su sangre hirviera de coraje cada vez de a algún estúpido se le ocurría mencionar a la rubia, descubrir… que había una chica inmune al desprecio de Uchiha Sasuke, el descubrir… que el amor de su vida no odiaba por igual a toda la población femenina de Konoha. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no hizo Naruto lo que Sakura planeaba hacer? Acercarse a Sasuke-kun como amiga, para después el chico descubriera lo que ella valía, incluso soñaba con que sería Sasuke-kun quien le pidiera una cita.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Sakura? ¡Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos! –afirmo Naruto con el temor reflejado en sus ojos, ¡en serio que no entendía nada! ¿Por qué Sakura la trataba así?

Pero la chica no le contestó, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama. Con preocupación, sus ojos celestes siguieron la misma dirección que los de Sakura. Eran los girasoles. Sin una palabra, la pelirosada casi corrió hacia el arreglo y tomó la tarjeta. Tenía un mal presentimiento con aquellas malditas flores. El silencio se hizo en el lugar mientras leía cada una de las pocas palabras escritas en el pequeño papel.

_Para ti, usuratonkashi._

No hacía falta decir nada más.

- ¿¡Con que solo amigos, eh!? –le gritó Sakura mientras estrujaba la nota.

- ¡Puedo explicarte, Sakura! –gritó a su vez Naruto, mientras se acercaba a la otra chica, a sabiendas de que no era seguro-. ¡Solo son unas flores! ¡Como cuando tú le diste tus flores a Sasuke! –dijo recordando lo que el moreno le había dicho hace unos minutos. Craso error.

- ¡No te atrevas a comparar lo que yo siento por Sasuke-kun con lo él siente por ti! –le contestó Sakura aun mas enojada. Ante la atónita mirada de la Uzumaki descargo su puño contra el jarrón de cristal del arreglo, provocando que las flores cayeran al piso. Sin importarle que su mano sangraba bastante, pisando algunos girasoles al avanzar, se acerco a Naruto y le propino una fuerte cachetada que la llevó hasta el suelo del cuarto.

- Aléjate de Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto o como quiera que te llames, si no quieres morir –dijo mientras se alejaba, tomando la manija de la puerta-. Es una amenaza clara –terminó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Naruto se llevó una mano a su mejilla con pesar. Estaba roja y con algunas gotas de sangre recorriéndola, la sangre de Sakura. Sin poder contenerse unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a correr por esas mismas mejillas, borrando a su paso aquel liquido rojo. Había visto con anticipación el golpe de la pelirosada, tenía bastante tiempo para esquivarlo con facilidad, pero aun así… nunca pensó que de verdad se atrevería. Sentía mucha rabia por la actitud de Sakura, rabia, enojo, vergüenza y mucha tristeza. Una risita se escapó en medio de sus sollozos, una risita causada por que gran parte su tristeza era por ver a sus girasoles tirados en el piso.

- Señorita, ¿está bien? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sin darse cuenta la enfermera había regresado. La desconocida mujer la rodeo y se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Yo… yo… -tartamudeó mientras se levantaba temblorosa. No pudo ver a la cara a la enfermera, solo hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer cuando tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar. Correr. Lo que Uzumaki Naruto quería hacer en ese momento era correr hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Y esa fue la manera en la que salió de ese cuarto.

"¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido esa usuratonkachi?" pensaba Sasuke tras recorrer el sexto pasillo en vano, esa situación en verdad lo estaba frustrando, ¡diablos! ¡Ni que el maldito hospital fuera tan grande!

- Lo sient… lo siento, Kiba. No miraba por donde iba –escucho un poco más adelante y suspiró de alivio.

- No te preocupes, Naru-chan, pero –dijo el Inuzuka, cuya voz aumentaba de volumen a medida que Sasuke se acercaba a ellos-… ¿podrías quitarte de encima? No te voy a negar que me encanta tenerte así, pero en estos momentos me encuentro algo adolorido todavía.

- Lo escuchaste, Naruto –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al tiempo que la rubia sentía que era jalada del cuello de su blusa para levantarla del suelo-. Molestas al chico perro.

Sasuke había escuchado lo último dicho por Kiba cuando giraba la esquina del pasillo, y si eso no lo había dejado nada contento, la imagen que lo espero al terminar de doblar la pared de concreto realmente lo hizo pasar de nada contento a molesto. Naruto estaba, no con sus piernas en medio de las de Kiba como le había pasado con Sasuke, sino prácticamente sentada sobre el abdomen del Inuzuka. Además por alguna extraña razón las manos del castaño se habían deslizado a la espalda de la rubia. Pensó que esa posición era sin duda comprometedora, y ese le pareció un pensamiento pervertido. Después pensó si le habría molestado tanto que la dobe de Naruto hubiera caído así si él fuera el que se encontrara debajo, y ese pensamiento le pareció más pervertido aun. Debía de escuchar menos las perversiones de Kakashi-sensei.

Kiba miro al moreno con mala cara, pero no había sido nada comparada con la cara que le dedicó el Uchiha.

- Baka –le dijo a Kiba torciendo la boca-, mira lo que le hiciste –le reclamó el Uchiha al chico que seguía tirado en el piso delante de él.

El castaño estaba abriendo la boca para protestar cuando reparó en lo que señalaba Sasuke, en la enorme mejilla amorotonada de la rubia. No recordaba haberse golpeado tan fuerte cuando Naruto había salido corriendo de sabrá Kami-sama donde, pero sin duda ese golpe era reciente. Sentía un olor desconocido pero la mayor parte estaba cubierto por otro más embriagante, es su mayor parte la herida solo desprendía un delicioso olor a ¿girasoles?

- Vaya –susurró Kiba al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Lo siento, Naru-chan –dijo mientras que con una de sus mangas limpiaba algo de las mejillas de la rubia, al sentir un olor salado inundar sus fosas nasales supo que lo que limpiaba eran lagrimas. Naruto había estado llorando.

- No hay prob… -comenzó la chica mientras agitaba su mano despreocupadamente, antes de ser interrumpida por un malhumorado Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que le puedes decir? Ella quedo peor que tú, ¿no? –había dicho con sus ojos negros clavados en el chico de las marcas rojas en la cara, con una ira más que palpable. El otro no se quedó atrás y le devolvió una mirada desafiante, como retándolo a dar el primer golpe.

- ¡Sasuke-teme me estas ahorcando! –bufo la chica molesta. Y era verdad, el idiota de Sasuke, inmerso aun en su luchita de miradas no la había soltado del cuello de la blusa.

- Callate, yo no soy el dobe que va arrollando gente por los pasillos –contestó Sasuke con una mirada algo dura.

- Baka, yo ya le dije que no importaba –intervino Kiba mientras le dirigía una mirada de suficiencia al moreno-. Es más –continuo dirigiéndose ahora a la chica con una sonrisa-, te aseguro que hasta lo disfrute, Naru-chan.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse roja a más no poder y cerró con fuerza sus puños. Una media sonrisa se formó en la cara de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara después, sin duda lo iba a disfrutar.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! –gritó Naruto mientras alzaba su pierna con maestría y le propinaba una patada a Kiba en la cara, tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

Al parecer ese iba a ser el nuevo grito de guerra de Uzumaki Naruto. La verdad es que Naruto llamaba más la atención como chica que como chico, quizás se debiera a que había más chicos que chicas en Konoha o a que, aunque a Sasuke le costara aceptarlo, Naruto era una chica hermosa. Sasuke pensó que esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba en un principio, ¿cómo demonios iban a entrenar tranquilos si esa usuratonkashi traía a los jóvenes ninjas como moscas? Tal vez si entrenaba tratando de alejarlos de ella a golpes…

- Ne, Naruto –la llamó mientras tomaba el tobillo de la rubia todavía alzado y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¡Suéltame, Sasuke-teme! –grito la rubia, caminando como podía al estar sujetada de esa manera por el moreno.

- Vamos al Ichiraku-ramen –contestó Sasuke al tiempo que la soltaba-. Yo invito.

- ¡Ramen! –gritó la rubia mientras se abrazaba al cuello del chico. Sasuke sonrió de lado, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo dobe de siempre. Ya era hora de que aclararan algunas cosas, y que mejor manera de tenerla quieta que con un plato de ramen. De repente sintió que esos delicados brazos lo soltaban, tan de repente como lo habían abrazado. Se dio la vuelta con algo de fastidio. Por muy idiota que fuera Kiba tenía razón, ese calor junto a él se disfrutaba con facilidad. Debía recordar darle una paliza al Inuzuka por atrevido.

- Pero… yo no quiero salir así. No todavía –dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sasuke se acerco en silencio y se colocó a espaldas de la chica. Tomó el largo cabello rubio, trenzándolo con rapidez, se sorprendió que el tacto bajo sus dedos fuera tan suave. Después colocó la larga trenza alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto de manera que no sobrepasara el nivel de su cuello. Nunca pensó que el cuello de Naruto fuera tan blanco, con esa horrible chamarra que siempre llevaba nunca se le veía. Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, definitivamente tenía que pasar menos tiempo con Kakashi-sensei. Con una mano aun deteniendo aquellas hebras doradas, desató la nueva banda ninja de su frente, desdobló parte de la tela de la banda y la colocó sobre el cabeza de Naruto, de modo que quedara en forma de pañoleta.

- Con esto será suficiente –afirmó Sasuke mientras terminaba de atarle su banda a Naruto. Y así era, mientras alguien no se acercara y se diera cuenta de los rasgos más finos y delicados de su cara, nadie tendría porque ver algo diferente en Naruto.

- ¡Gracias, Sasuke! –le dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encararlo y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

- Vámonos ya, _Naru-chan _–le contestó Sasuke con una clara sonrisa de burla en su rostro, recordando la forma en la que la había llamado Kiba.

- ¡Teme! –le gritó la rubia mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte color carmín. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que podía hacer que esa chica se sonrojara. Le gustaba como se veía sonrojada.

**uNA Preguntita**

**No estoy haciendo demadiado... diferente a Sasuke, como se llama eso... OCC??**

**Ni idea, me gustaria k opinaran sobre eso**

**no me gustaria k el Uchiha-bastardo, perdon el emo vengador, k diga mi querido Sasuke-kun ^^ ni ningun otro personaje quedar muy diferente**

**AAAA fans de Sakura no me odien, es k necesito una villana para la historia y ella fue a la audicion y se quedo con el papel ^^**

**(K no sea del total agrado de la autora no tiene nada k ver)**

**Sayounara!!!!**

**Zafirla Fathum Zula**


	4. Capítulo 3 Sayuri

**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Kichimoto-san ^.^**

- ¡Ojiisan! ¡Un mizo ramen para mí! – dijo, no, más bien gritó un niño rubio nada más sentarse en un famoso puesto de comida. Inmediatamente al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba, la persona que atendía el puesto se giro limpiando sus manos en un trozo de tela.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! –le contestó el anciano con menos entusiasmo pero con una sonrisa en los labios-. Me entere que estabas en el hospital ¡Es bueno verte, muchacho!

Se apresuro a atender el pedido del niño y antes de que al rubio le diera tiempo de replicar que tenía hambre, un humeante plato de esa delicia estaba delante de él.

- Arigato, ojiisan –dijo Naruto al recibir su pedido y meterlo rápidamente a su boca. Volteo a ver a su compañero al notar que no había pedido nada-. Ne, Sasuke, ¿no vas a pedir nada? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y crees que vas a dejar algo en la cocina? –replicó el moreno mientras que recargaba la cara en una de sus manos con suficiencia-. Además si encima como yo, me dejaras en la ruina, dobe.

- ¡Teme! –le espetó con enojo el de ojos azules-. ¡Tú me invitaste, así que te aguantas ahora! ¡Ojiisan otro plato! –gritó al anciano sacudiendo el tazón vacio.

- ¿Por qué no me lo constaste? –soltó de repente Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no te conté que, Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto extrañado.

- Tú sabes… "eso"… -susurró el moreno viendo con cierto recelo al cocinero, que en realidad estaba muy ocupado vigilando sus sartenes.

- ¿"Eso"? –preguntó otra vez el rubio, mirando al chico con cara de que le hablaba en un idioma que no entendía. En la comisura de su boca había quedado algo del caldo de ese ramen.

- Tú… pelo largo… -siguió Sasuke en el mismo tono susurrante. La mirada de Naruto se volvió algo triste, señal de que ahora entendía por donde iba la conversación.

El moreno se sentía como un tonto hablando de ese tema como si fuera un secreto ambu, al fin y al cabo no era para tanto… Pero si el dobe todavía no se sentía seguro…

- Si… Obaasan me dijo que tendría que decirles a unas cuantas personas antes de salir del hospital… Ahora los chicos ya deben haberse enterado –dijo el rubio en voz baja.

- Oye… ¿Por qué te estás ocultando si ya todos lo saben? Dobe, ¡no tiene caso que salgas con esa ropa! –dijo el Uchiha señalando la capa que habían tomado "prestada" del hospital puesto que ni habían dado de alta a Naruto ni tenían a la mano otra ropa del rubio que no fuera la piyama.

- ¡Teme! –grito el rubio mientras ahogaba las palabras del otro con su mano y se colocaba un dedo sobre sus propios labios-. ¡Chitón! Nadie lo sabe todavía… Nada mas tú, e Iruka-sensei, y Ero-sennin, y Sakura-chan, y Kakashi-sensei, y Shizune-onessan, y Tsunade-obaasan, y…

- Resumiendo media Konoha, ¿no, dobe? –interrumpió el moreno después de apartar la mano de su boca.

- ¡Baka! ¡Muchos ni siquiera saben que intentaste irte de la aldea! ¿¡Por qué crees que caminas tan tranquilo sin que te digan nada después de un intento de traición!? –susurró el rubio con enojo mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Por qué lo sabe Kiba entonces? – contestó Sasuke en el mismo tono, entrecerrando sus ojos con astucia-. Vamos, ¡si hasta te ha llamado Naru-chan!

- ¡Pues… porque Kiba ya lo sabía, teme! –gritó Naruto fuera de control. Rápidamente se llevo ambas manos a la boca arrepentido de lo que había dicho, pero era demasiado tarde: solo un sordo no habría escuchado sus palabras. Los pulmones de Sasuke retuvieron el aire de la impresión. Sentía que una rabia comenzaba a inundarlo de nuevo, pocas veces perdía el control y esta semana estaba rompiendo sus propio record. Todo culpa de ese dobe…

- ¿¡Por qué demonios se lo dijiste a Kiba y no a mí!? –gritó el Uchiha cuando recuperó la voz, y el volumen fue tan fuerte que provocó que unas cuantas personas voltearan a verlos. Las peleas entre Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke comenzaban a hacerse famosas en la aldea, y abría que decir que cada vez eran mejores demostraciones. Muchas veces no pasaban de unos cuantos golpes, siempre llegaba Kakashi-sensei a interrumpirlos antes de que rompieran algo, pero nunca se perdía la esperanza de ver algo más.

- ¿¡Que no me repetiste hasta el cansancio que YO era tu mejor amigo!? –continuo al tiempo que se bajaba de su banco para encarar al rubio.

- ¡Yo no se lo dije, teme! ¡Él solito lo descubrió por su olfato! ¡Y acaso crees que me creyó la mentirota de que olía mucho a hembra porque tenía novia! –contestó bajándose también de su banco. El niño seguía hablando en voz baja, tratando inútilmente de callar a su compañero otra vez. Alzó sus manos dirigiéndolas a la boca del Uchiha, pero el pelinegro las alejo de un golpe.

- ¡No me vas a decir que también Neji lo sabía porque tiene el ojo blanco! –siguió gritando Sasuke.

Por toda respuesta Naruto se sonrojo y volvió su mirada para otro lado. Aun tenía fresco en la mente lo vergonzoso que había sido tener que aclarar "algunos puntos" con el castaño después de su pelea en el examen chunnin.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¡El único idiota que no se había dado cuenta que eras una chica he sido yo! –gritó Sasuke al percatarse del sonrojo que se extendía rápidamente por las mejillas del rubio. No sabía porque se sonrojaba, pero no le gustaba… Tal vez era momento de hablar con Neji y descubrir de una vez por todas que técnica ocular era la más fuerte.

- ¡Cállate, teme! ¿¡Quieres bajar la voz!? ¡Todo mundo te está escuchando! –gritó ahora Naruto dándose cuenta de que algunas personas se habían quedado estáticas ante los gritos del Uchiha. Pero Sasuke volvió a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

- ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas! –le reclamó señalándolo descaradamente con un dedo.

- ¡Sayuri! ¡Mi nombre es Sayuri! ¡Uzumaki Naruto Sayuri! –grito la Uzumaki perdiendo totalmente los estribos. Tan enojada estaba que no se había dando cuenta de lo que le estaba gritando al moreno, hasta que vio su cara de sorpresa y repaso cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

"_Sayuri…"_

Nuevamente se llevo las manos a la boca…

- Así que era verdad… Vaya que eres problemática, Naruto… -dijo una voz cansada a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que parte de su público espectador eran los alumnos de Asuma. Ino había arrastrado a Shikamaru a visitar a la rubia al hospital pero cuando les dieron la noticia de que no estaba, la Yamanaka había insistido en salir en su busca. A Ino le importaba como se encontraba la Uzumaki, pero ante todo sentía una enorme curiosidad de ver como seria la… ¿¡chica!? Choji, pese a seguir algo delicado, había sido dado de alta del hospital y solo iba a revisiones regulares al igual que Kiba. De los gennin que fueron tras Uchiha Sasuke, solo Neji y Naruto seguían en el hospital.

- Ne, Sasuke… si te hace sentir mejor… yo tampoco lo sabia…. –decía Choji al Uchiha. El moreno cambio rápidamente la cara de sorpresa que tenía a su típica pose de superioridad. Al fin y al cabo después de la escenita que se había montado delante de media Konoha, debía salvar el orgullo que le quedaba.

- ¡Oye! –grito Naruto sorprendida. Los chicos que voltearon a verla de inmediato, se quedaron algo sorprendidos. Descubrieron a Ino peleándose con la famosa capa del hospital. Pero no era eso lo que los había sorprendido. Ino, no contenta con arrebatarle la capa, también le había quitado la banda de Konoha, liberando la larga trenza que había hecho Sasuke. Ahora la diferencia entre Naruto y el henge que provocaba el sello era clara.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Es cierto! –grito Ino apreciando más de cerca las facciones delicadas de la chica. De repente su cara cambio de sorpresa a una de terror -. ¡Ah! ¡A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de pelo largo!

Una vena comenzó a crecer peligrosamente en la frente de Uchiha Sasuke. Casi se escapa de la aldea, casi matan a media generación tratando de traerlo de vuelta, casi mata a su mejor amigo, se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo es "amiga", y todo lo que Ino tiene que decir es… ¿¡A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de pelo largo!?

- ¡Ino! ¡No digas tonterías! –dijo la ojiazul haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Yo nunca me fijaría en una dobe como tú… -contestó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona (N/A: eso ni tú te lo crees, Sasuke-kun, kukuku).

- ¡Teme! –grito la rubia mientras golpeaba ligeramente su hombro.

- ¿Y por qué no? Naruto es una niña muy linda, ¿no es así, Shino? –interrumpió una voz que a Sasuke le pareció demasiado conocida… y molesta.

Al grupo se habían unido Kiba y Shino, junto con el inseparable perro Akamaru en brazos. El Inuzuka y Sasuke se miraron durante algunos momentos con odio antes dirigir nuevamente su atención a la conversación.

- Sin duda es una flor única… -aseguró el ninja de los insectos tras sus inseparables lentes.

¿Flor? ¿Única? Si Naruto fuera una flor, sería un girasol, uno que haría que el sol girara en torno a él y no al revés. Sasuke sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearse la frente ante ese pensamiento. Maldito Shino que lo hacía pensar esas cursilerías…

- Si, aunque seas tan problemática… Pero eso se podría dejar fácilmente de lado -aseguró el Nara con una sonrisa.

La vena de Sasuke creció de tamaño ¿El idiota de Shikamaru pensaba dejar de lado lo "problemático"? Esa conversación no le estaba gustando para nada…

- La verdad es que se te ve muy bien el pelo largo, y además eres unas de las kunoichis más fuertes –alabó Choji con una sonrisa dedicada a su amiga.

- Jejejeje, gracias muchachos… -contestó Naruto algo sonrosada. Iba a decir algo tonto para cambiar de tema cuando Kiba decidió seguir con sus halagos. Descaradamente, pero sin soltar a su perro, coloco unos de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia. Una sonora discusión se dio entre los jóvenes ninja e incluso Akamaru, y hasta Shikamaru decidió participar.

- Suficiente… -susurró Sasuke. Su voz apenas se escuchó en medio de la discusión, pero el aura asesina que empezaba a emanar hizo que todos voltearan a verlo. Cuando finalmente el Uchiha levantó la vista, el Sharingan brilló amenazante en sus ojos. El silencio que se esparció por el Ichiraku era tal que solo se oía la comida caliente borbotear, nadie de los gennin movía un músculo.

- Tú –le dijo a Naruto mientras le tomaba bruscamente del cuello de la blusa-, y yo –continuo señalándose con el dedo pulgar de la mano que tenia suelta-, vamos a terminar esta conversación en otro lugar. Un lugar sin tantos entrometidos… -culpó "discretamente" al tiempo que pasaba su mirada aun roja por Shikamaru, Ino, Shino y especialmente en Kiba.

Sin esperara a que la niña le contestará, le paso un brazo por la espalda y otro debajo de las piernas, alzándola en el aire. Dando algunos saltos, desapareció con ella por los tejados de Konoha.

- Ah… yo sabía que a Sasuke-kun le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo ¡No pudo esperar a que nos fuéramos para estar a solas con ella! –dijo Ino dramáticamente mientras sus ojos se volvían verdaderas cascadas de agua-. No es justo, ¡yo también tenía el pelo largo! ¡Y además soy rubia! –exclamó repentinamente enojada.

- Con el carácter que tiene ese tio, yo estaría más preocupado por lo que le pasara a Naruto –contestó Shikamaru con desgana al tiempo que metía sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

Ese comentario pareció sacar a Kiba de sus aparentemente profundos pensamientos, porque se giro rápidamente al admirador de nubes y lo sujeto del chaleco chunnin.

- ¿¡Crees que le pueda hacer algo!? –gritó el chico perro agitando a su amigo como un demente-. ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarla! ¡Akamaru! ¡Vamos! ¡Sigue el rastro y…!

- Un ninja debe actuar con prudencia en todo momento –susurró Shino, sujetando a su frenético compañero de la chaqueta-. Sasuke pudo estar confundido en el pasado… pero no ahora. Naruto es nuestra compañera, no la dañara.

A regañadientes Kiba se quedó quieto. El resto observó como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse suavemente tras la montaña Hokage, dándole silenciosamente la razón a Shino.

- ¡Teme! ¡Bájame! ¡Sasuke! –gritaba una niña rubia de grandes ojos azules.

- ¡Cállate, dobe! ¡No te soltare hasta que terminemos de hablar! –grito a su vez un niño un poco más alto, moreno y de profundos ojos negros. El niño cargaba en sus brazos a la niña, y abría que decir que con bastante dificultad. La rubia daba guerra, golpeaba con sus puños el pecho de Sasuke y agitaba sus piernas tratando de asestarle una patada. Cansado, el ojinegro la soltó, dejándola caer al vacío.

La sujetó con un delgado hilo ninja del tobillo, justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

- ¡Teme! ¡Bájame de aquí! –grito Naruto furiosa.

- Lo que uno tiene que hacer para tener una conversación normal contigo, dobe –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

El enojo de la niña aumento cuando vio como el moreno ataba el otro extremo del hilo a la saliente de una pared y se sentaba tranquilamente sobre el tejado de una casa. La rubia no tenía como zafarse, ese hilo resistiría hasta que terminaran de hablar… El problema sería como iniciar la conversación.

Sasuke observo que no tardaría en anochecer, se tendría que apurar si no quería que Kakashi-sensei llegara a buscarlo. Como parte de su castigó ahora tenía que vivir con el peliplateado, y la verdad no se quejaba por no regresar al barrio Uchiha… no todavía. La otra parte… no se la había dicho a la dobe, ¡y de su cuenta corría que nunca se enterara!

- ¡Duele! –se quejó la Uzumaki, provocando Sasuke volteara a mirarla. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Naruto estaba en el suelo de una pequeña calle, con uno de sus tobillos sangrando debido a un corte y sujetándose la muñeca contraria. Había conseguido soltarse de la trampa balanceándose por medio del cable y sujetándose con chakra a una de las paredes. Todo había ido muy bien hasta que tuvo que romper el hilo que la sujetaba, como no tenía nada con filo había tenido que usar su mano y el resultado no había sido del todo bueno.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! –la llamó el Uchiha mientras saltaba nuevamente del tejado para acercarse a ver lo que le pasaba, pero nada más tocar el piso sintió que algo se aprisionaba en torno a su propio tobillo.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó él ahora de cabeza Sasuke. Pero la rubia ya había echado a correr. Notó que lo hacía con algo de dificultad. Las heridas no habían sido fingidas.

¿Cuándo aprendió Naruto a poner trampas tan buenas? Cierto… Era el alborotador número uno de la aldea, hasta el Hokage mismo había caído en una de ellas. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan útil… "Suerte que yo si tengo un kunai a la mano" pensó mientras lo sacaba de su bolsa. Esa dobe no se libaría de él tan fácilmente.

Naruto se recargó contra una pared, respirando entrecortadamente. Se deslizo por la madera hasta quedar en el suelo. Estaba cansada, y la muñeca le dolía mucho, sospechaba que se la había torcido. Dirigió su mirada a su tobillo, se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía sangrando. Torció la boca con disgusto, seguramente había dejado un reguero de sangre que el teme seguiría fácilmente.

- Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí… ¿No es el chico zorro? –dijo alguien justo delante de ella. Elevó la vista rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que su carrera la había llevado más lejos de lo que pensaba. Estaba delante mismo de las puertas de Konoha.

Un equipo de cuatro ninjas observaba a la chica con desprecio. Estaban todos llenos de tierra y heridas, volvían de una misión larga. El que iba a la cabeza, de pelo negro lacio, largo hasta el hombro, se acercó más a la rubia. Unos ojos castaños brillaron con malicia cuando la miraron. Vestía el típico traje de chunnin, con la banda de Konoha en un brazo.

Por reflejo, Naruto llevo su mano a su portashuriken pero no palpó nada. Recordó entonces que no la traía y que todas sus armas estaban en un sitio del hospital que no se habían molestado en encontrar… Bien… Ella era una ninja, sabría cómo defenderse….

- Esfúmate… -susurró amenazante al chico, que no tendría más de 17 años, igual que el resto del grupo.

Pero el chico la ignoro. Estaba cansado, herido, la misión no había ido como querían, y encima se encontraban a este crio molestando. Sabría que podría tener un problema serio en cuanto Hokage-sama se enterara que había molestado a su favorito pero en esos momentos pensar era lo último que hacía.

- ¡Oye mocoso, ¿te crees muy gracioso?! ¡Me molesta tu estúpida técnica! ¡Deshazla ya! –gritó el ninja, tomándola del cuello de la blusa y elevándola para estamparla contra la pared. El resto del equipo lo miro desaprobatoriamente, pero no dijo nada, ni hicieron ademan de ayudar a Naruto.

- Tambo –llamó uno de los ninjas y Naruto se sorprendió al ver unos ojos blancos activados. Evidentemente no era Neji ni Hinata, pero era un Hyuga-. Eso no es un henge…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado el que al parecer se llamaba Tambo-. ¿Estás seguro, Shuko?

- ¿Crees que no puedo reconocer un henge cuando lo veo? –recrimino molesto el Hyuga. Shuko miro a la niña rubia con odio. Por la culpa de las insistencias de esa chica, Hyuga Neji casi había muerto, el genio que era la mayor esperanza de la rama secundaria. Pero a ella que le iba importar lo que en verdad significaba Hyuga Neji para ellos.

- Así que el zorro resulto ser una zorrita… Pues yo no me lo creo… - dijo con incredulidad el castaño. Después de algunos segundos un nuevo brillo apareció en su mirada-. Deberíamos comprobarlo… -susurró burlonamente al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos al escote de la blusa de Naruto.

La Uzumaki dejo de luchar, se había quedado estática al ver las intenciones del chico. Por más que intentó contenerse los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente. El miedo se reflejo en sus azules ojos, complaciendo a su captor.

_Oye zorrita, que bonito pelo tienes… Nadie va a venir a ayudarte…_

_No sé porque Sandaime-sama insiste en que te protejamos… Solo causas problemas…_

_¿Qué no te das cuenta? Así nadie te molestara… Al fin y al cabo es solo cabello…_

_Uzumaki Sayuri, el sello de la flor de loto es para tú protección…_

_¡No quiero! ¡No quiero aparentar ser un niño!..._

_Al consejo no le importa, es lo mejor… para Konoha…_

- Tambo… -llamó otro de los ninjas presentes.

- ¡Callate Tetsubichi! Solo quiero ver… -dijo en tono suave, viendo descaradamente el pequeño pecho de la niña.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres ver? –preguntó una voz encima de sus cabezas.

Encima del tejado, sentado en cunclillas con su clásica pose de superioridad, estaba Uchiha Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban taladrando con odio al muchacho que sujetaba a Naruto.

- Quítale las manos de encima… -ordenó con la voz más fría que hasta el momento le había escuchado la rubia. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la niña. Esa voz solo la había usado con una persona… pero Uchiha Itachi no se encontraba ahí.

- ¿O sí no? –preguntó el chunnin con una mueca de desprecio en la cara, el fin y al cabo ¿qué tenía que temer a un mocoso como aquel?

- No querrás saberlo… -amenazó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie. Ignorando al chico, el castaño volvió a concentrar su atención en la rubia. El silbido de un kunai atravesando el aire se escuchó tan imperceptible que pareció irreal, pero la cuchilla clavada tenebrosamente en la pared evidenciaba que no había sido la imaginación de nadie. Un corte apareció lentamente en una de las mejillas del ninja.

- Ultima advertencia… -dijo Sasuke con voz la voz helada.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! -gritó Tambo mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida. Empujó a Naruto y sacó su propio kunai. El metal entrechocando llenó la calle.

- ¡Sasuke NO…! –gritó la ojiazul desde el piso. El moreno ya estaba en la mira del consejo, un problema más y… quizá Tsunade-sama no pudiera ayudar.

- ¡Cállate dobe! ¡Tú no te metas! –dijo el Uchiha con los dientes apretados. Miro a Tambo con odio. Ese imbécil…. Se había atrevido a… Separándose de su atacante, dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a prepara el chidori. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero… Apretó más los dientes… Ese idiota no entraba de pie a la aldea, ¡y de eso se encargaba él!

Al ver que el gennin iba en serio, el resto del equipo ninja se apresuró a intervenir para apoyarlo.

- Testubichi, Yari… -llamo a sus compañeros el Hyuga, negando con la cabeza-. Es Uchiha Sasuke… Además si Hokage-sama se entera de lo que Tambo intento con Uzumaki Naruto…

Un estruendo no lo dejo terminar, pero la nube de tierra que se levantó les impedía ver cualquier cosa. Cuando el polvo se disipo vieron a un muchacho estampado contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente. Había esquivado el chidori por un pelo, pero no el resto de los ataques. Seria porque Sasuke estaba enojado, seria porque el chunnin estaba herido, pero el niño le estaba dando una paliza.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No creas que por que tienes el Sharingan te tengo miedo! –grito Tambo mientras le levantaba tambaleante del suelo.

- Para una basura como tú no voy a necesitar el Sharingan… -se burlo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. El castaño estaba dispuesto a seguir contestando sus insultos, y a seguir peleando pese a lo irracional que era, pero el líder del equipo lo interrumpió.

- Tambo, es suficiente… Vámonos –ordeno Shuko.

- … -. El castaño no le contestó pero afianzo un poco la fuerza sobre el arma que portaba.

- ¡Ahora! –gritó su superior.

A un gesto del Hyuga el resto de los ninjas tomó a Tambo y desaparecieron rápidamente, sin siquiera una mirada dirigida a los niños, un moreno cuyos ojos todavía relampagueaban y una rubia con la cabeza gacha.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro que ya se habían ido, Sasuke guardó el kunai y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

- Dobe… ¿Por qué te paralizaste? Ese idiota… no era alguien de que preocuparse… -reclamó a la niña, visiblemente frustrado.

- No tenía mis armas… -se excusó Naruto.

- ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? –casi le gritó el moreno.

- …

- Dobe, dame tu mano… -dijo Sasuke, lo que hizo que la rubia levantara la vista. El moreno tenía una de sus manos extendidas, en espera de la mano herida de la niña. En su otra mano había una venda y un poco de antiséptico.

- ¡No es necesario! ¡Van a sanar en unos minutos! –dijo Naruto sosteniéndose el miembro afectado. El Uchiha torció el gesto ante el comentario.

- Esa no es excusa para lastimarte todo el tiempo… o para que te lastimen –susurró el ojinegro con la vista baja.

- …

Por toda respuesta, la rubia hizo lo que le pedía, cuando hubo terminado con la mano, el moreno siguió con el tobillo. Esta vez la rubia no se quejó.

- Ellos… lo que pasó hace rato… ¿ya te había paso antes? –preguntó Sasuke en un susurro. La niña solo desvió la vista, y el Uchiha sintió como la ira lo invadía de nuevo. Aun podría encontrar al malnacido aquel, tenía su nombre, sabia cuando habían vuelto a Konoha, no dudaba que Iruka-sensei le pudiera conseguir un poco de más información…

"_Si…"_

Sabiendo que no le iba a dar una respuesta clara, el niño se dio la vuelta y se acunclilló, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

- Te llevaré de regreso al hospital, esa alcohólica debe estar buscándote y me echara toda la culpa…

La ojiazul parpadeó confundida hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Sasuke le ofrecía la espalda para llevarla de regresó al hospital, agitó la cabeza considerando ese gesto innecesario pero aun así… aun así paso los brazos alrededor del cuello del genin y se sujeto con fuerza.

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó el moreno al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Por qué tenias que saberlo? Eras mi rival… despreciabas a todas las chicas… solo hubiera hecho que pensaras que era más débil… -se asinceró Naruto. Había sido un día largo. Si el teme se había tomado tantas molestias ¡Bien! Se lo diría, así se burlará de ella.

- …

- …

- ¿Y después? –interrogó nuevamente Sasuke.

- ¿Eh? –balbuceó confundida la kunoichi.

- Después del país de la Ola. Ya no era solo tu rival… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste entonces?

- …

- ¿Y después de examen chunnin? –siguió el moreno bullendo de enojo por dentro, pero con su misma actitud fría de siempre-. ¿Y después de la pelea con ese mapache del desierto? Entonces… entonces yo te podía asegurar… que ya eras… mi mejor… amigo… -dijo finalmente tan bajito que si Naruto no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo habría oído. Un ligero sonrojo que la niña no pudo ver por estar sobre su espalda apareció en las mejillas del niño.

- Como si tu orgullo te hubiera dejado, teme –le espetó la rubia restregando su frente contra su espalda con alegría-. ¡Y no le digas mapache a Gaara!

El Uchiha bufó molesto ante la defensa del pelirrojo y aceleró un poco el paso, provocando Naruto se sujetara con más fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –preguntó de nuevo. Se estaba cansando de repetir la misma canción una y otra vez, pero no desistiría hasta conseguir una respuesta.

- Tenía… mucho… miedo… -tartamudeo la rubia escondiendo su cara en la espalda del chico.

- ¿Miedo? –preguntó confundido. Naruto no era de los que aceptaran tener miedo, eran de los que salía corriendo a golpear la cosa que le causaba miedo.

- De que tú… me dejaras… Aún después de que lo supiste… y no me trataste diferente… ese miedo seguía… aquí… -dijo la ojiazul soltado un brazo del cuello de Sasuke y llevándoselo al pecho.

- Baka… Chica o no, seguirás siendo el mismo dobe de siempre –repitió Sasuke lo que dijo el día que Naruto despertó después de ponerla en peligro.

Se mordió la boca con remordimiento al recordar el estado de la Uzumaki en aquella cama de hospital, lo afiebrada que se sentía su piel, lo frágil que se veía. Fueron solo dos días, los dos días más largos de su vida… Nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse peor que cuando Itachi mato a todo el clan, hasta que la vio así… hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su culpa…

- ¿Teme? –llamó la niña al notar lo tensó que se había puesto el muchacho.

- Mmm… -fue el monosílabo que se escapó de la boca de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste? – preguntó directa–. NO es que me queje, jejeje –dijo rápidamente con una risita nerviosa-. Pero quiero saber por qué lo hiciste… -terminó con una voz decidida.

- Me di cuenta de que me podía hacer más fuerte sin necesidad de irme… Quedándome en Konoha… O más bien, alguien me lo hizo saber… a golpes –contestó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Vaya… -respondió Naruto, algo decepcionada.

- Además –continúo al notar la desilusión de la niña-, que sentido habría tenido sacrificar a mi segunda familia por vengar a la primera. Sin Sakura… Sin Kakashi… Sin ti… no sería lo mismo…

Como toda respuesta Naruto se abrazó con más firmeza al moreno. Esas palabras… No entendía que había pasado para que Sasuke comenzara a abrirse tanto con ella… Pero… le gustaba.

Avanzaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sasuke se percató de que el hospital se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras. Aun había una cosa más que resolver con urgencia… Torció la boca al recordar el porqué había estado buscando a Naruto esa mañana.

_- Dobe, regrese… -dijo un moreno mientras cruzaba confiadamente la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Sabía que más tarde tendría que ir a hacer ciertos… encargos, pero por el momento podría poner de pretexto su revisión médica y quedarse un poco más de tiempo con la dobe._

_Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando entró y vio a la enfermera que lo había llamado antes arrodillada sobre el piso. La cama estaba vacía, ni rastro de la rubia. Mirando de vuelta a la enfermera se dio cuenta de que estaba recogiendo los pedazos de cristal en que se había convertido el jarrón que contenía los famosos girasoles. Buena parte del arreglo estaba con los pétalos destrozados, regados por la fría loseta, tirados como si no valieran nada… _

_- Ah, buscas a Naruto-san. No está, acaba de salir corriendo, se veía muy mal –dijo con voz suave la mujer, sin interrumpir su trabajo._

_- ¿Qué paso con el jarrón? -preguntó Sasuke paseando su mirada por los restos del adorno. Sin una palabra recogía del suelo lo que quedaba de sus girasoles, solo dos seguían intactos._

_¿Tanto le había disgustado a Naruto que le trajera flores? No supo porqué, pero ese pensamiento lo deprimió. _

_- Eso es cosa de Naruto-san, si ella te quiere decir te lo dirá –contestó finalmente la enfermera, tomando las flores de la mano de Sasuke y colocándolas en un nuevo jarrón, más pequeño._

"_Algo muy malo entonces" pensó Sasuke torciendo la boca. _

_La mujer echó el cristal rotó a un bote de basura y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de irse se volvió a ver a niño que miraba visiblemente triste a aquellos dos únicos girasoles. Torció la boca. No quería ser una chismosa, pero aquella mocosa se había pasado. No sería de ser chismosa, solo dejaría a Sasuke-san sobre la pista correcta._

_- Solo te voy a decir, Sasuke-san, que esa Haruno tiene muy mal carácter –dijo finalmente, su voz había cambiado de una dulce a una seria. El moreno parpadeó unos momentos confundido. En ningún momento la mujer apartó la mirada de la del chico. Nuevamente la sonrisa tierna típica de ella pareció en su rostro._

_- Sasuke-san, ¿podrías traerla de regreso? Tsunade-sama vendrá de un momento a otro para revisarla –pidió al niño. Ni siquiera había terminado de habla cuando una ráfaga paso veloz por su lado hacia la puerta. La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó._

- Naruto –llamó suavemente Sasuke, y la niña se extrañó que la llamará por su nombre. O estaba en problemas… o era algo muy serio…

- ¿Fue Sakura la que te golpeo esta mañana? –preguntó girando la cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos.

La niña desvió la mirada. No podía mentirle a Sasuke, no cuando la miraba así. Pero Sakura era su amiga, hasta hace unos momentos el Uchiha había aceptado considerarla parte de su familia. Pensó que se había salvado de explicar esa marca cuando chocó con Kiba… De repente los ojos azules relampaguearon con furia… Ese… Apretó los puños… Baka…

- ¡Teme! ¡Te diste cuenta y aun así le echaste la culpa a Kiba! ¡Eres un…!

- Así que tenía razón –la interrumpió el moreno. Y la rubia se cayó de golpe.

Se había echado la soga al cuello ella misma.

"_Baka…"_

- No te preocupes, usuratonkashi… Yo hablare con ella –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el frente.

- ¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Yo…!

- ¡Naruto! –grito alguien más.

Cuando ambos niños voltearon a ver a quien llamaba a la Uzumaki, se encontraron con el rostro desencajado debido a la preocupación de Umino Iruka… seguido de cerca por, en ese momento, una poco amigable Tsunade. Imperceptiblemente el Uchiha tragó saliva, al tiempo que bajaba a Naruto con cuidado. Se había olvidado por completo que la rubia en persona revisaba a su niña.

…

…

Sintió como si un martillo lo golpeara en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo…

…

…

Respiro con algo de dificultad…

…

…

Trago más saliva, de repente tenia la boca seca…

…

…

Sintió como un calor invadía su cara, y quiso que todo mundo pensara que era por la vergüenza del próximo regaño…

…

…

¿¡Su niña!? ¿¡En qué momento había empezado a pensar así de Naruto!?

…

…

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? –dijo la voz asustada de Iruka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El maestro había notado los vendajes en la muñeca y tobillo de la rubia, y sin poder contenerse abrazó con fuerza a la niña. Una imperceptible mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara del ojinegro, una pequeña voz en su cabeza exigía herir seriamente a su antiguo maestro. Decididamente se estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía echarle la culpa de todo a las malas influencias de Kakashi. Bufó con fastidio… Claro que podía, y lo seguiría haciendo. (N/A: Fregado que este emo no acepta ninguna de sus culpas)

- Arigatou, Sasuke-san, por traerla de vuelta –dijo el Umino dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su alumno. No notó que la media sonrisa de suficiencia del moreno era más forzada de lo normal.

- ¡Tu! ¡Deberías estar ya con Kakashi! A menos que quieras más mis…. –comenzó a gritar Tsunade, mucho menos comprensiva.

- Yo ya me iba… Solo vine a traer a la dobe –interrumpió Sasuke antes de que la rubia delatará su sucio secretito-. Tiene un tobillo lastimado, no podía caminar…

- ¡Teme! Te dije que no era necesario –grito Naruto alzando un puño, todavía desde los protectores brazos de Iruka.

- No escuche que te quejaras hasta ahora –contestó el moreno con prepotencia, pero antes de la rubia pudiera replicar se dirigió nuevamente a la sannin-. Tengo que hablar seriamente con usted, Hokage-sama.

Dirigió una mirada seria a su amiga, y Naruto comprendió que iba a contarle todo lo que paso con el equipo de chunnin. Desvió la mirada. No quería saber nada de ese asunto. Si el teme quería avisarle a Tsunade, ese sería su problema… Ella lo dejaría por la paz, no eran los primeros que la trataban así… Y sabía que no serian los últimos.

- Ne, usuratonkashi –llamó el moreno al notar que ella le había dejado de prestar atención-. No vemos mañana.

Con un apenas un gesto de su mano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar detrás de la Hokage.

**Acabo de descubrir k si estoy contestando los reviews, bueno mas bien k si les llegan jejeje ^///^ Gracias a Shian-selene y Gintoki-s girl por sacarme de mi oscuridad**

**Bueno a lo mejor se han dado cuenta de k actualize muy rápido la cosa es k llega la temporada de exámenes, trabajos finales y un largo etc etc etc, asi k no DEBO distraerme con ciertos placeres (sere fuerte T-T) **

**Asi k les dejo este capitulo adelantado como regalo, me kedo un pokito aburrido y demasiado largo pero no sean muy duros T-T**

**AHH maga guardiana-san! Preguntas por kyubi-san jejeje me avergüenza confesar que ni yo me acordaba de el ^///^ estaba demasiado distraída acomodando la historia pero en cuanto me lo mencionaste mi imaginación empezo a fluir y me avente algunos 2 capitulos enteros y tengo tela para unos cuantos más**

**No te dire nada mas será una sorpresa jejeje solo que Sasuke-kun tendrá algunos problemitas kukuku…**

**Ah!!! Subi un videíto a YT por puero gusto ya se loca loca pero bueno… K lo disfruten!!! Se llama "Me trajo de vuelta" k original -_-***

**Nos vemos hasta Junio!!!**


	5. Capítulo 4 La kunoichi más fuerte

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ****son de Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

(Si fuera así habría más yaoi (o por lo menos Sakura hubiera echo algo útil deteniendo a Sasuke…)

- ¡Llega tarde, Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Sakura acusadoramente en cuanto el ninja copia hizo su triunfal aparición en el puente donde solía reunirse el equipo siete con solo… ¡dos horas de retraso!

- Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida –comenzó el peliplateado tratando de tranquilizar a su alumna-, de seguro Naruto y tu comprenderán que… Por cierto, ¿dónde está Naruto? –preguntó haciendo visera con sus manos en busca de la alborotadora de cabellera rubia.

- Uzumaki no ha llegado todavía –informó Sakura apretando los puños.

- Te equivocas –interrumpió Sasuke. Pese a la llegada de su maestro, el moreno no se había movido del pequeño toldo que coronaba el puente. Seguía tranquilamente recargado en el barandal de madera-. La dobe llegó al punto de reunión antes que tú ¿No, usuratonkachi? –preguntó elevando su mirada hacia el techo.

Al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha una sombra brincó del verde tejado para sentarse suavemente sobre la barandilla al lado de Sasuke.

Sus cabellos apenas se agitaron con el movimiento. Su forma de vestir había cambiado, al menos el típico naranja seguía ahí. Usaba un chaleco naranja en vez de la acalorada chamarra de siempre, además lo llevaba abierto dejando ver la camiseta azul bajo él. Los pantalones habían sido sustituidos por unos short naranja más cortos. "Mucho más cortos" pensó Sasuke. Una venda bajo la portashurikens de su pierna derecha evitaba que la bolsa resbalara por su piel desnuda. La banda de Konoha ahora descansaba en su cuello, igual que la de Hinata. Su rubio pelo estaba sujeto en dos coletas altas por un par de pañoletas azules, dándole un aspecto por demás tierno. Unas muñequeras blancas con el símbolo del remolino en ellas destacaban mucho del atuendo. Lo único que de verdad había permanecido intacto eran las típicas sandalias ninja de color azul.

- Eres un chismoso Sasuke-teme –le espetó Naruto al moreno mientras golpeaba ligeramente su hombro, fingiendo molestia.

- Ne, Naru-chan –la llamó Kakashi-sensei agitando su mano-. ¿Tsunade-sama ya te ha dejado venir a entrenar?

- ¡Claro, Kakashi-sensei! –contestó la rubia con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie sobre el barandal-. Además no iba a poder aguantar ni un día más en ese lugar, dattebayo. Los hospitales no son lo mío –añadió con voz lúgubre.

- Pero si ellos te adoran, usuratonkashi –dijo Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros y le dedicaba una media sonrisa-. ¿No terminas ahí después de cada misión?

- ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto levantando su puño en la dirección de la cara del ojinegro-. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que en la última misión….

Dejo de gritar tan de repente como había empezado. Aun no se sentía con la confianza para recordar esa misión, todo había comenzado ahí. Sasuke había comenzado a tratarla diferente después de eso… Miró de soslayo a su compañero y este rehuyó su mirada, removiéndose incomodo.

El moreno se sentía un estúpido por comenzar todo ese pleito por una tontería como esa. Sentirse sobrepasado por Naruto… Sabía que algo como eso heriría su orgullo, pero pensándolo fríamente no era para tanto… ¿Por qué se había puesto furioso entonces? Si ambos seguían creciendo de esa manera como ninjas, incluso tendría un buen aliado para su venganza, uno que no lo dejaría nunca… Entonces… ¿por qué?

- Bueno… -comenzó Kakashi-sensei, tratando de centrar su atención en él al notar el ambiente pesado que se formaba-, hoy entrenaremos en parejas, unos combates simples…

Automáticamente Sasuke se situó un lado de Naruto. Una sonrisa cómplice se esparció por la cara del peliplateado. Demasiado acostumbrado a los gestos del ninja copia, el moreno lo notó y torció el gesto con desconfianza. Ese pervertido se estaba imaginando cosas que no tenían sentido. Entonces recordó que apenas hace algunos días se había descubierto pensando en la rubia como _su niña_. Empezó a respirar tratando de controlar el calor que empezaba a invadirlo. No se iba a sonrojar, no con Naruto tan cerca, no con el pervertido de Kakashi viendo…

- Esta vez no, Sasuke –dijo sosteniendo la mirada disgustada de su alumno-. Creo que será interesante… saber cuál es la kunoichi más fuerte del equipo.

Naruto se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, tragó un poco de saliva antes de voltear a ver a su compañera, la pelirosada solo la miro con ira contenida. Totalmente ajeno al problema que había entre las niñas, el sensei se felicitaba interiormente por tener tan buena idea. Pensó que Naruto solo estaba nerviosa por no querer herir a su amiga, y Sakura… bueno si se imaginaba que estaba celosa, pero no podría ser para tanto…

Que equivocado estaba.

- Para saber eso no necesitamos una pelea… -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa cruel. Enojada con la actitud de su rival, la rubia abrió la boca para gritarle la buena ninja que era pero el moreno no la dejo decir ni una sola palabra-. Es obvio que la basura de Haruno no va a poder con la dobe… -dijo mirando a Sakura como si fuera algo inferior, algo que ni siquiera debía mirar.

Naruto se quedó helada ante la defensa de su amigo. Nunca pensó que le dijera algo como eso a Sakura. Cabeceo tristemente, así que eso pensaba hacer... Sasuke podía ser tan cruel cuando quería, y no necesitaba puños para hacerlo.

Por otro lado Kakashi no estaba menos sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a que el Uchiha ignorara a Sakura, pero de ahí a insultarla... Bien, pensó cerrando su único ojo visible con desconfianza, algo serio pasaba ahí y él no estaba enterado.

Sakura se llevo una mano al pecho con dolor, mientras unas lagrimitas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Había notado a Sasuke más frio de lo usual cuando llegó, pero le resto importancia. Había notado las miradas frías por parte del moreno, pero quiso seguir ignorante y romper ese hielo con una sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke la ignorara, la hiciera sentir inferior, incluso que la compara con Naruto… Pero eso era peor, no con **ésta** Naruto… Nunca la había llamado por su apellido, nunca le había sonreído de esa manera, nunca la había visto así... Y todo… todo era culpa de Naruto… Apretó los puños al ver como la rubia se le acercaba molesta al Uchiha. Encima era una hipócrita.

Sasuke en cambio estaba tranquilo. Esa era la manera de hacerle saber a Sakura que no se metiera con Naruto si no quería problemas. No había encontrado mejor manera de hacerlo, la verdad era… que… que no tenía cara para reclamarle que había goleado a la rubia… cuando él había hecho algo mucho peor.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-teme? -gritaba la rubia mientras sacudía al moreno-. No insultes así a… -se calló de repente y brincó para separarse del Uchiha. Unas shurikens habían sido lanzadas dirigidas con dirección a Naruto, armas que los genin esquivaron sin ningún problema.

La rubia sacó un kunai de su bolsa. Estaba de rodillas en la tierra y con una mano en el suelo, para evitar seguir deslizándose debido a la fuerza que había usado para impulsarse. Miró con sorpresa a la persona que la había atacado por la espalda.

- Kakashi-sensei quiere… una pelea de practica –dijo Sakura mientras sacaba unas cuantas shurikens más.

El aludido tragó discretamente. Eso definitivamente no iba bien. La pelirosada no era una ninja de peleas, ella prefería la estrategia planeada, ¡esa muchacha no había incitado una pelea en su vida! Y ahora lo hacía... Si Sakura seguía con esa actitud… haría que Naruto quisiera pelear en serio. Al fin y al cabo nunca había peleado con otra kunoichi en serio, querría medir fuerzas con una tarde o temprano. Por eso había tenido en un principio su brillante idea… que ahora no le parecía tan brillante. Si Sakura quería pelear en serio Naruto iba a querer corresponderle de la misma manera… y le daría una paliza.

- Si eso quieres –dijo la rubia aun desde el suelo. Mientras hablaba una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. Sasuke siempre había sido el mejor ninja de su generación, pero Sakura había sido la mejor kunoichi. Era su momento para demostrarse que… ella también podía ser una buena kunoichi. "Como kunoichi no solo debemos saber técnicas ninja… **M**ás punzante que el arma más mortífera, con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz, y capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo con más profundidad que un puñal… La mujer ninja es al mismo tiempo el arma más seductora y más traicionera..." Tantos años robados… escuchando cuando nadie veía. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó corriendo contra la pelirosada.

- Es más rápida… -dijo Sasuke viendo como la niña esquivaba son ningún esfuerzo las shurikens que le lanzaba la Haruno.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para protegerse del ataque de su compañera, colocando un kunai enfrente de ella. El metal entrechocando repetidas veces se escuchó en el campo de entrenamiento. Sakura se separo para evaluar su siguiente movimiento. Había sido tan tonta por arrojarse sobre la rubia de esa forma, conociendo lo buena que era Naruto en los ataques frontales. Pero el enojo… no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Después de separarse avanzó hacia la Uzumaki esquivando el filo contrario e intentando golpearla con el suyo. Cansada de ese jueguito, Naruto prefirió retroceder dando algunas piruetas hacia atrás (N/A: como las gimnastas jejeje ^.^).

- También es más ágil –dijo Kakashi sensei al ver ese movimiento, colocándose a su lado. El moreno vio con incredulidad como el hombre sacaba su Icha Icha. Rodó los ojos con arrogancia, pero de que se sorprendía.

- Su puntería no mejoro mucho… -siguió criticando con cierta burla el Uchiha. En ese momento Naruto había seguido el ejemplo de Sakura y había lanzado también unas cuantas shurikens. La imperceptible sonrisa del moreno desapareció cuando él mismo tuvo que esquivar una shuriken que iba directo a su frente. Una corazonada le decía que había sido a propósito. Bueno… más bien la mirada enojada que tuvo tiempo de dedicarle Naruto le "insinuó" que era apropósito.

- Es más flexible –señalo el ninja copia al ver que la rubia se acercaba a Sakura, volteando su kunai para atacar mejor con el puño. Parecía satisfecha con esa técnica, porque aumento la velocidad de los golpes. La manera en que curvaba su cuerpo para esquivar los golpes de Sakura y colocarse a sus espaldas para seguir atacando era admirable.

- Si, usa mucho las piernas… -corroboró el moreno, viendo como ahora Naruto intentaba golpear a la pelirosada por medio de patadas de su pierna izquierda, guardando perfectamente el equilibrio con la derecha. Sakura comenzaba a tener cierta dificultad para seguirle el ritmo.

- Pervertido –dijo divertido Kakashi-sensei-. A Naru-chan no le gustara saber que ves sus piernas… otra vez.

- ¡Yo no las estoy viendo! –dijo molesto el ojinegro-. Evaluó su estilo de pelea…

- Pues no se que tanto "evalúas", su estilo de pelea no ha cambiado mucho –contestó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como si no lo notaras… -contestó el moreno mientras seguía detenidamente como Naruto arrojaba su kunai a Sakura-. Ella pelea más relajada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima…

- Hay muchos tipos de carga… -dijo el peliplateado apartando por un momento la vista de su libro-. Debes estar observando con mucha atención si lo notaste a la primera… o conoces muy bien a Naru-chan –siguió ahora con un ligero tono de burla.

"Porque no deja de llamarla Naru-chan…" pensó molestó. Ese apodo cariñoso solo lo hacía acordarse de Kiba, y no valía la pena acordarse de ese inútil.

Sakura se vio obligada a usar el jutsu de reemplazo para esquivar otro de los ataques de la rubia, pero Naruto no tardo en encontrarla escondida en un árbol cercano. No tardo en seguirla, ahora la lucha había dejado el claro para seguir en los arboles.

- Su control de chakra sigue siendo un asco… -dijo Sasuke al ver que la ojiazul no se había sujetado con suficiente firmeza a la corteza y amenazaba con caerse.

- Pero la cantidad de chakra aumento, si eso es posible, jejeje.

- Es una dobe…

- Pero es tú dobe.

- Exacto, es mi dobe… -afirmó Sasuke con firmeza. Nada más terminar de hablar, volteó a ver a su maestro tan rápido que su cuello tronó-. ¡T-Tú! –casi le gritó.

- Yo no dije ni escuche nada, te guardare tu secretito, Sasuke –dijo el ninja copia en una pose de triunfo.

El moreno apretó los puños con frustración. Por Kami-sama, ¿porque le pasaba esto a él? Ni un día y el $%^&^#! de Kakashi ya se había enterado de que él tenía cierta… preferencia por Naruto. Porque a él no le gustaba la rubia, claro que no…

La Uzumaki en serio que se estaba hartando del juego, lanzó unos cuantos kunais con unos sellos explosivos para obligar a la pelirosada a salir a una zona desprotegida. No se espero que Sakura la atacara por detrás. Pero si pensaba que le iba a ganar así estaba muy equivocada. Apoyándose con las dos manos sobre la tierra, elevó sus piernas para impactarlas con la barbilla de su compañera. Aprovechándose del impulso que había conseguido, termino de dar el salto y dio un giro, para encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente.

Pero Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de seguir la pelea, ese último golpe sí que le había dolido. Ahora estaba en el suelo con las piernas demasiado temblorosas para levantarla. Sintió un líquido caliente en su boca y supo que era sangre.

Sin levantar la vista de su libro, Kakashi-sensei elevó uno de sus brazos en dirección a la rubia, declarando una ganadora.

- ¡Yo gane! ¡Yo gane! –gritaba Naruto mientras hacía algunas piruetas más. Nada más terminara el último salto, comenzó a mover sus pies al ritmo de una música que solo ella escuchaba. Pero el entusiasmo no le duro mucho.

- Tú… -susurró alguien desde el suelo, provocando que tanto Kakashi como Sasuke voltearan verla. La rubia no le prestó atención al asunto, totalmente ida en su mundo de felicidad.

- ¡Tú eres una salvaje! –gritó Sakura mientras se sujetaba la boca, tratando de detener el sangrado.

Inmediatamente la rubia termino su danza del triunfo y volteo a verla confundida.

- ¡Baka! –gritaba la ojiverde, algunas lagrimillas comenzaban a verse en las comisuras de sus ojos.

- Yo… yo… yo… -tartamudeaba Naruto mientras retrocedía paso a paso. Se suponía que Sakura debía ponerse de pie y pedir la revancha. Al fin y al cabo era solo un entrenamiento… La herida no era para tanto, ¿o no? ¿¡O no!

- ¡Idiota! –gritó de nuevo Sakura al tiempo que otra porción de sangre terminaba en el suelo.

- Lo… lo siento –dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba la boca ella también, pero tratando de ahogar los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Cuando sintió que el agua salada empezaba a correr por sus mejillas, salió corriendo.

- Sasuke, ve por ella –ordenó Kakashi cerrando de golpe su libro-. Yo atenderé a Sakura…

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el moreno salió corriendo detrás de su compañera.

- ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei…! –intento protestar la pelirosada.

- Ya basta, Sakura. Por hoy ha sido suficiente –termino firme el ninja copia.

- ¡Naruto! –gritaba Sasuke en medio de los árboles. Había estado vagando como un poseído en los campos de entrenamiento, llamando la atención de varios ninjas que entrenaban por ahí. En serio que no entendía como una persona tan fuerte como Naruto podía desmoronarse con una sola palabra de gente como Sakura. Finalmente la localizó. Estaba cómodamente sentada en la rama de un roble bastante viejo, con su espalda recargada contra el tronco de la planta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si intentara protegerse del frio, y su mirada estaba baja, oculta por su flequillo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Contéstame, baka! –le reclamó a la rubia cuando nuevamente la llamó y no le contestó.

Molesto, de un salto se coloco en la misma rama en la que se encontraba la Uzumaki. Solo por molestarla se paró en medio de sus piernas, que estaban extendidas sobre la madera. Esperó a que llegara la sarta de insultos y reclamos por semejante atrevimiento pero la voz de Naruto no rompió sus tímpanos. La rubia ni por enterada se dio.

- ¿Dobe? –preguntó ahora con preocupación. Se agachó para que sus cabezas estuvieran al mismo nivel y tomando la barbilla de la niña, levanto delicadamente su cabeza.

La niña tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no hacia ningún movimiento. Cuando el moreno paso su mano por delante de ellos ni siquiera parpadeo. No se movía, no le contestaba, no lo miraba. Parecía como si hubiera entrado en un genjutsu…

- Sharingan…

_Caminaba por un corredor estrecho. Las gotas de agua que se colaban por las paredes habían hecho un profundo charco que le cubría totalmente los pies. Ni una ventana por la que entrara un rayo de luz. La anaranjada bombilla que apenas iluminaba más allá de sus narices se apagaba y encienda tenebrosamente. Uno nunca pensaría que dentro de una persona tan alegre… habría un lugar tan triste y solitario. Definitivamente esto tenía que ser un genjutsu. De repente, el estallido de un chackra maligno estremeció todo el lugar. Comenzó a correr cuando notó que, opacado por esa enorme masa de chackra, estaba el tibio chackra de Naruto._

_Un nuevo estallido de chackra se dio, seguido del grito de una bestia enojada. Aumentó su velocidad preocupado. Finalmente, al final del pasillo percibió otra luz, algo más intensa ¿Por qué demonios el pasillo era tan largo?_

_- Ya nada nos ata a esta aldea… -murmuró una voz fría._

_Se pegó a la pared, avanzando con precaución. Cuando se asomó a la nueva habitación, la visión lo dejó sin aliento. Frente a él, vio la cara de un enorme zorro de pelaje anaranjado: el mismo zorro que había aparecido en la pelea contra Gaara… De él provenía aquel chackra demoniaco. Necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrase a la aplastante sensación que lo sofocaba y entorpecía sus sentidos. Lo que había sentido con Orochimaru… no era ni una pequeña parte de lo que sentía en ese momento. _

_Una pequeña figura se encontraba justo delante del monstruo, totalmente indefensa._

_- Sayuri… -se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba la rubia de esa bestia-. Ahora que no tienes el sello, podemos irnos._

_- ¡No puedo! ¡Este es mi hogar! –gritó la niña. Levantó la vista, mirando directamente los ojos rojos del demonio._

_- Después de todo lo que nos hicieron… ¡Lo que te hicieron! –gritó también el zorro mientras golpeaba los barrotes de su jaula con una de sus enormes zarpas-. Después de todo lo que te obligaron a hacer… ¿Todavía lo consideras tu hogar?_

_Sólo entonces Sasuke percibió las enormes rejas de hierro que separaban a la niña del zorro. Suspiró con alivio, aunque siguió viendo con cierta desconfianza el frágil papel que formaba la cerradura._

_- Ahora tengo una familia –dijo Naruto con firmeza._

_Kyubi se carcajeo con crueldad ante la seguridad de la niña. Sabía muy bien cómo acabar con esa fortaleza, no en vano habían pasado tantos años juntos…_

_- ¿Esa escoba a la que llamabas amiga? –le espetó cuando sus carcajadas dejaron de escucharse. La rubia solo atino a bajar la cabeza con derrota-. ¿El pervertido que nunca te presta atención? ¿El remedo de ninja que tiene otros cincuenta mocosos que cuidar? –a cada pregunta la niña bajaba más la cabeza hasta que termino arrodillada en el suelo-. ¿El idiota que intento matarte?_

_- ¡No! –gritó Naruto ante la mención del último-. Sasuke solo estaba… confundido…_

_- ¿Qué crees que haga… -murmuró el zorro agitando sus colas-, cuando se entere de lo que ocultas en tu interior?_

_Naruto no pudo contestarle estaba vez._

_- Yo te diré lo que hará… -comenzó el monstruo. Extrañamente había dejado de tener aquella voz fría para sustituirla por un tono más suave, más comprensivo-. Te llamara monstruo… Te alejara de él… Va a herirte como solo él puede herirte…_

_- No hables por otra gente –intervino el muchacho._

_Los ojos de Kyubi se dirigieron disgustados hacia el recién aparecido Sasuke Uchiha. No necesitaba una presentación, bastante bien conocía aquella persona. Aun antes de notar el sharingan que brillaba en los ojos del chico, supo que era una amenaza._

_- Parece que tenemos un invitado no deseado –dijo el zorro. Su voz había regresado a aquel tono cruel que lo caracterizaba._

_- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto sorprendida. Tontamente se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al chico, tratando de obstaculizarle la vista. Como si con su delgada figura pudiera ocultar algo como aquel monstruo._

_- Este chackra… yo lo conozco… -murmuró Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente. Cada paso resonaba fuertemente por el agua estancada._

_- Claro que lo conoces imbécil… -le espeto el demonio. Como no iba a conocerlo, si él mismo lo había enfrentado._

_- Es el mismo chackra rojo que usaste contra el mapache… y contra mí –siguió el niño sin prestarle la mas mínima atención al Kyubi._

_- Vete de aquí, mocoso –ordeno el zorro, molesto por ser ignorado._

_- Así que esto era lo que ocultabas en tu interior…-dijo Sasuke volviéndose hacia la rubia. Levanto suavemente su barbilla, para poder ver aquellos enormes ojos muchos secretos, usuratonkachi –dijo con una media sonrisa._

_El animal enjaulado gruño disgustado por el gesto._

_- Aléjate de ella… -ordeno Kyubi._

_El genin avanzó sin temor hacia las puertas de la enorme cárcel._

_- ¿Y qué puedes hacerme tu? –dijo mientras acariciaba el papel de sellado-, encerrado tras estas rejas…_

_Una sonrisa malévola resonó entre las tuberías. A Sasuke se le enchino el vello del cuello al escuchar esa risa._

_- No te confíes, Uchiha –le susurró una voz helada al oído._

_- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto asustada._

_- Pero qué demonios… -comenzó a decir el moreno._

_Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a unos ojos rojos frente a él, los mismos ojos que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban tras unas rejas… Pero esos ojos no estaban en un enorme animal enjaulado, si no en un muchacho alto. Su pelo pelirrojo, algo largo, le caía en mechones irregulares. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca abierta, que parecían ser los restos de una yukata masculina. Pasó agresivamente su lengua por unos blancos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Sus pies estaban descalzos, Sasuke notó extrañado que sus plantas no parecían tocar el agua. Sin perder tiempo el muchacho tomo por el cuello al Uchiha, apretándolo sin ninguna consideración._

_- Ese sello tiene atrapado la mayor parte de mi chackra, pero en esta forma… puedo salir a hacer travesuras –dijo mientras una neblina anarajada comenzaba a envolver a Sasuke._

"_¡Quema!" pensó el muchacho. Lo roja que se tornó su blanca piel en cuestión de segundos le confirmo esa sensación. _

_- ¡Ya basta! –gritó Naruto mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del chico, tratando de alejarlo del moreno. La niebla no parecía afectarla es más, parecía darle fuerza. Pronto sus ojos también se tornaron rojos._

_- ¡Vete a tu jaula, zorro de mierda! –ordenó mientras arrojaba al pelirrojo contra la pared. _

_- Si, mi ama –dijo el zorro con voz sumisa -. ¡Quien te crees para hablarme así, mocosa! –grito de repente, poniéndose de pie. _

_- ¡La mocosa que te renta donde vivir imbécil! –gritó la rubia mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa. Ante la amenaza Kyubi, solo sonrió. Desvió sus manos hacia la cintura de Naruto, sin perder de vista las expresiones que ponía Sasuke ante el gesto. _

_- Ven a visitarme más seguido… -dijo con voz melosa antes de besarle la mejilla-. La invitación no se extiende a ti, Uchiha –continuo mirando disgustado al moreno._

_Kyubi avanzó hacia su prisión, fundiéndose lentamente con los barrotes. Los enormes ojos del zorro se vieron un momento tras la reja, antes de perderse en la oscuridad._

_- Usuratonkachi… -llamó Sasuke a la rubia, mientras sujetaba su mano con firmeza-. Vámonos… _

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Quítate de encima! –gritó la rubia. Los reclamos habían llegado tarde, pero habían llegado, seguidos de una buena patada de esas largas piernas.

- ¡Ey, dobe! ¡Ten más cuidado! –dijo el niño mientras se tambaleaba y amenazaba con caer. Por suerte la rubia extendió su mano para sujetarlo antes de que sucediera.

Ambos se sentaron en la rama, con el silencio extendiéndose entre ellos. Sus piernas estaban colgando, mientras que el viento de la tarde le azotaba deliciosamente en la cara. Sasuke notó una quemadura en su brazo, parecía que ese zorro le había dejado un regalito…

- Podrías tener más entrenada a tu mascota… -le dijo a la rubia, señalando su herida.

La niña lo vio con una mirada extraña. Sin una palabra metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó unas cuantas vendas y medicamentos. Ahora era Naruto quien trataba y vendaba con cuidado la herida de Sasuke.

- Lo siento… -susurró Naruto, aun concentrada en su tarea.

- No lo decía en serio… -dijo Sasuke, lamentando tocar el tema-. Mi girasol…

La niña levantó la cara de golpe.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Tú…?

- Es la última más que te llamo así –dijo el niño con la cara totalmente roja-. Solo te lo dije para que sepas que… lo recordé… y que eres una mentirosa…

Sin poder evitarlo la niña se arrojo a sus brazos. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas de la rubia le empapaban la ropa, sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de la ojiazul casi por instinto. Como lo habían hecho hace tantos años…

- ¡Y tú que hubieras hecho! –dijo Naruto mientras los sollozos agitaban su pequeño cuerpo-. ¡Yo no tenía cara para…! ¡NO sabes lo difícil que era! ¡Mirarme al espejo y descubrir que no era YO!

- Te entiendo –la interrumpió Sasuke-. Te entiendo…

Acarició lentamente la espalda de la niña, tratando de calmarla.

- ¡Ya era feo que todos me miraran raro! ¡Después no sabía cómo mirarme yo misma! ¡Acostumbrarme a ese estúpido cuerpo…! ¡Y ahora tengo que pasar por lo mismo! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Pero eso no significa que sea fácil! De verdad pensé que me habían mentido y… ¡QUÉ NUNCA VOLVERÍA A SER COMO ANTES!

Después de unos minutos los temblores de su cuerpo disminuyeron y los sollozos fueron menos notorios.

- Yo… aun no te pido disculpas… -le susurró el moreno.

- ¿Disculpas? –preguntó la rubia confundida-. ¿Por qué?

Naruto levantó la cabeza y Sasuke pudo ver los destellos de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

- Baka… intente matarte, ¿lo recuerdas?

- No te preocupes, teme. Eso ya paso… -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Se que aun debe dolerte, porque… a pesar de que tú me sonríes igual que siempre… A mí… todavía me sigue doliendo… aquí… -dijo el moreno tomando una de las manos bronceadas y la llevaba a su pecho.

- ¿En qué cosa me hubiera convertido de haberme ido con Orochimaru? –murmuró Sasuke más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

- En un antisocial… o en un niño violado… -comentó Naruto divertida.

Una vena salto en la frente del chico.

- Fingiré que nunca dijiste eso ultimo –comento con un aura depresiva envolviéndolo ¿Y si Orochimaru en verdad quería…?

Sus deprimentes cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una escandalosa voz.

- Si tú te hubieras ido, yo te habría traído de regreso, teme. Eso dalo por hecho, dattebayo –dijo la rubia alegremente, aun desde sus brazos.

"Lo sé… Pero, ¿qué tanto te habría lastimado con eso?... Más de lo que ya lo hice…" pensó Sasuke mientras aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza de su abrazo.

Iruka dio un suspiró antes de entrar a la habitación. Abrió los ojos, revelando una determinación que pocos le creían capaz de tener. Sujetó con firmeza el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero el ligero temblor de la mano con la que sostenía unos papeles delataba su nerviosismo…

- Hokage-sama… -llamó el castaño. La rubia se limito a mover distraídamente la mano, indicado que lo escuchaba. Contraria a su costumbre Tsunade no estaba tomada, ni dormida, sino ¡trabajando! Shizune le pasaba unos cuantos papeles que ella revisaba cuidadosamente antes de firmar-. He venido a avisarle que Uzumaki Naruto vivirá desde hoy en mi casa.

Sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al maestro, Tsunade siguió dándole instrucciones a su asistente.

- No puedo permitirlo. Shizune, manda estos papeles a…

- Creo que no me entiende, Hokage-sama. No estoy pidiendo su permiso… -susurró Iruka con una voz fría.

Esta vez, la Quinta si levanto la vista.

- No me desafíes, Umino –advirtió con un tono duro-. He dicho que no.

- Me importa una mierda lo que diga –dijo el chunnin.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

- Dije… ¡Que me importa una mierda lo que diga! –gritó Iruka, perdiendo totalmente el control. Poco le importo que le estuviera gritando a un superior y que seguramente todos los ninjas del edificio escucharían sus gritos-. ¡Aunque me parece que escuchó muy bien la primera vez que lo dije!

- ¡Iruka-san! –trató de tranquilizarlo Shizune, pero el castaño no le hizo caso. Su atención estaba totalmente centrada en unos ojos dorados.

- Pienso adoptar legalmente a Naruto –le informo, mientras arrojaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

- No puedes sin mi consentimiento ¡Y eso es algo que no te voy a dar! –gritó la rubia enojada, barriendo los papeles con una brazo y arrojándolos al piso.

- ¡Usted no está escuchando! –gritó el castaño, acompañando un golpe al escritorio con cada grito-. ¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Eso es algo que voy a hacer y se acabó!

Shizune miro espantada como la madera crujía bajo las palmas del chunnin. Nunca había visto a aquel dulce hombre tan fuera de sí. Miró con preocupación la reacción de su maestra, se sorprendió de verla tan calmada y calculadora. Tal vez… ella también estaba impresionada por la fiereza que mostraba Umino.

- ¡Me quede callado muchos años! ¡Desde antes que usted llegará! ¡No es algo que decidí ayer! ¡Vengo pidiéndolo prácticamente desde que me hicieron su maestro!

- Y Sandaime-sama te lo negó. Estoy al tanto –dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa. El castaño parpadeo unos momentos, sorprendido de que la Quinta lo supiera.

- Me dijo que era demasiado joven… -susurró Iruka visiblemente más calmado-. Que era demasiada responsabilidad… ¡Pero ya no soy tan joven! ¡Tengo un salario respetable trabajando aquí y en la escuela! ¡Sé que yo podría...!

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a poner en riesgo tu trabajo? –susurró la rubia, mirando directamente aquellos ojos cafés-. Muchos padres no querrán que sus hijos reciban clases del "padre" del Nueve colas.

- ¡Es suficiente! –gritó nuevamente el castaño. Él venía a hablarle de un asunto importante, no de tonterías sobre su trabajo-. ¡Me calle cuando la molestaron estos años! ¡Me calle cuando pasó lo del sello! ¡Me calle cuando paso lo de Mizuki! ¡Me calle cuando Akatsuki intento secuestrarla! ¡Me calle incluso cuando Hatake-san la trajo media muerta del valle del fin! ¡Pero esto fue el límite!

Entonces Shizune cayó en cuanta de la fuente de enojo de Iruka, el… incidente con el equipo liderando por Hyuga Shuko.

- ¡Casi se mata trayendo de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Y todo mundo la trata como si fuera culpa de Naruto que media generación haya salido herida! ¡Ella se va a vivir conmigo! ¡No me importa lo que opine usted! ¡No me importa lo que opine la aldea! ¡No me importa lo que opine el consejo!

- Bien, iniciare los trámites –dijo Tsunade al tiempo que se sentaba tranquilamente. Su sonrisa era tan grande como si le hubieran dicho que le regalaban un enorme cargamento de sake. Con un gesto de cabeza indico a Shizune que recogiera los papeles-. Ahora lárgate que tengo trabajo.

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, aun tenía su mano alzada dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con la Hokage.

- H-hokage-sa-ma… -tartamudeo Iruka, visiblemente sorprendido.

- ¿Era lo que querías, no? –dijo la Quinta mientras recargaba su cara en una de sus palmas, sonriendo burlonamente-. ¿O ya te arrepentiste?

- ¡No! –gritó el chunnin mientras se daba la vuelta-. ¡Me retiro! ¡Voy a avisarle a Naruto! ¡Tenemos que…!

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –dijo Shizune confundida. Irritada se dio cuenta de que la rubia sacaba una botella de sake de su escritorio. Y ella que se había sentido tan orgullosa de su maestra toda la mañana…

- Tranquilízate, Shizune. Ya estaba al tanto de lo que iba a hacer Iruka… y pensaba apoyarlo.

Una vena comenzó a crecer en la frente de la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que la única razón por la Tsunade se había mantenido sobria, y trabajando, era porque esperaba la visita del maestro. Observo atentamente a la rubia mientras se servía un poco del licor, y agitaba el tazón pensativa.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

- No iba a dejar a Naruto con cualquier persona. Necesitaba estar segura… de que él estaba seguro –dijo con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que había salido el maestro.

- Tsunade…

- Y del consejo… -dijo la rubia antes de vaciar de golpe la taza-. ¡De ese me encargo yo!

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la oficina, Iruka se recargo en ella y dio un suspiro de alivio. Una sonrisa de alegría incontenible comenzó a crecer en su cara. Había conseguido la aprobación de Tsunade… Y había salido vivo.

- Ahora lo entiendo… -dijo una voz a su lado. Iruka no pudo evitar dar un salto al tomarse con la máscara de Hatake Kakashi-. En el examen chunnin, no defendías a tus alumnos: defendías a tu hija.

- Jejeje. Yo… bueno… -tartamudeo el castaño mientras se sonrojaba. Una de sus manos la llevó mecánicamente al borde su nariz, rascando la cicatriz que surcaba su cara. Al ver las caras reprobatorias que tenia la gente que pasaba, se dio cuenta del jaleo que había armado.

- Pierdes tu tiempo –lo cortó el peliplateado.

De inmediato, el maestro se tenso.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó a Kakashi. El aludido solo siguió leyendo su librito, en ningún momento de la corta conversación había mirado directamente al Umino.

- Naruto es una kunoichi fuerte –contestó el ninja mientras pasaba la página de su libro-, no necesita ser consentida.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Iruka no comenzó a gritarle como había hecho con la Hokage. En vez de eso colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y soltó otro suspiro, esta vez de fastidio. Los ojos cafés le lanzaron una mirada al Hatake que lo hizo sentir… estúpido.

- Por eso no me agradan los ambu –dijo Iruka como si le explicara a un niño que el ramen no crecía en los arboles-. Están tan perdidos en su mundo ninja… que no recuerdan que no importa si es genin, chunnin o juonin: alguien con trece años sigue siendo un niño.

Kakashi levantó la vista para observarlo sorprendido, pero el castaño ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Naruto guardo la llave de su casa en su bolsillo. Esa tarde, después de que Sasuke la acompañara a su departamento, había llegado Iruka-sensei con una noticia que… Una sonrisa se esparció por su cara. Por Kami-sama… ¡Todavía no se lo podía creer! Cargo su mochila al hombro, ya era lo último que faltaba por llevar. Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por un chico de pelo castaño que la interceptó en medio del camino. Nada más verla, el muchacho se arrodillo delante de la niña, con una reverencia tan profunda que su frente tocó el piso. No le importo que estuvieran en medio de la calle con media Konoha observando, ni que su ropa blanca se ensuciara con el camino de tierra, ni que su largo pelo quedara arrastrando. Neji Hyuga dejo su orgullo totalmente de lado… por un fin mucho mayor.

- Uzumaki-san, a nombre de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga quisiera pedirte disculpas por el… incidente con Hyuga Shuko –dijo el Hyuga, totalmente rígido.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendida, antes de bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños. Nunca entendería las… tonterías de las familias nobles… ¡No tenían que obligar a Neji a hacer eso! Un dolor se alojo en su pecho cuando la llamo "Uzumaki-san".

- No hay problema, Neji –dijo la niña con voz distante.

El ojiblanco dio un cabezazo de asentimiento, y se levantó rápidamente. Naruto se deponía a seguir su camino cuando notó que Neji la sujetaba de la muñeca.

- Y… como amigo –siguió el castaño mientras el extendía un ramo de lirios. La palabra amigo había conseguido que Naruto levantara la vista-, quisiera decirte que lo siento, Naruto. Nunca pensé que mi primo…

Su voz se cortó mientras giraba su cabeza rehuyendo la azulina mirada de la rubia, durante algunos momentos la niña consiguió atisbar culpa en las lunas que tenia por ojos. Apenas si presto atención al ramo que sostenía temblorosamente con sus manos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Era tu primo? –pregunto la kunoichi sorprendida. Neji volvió a asentir sin levantar la vista, sus puños crujieron por la ira contenida.

- Nuestras madres eran primas hermanas –dijo el castaño.

- No importa ¡De veras! –afirmó Naruto con ahínco. Dio unos pasos hacia el Hyuga, tratando de reforzar sus palabras-. El… incidente no fue con tu primo, fue con su compañero.

- Él no hizo nada, si te hubiera pasado algo… -susurró el chico. Tomo una bocanada de aire para calmarse, ¡demonios que en verdad se sentía culpable!-. También Hinata-sama y Hiashi-sama te mandan sus disculpas a nombre de la rama principal.

- Arman demasiado alboroto, jejeje –contestó la rubia mientras agitaba rápidamente su mano avergonzada.

- Ella y Hanabi-sama insisten en tener –dijo mientras evitaba nuevamente la mirada de la rubia, solo que ahora un ligero sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas-… una tarde de chicas para compensarte.

- A… mmm… bueno… yo… veras… -tartamudeó la niña. Ahora era la bronceada cara de Naruto la que había adquirido un color carmín.

- Les diré que aceptaste encantada –dijo rápidamente Neji. Interiormente sintió unas ganas enormes de golpearse la cara ¿Desde cuanto se había convertido en el recadero de sus primas?-. Nos vemos, Naruto.

La Uzumaki observo como el chico salía corriendo, tratando de mantener su dignidad. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca pensó que el castaño fuera tan… lindo.

**Bien me adelante pero mi control no aguantaba para mas! Aunk este capi como k no me convenció de todo…**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! AAAAAA alguien me agregó como su autor favorito! AAAA eso me lleno de emoción como no tienen idea! Muchas gracias ladyOOdark-san!**

**Y luego k mis reviews ya no se acomodan en una pagina! SI! mi euforia no tenia limites! Gracias! Mis amigos no dejaban de burlarse por la importancia k le daba a los "conti plis" (saben k me gusta el yaoi y me tachan de loca… pero bueno normales… normales ellos no son)**

**Espero k maga guardiana-san haya quedado conforme con la explicación de Kyubi-san k he dejado**

**Ey ke les pareció el video k les deje? Cierto fue un total fracaso T – T…**

**Dudas, reclamos, insultos y felicitaciones a mi correo **

**Zaludos de Zafirla**


	6. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos olvidados

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.**_

_**Advertencias: POR FAVOR LEER CON CUIDADO ANTES DE SEGUIR CON EL CAPITULO.**_

_**Hay algunos párrafos con clara violencia hacia menores, acoso sexual o intentó de violación.**_

_**Buena parte de los personajes presentan OcC.**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de algunos errores de ortografía jejeje gomen.**_

_-¡Sayuri! ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Mas te vale que regreses aquí en este instante si no quieres que te de una buena paliza!_

_Una mujer gritaba a todo pulmón en medio del barrio donde vivían las familias acomodadas de Konoha. Llevaba en las manos un cucharón de madera que agitaba hacia el origen de sus gritos: una niña rubia encaramada en lo alto del cerco de piedra que rodeaba aquella tradicional mansión. La mujer, la cocinera de la casa a juzgar por el mandil que rodeaba su cintura y el suave paño de algodón que protegía su pelo del extenuante calor, poseía unos robustos brazos acostumbrados al trabajo y una voz que imponía orden sin elevarse demasiado… O al menos eso creía ella. Esos gritos vespertinos ya eran más que acostumbrados por aquel lugar._

_- ¡Ven por mí si puedes, vieja gorda! –le gritó la niña desde la cima de la pared. Jaló su parpado inferior con su dedo índice y le sacó la lengua, antes de saltar y desaparecer entre las calles de la villa._

_- ¡Mocosa malcriada! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! –gritó la mujer, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus regordetas manos a su cabeza y arrojaba al suelo el pañuelo. Como se atrevía ese monstruo a llamarla gorda. No era gorda… solo tenía de donde agarrar._

_- Tranquila, Keiko-san –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. Es una niña, no esperará que este todo el tiempo encerrada. Volverá cuando tenga hambre…_

_La mujer se volteó para encontrarse directamente con una túnica roja. El hombre que la vestía, bastante entrado en años, llevaba en su mano derecha una pipa de barro. El kanji "fuego" resaltaba claramente en el blanco sombrero que cubría su cabeza. La sabiduría de muchos años se reflejaba en aquellos ojos cafés._

_- ¡Pero, Hokage-sama! –siguió la mujer exasperada-. ¡Volvió a escaparse!_

_El hombre aspiro tranquilamente de su pipa para después soltar suavemente el aire, creando una nube de humo cuyo olor mareo un poco a la cocinera._

_- Mi casa no es ninguna prisión como para que se ande escapando, Keiko-san –dijo el anciano con voz seria._

_Keiko tuvo que morderse la lengua para controlarse y no decir que en una prisión era donde debería estar ese demonio. No entendía como un hombre tan sabio como el Hokage podía ser tan ciego como para no ver la amenaza que era el Nueve colas viviendo en su casa._

_- Mis disculpas, Hokage-sama –se limito a decir antes de apresurase a regresar a su trabajo._

_Sarutobi vio como la enorme silueta de la mujer desaparecía por una de las puertas corredizas de la mansión, dio un imperceptible suspiro antes de llevarse nuevamente su pipa a la boca. Tantos años y esa mujer seguía igual de sorda, o no escuchaba razones o en verdad era tonta. No entendía como no había sucumbido a los encantos de la niña, estaba seguro que Jiraya lo haría en unos segundos cuando regresara a la aldea… Dirigió sus ojos nuevamente al jardín por donde se había escapado esta vez Sayuri. La cerca era lo suficientemente alta y lo suficientemente lisa como crearle problemas a alguien tan joven, pero la vivaracha niña era alguien con mucha experiencia en ese aspecto. No estaba preocupado por la rubia, si no por las condiciones en las que dejaría unas cuantas calles de Konoha._

"_Además, confió en que Tortuga-kun la cuidara bien…" pensó el anciano, con el recuerdo de una máscara ambu en su mente._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Sayuri soltó sus coletas y dejo que el viento despeinara sin mucho trabajo su largo cabello. Cerró los ojos y aspiro gustosa ese olor tan único que dejaba la Villa de la Hoja en su nariz, ese olor que ella siempre asociaba con libertad. Abrió nuevamente sus orbes celestes al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños brazos, como su quisiera retener lo que veía entre ellos. Se encontraba en la cima de la Montaña Hokage. Adoraba la vista desde ese lugar ¿Su posición favorita?: justo encima de la cara del Cuarto Hokage. De una manera que la niña sentía tonta, ese lugar la hacía sentir segura._

_- Oye zorrita, que bonito pelo tienes… _

_Sayuri dio un brinco ante el susurro, sobre todo porque aquella desconocida voz le llegaba directo a su oído. Se giro rápidamente, pero eso no evito que una mano ruda le acariciara de una manera extraña el cabello. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando se topo con unos ojos cafés demasiado cerca de los suyos. Un chico mayor se encontraba repentinamente a su lado, junto con otro un poco mas apartado y con una cara que denotaba lo aburrido que se encontraba. Las bandas en sus frentes los identificaban como ninjas de la hoja, aunque no sabría asegurar de que grado. La niña notó con desconfianza que eran mayores que ella, tal vez de unos quince o catorce años, la cercanía del mayor no hizo más que aumentar su desconfianza. Esa actitud de superioridad y la mirada de desagrado que no lograban ocultar solo significaban una cosa._

"_Problemas…"_

_Como si el chico le hubiera leído el pensamiento el chico estiró sus manos y sujeto las suyas con demasiada fuerza. Sayuri notó con horror que a sus espaldas solo se abría un enorme vacío y delante de ella estaba ese chico mano larga, y más adelante aquel fastidioso que no estaba muy segura se fuera a quedar quieto todo el tiempo._

_- ¡Suéltame, baka! –le gritó al muchacho. Si, estaba asustada pero no iba a dejar que esa…persona se diera cuenta. Lo peor que podía hacer esa demostrar su miedo._

_El chico se limito a soltar una suave carcajada antes de sujetar con una sola mano ambas muñecas de la rubia, alzándolas por encima de su cabeza. Un nuevo y desagradable escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la niña cuando la mano libre se poso sobre su pierna, haciendo movimientos suaves sobre aquella piel tostada, llegando casi al límite de su short azul. Un ligero jadeo se escapó de la garganta del chico. _

_- Y tu piel… es tan suave… -susurró el ninja._

_- ¡Maldito, vete al infierno! –gritó la niña tratando de soltarse._

_-Nadie va a venir a ayudarte… -siguió diciendo el chico mientras acercaba su cara a la de la niña, para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla. Su mano libre se alejo de su pierna para dirigirse peligrosamente a su cintura._

_- ¡No! –gritó la rubia perdiendo totalmente la calma. Aterrada, no le importó que sus manos seguían sujetas y empezó a golpear desesperada el pecho del chico. Como respuesta el ninja le soltó una cachetada que se marco rápidamente en su mejilla._

_- ¡Vas vale que te quedas quieta si no quieres que te vaya peor! –gritó la muchacho molesto._

_- ¡Oye tú! ¡SUÉLTALA!_

_Cuando la rubia giró un poco su cabeza, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos profundos ojos negros. El niño que se encontraba delante del grupo aparentaba ser solo un poco más grande que ella, estaba segura de que no era más que un estudiante de la academia, no podría hacer mucho para ayudarla. Aun así vio determinación en esos ojos y que una mano firme se había deslizado hacia su mochila, pronto esa mano estuvo sujetando un kunai con una maestría inesperada de un niño tan pequeño._

_- ¡Lárgate de aquí, mocoso! –le espetó le ojicastaño al recién llegado._

_- Cuidado, es un Uchiha –susurró su compañero, con la vista fija en el escudo familiar de la camiseta del niño._

_- ¡Me importa muy poco si es el Cuarto en persona! ¡Que no se meta donde no lo llaman!_

_Aprovechando que la atención no se concentraba en ella, Sayuri elevó su rodilla con decisión. Su rotula se impacto con fuerza en la mandíbula del muchacho que todavía la sujetaba, sin perder tiempo termino de extender su pierna e incrustar su pie en la cara del atrevido. Pronto sus manos estuvieron libres y tuvo el espacio justo para echar a correr. Consiguió alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes de que otros brazos la sujetaran por los hombros ¡El aburrido por fin se había movido! Sin embargo, esos brazos la soltaron son la misma rapidez con la que habían sujetado cuando vieron que un kunai se acercaba peligrosamente a su piel. Sin otro lugar a donde correr, la ojiceleste se oculto tras la espalda de su salvador ¿Ahora quien los salvaría a ambos?_

_- Quédate detrás de mí… -le dijo el niño moreno. Aun con la respiración alterada y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, la niña solo atino a asentir._

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú solo, niño? –susurró amenazante el muchacho mano larga. Como única respuesta el ojinegro retrocedió un paso, pero el kunai fue sujetado con más fuerza en su mano y el brazo izquierdo se extendió con decisión hacia la niña rubia, en un claro ademan protector. _

_- Algún problema… -dijo una voz de algún lugar desconocido. En un segundo una máscara blanca con líneas rojas se interpuso entre ambos grupos. El extraño dibujo que se creaba sobre la superficie blanca asemejaba la cara de una vieja tortuga. _

_- No –se apresuro a decir el aburrido, con un cabeceo le indico a su compañero que lo siguiera-… ya nos íbamos. Nos vemos más tarde, zorrita…_

_Dando un suspiro de alivio, ambos niños vieron como los ninjas desaparecían montaña abajo, en dirección a Konoha. El Uchiha se tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente regresó el kunai en su mochila._

_- No sé porque Sandaime-sama insiste en que te protejamos… -dijo el ambu dirigiéndose a la rubia, había cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho. De no ser porque no podía verle la cara, el moreno habría asegurado que el hombre tenía una mueca de fastidio en la cara-. Solo causas problemas…_

_Sayuri se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia pero el niño alcanzó a ver que unas lágrimas traviesas escapaban de sus ojos. Un enojo comenzó a crecer en el pecho del niño. La niña desconocida acaba de tener una experiencia por demás… desagradable, ¡y lo único que se le ocurría hacer a aquel hombre era regañarla! _

_- Te llevare con Hokage-sama… -anunció el ambu, mientras hacía ademan de sujetar la mano de la rubia._

_Rápidamente el niño se adelanto a sujetar la mano de Sayuri, interponiéndose en el camino del hombre, protegiendo a la rubia contra su pecho. Instintivamente la niña rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura del niño. Un poco sorprendido, el Uchiha rodeó con su otro brazo los hombros de Sayuri. No sólo le sorprendía la actitud que tenía con la niña, hubo algo que lo dejo, definitivamente sin habla por unos segundos. _

_- Yo voy con ustedes –afirmó el moreno mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de su nueva amiga._

_- No es necesario, Uchiha-san –aseguró Tortuga-kun con una voz agradable._

_- No te estaba preguntando –dijo el niño con voz fría-. No confió en ti._

_El ninja de quedó unos segundos estático, antes de recuperarse e indicar con un dedo a ambos niños que lo siguieran. El moreno se apresuró a seguirlo, soltó su abrazo pero su mano siguió sujetando la de la niña y ella devolvía agradecida el apretón._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el moreno a la rubia._

_- Sa-Sayuri… -tartamudeo la niña mientras limpiaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano._

_- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –informó el ojinegro, caminando delante de ella._

_- Gracias, Uchiha-san –dijo Sayuri con voz notablemente más firme._

_- Sólo Sasuke para ti –dijo el niño. Sin saber porque, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, como Sayuri caminaba a sus espaldas no vio el ligero rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de la rubia antes de imitar su sonrisa._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron de su tarea._

_- ¿Aniki? –llamó tímidamente Sasuke antes de asomar la cabeza en el cuarto de su hermano, un ligero asentimiento por parte de este le indicó que podía pasar completamente. Sin perder tiempo el niño entró y se sentó cómodamente en la única cama presente._

_Duraron unos momentos en silencio, ante el creciente nerviosismo del Uchiha menor. Esto era importante, pero no se atrevía a hablar con su madre de esto ¡y mucho menos con su padre!_

_- Mmm… -gruño Itachi para llamar la atención de su hermanito, en ningún momento aparto la vista de los kunai que afilaba._

_- ¿Es normal que cuando ves a alguien –comenzó Sasuke mientras se tallaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo-… pienses que es lindo?_

_Extrañado, Itachi se giró hacia su pequeño hermano, su extrañeza aumento al ver que Sasuke estaba claramente ruborizado._

_- Depende… -dijo finalmente el Uchiha mayor, al tiempo que empezaba a guardar sus armas._

_De reojo, observo que Sasuke se mordió nervioso el labio inferior. Era claro que se enfrentaba a algo completamente desconocido ¿Pero qué cosas no eran desconocidas a los cuatro años?_

_- Cuéntame, Sasuke –alentó Itachi a su hermanito._

_- Hoy me encontré con una niña… y me pareció linda –soltó finalmente el niño, evitando la penetrante mirada de su hermano._

_- Eso es todo –dijo Itachi, para quien escuchara con atención notaria el tono ligeramente decepcionado de su voz-, hay muchas niñas lindas en Konoha._

_Por toda respuesta el morenito mordió con más fuerza su labio._

_- Sasuke… -dijo suavemente el hermano mayor._

_Fue entonces que la bomba exploto. Itachi tuvo que sostener con firmeza su bolsa, que se le había resbalado momentáneamente de sus manos._

_- ¡Es que la hubieras visto, aniki! –gritó Sasuke mientras brincaba en la cama-. ¡Tenía el pelo más largo que haya visto! ¡Más largo que mamá! ¡Y sus ojos! –el moreno se permitió fantasear un poco con el momento que tuvo en sus brazos a la niña y ella lo miro con aquellos enormes ojos azules-. ¡Nunca había visto ojos de ese color!_

_Itachi tuvo que contener una carcajada para no herir los sentimientos de su joven pariente, pero es que la cara que había puesto su hermanito fácilmente la calificaría de tonta. Nunca pensó tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Sasuke, al menos no tan joven._

_- Sasuke… -llamó el Uchiha mayor. Pero el aludido había soltado su lengua, y parecía no querer acabar nunca._

_- ¡Y no era un niña de esas que se te quedan viendo raro! ¡Ni de esas que les hablas y se echan a llorar! ¡Unos chicos la estaban molestando y ella les gritó! ¡No le importo que eran mayores o más fuertes que ella!_

_Sasuke saltó de la cama y corrió emocionado hacia su hermano mayor, sin poder contenerse comenzó a jalar de los brazos al joven, asiéndole pensar seriamente a Itachi que ESE no era su hermano y habían hecho un jutsu de transformación. Por si acaso, mantuvo el sharingan listo para ser activado._

_- Ototo… -llamó nuevamente Itachi, con los mismos resultados._

_- ¡Y supo defenderse! ¡Si hubieras visto las patadas que daba! ¡Será una ninja increíble!_

_Al tiempo que hablaba, Sasuke representaba el rodillazo que le había dado Sayuri al mano larga, asegurándose de hacerle ver a su hermano lo bien sujetas que habían estado las muñecas de la rubia, e Itachi tuvo que admitir que había sido un buen golpe. Cuando termino su obra el Uchiha menor se giro hacia su hermano, con la emoción todavía más que palpable en su rostro._

_- ¿Decías algo, aniki? –preguntó confundido al ver la mueca de incredulidad que tenía el mayor en su cara._

_- Nada –dijo Itachi mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejarse, una sincera sonrisa se espació por su cara-. Solo decía que creó la cena ya esta lista._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Sasuke se dejo caer en el suelo cubierto de pasto, totalmente agotado. Habían estado haciendo lo que más le gustaba a Sayuri hacer: correr. La rubia tenía una extraña manía por echar a correr a cierta hora del día y no querer detenerse hasta recorrer todas y cada una de las calles de la villa, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguían ahí. A duras penas el Uchiha podía seguirle el paso, pero mientras pudiera ver esa cabellera dorada volando delante de él, no se iba a quejar mucho._

_- Te digo algo, Sayuri… -dijo finalmente el moreno cuando recobró el aliento._

_- Mmm… -gruño la niña medio adormilada, después de dejarse caer junto a Sasuke. En medio de bostezos, comenzó a acurrucarse contra el hombro de Sasuke. Al niño no le gustaba que lo usaran como almohada, pero en cierta forma con Sayuri era diferente._

_- No me gusta tu nombre –soltó el niño de golpe._

_- ¡¿Qué… qué? –gritó Sayuri poniéndose de pie, e inmediatamente Sasuke echó de menos la presión de su cabeza sobre su hombro-. ¡Pero si es un nombre muy lindo!_

_- Si –admitió Sasuke con desgana-, pero siento que no es para ti. Tú no solo eres linda, eres divertida y…_

_El niño se calló antes de decir más tonterías, de verdad que últimamente se le iba mucho la lengua. Por otro lado la rubia se había dejado caer de rodillas delante de Sasuke, colocando su dedo índice delante de su boca, pensando en lo que dijo su amigo._

_- Tengo otro –interrumpió la niña rápidamente-… pero se burlan mucho cuando me llaman así… -terminó ladeando la cabeza disgustada._

_- ¿En serio? –dijo Sasuke colocándose de rodillas delante de la rubia-. ¿Cuál es?_

_- No te lo voy a decir –aseguró Sayuri mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas._

_- Pero Sayuri-chan… -suplico, un poco, el niño._

_- No –afirmó la rubia cerrando los ojos, si veía a Sasuke directo a esos ojos negros iba a ceder._

_Molesto, el moreno torció el gesto y se puso de pie. Nadie le decía que no a Sasuke Uchiha sin haber consecuencias._

_- Bien. Entonces nunca te voy a llamar por ese nombre otra vez._

_- ¡Sasuke! –gritó la rubia al tiempo que también se ponía de pie._

_- ¡Te voy a llamar MI girasol! –gritó el niño en respuesta, señalándola con un dedo._

_Sayuri se quedó estática unos segundos antes de recobrar la compostura. _

_- Tú… ¡Sasuke! ¡No digas esas cosas! –gritó nuevamente la niña, fingiendo molestia pero el tono rosado de sus mejillas la delataba y eso fue algo que Sasuke notó._

_- ¿Por… qué…? –preguntó Sayuri, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada._

_En lugar de contestarle, el niño tomó su mentón con cuidado y levanto su cara. Acaricio con cariño su mejilla antes de abrir la boca, con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa en ella._

_- Tú… siempre hueles a girasoles._

_Por toda respuesta la rubia le regalo una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, una de esas suplicaba solo le diera a él._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_- ¡Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir mocosa!_

_Sayuri grito de dolor cuando sintió como Keiko la sujetaba con fuerza del cabello y la zarandeaba sin piedad valiéndose de eso. Desde que había conocido a Sasuke se las había arreglado para evitar a la mujer, pero era obvio que no podía hacerlo por siempre._

_- ¡Suéltame, vieja gorda! –grito la niña mientras trataba de liberarse de la cocinera. El terror se apoderó de sus ojos celestes cuando en su campo de visión entraron unas enormes tijeras de acero. En cuanto esas tijeras se acercaron a su rubio pelo supo lo que pasaría._

_- ¡No!_

_Pero en esa enorme casa nadie escucho sus gritos._

_O todo mundo hizo oídos sordos._

_- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –dijo Keiko después de terminar su trabajo, su voz era venenosamente suave-. Así nadie te molestara… Al fin y al cabo es solo cabello…_

_Nuevamente Sayuri estaba llorando, pero eran más que nada lagrimas de enojo, coraje, ira… ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la trataran así? ¿Solo por unas cuantas escapadas? ¿Solo por unas cuantas travesuras? Se acaricio con dedos temblorosos las desiguales puntas que le dejo Keiko. Por Kami, lo había dejado tan corto… Una verdadera cascada de hilo dorado había quedado a sus pies._

_- Más vale que no le digas a Hokage-sama –amenazó la cocinera sacudiendo las tijeras delante de ella._

_Sacando coraje de quien sabe dónde, la niña levanto sus ojos, lanzándole una fiera mirada, la mujer retrocedió un paso atrás, claramente intimidada._

_- Ni que hubiera sido algo importante… -dijo tallándose los ojos con su muñeca-. ¡Crecerá otra vez y será mucho más largo y bonito, vieja envidiosa! –termino gritándole, al tiempo que barría con una pierna a Keiko. Salió corriendo nuevamente, dejando la puerta abierta._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Sasuke colocó una de sus manos en la cintura, claramente desesperado. Había acordado verse con Sayuri en unos minutos, y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde. Esta vez no iban a correr, quería enseñarle a la rubia unos lanzamientos con shurikens. La verdad es que solo quería impresionarla. Por Kami, si su hermano se enteraba no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo._

_Volviendo a la causa de su retraso, Yamanaka Ino lo había detenido a la salida, diciendo que tenía que decirle algo importante. Para la desesperación del moreno, la niña no parecía muy animada a abrir la boca._

_-Yamanaka, si vas a decir algo dilo… -apuro Sasuke de manera algo ruda. Para intentar calmarse pasó su vista por el pelo de la niña, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que le gustaba el rubio en un tono más… dorado, no tan pálido. Sacudió la cabeza alicaído, últimamente pensaba demasiadas tonterías. Miro a Ino otra vez, la niña seguía con la cabeza gacha, sonriendo un poco, nerviosa. Eso no le gustaba._

_- Tengo que irme… -dijo el niño dando un suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera dar más pasos hacia atrás una mano lo sujeto del brazo. Al seguir con la vista esa mano vio que le pertenecía a Yamanaka. _

_- Sasuke-kun… Tú… ¡Me gustas! –dijo finalmente Ino._

_Sasuke evito la mirada de aquellos pálidos ojos azules, incomodo con la situación._

_- Lo siento, Yamanaka, pero… -el moreno miro a su alrededor buscando las palabras exactas que decir. "Me gusta otra niña"-… a mí me gustan las niñas de pelo largo…_

_Ino lo soltó rápidamente, murmurando unas apresuradas disculpas. Sasuke dio otro suspiro, viendo como la niña desaparecía por la calle. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una persona correr delante de él. Una cabellera rubia que se le hacía conocida… Estuvo a punto de llamar a Sayuri, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelo lo llevaba demasiado corto, definitivamente un niño._

_Sasuke espero hasta que oscureció. Sayuri nunca llegó al lugar acordado. Ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…_

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Una sombra roja caminaba por los pasillos de una mansión tradicional con un ambu caminaba a su lado, iluminándose con una sola vela. Entró con cuidado a una de las habitaciones, la vista fija en la silueta durmiente que descansaba sobre la cama. Movió con cuidado el hombro de la niña, temeroso de lo que iba a hacer. _

_- ¿Qué pasa, abuelo? –preguntó Sayuri tallándose los ojos. No pudo contener un bostezo pero es que… era tan temprano. Dejo que el Tercero la cargara a donde fuera que la llevara, que el sol todavía no se perfilara en el horizonte contribuyo a que no fuera tan consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de la cara de preocupación y arrepentimiento que llevaba el hombre._

_- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que saliste? –preguntó el anciano con voz dulce, por toda respuesta la niña balbuceo unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles-. Te vamos a poner un jutsu para que eso no pase otra vez, ¿sí?_

_- Está bien, viejo –susurró la niña antes de soltar otro bostezo. _

_Sayuri no aguantó el largo camino hacia su destino, se durmió cómodamente en los brazos del Tercero antes de darse cuenta. No vio como la sacaban de la Villa, no vio el edificio en ruinas en el que entraban, tampoco notó los símbolos dibujados en el suelo ni los ninjas posicionados en lugares estratégicos, no tenía porque conocer a los ancianos del consejo de Konoha presentes, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando comenzaron a hacer los sellos adecuados y unas luces iluminaron tenuemente el lugar._

_La despertó un dolor insoportable en el pecho, se sentía tan cansada, como si hubiera corrido todo el día. Cuando quitó la mano que había llevado inconscientemente a su pecho, observo que sangraba, creando el extraño dibujo de una flor. _

_- ¿¡Qué me hicieron! –gritó a todos y a ninguno a la vez, agitando la mano cubierta de aquel liquido rojo-. ¡Viejo! ¡Ayúdame! –llamaba a la única persona en la que confiaba, pero su vista era tan borrosa que no lo distinguía, ¿dónde estaba aquella túnica roja?_

_- Uzumaki Sayuri, el sello de la flor de loto es para tú protección… -dijo una de aquellas momias, pero no trataba de tranquilizar a la niña. _

_Sayuri intentó levantarse pero sus piernas apenas la sostenían, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no traía ropa puesta. Respiro entrecortadamente antes de caer de rodillas, sentía su cuerpo tan extraño, como si no fuera ella, como… si… trajera puesto… un disfraz…_

_Fue entonces que se dio cuenta._

_- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero aparentar ser un niño! –gritó asustada la niña._

_- Al consejo no le importa, es lo mejor… para Konoha… -dijo la otra momia, una mujer con un peinado anticuado. _

_Uno de los ninjas se acercó al ahora niño y lo desmayó con un genjutsu, fue lo mejor para todos. Era un demonio, un monstruo, pero en esos momentos parecía un niño tan frágil, tan vulnerable._

_- No estoy de acuerdo… -dijo una voz al lado del Hokage, mientras se apresuraba a tomar al infante en sus brazos. Todo mundo se retiró en silencio._

_- Iruka, es por su bien –afirmó el anciano, pero las manos le temblaron imperceptiblemente._

_- ¡Pero, Hokage-sama…! ¡No es para tomar una medida tan drástica! ¡Si yo la cuidará podría protegerla muy bien! –aseguró el muchacho regresando a su lado. El hombre mayor tomo el brazo de su acompañante, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando con cuidado a su alrededor. Ya todo mundo se había retirado._

_- No es de esos muchachos de quien quiero protegerla –susurró el Hokage-. Es del consejo…_

_- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó confundido el maestro._

_- Cuando sea el momento, el consejo mismo lo dirá –aseguró el anciano mientras lo soltaba, no tardó mucho en sacar su pipa y encenderla-. Si en ese entonces no estoy… será tu trabajo protegerla._

_Iruka bajó la mirada hacia su pecho y acaricio la cabeza del niño que abrazaba, aun se reflejaba en su cara lo asustado que estaba._

_- Delo por hecho, Hokage-sama._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Un niño moreno corría por la calles de Konoha. Se había escapado de la escuela ninja, cosa demasiado fácil para un niño de conducta impecable como lo era él, al que nadie se preocupaba de vigilar. Ya había pasado varios días desde la última vez que había visto a su amiga, se había topado con el Hokage y solo le había dedicado una sonrisa triste, ¿dónde estaba Sayuri?_

_Ahora se dirigía a la mansión del dirigente de la Villa. Tal vez la rubia estaba castigada y por eso no la dejaban salir, si él ya le había advertido muchas veces que tantas travesuras la iban a meter en problemas. Derrapó tratando de detenerse en la entrada, por suerte no cayó al suelo, y por suerte había alguien en la puerta que lo podía ayudar._

_- Buenas tardes –saludo a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión. Recargó sus manos en sus rodillas, haciendo tiempo para recobrar su respiración normal._

_- Oye… -llamó nuevamente, pero nuevamente fue ignorado._

_El niño estaba sentado sobre la banqueta, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas, los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Vestía una camiseta negra y unos extraños pantalones de un naranja escandaloso. Del resto, solo se miraba que era rubio, en un tono que se le hacía demasiado familiar._

_- Mira, me importa muy poco quien seas, solo estoy buscando a una amiga –dijo el niño, ahora visiblemente molesto._

_- Piérdete… -contestó el rubio, solo entonces levantó la cara._

_Sasuke tembló cuando unos brillantes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada._

"_Se parece a ella…"_

_- Mira… -siguió diciendo Sasuke, tratando de calmarse-. Buscó a una niña rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules. Se llama Sayuri, ¿la has visto?_

_El rubio hizo una mueca extraña, algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa cínica pero parecía más bien una triste. Se levanto lentamente, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. _

_- Nunca la volverás a ver –afirmó el niño desconocido, y su sonrisa se amplio._

_- ¿Dónde está Sayuri? –dijo Sasuke mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos._

_- Ella está… -dudó el niño bajando la mirada-… muerta._

_La boca del Uchiha se seco, de repente de sintió sin aire, sus manos temblaron son control alguno. Todo encajaba. La sonrisa triste del Hokage, Sayuri nunca lo abandonaría, no a menos que… Pero… eso no podía ser verdad…_

_- No es cierto –afirmó, más para sí mismo que para la persona parada delante de él._

_- No me importa si no me crees –contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros._

_- ¡¿Qué le hiciste? -gritó desesperado el moreno, sacudiendo al niño._

_El rubio se liberó de Sasuke y salió corriendo hacia la mansión._

_- ¡Si tanto quieres ir a verla búscala en el cementerio! –gritó antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza._

_Y eso fue lo que hizo Sasuke, pero ninguna lapida tenía el nombre de su girasol. Buscó muchas veces al niño para exigirle una respuesta, incluso se pelearon. Ni una sola palabra soltó el rubio, solo incoherencias de que ahora era su rival y lo superaría. Claro que apenas unos días después el Uchiha tuvo otras tumbas que buscar._

**Solo tengo una palabra para describir este capítulo: difícil.**

**Odio poner a Naruto de víctima, pero es que necesitaba aclarar cómo era eso de que Sasuke la llamara "Mi girasol" en el capitulo anterior, es que no pude evitar la parte donde eran niños ¡Me gustan mucho! ¡Son tan tiernos! jejeje…**

**La parte del acoso me costó algo explica porque Naru-chan estaba tan "estática" con el equipo del Shuko, y no me gusto como quedo, la parte del jutsu era necesaria pero no me gusto, en resumen ese capítulo no me gusto jajajaja, es k es bien extremista pasamos de una escena de acoso a una tonta a una tierna a otra mala, mmm bueno ustedes juzguen**

**Aaaa muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios, agregues y apoyo:**

**C.C.–Uchiha Haruhi- KH**

**KirinRyuu**

**konoha hime**

**eiko298**

**Gtatrini**

**Cosa Dianita**

**Amesthy**

**Kuroi Yukie**

**Alicia Malfoy2**

**DGHA**

**Artha Thenar**

**ivonne uzumaki**

**Alexandra Uchiha**

**lady00dark**

**lilaazul**

**sakuris**

**.Imagination**

**eminahinata**

**Gintoki-s girl**

**ChipiTo-Kun**

**Shian-selene**

**AnataYume**

**fati-chan**

**Maho Kijutsu**

**maga guardiana **

**anni-chan147**

**Drika Vamp**

**Aiko-Radharani**

**Estrela Polar**

**Nurimi**

**Sasuko-Uchiha**

**Ro 91**

**hijadelaluna**

**Moon-9215**

**Kassey**

**Hime-Sora**

**Mención espacial para **LittleMonsterStick **por su preocupación y un ligero regaño, jejeje…**

**Asi que no andaba muerta… andaba incomunicada XD osease sin un MB de internet, lo siento mucho pero en vaca no tengo compu**

**Zaludos **

**Zaphyrla Fathum Zula**

**A por cierto mi correo está en mi perfil, para lo que se les ofrezca…**


	7. Capítulo 6, Parte I: De perros, compras

**_Capítulo 6, Parte I:_**

**_De perros, compras, helados y celos..._**

* * *

**Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama**

**Advertencias:**

**OcC.**

**Un poco de AU.**

**Alguna que otra grosería.**

**La siempre presente falta de ortografía.**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento, jajaja.**

**O desangrado por la aparición de Hyuga Neji, jajaja.**

Entrecerró sus ojos azules con desconfianza. Por su lado, él le devolvió la mirada con esos altivos círculos rojos que tenía por ojos, agitando sus cabellos oscuros. Pese a su aspecto inocente ella sabía perfectamente lo que era, de Uzumaki Naruto no podía esconder su verdadera esencia… Los pequeños retazos de piel clara la tentaron unos segundos pero la rubia recobró la cordura y se alejó de las falsas promesas del monstruo. "Mentiroso" pensó Naruto apretando la madera entre sus dedos "Yo sé quién eres en realidad, o lo que quieres en realidad: separarme de mi único amor".

- Si no te lo comes, juro por Kami-sama que no te levantarás de esa silla –aseguró Iruka mientras se levantaba de la mesa del pequeño comedor y llevaba su plato vacío al fregadero, para lavarlo.

Naruto dio un resoplido y miró nuevamente al plato que tenía delante. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía que aquella masa de lechuga y tomates y quien sabe que más cosas extrañas se desintegrara sobre la porcelana con solo mirarla.

"¡Ramen! ¡Te prometo que la ensalada nunca nos separara, dattebayo!" prometió Naruto, mientras unas cascadas de agua caían de sus ojos. Claro, toda la escena echa cuidadosamente a espaldas de Iruka-sensei. Cuando el maestro se dio la vuelta con un tazón de arroz entre las manos, se topó de lleno con los ojos suplicantes de su nueva hija.

- Me mira raro, dattebayo… -aseguró la niña mientras picoteaba con uno de sus palillos una de las rodajas de color verde claro que identificó como pepino.

El adulto rodó los ojos con desesperación, pero acercó derrotado el arroz a la mesa. Sabía de antemano que cambiar los malos hábitos alimenticios de Naruto no sería fácil. Sentarla a la mesa con algo verde delante de ella y que abriera la boca para reclamar solo hasta ahora, ya era un avance.

- No tiene ojos Naruto, no pude verte de ninguna manera –regañó el castaño mientras tiraba ligeramente de una de las coletas de la Uzumaki, con dulzura.

- Sabe asqueroso –dijo la niña mientras tomaba el arroz, dejando momentáneamente de lado la lechuga.

- Ni siquiera lo has probado Naruto, no puedes saber cómo sabe –dijo Iruka, sentándose nuevamente delante de ella.

Cruzó los brazos con decisión, si Naruto pensaba que se podría librar de comer las verduras estaba muy equivocada. La alborotadora comía algo de tomate o en verdad no salía, y hoy precisamente tenía una salida importante…

- ¿A qué hora van a pasar por ti Hinata y Hanabi? –preguntó el Umino sonriéndole.

Naruto torció el gesto, incómoda.

- A las 11 –contestó la niña, mirando de reojo el reloj. El par de ojos castaños se dirigió también a las manecillas negras, indicándole que faltaban un poco más de 20 minutos para la hora esperada. El maestro dio un cabezazo de asentimiento.

- Bien. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar, mientras terminas tu desayuno –dijo Iruka lanzándole una severa mirada-. ¿Llevas suficiente dinero?

- ¡Sí! –dijo Naruto girándose a un costado para sacar su conocido monedero verde-. Mi ranita está llena y pienso gastar algo. Pero no quiero dejarla vacía… no me convence mucho eso de "tarde de chicas" –terminó, torciendo el gesto nuevamente.

- Sí… -dudó ligeramente Iruka mientras su mirada danzaba entre el monedero y la rubia-. Iba a pedirte que la dejaras aquí.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, procesando las palabras de su nuevo padre.

- ¿¡Por qué! –gritó la Uzumaki enojada mientras se paraba de un brinco. Los platos tintinearon peligrosamente sobre la madera. Sin inmutarse, Iruka sujetó el vaso de té helado antes de que se derramara sobre la mesa.

- Me gustaría que ahorraras ese dinero, junto con lo que te den por las misiones que hagas de ahora en adelante –contestó el sensei dulcemente al tiempo que hacia un gesto con la mano para que la niña se sentara otra vez. La niña le hizo caso, aunque todavía miraba con cierto recelo al adulto delante de ella.

- ¿Y qué voy a gastar hoy? ¿Hinata me pagara todo? –preguntó Naruto de manera algo brusca. Antes de contestarle la sonrisa del castaño se amplió, y eso solo consiguió hacerla sentir algo culpable.

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Yo te voy a dar una mesada –dijo Iruka mientras colocaba algunos billetes sobre la superficie de la mesa-. Lo que tú decidas hacer con este dinero es cosa tuya…

Naruto abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Su boca se abrió y cerró sin saber que decir, finalmente bajó la cabeza, colocando nerviosamente las manos sobre su regazo.

- No es necesario, Iruka-sensei… -dijo la rubia avergonzada, encontrando por fin la voz perdida.

- No es algo que me moleste hacer –aseguró el castaño aún sonriendo.

Naruto miró dudosa el dinero, pero ante las insistentes miradas del Umino no le quedó de otra más que tomar el papel.

- Te lo estas tomando muy en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo la niña viendo por última vez los billetes antes de meterlos en su bolsillo, aún escéptica.

- ¡Oye! –exclamo Iruka mientras se sonrojaba y cruzaba nuevamente los brazos.

- Je je je… Tampoco estoy diciendo que me moleste –aseguró Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba la mesa para acercarse al maestro-. Arigatou, Iruka-sensei –susurró mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del castaño.

Iruka no tardó en regresar el abrazo de la niña. Lo hacía feliz que ella sonriera a pesar de todo… Aunque Naruto siempre se caracterizó por nunca detenerse por las dificultades, sentir que le aligeraba la carga…

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya llegaron! –gritó la rubia al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Iruka sonrió con cierta burla al ver el entusiasmo de la niña. Para ser algo que no la convencía del todo, estaba muy emocionada.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke miró frustrado como unos de los perros que traía paseando escapaba del resto y echaba a correr, feliz, contra la gente. El moreno envidió el ligero momento de libertad que disfrutaba el animal, mirando al pobre canino como si él fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Pero no… la culpa la tenía cierta Hokage rubia que por más altos que estuvieran sus niveles de alcohol sabía cómo hacerle miserable la vida a la gente. Cuando hacía ese tipo de tareas con el equipo 7 se repartían el trabajo entre tres personas más un observador holgazán. Vaya que en estos momentos estaba aprendiendo a apreciar el trabajo en equipo… Y para cuando terminara tendría que regresar a la Torre Hokage donde la "linda", y por favor nótese el sarcasmo, de Shizune lo estaría esperando con otra misión en la mano.

Un grito femenino seguido del ruido que hace alguien al caer llevó nuevamente los pensamientos de Sasuke al mar de gente donde se había perdido el perro. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver como el animal arrollaba a una niña y ésta terminaba tirada en la calle. Cuando distinguió aquellas inconfundibles coletas rubias quiso salir corriendo, dejando abandonado al perrito sin importar el regaño que pudiera ganarse. Cuando los ojos celestes se encontraron con los ojos negros del moreno, el Uchiha supo que no tenía escapatoria, pero cuando esos ojos siguieron su recorrido por las correas que sostenía en su mano deseo con toda su alma que la tierra se lo tragará.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto extrañada, aún desde el suelo.

Antes de que el niño pudiera responder, otro chico entró en el campo de visión del Sasuke. Un chico que le tendió solicito una mano a la rubia para levantarla, mano que ella recibió gustosa. Era Neji Hyuga.

- Uchiha –saludo Neji formalmente.

- Hyuga –dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono, después dirigió su mirada al resto del grupo-. Tenten, Lee.

- ¡Uzumaki! –gritó entusiasmada la rubia, alzando ambas manos al aire saludando con el signo de "Amor y Paz" en ellas. Una gota de incredulidad bajó por las frentes del grupo de jóvenes ninjas.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué estás haciendo, teme? –preguntó la rubia señalando con una mano la correa del perro fugado que ahora sostenía Lee y con la otra las de los otros cinco que sostenía el moreno-. ¿No se supone que es nuestro día libre, dattebayo?

- Como parte de su castigo Uchiha Sasuke ha estado haciendo misiones D todas las tardes después de sus entrenamientos y los fines de semana –se apresuró a contestar Neji, ganándose una mirada airada de Sasuke. Para cualquiera que viera el rostro del ojiperla no notarían ninguna diferencia en la máscara de frialdad que siempre portaba, pero para Tenten que lo conocía desde hace tiempo era inconfundible el brillo de la cruel satisfacción en su mirada.

- Mmm… -balbuceó Naruto, llevando una mano a su mentón, pensativa-. Eso explica porque te vi tan cansado estos días, dattebayo ¡Obaasan te está explotando!

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó el moreno, tratando de dejar de lado el tema.

Eso era algo que de verdad le intrigaba. Una de las razones por las que no se había encontrado con Naruto era porque la rubia pasaba su tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento, mientras que él realizaba sus misiones cerca del centro de la aldea. Las pocas veces que estuvo a punto de toparse de frente con ella había alcanzado a ocultarse detrás de alguien o doblar una esquina justo a tiempo… excepto hoy.

"Maldito perro" pensó Sasuke con rencor.

Una risita tonta de la niña de chonguitos alejó sus pensamientos del nuevo miembro de su lista de venganzas. El moreno alzó una ceja, interrogante ante la actitud de Tenten. Para su sorpresa, fue Lee quien le contestó entusiasmado su pregunta.

- ¡Naruto y Neji están en una cita! –gritó el cejotas, perdón… la pequeña bestia verde de Konoha-. ¡Nosotros los encontramos y decidimos ir a comer juntos!

- ¡Demonios, Lee! ¡Qué no es una cita, dattebayo! –dijo la rubia al tiempo que golpeaba ligeramente el hombro del chico con un puño. Sin embargo, no parecía molesta. A juzgar por la sonrisa de su rostro…

Sasuke miró nuevamente la ropa de Naruto. Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara por no darse cuenta antes, estaba tan preocupado porque Naruto no lo viera que no notó el cambio. La Uzumaki llevaba una sencilla falda de mezclilla y una blusa de un azul bastante llamativo, casi eléctrico, que le dejaba descubiertos los hombros. Las mangas de la prenda eran bastante largas y sueltas, agitándose con cualquier ligero movimiento que hacia la rubia. Había dejado las sandalias de siempre por unos sencillos zapatitos blancos.

"Se ve… linda" pensó Sasuke en la seguridad de su mente, manteniendo a salvo su prepotencia. Una molestia empezó a crecer en su pecho al ver los pocos centímetros que separaban a Naruto del Hyuga.

- Neji te llevó de compras, al cine, por un helado y ahora van ir a comer juntos. Si eso no es una cita no sé lo que es –enumeró Tenten mientras tomaba las manos de la niña y comenzaban a girar entusiasmada, jalándola consigo. Naruto no le dio la razón a la castaña, pero tampoco lo negó. La verdad era que en esos momentos su cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

- Tenten… -dijo Neji, con un ligero tono de advertencia en su voz.

La mano de Sasuke apretó con más fuerza las correas que sujetaba ¿Por qué demonios Naruto no seguía discutiendo con Tenten? Siguió esperando que Naruto dijera "¡No es una cita, dattebayo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?", pero esas palabras nunca salieron de la boca de la rubia. Sus ojos negros buscaron los ojos blancos del Hyuga, y esta vez Neji pudo ver claramente los celos de Uchiha reflejados en ellos. El castaño no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible, apareciera en su cara.

- Vaya… Lo que es tener una tarde libre, ¿no Hyuga? –dijo Sasuke, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

- Y tu sabrías que es eso si no hicieras tantas tonterías, ¿no Uchiha? –le espetó el Hyuga, sin dejarse amedrentar, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de hacer notar la altura que le sacaba al moreno.

- Neji… -llamó Naruto, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Neji. Sus ojos azules le miraban con suplica más que con molestia. El hecho de que la rubia le dedicará esa mirada al Hyuga solo consiguió aumentar el enojo del Uchiha.

- Se perfectamente lo que hice, no necesito que me lo recuerden –le contestó el moreno al castaño.

- ¿Miraron la hora? -intervino la rubia antes de que Neji le contestará nuevamente a Sasuke, con uno de sus dedos señalaba distraídamente el inexistente reloj de su muñeca-. ¡Ya es hora de comer, dattebayo! ¿Vienes, Sasuke? No creo que a Obaasan le importe que…

- ¿Por qué aceptaría? Que sea tu compañero de equipo no significa que disfrute tú compañía –cortó el Uchiha con la voz cargada de odio.

La amplia sonrisa que en esos momentos le dedicaba Naruto cambio a una mueca de sorpresa a la velocidad de un rayo. Neji dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de disgusto, pero la mirada de odio que le lanzó al ojinegro no fue igual de discreta.

- Sasuke… -llamó Tenten suavemente, pero el niño la ignoró como si no la conociera.

- Yo me largó, hay gente que si tiene cosas que hacer –dijo mientras le arrebataba a Lee la correa que había sujetado y se daba la vuelta. Durante algunos minutos nadie dijo nada, viendo como la jauría de perros se perdía en la lejanía, prácticamente arrastrados por el niño.

- Neji… -llamó finalmente Naruto en voz baja, su mirada seguía clavada en la calle por la que había desaparecido Sasuke-. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

- Hai –afirmó él con voz clara.

El castaño se colocó rápidamente al lado de la niña, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus descubiertos hombros. La niña le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo pero Neji supo leer claramente a través de ese gesto…

"Ese idiota del Uchiha" pensó el castaño con enojo.

- Pero, ¿y la comida? –preguntó Lee, totalmente confundido e ignorante de todo lo que había pasado. Un sonoro golpe en la cara por parte de Tenten le insinuó que no era tiempo para esas cosas.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_- ¿Neji? –preguntó extrañada Naruto._

_Y así, al abrir la puerta, la rubia se había topado de lleno con un bastante incómodo Hyuga Neji. Había dejado su banda ninja por un sencillo trozo de tela blanca sobre el que había colocado unos googles grises, ocultando el sello que limitaba su byakugan. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con algunos parches y una camisa azul marino que apenas se percibía, debajo de una chaqueta negra con unos extraños zipers en las mangas. Unas pesadas botas negras completaban el atuendo._

_- Hola, Naruto –saludó el chico con una ligera sonrisa._

_- ¡Hola! –saludó la rubia, recuperándose de la sorpresa-. ¿Y Hinata, dattebayo? –preguntó, mirando para todos lados como si la morena pudiera estar detrás del niño._

_El chico se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, dudando en seguir con lo que tenía que planeado hacer. _

_- Hinata-sama tuvo una misión –contestó finalmente Neji-, y Hanabi-sama amaneció algo enferma, así que no pudieron venir._

_- Oh… -suspiró Naruto, claramente decepcionada. La cara triste de la niña fue el empujón que el castaño necesitaba para darse valor. _

_- Así que yo te acompañare –afirmó Neji con voz que exteriormente sonó segura-, si no te molesta._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó la niña confundida, pensando que había escuchado mal._

_- Si tú no quieres… -comenzó el castaño, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido._

_- ¡No es eso, dattebayo! –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Sólo… bueno… ¿no te molesta?_

_- No hay problema, también es mi día libre y quisiera salir un rato –dijo Neji. Interiormente lo llenó de satisfacción que a Naruto le gustará su compañía. _

_- ¡OK! ¡Luego no te arrepientas, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto mientras salía del departamento y hacia ademán de cerrar la puerta. Una mano sobre el marco de madera evitó que llevara a cabo su cometido._

_- ¿Neji? –preguntó receloso Iruka mientras recorría con la mirada al chico-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Hanabi? ¿Y Hinata?_

_- No pudieron venir, Iruka-sensei –le contestó el Hyuga a su antiguo maestro-. Yo saldré con Naruto, si a usted no le molesta._

_Un nuevo recorrido por parte del adulto, esta vez bastante exhaustivo y detallado hizo perder a Neji la calma que había recuperado. No supo porque pero el ojiperla tuvo la sensación de que él no conseguiría observar a alguien así ni con su ojo blanco ¡El sensei prácticamente le estaba contando las pestañas! ¡Y tenía una cara de desaprobación como si el número de ellas le molestara!_

_- Me pediste permiso para salir con tus amigas –dijo Iruka volviéndose a la rubia. Su voz tenía un tonito de reclamo y Neji temió que no la dejara salir-, no para tener una cita._

_- ¡No es una cita, dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba molesta a su papá. Iruka por su parte también cruzó los brazos, devolviéndole una dura mirada a la niña, después pasó su vista al Hyuga y nuevamente a la rubia. _

_- No la traigas muy tarde –exigió finalmente un castaño a otro. El niño solo atinó a asentir rápidamente._

_- Te estaré vigilando, Hyuga Neji –dijo Iruka mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, los niños ya se estaban alejando._

_- ¡Iruka-sensei! –regañó Naruto antes de doblar la esquina, pero una amplia sonrisa lo despidió._

_En unos pocos minutos llegaron al centro de la aldea, e inmediatamente Naruto se abalanzó sobre las tiendas._

_- ¡Aquí! ¡Mira! –dijo la niña mientras tomaba a Neji de un brazo y lo jalaba a una de las vidrieras._

_- Naruto… -llamó el castaño, viendo con detenimiento lo que se exhibía a través del vidrio-. Cuando Hinata y Hanabi dijeron que te traerían de compras no creo que se refirieran a estas tiendas._

_Naruto se llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, nerviosa, pero aun así siguió paseando curiosa entre las tiendas. Estaban en el sector shinobi de los comercios, donde algunos ninjas conocidos realizaban compras antes de la misión en turno. Kunais, shurikens, pergaminos listos para escribir los sellos adecuados, eran lo que más se observaba en aquellas tiendas._

_- Pero ahora ellas no están aquí, dattebayo –le recordó la niña al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. _

_- Hai -le dio la razón Neji-. Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de que te conviertas en una compradora compulsiva._

_- ¿Eso fue una broma? –insinuó Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua al castaño, bastante divertida con la plática del gennin. Nunca antes había platicado con el Hyuga de algo que no fueran recuerdos tristes, incómodos o serios._

_- Fue una advertencia –dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-, Hinata y Hanabi se ven muy… dulces. Pero nunca has salido con esas dos de compras._

_- ¿Y por qué tu si, dattebayo? –preguntó la niña extrañada._

_El ojiperla rodó los ojos al recordar esa tarde infernal, y es que a nadie le gusta que lo agarren de su burro de carga._

_- La otro opción era salir con Lee y Tenten en "busca del arma perfecta" –explicó el niño al tiempo que agitaba una mano distraído-, por absolutamente todas las armerías de Konoha. Aun no se cual fue la mejor opción, mis primas fueron una verdadera tortura y un dolor de espalda… pero aquellos dos locos todavía no terminan._

_- ¡Bien! Nos alejaremos de las tiendas para no aumentar tu trauma… -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, tomando uno de los brazos del niño con uno de los suyos._

_- No estoy traumado… -murmuró el castaño, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos._

_- Así que, ¿por qué no vamos al cine? –preguntó la rubia mientras señalaba el establecimiento a unas pocas cuadras._

_- Mmm… me gusta la idea._

_- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver a la princesa Ventisca! –gritó Naruto, acaparando la atención de todos en la calle._

_- No está en cartelera –se apresuró a informar Neji._

_Inmediatamente los hombros de la rubia se bajaron por la decepción. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaban bastante lejos del cine como para ver la cartelera, sus ojos azules miraron al castaño interrogantes._

_- ¿Cómo lo sab…? –intentó reclamar la niña, fue cuando notó que el ojo blanco de Neji estaba activado-. Oh… Bueno, ¿cuáles están? –preguntó resignada._

_- No sabía que te gustaba la princesa Ventisca –dijo el aludido antes de contestarle._

_- ¡Sí! ¡Y soy la orgullosa poseedora de su primer autógrafo! –gritó Naruto al tiempo que sacaba un papel de su monedero y se la presumía al Hyuga. _

_Era una fotografía donde se veía a Naruto, aun con el henge, desmayado en una cama de hospital. Una mujer morena se encontraba de pie a su lado, besando su mejilla, vestida con un kimono llamativo y exuberante. Había una elegante firma estampada al fie de la fotografía. Neji no sabía que lo sorprendía más, esa extraña fascinación por el personaje de ficción o que llevará consigo a todas partes esa fotografía._

_- Te ves bien –se burló el chico mientras tomaba la fotografía para verla de cerca._

_- ¡Oye! ¡No te burles, dattebayo! –gritó nuevamente la niña, intentando arrebatarle la foto molesta. _

_Sin saber porque Neji tuvo un impulso y alzó el autógrafo fuera de su alcance. Una discreta pero sincera sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver el gesto de disgusto que tenía Naruto. Cualquiera que viera al genio Hyuga jugando de aquella manera no reconocería al serio estudiante de Gai-sensei._

_- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, si estabas inconsciente? –preguntó el chico intrigado. _

_Naruto se recargó en él para tratar de recuperar su tesoro, alzando las manos todo lo que podía, pero Neji le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y sus intentos fueron inútiles ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan alto ese chico?_

_- ¡Sasuke! –dijo Naruto e inmediatamente el castaño dejo que le quitara el autógrafo-. ¡Él se lo pidió a la princesa Ventisca por mí! El teme es un buen amigo cuando se lo propone._

_- Seguro… -balbuceó sarcástico Neji, pero Naruto lo escuchó claramente por la cercanía._

_- Es en serio, Neji-kun –le reclamó la rubia mientras guardaba cuidadosamente la fotografía-. Puede que no sea el mejor demostrándolo pero el teme me quiere, a su manera._

_Se colocaron en la fila para comprar las entradas, viendo a sus costados sendos carteles con las películas más recientes. La kunoichi hizo una mueca al ver la sonada Icha Icha Paradaise a la que Kakashi-sensei había intentado invitar a Iruka-sensei, una risita de burla se escapó de su boca al recordar la cara roja de su nuevo papá y el posterior ojo morado del ninja copia. La cara de satisfacción de Sasuke cada vez que veía el golpe de su maestro la hizo recordar la conversación que mantenía con el chico a su lado._

_- Soy su mejor amiga, él es mi mejor amigo. Lo que pasó… solo estaba confundido –dijo Naruto con una voz melancólica, una voz que Neji no había escuchado nunca y que no quería volver a escuchar-. No entiendo que hice para que se molestará conmigo, dattebayo. No lo había visto así desde que Uchiha Itachi regresó a la aldea, y antes de eso desde lo de su familia… _

_- Lo dices como si lo conocieras muy bien. Pensé que no se hablaban mucho en la Academia Ninja –dijo el chico tratando de recordar las pocas noticias que había tenido de la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke durante esa etapa de su entrenamiento._

_- Era mi único amigo… antes de lo del sello –aclaró al ver que la cara de escepticismo de Neji aumentaba de intensidad-. Me aleje de él después de eso. Yo misma… le dije que había muerto. La única vez que pensé en contarle la verdad, fue en el funeral de los Uchiha. _

_Naruto se giró hacia los anuncios de las películas que estaban exhibiéndose, ocultando su mirada de la del castaño. A pesar del movimiento podía sentir los penetrantes ojos del chico clavados en su espalda._

_- Estuviste ahí –afirmó más que preguntó el Hyuga._

_- ¡Claro, dattebayo! –confirmó la niña con vehemencia, dándose bruscamente la vuelta para encarar a su acompañante-. Que no pudiera estar con él, no significaba que debía dejarlo sólo, aunque… pude haber hecho más –terminó con una nota de amargura en su voz._

_- Eres mejor amiga de lo piensas, Naruto –dijo Neji mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus hombros-. ¿Cuál quieres ver? –le preguntó señalando la lista de sus películas y sus horarios disponibles._

_Olvidando rápidamente el deprimente tema de conversación, Naruto giró su cabeza mirando con detenimiento la cartelera. Hacía tiempo que no iba a un lugar de esos, ¡y había tantas películas de donde elegir!_

_- ¡Vi un anuncio, dattebayo! ¡No recuerdo el nombre, pero en el cartel hay una bola que parece un rasengan! –decía la ojiazul, dibujando en el aire los que había visto. _

_- No entiendo… -reconoció el castaño, confundido por las extrañas señas que hacia la Uzumaki mientras hablaba._

_- Hay mucho negro, ¡pero se nota mucho el azul! ¡Cómo un ojo! –seguía gesticulando ella, tratando inútilmente de hacerse entender._

_- …_

_- No importa, dattebayo… -murmuró la niña, bajando nuevamente los hombros. Parecía que hoy no verían ninguna de las películas que ella quería._

_- ¿Por qué no vas por palomitas mientras yo compró los boletos? –preguntó Neji tratando de animarla._

_- ¡OK! Más vale que elijas una emocionante, dattebayo –gritó entusiasmada Naruto mientras echaba a correr hacia la dulcería._

_Al cabo de un rato, el gennin recibió los boletos y se apresuró a alcanzar a la niña que terminaba de pagar una bolsa grande de palomitas y dos refrescos. _

_- ¿Lista? –preguntó el chico una vez que estuvo a su lado._

_- ¡Vamos, dattebayo! –le contestó la rubia, tomando la mano del desprevenido Hyuga y jalándolo en dirección a las salas. _

_- ¡Espera, Naruto! ¡No sabes qué sala es! –dijo el ojiperla, tratando de no perder el equilibrio ante el repentino cambio de velocidad._

_Pronto estuvieron entregando los boletos delante de la sala correcta, buscando unos buenos asientos entre el mar de gente que ya estaba ahí._

_- ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas, dattebayo? –reclamó Naruto después de algunos minutos de filme. Su voz se escuchó fuerte y clara por toda la sala, provocando miradas de reprobación de gente que si estaba interesada en lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla._

_- ¡Silencio! –se atrevió a gritar alguien desde alguna parte de aquella oscura habitación._

_- Dijiste que querías una película emocionante –dijo Neji simplemente, antes de echar algunas palomitas a su boca._

_- ¡Pero yo no quería esta! –dijo la niña-. ¡Sácame de aquí, dattebayo!_

_- Naruto, ¿tienes miedo? –preguntó con una tono burlón el castaño._

_- N-no… -tartamudeó la Uzumaki, con unas enormes ganas de gritarle al castaño que tenía al lado que odiaba, le daba miedo, la asustaba y aterrorizaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con maldiciones, fantasmas, zombis o cualquier ser semejante._

"_Mentirosa" pensó Neji para sí, y eso era algo que cualquiera podría notar._

_- Entonces disfrútala –le contestó en su lugar el ojiperla, permitiéndose una abierta sonrisa, protegida por las luces apagadas._

_- Te odio –afirmó la rubia haciendo un puchero, que él no vio pero pudo claramente percibir._

_- No es cierto –dijo el Hyuga con seguridad._

_La rubia se limito a acurrucarse en su butaca, murmurando quien sabe que cosas, tratando de ver la película. Después de un tiempo Neji se sintió culpable de no haber salido._

_- ¡No, no entres ahí! –murmuró asustada Naruto, tapándose la cara con las manos pero viendo a través de los dedos._

_- ¡Entró! –dijo en voz baja la niña, subiendo los pies encima del asiento como si alguien la fuera a agarrar de sus extremidades._

_- ¡Corre, corre! ¡¿Por qué no corre? –le preguntó Naruto a Neji en un murmullo asustado, arrugando la chaqueta del castaño por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Solo Kami-sama sabría en qué momento se habían acercado tanto ¡Si prácticamente estaban sentados en el mismo asiento!_

_- No lo sé, Naruto –atinó a responder el chico._

_- ¡La atrapó! –dijo la niña ocultando su cara en el pecho del chico. _

_Una sonrisa de ternura, que más bien Sasuke calificaría de tonta, creció en el rostro del Hyuga. Pensándolo un poco más la película no había sido tan mala idea._

_O eso fue hasta que salieron... La culpa volvió a nacer al ver las piernas temblorosas de la Uzumaki._

_Pero se desvaneció en cuanto Naruto lo tomó del brazo, decidida a no separarse de él._

_- Creo que la película fue una mala idea –dijo Neji con algo de vergüenza._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la niña, algo distraída._

_- Naruto… -llamó el castaño-. Nadie te va a atacar desde los callejones oscuros._

_El ojinegro observó incrédulo como Naruto miraba para todos lados, desconfiando de la gente como si la fuera atacar y alejándose asustada de cualquier callejón por el que pasaran cerca._

_- ¿Quién lo asegura? –se defendió la rubia-. Esa loca que maullaba como un gato –comenzó a murmurar Naruto-, porque mejor no…_

_El Hyuga se dio la vuelta desconfiado cuando dejo que escuchar las quejas de su acompañante. Sacudió incomodo su brazo cuando dejó de sentir la ligera presión que significaba el abrazo de Naruto. La rubia estaba parada en medio de la calle, observando atenta algo a través de la ventana de una tienda._

_- ¿Naruto? –llamó preocupado el ojiperla-. Es bonito –dijo el muchacho cuando llegó al lado de la niña y vio lo que ella veía._

_- Es… hermoso… -corrigió Naruto con una ligera sonrisa._

_En una maniquí detrás del vidrio había la yukata más bonita que hubiera visto la rubia. Era completamente blanca, apenas con un delicado bordado rojo en las mangas. El cinturón con el que hacia juego también era rojo, de un color ligeramente más opaco. La tela tenía unas delicadas sakuras pintadas en negro. La yukata era sencilla, era hermosa, estaba a un precio razonable, estaba… estaba… ¡Estaba soñando, por Kami!_

_- ¿Por qué no lo compras? –preguntó Neji, divertido ante la cara embobada que tenía la Uzumaki._

_- ¿Yo? ¡Qué tontería! –dijo la niña saliendo de su ensoñamiento-. No se me vería bien algo como eso…_

_El Hyuga torció el gesto molesto ¿Por qué no se le vería bien algo como eso? Decidido, el chico coloco una mano en la manija de la puerta de la tienda, la otra detrás de la espalda de Naruto y la empujó dentro._

_- ¡Espera, Neji-kun! ¡No creo que…! –intentó alegar la niña, pero antes de lo que se imaginaba ya estaba dentro de uno de los vestidores midiéndose la famosa yukata._

_- ¿Y? –preguntó la rubia cuando salió del cambiador._

_Neji desvió la vista para no incomodarse más. La ropa le quedaba bien y ya… Cruzó los brazos, bastante nervioso ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡No solo le quedaba bien! ¡Se miraba la hermosa! Y pensar que Hinata tuvo que rogarle para hacerlo venir. Bueno, tampoco es que un minuto de ruego fuera mucho tiempo…_

_- ¿Y…? –interrogó el chico sin entender la pregunta de la Uzumaki._

_- ¿Cómo se ve? –explicó la niña rodando los ojos. _

_El Hyuga no le contestó inmediatamente, prefirió darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la mujer que atendía el negocio. _

_- Lo llevamos –dijo simplemente._

_- Sí, señor –contestó entusiasmada la mujer._

_- No tenías que pagarlo, dattebayo –dijo Naruto cuando salieron de la tienda. En una de sus manos sostenía bastante apenada la bolsa que contenía su nueva yukata._

_- ¿Vamos por un helado? –dijo el Hyuga para cambiar de tema. Enfrente de ellos estaba el puesto ambulante, invitándolos a comprar._

_- ¡Claro, dattebayo! –gritó la niña entusiasmada-. Aunque no hay de ramen… -dijo algo triste._

_- Vainilla está bien para mí –pidió el castaño al hombre que atendía._

_- ¡Nuez! ¡Me gusta el helado de nuez! –exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa._

_Al ser los únicos clientes por el momento, el amigable hombre no tardo en entregarle a ambos niños sendos vasos con el frio dulce. _

_- ¡Ey, Neji-kun! ¿No quieres? –ofreció Naruto, sosteniendo su cuchara delante de Neji._

_Estaba aceptando gustoso el helado, cuando se le ocurrió una estúpida idea que hizo se ruborizara ligeramente. _

_Eso era un beso indirecto. _

_Una voz conocida lo trajo de vuelta del país de los sueños._

_- ¿Neji? ¿No ibas a entrenar con tu tío hoy?

* * *

_

Jajaja los deje en la mejor parte, la verdad es que el capi me quedó mega largo y me vi en la necesidad de partirlo en dos…

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Aaaa en mi perfil esta el enlace a una foto de Neji, en la que me base para hacer la descripción de su ropa… Más bien la copie vilmente jejeje gomen no se quien haya hecho el fanart pero le quedo de lujo!

Mexicali, saludos y aguas con los terremotos! El Centinela siempre nos vigila! E notado k algunos son de la Baja! Yo también! Ja ja ja!

Un pedido, si alguien sabe de un buen YamiXYugi o de un EdwardXHarry que me recomienden mándeme un mensajito privado, no?

Zaludos de Zaphy

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	8. Capítulo 6, Parte II: De perros, compras

**Capítulo 6, Parte II:**

**De perros, compras, helados y celos…**

_Especialmente dedicado a LittleMonsterStick_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_**- ¡Ey, Neji-kun! ¿No quieres? –ofreció Naruto, sosteniendo su cuchara delante de Neji.**_

_**Estaba aceptando gustoso el helado, cuando se le ocurrió una estúpida idea que hizo se ruborizara ligeramente. **_

_**Eso era un beso indirecto. **_

_**Una voz conocida lo trajo de vuelta del país de los sueños.**_

_**- ¿Neji? ¿No ibas a entrenar con tu tío hoy?**_

_Dando un brinco que cualquiera calificaría de culpable, el castaño se alejó de Naruto. Es que no podían encontrarlo en una situación más… comprometedora… bueno, algo así: Uzumaki Naruto dándole helado de nuez en la boca. Y la persona, o más bien personas, que lo encontraron no podían ser las menos indicadas._

_Enfrente de él, con una cara incrédula y una sonrisa de triunfo estaban Lee y Tenten._

_- Sí, bueno… Algo pasó y… -tartamudeó el Hyuga, sorprendentemente nervioso._

_- ¡Estas en una cita con Naruto! ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! –dedujo Lee alzando el puño en un claro gesto de victoria. _

_- ¡No es una cita, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki, algo sonrojada._

_- ¿A no? –preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_- Pues… no –balbuceó Naruto, insegura._

_- ¿Y a donde iba la pareja de tortolos? –preguntó Lee con visibles corazoncitos en los ojos._

_- Esto fue improvisado, no planeamos salir a ninguna parte –afirmó Neji, recobrando su seriedad._

_- ¿Y esa bolsa? ¿La llevaste de compras, Neji? –preguntó Tenten con un marcado tono burlón._

_- No planeamos ir a ninguna parte –repitió el castaño, comenzando a molestarse._

_- ¡Tu interés por la ropa que viste es admirable e inspirador! ¡Tus acciones hablan de la fuerza de con la que arde tu amor por Naruto! ¡Gai-sensei…! ¡No! ¡El equipo completo se enorgullece de ti! –gritó alguien del grupo, atrayendo la atención de toda la calle y avergonzando seriamente al resto de los gennin ¿En serio es necesario poner el nombre de semejante y estrafalario personaje?_

_- Lee… -llamó Neji cruzando los brazos. El aludido se giró hacia él alzando su pulgar con aprobación y una sonrisa cegadora-. Cállate –exigió el castaño, causando una aura depresiva en su compañero._

_- Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer juntos, dattebayo? –preguntó Naruto, en un intento por romper aquella estresante atmosfera._

_- No creo que sea buena idea –se apresuró a decir Neji, pese a que él había estado a punto de proponer los mismo… hasta que llegaron ciertas personas indeseadas._

_- ¿Y por qué no? ¡No seas amargado, Neji-kun! –dijo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa, tomando su brazo para animarlo._

_- ¡¿Neji-kun? –se extraño Tenten, mirando traviesa a su compañero de equipo._

_- Creo que… -comenzó a replicar el Hyuga, antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos y eludiendo la pregunta de la castaña. Pero un grito asustado proveniente de la persona que estaba a su lado le impidió terminar la frase._

_- ¡Ah! –gritó Naruto al tiempo que caía al suelo-. ¡Tonto perro! –acusó al animal que la había arrollado, cuya correa ahora sujetaba Lee._

_Dirigió su molesta mirada azul hacia la persona que guiaba a ese animal y a otros, pero se quedó estática al reconocerla._

_- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó extrañada Naruto._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke dio un suspiró de cansancio. Miró con desgana la condenada madera que tenía enfrente. Aun le quedaba más de media cerca por pintar ¿Por qué no se pintaba sola? Estaba cansado, pero si se permitía un momento de descanso, justo como ahora, volvía a su mente las cosas que le había dicho a Naruto más temprano, la sorpresa que reflejaba su cara, lo triste que la había dejado…

- Demonios… -maldijo el niño a la nada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó una voz desde lo alto de la cerca.

Cuando Sasuke levantó la vista se encontró con la causante de que le remordiera la conciencia cómodamente recargada detrás de la cerca. Naruto tenía ambos brazos sobre la superficie de madera, lanzándole una penetrante mirada de reproche.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada… -dijo el moreno, volteándole la cara a Naruto.

Sin perder la cara de molestia que tenía, la rubia saltó la cerca de un solo brinco aterrizando limpiamente al lado del Uchiha. La Uzumaki aun seguía molesta, dolida por las palabras de su compañero, pero se sentía con la obligación de ayudarlo. Al fin y al cabo, en verdad se veía cansado al teme por esos días, y si Obaasan le había cargado la mano era en parte su culpa. Claro, eso no significaba que lo perdonara.

- No –dio la razón la rubia-. Pero creo que necesitas una mano –dijo al tiempo que tomaba una brocha y un bote de pintura.

No tardó en ponerse a pintar la cerca, y Sasuke la imitó después de algunos segundos de sorpresa que supo disimular bastante bien.

- Así que tú y Neji… -comenzó Sasuke, algo inseguro pero con la ansiedad mordiéndole la cabeza.

- No te importa –dijo la Uzumaki, molesta.

- ¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó en voz baja el ojinegro.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? –interrogó la rubia con una mueca de fastidió surcándole la cara.

- Curiosidad… -murmuró el niño.

- No fue una cita planeada… Pero al final, creo que si se le puede considerar una cita, ¡y me la pase muy bien! –dijo Naruto, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapará-. Hasta que llegó cierto engreído malhumorado a decirme una que otra cosa… -murmuró mientras golpeaba con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria la cerca que pintaba. Algunas gotas de pintura salpicaron en la cara del Uchiha.

- No voy a disculparme –afirmó Sasuke con terquedad.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras –dijo la niña con fastidio-. ¡Eres un maldito orgulloso que…! –gritó Naruto aumentando la velocidad de sus pinceladas.

Sin poder contener su furia la Uzumaki, arrojó la brocha dentro del balde de pintura.

- Después de todo lo que hablamos… ¿Solo vas y me dices: "Que sea tu compañero de equipo no significa que disfrute tú compañía"? ¿Qué demonios significa eso, dattebayo? –le espetó la rubia señalándolo con el dedo.

- Bueno, tal vez me pase un poco… -dijo el niño, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

- ¿Tal vez? ¿¡Tal vez! –gritó Naruto, sin ocultar ni un poco su enojo. Tomó el balde de pintura y se lo arrojó al sorprendido moreno, bañando su camisa completamente de blanco sin que pudiera evitarlo. El balde salió volando después de eso y golpeó duramente a Sasuke en la cabeza.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tal vez! –gritó el moreno, sobándose el golpe y tratando de sacudirse la pintura de la ropa. Al ver que la Uzumaki perdía la paciencia y se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse, su voluntad vaciló.

- ¡Lo siento, ¿está bien? –dijo mientras la sujetaba para detenerla-. ¿Cómo demonios puedes salir con un Hyuga? ¿Después de lo que te hicieron el otro día? –preguntó Sasuke, cambiando rápidamente de tema antes de que la niña terminara de darse la vuelta.

- ¡Neji-kun no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó! ¡Y tampoco fue culpa de su primo! –gritó la kunoichi, nuevamente molesta.

- ¡Ahora lo defiendes! –gritó el Uchiha, incrédulo-. ¡Y eso no quita que "Neji-kun" haya querido matarte en el examen chunnin!

- ¡Tú ni siquiera estabas ahí, dattebayo! ¡Llegaste tarde junto con Kakashi-sensei! –le recordó la Uzumaki enojada.

- ¡Pero Lee me explicó bien como pasó todo! –se defendió el moreno cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Sasuke, abre tus malditos ojos y activa tu estúpido sharingan, dattebayo! ¡La mitad de mis amigos han intentado matarme! Tú, Kiba, Gaara, Neji… -enumeró la rubia con una mano.

- ¡Vale! ¡Ya te entendí! –la cortó Sasuke, bastante incomodo de que lo incluyeran en esa lista.

- Eso no significa que sea una buena… elección –siguió insistiendo el Uchiha.

- ¿Y por qué no? –dijo Naruto más calmada, colocando una mano en su cintura-. Es guapo, lindo cuando se lo propone, una excelente ninja y…

- No sabía que eras parte de su club de admiradoras –murmuró molestó el Uchiha, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Estas celoso porque no soy parte del tuyo –afirmó la ojiceleste, sacándole la lengua al niño delante de ella.

Tomó el balde de pintura que restaba y hundió nuevamente la bocha en ella. Estuvieron trabajando un rato más, el Uchiha visiblemente más animado y, con la ayuda de Naruto, pronto la misión estuvo completa.

- Ya es tarde… -dijo Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que no tardaba en oscurecer.

- ¡Estoy cansada, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto, echándose al suelo.

- Apenas si moviste un musculo… -le espetó el moreno con incredulidad, lo cual por supuesto era un total mentira. La rubia había sido de gran ayuda, pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir por ahora.

- Llévame a mi casa… -pidió la niña con voz lastimera.

- ¿Crees que te vas a perder, usuratonkachi? –preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sin embargo, le ofreció una mano a la holgazana para levantarla. Comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia la calle, cuando un peso sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

- No, así no… -dijo la rubia, torciendo la boca-. Como antes…

- …

Sasuke dudó algunos momentos. Sabía perfectamente que significaba llevarla como antes. No era algo que lo molestará, de hecho ya lo había echó después de destruir el sello de la Flor de Loto. En ese entonces podía poner el pretexto de que estaba lastimada para cargarla, pero ahora…

- ¡Por favor, dattebayo! –suplicó la Uzumaki con ojos llorosos.

- Sólo por hoy… -dijo el moreno con voz derrotada, agachándose para que ella subiera a su espalda.

¡Al demonio su orgullo! Si él quería cargarla como ella quería lo haría y ya, sin importar lo que pudieran decirle el resto de la aldea y el pervertido de Kakashi. Tal vez si se topaban por casualidad con el estúpido de Hyuga Neji podría demostrarle que la cita que había tenido con Naruto no significaba nada…

"¡Por Kami-sama, Sasuke! ¿¡Qué tonterías estas pensado!" se regañó mentalmente el moreno.

- ¿Dónde quedó la ninja hiperactiva número 1 en sorprender a la gente? –dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

- Se quedó esperando su ramen de la tarde, porque un teme bastardo interfirió con sus planes –murmuró nuevamente molesta la niña, golpeando ligeramente su espalda con el puño.

Después de que hubieran recorrido unas cuantas cuadras, la Uzumaki comenzó a alzar la ceja ante la calle por la que caminaban. Miró incrédula la nuca del niño que la llevaba sobre la espalda ¿Será que Sasuke aun no sabía que…?

- Ne, Sasuke ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Naruto en un tono confundido.

- A tu casa, usuratonkachi ¿No es obvio? –le contestó el moreno rodando los ojos.

- ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho, teme? –dijo la rubia, bastante sorprendida.

- ¿El qué? –interrogó el niño, girando ligeramente su cabeza para verla con desconfianza.

- ¡Ahora vivo con Iruka-sensei! –gritó Naruto con alegría.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke, ligeramente molestó.

No se veía bien que una niña viviera con un adulto que nada tenía que ver con ella. Bueno el Umino era su maestro, pero de eso a nada era casi lo mismo… ¡No! ¡Definitivamente eso no estaba bien!

- Él me adoptó -explicó la niña con la voz emocionada-… podría decirse que ahora es mi padre…

Eso… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sasuke sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a Naruto no tener a nadie de pequeña, y más claro no podía tener a quienes consideraba la rubia como su familia. Umino Iruka era el primero de ellos, aun a costa de sus… ¡A no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No eran celos! Era… incomodidad ante la cercanía entre ellos, nada más… El hecho de que ahora todos tuvieran que aceptarlo les gustara o no era algo muy importante para su niña, y Sasuke lo sabía. Ahora Iruka-sensei había pasado en un segundo de ser un posible pedófilo a un padre celoso, y posiblemente un muy exigente suegro.

"¡Deja de pensar tonterías!" le ordenó a su cerebro con apuro. Pero su querido cerebro de genio decidió ignóralo. Ese día y los siguientes…

- Me alegro por ti –dijo finalmente Sasuke con sinceridad.

- ¡Planeamos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, dattebayo! –informó la rubia, abrazándose con más fuerza del cuello del moreno-. Pero no les acomoda a todos la fecha… Pensé que ya lo sabías, teme. Incluso, Neji-kun…

En ese momento de la conversación fue cuando el ojinegro no pudo evitar volver a rodar los ojos con fastidió.

"Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun… Neji-kun esto, Neji-kun lo otro ¿Qué no sabe otro nombre?" pensó el Uchiha con su característico mal humor.

- Ya llegamos, dobe –le dijo a Naruto, después de ignórala los últimos cinco minutos de platica.

La ventaja del nuevo domicilio de su compañera era que estaba mucho más cerca que su departamento, por lo menos hoy. La Uzumaki estaba por abrir la puerta con sus llaves cuando esta se abrió por sí sola, revelando la cara preocupada pero ante todo molesta, de un conocido maestro de la Academia Ninja.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Te das cuenta de qué hora es! –le gritó Iruka a la rubia, con los brazos en jarra.

- Eh… ¿Las nueve? –tanteó la niña con una sonrisa.

- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, jovencita –regaño el castaño, tomándola ligeramente por una oreja.

- ¡Duele!

- Buenas noches, Iruka-sensei –saludó distraídamente Sasuke, indiferente ante el regaño que la kunoichi recibía.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Iruka, sorprendido por su presencia-. ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle? ¿No te estará buscando Kakashi-sensei? –dijo el maestro, alzando las cejas.

- Si… Debo irme si no quiero problemas –confirmó el moreno, girándose para irse.

- Iruka-sensei, ¿por qué no se queda Sasuke a cenar? –preguntó Naruto a su padre, al tiempo que detenía a su compañero con una mano.

- Bueno… –dudó el castaño, sobándose el cuello nervioso-. No creo que haya mucho problema, no es como si estuviera fuera de la aldea –resolvió el chunnin al final.

- ¡Claro, dattebayo! ¡Y aquí será de los primeros lugares donde buscará Kakashi-sensei! –afirmó la rubia, alzando las manos con la señal de victoria en ellas.

- ¿Y qué tendría que buscar, Naruto? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Una figura avanzó calmadamente por la calle, hasta que finalmente llegó bajo la luz de la lámpara que pendía a las afueras de la casa de Iruka-sensei, revelando su cara. O algo así…

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Naruto, saludando alegremente a su maestro.

- Ya paso el toque de queda –dijo el ninja copia, colocándose al lado de su alumno favorito.

Kakashi no miró directamente a Sasuke y el moreno supo inmediatamente que significaba eso: un regaño.

- Hai –le contestó simplemente el Uchiha, guardándose la cara de fastidió para no aumentar el problema.

Al ver la seriedad de ambos personajes, la rubia le dio un nada discreto codazo a Iruka que inmediatamente entendió el encriptado mensaje.

- Hatake-san –llamó el castaño algo nervioso-, acabamos de invitar a Sasuke a cenar. Usted también está invitado.

- Bueno… -balbuceó el aludido, revolviéndose distraídamente el incontrolable pelo.

Sasuke alzó la ceja con incredulidad ¿Era su recientemente loca imaginación o su sensei estaba nervioso?

- Si no es mucha molestia –dijo finalmente el peliplateado, con una ligera sonrisa que se adivinaba a través de su máscara.

- ¡Claro que no, Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Naruto-. ¿Verdad, Iruka-sensei? –dijo la niña, mandándole una significativa mirada al maestro.

- No, adelante Hatake-san –le confirmó Iruka con una sonrisa, antes de darles la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina-. Siéntense mientras termino la cena.

El jounin estaba por hacer lo que le decían cuando vio la enorme, no, gigante sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía Sasuke en la cara. Torció ligeramente el gesto bajo su máscara, si el crio pensaba que con eso ya no iba a molestarlo estaba muy equivocado. Al fin y al cabo, cenar con Iruka no significaba nada. Una cena entre colegas, nada más…

- Yo… creo que voy a ayudarle a Iruka en la cocina –dijo finalmente Kakashi, encontrando una salida que, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta, lo comprometía más. El aumento en la sonrisa de Sasuke antes de perderlo de vista le hizo el favor de indicárselo.

- ¿Necesita algo, Hatake-san? –preguntó el castaño sin voltearse cuando el ninja copia entró en la cocina, con su atención puesta en los sartenes que revolvía.

- Vi los papeles que le entregaste a Tsunade-sama ayer –dijo el peliplateado sin rodeos.

- Con ese ojo ves muchas cosas, Hatake-san –dijo el maestro sin inmutarse, pero para Kakashi no pasó desapercibido el ligerísimo temblor de su mano.

- No me refiero a los papeles de adopción, Iruka –claró el ninja copia, recalcando ligeramente el nombre del sensei, cosa que el Umino no notó o prefirió ignorar.

- Te lo estas tomando muy enserio, ¿no? –dijo Kakashi después de algunos momentos de silencio que a él se le antojaron incómodos.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice, Hatake-san –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, de las primeras que jounin le miraba delante de él. Pero eso no evito que disminuyera la molestia ante el "Hatake-san" del castaño ¿Tanto le costaba llamarlo por su nombre?

- ¿Por qué te toman tantas molestias? –quiso saber el ojinegro-. Es una responsabilidad que acabas de adquirir… y ya estas tomando medidas por si la dejas sola.

- Solo quiero que este segura si un día… no estoy –dijo Iruka cruzando sus brazos-. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar mañana –terminó el castaño con el pensamiento puesto en sus padres fallecidos.

- Le dejaste tu departamento y la casa de tus padres más el departamento en el que vivía que sigue siendo suyo, además del dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente si se quiere retirar –le recordó Kakashi, en un ligero tono de regaño.

Iruka no pudo evitar carcajearse ligeramente ante el comentario, y porque no, ante el tono que había usado el ninja.

- Dudó mucho que lo haga –dijo el castaño cuando su risa se apagó-. ¿Ha estado investigándome, Hatake-san?

- Chismes de oficina –respondió rápidamente el aludido.

Al parecer ya había pensado en esa respuesta.

- Eso sería raro, considerando que yo soy el que trabaja en la oficina de la Hokage y no he escuchado nada, además que usted no se pasa por ahí ni siquiera para entregar los reportes que debe –afirmó Iruka, volviéndose otra vez a sus sartenes.

Al parecer debió haber pensado mejor esa respuesta.

- No creo que te deba tantos… -se defendió el peliplateado.

- Treinta y dos –se apresuró a contestar el chunnin, sin ninguna vacilación.

- Ah… Me atrapaste –dijo Kakashi, derrotado al fin.

Iruka apagó la estufa, limpiándose las manos con un paño limpio al terminar. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una de las alacenas, que se apresuró a abrir.

- Shizune me contó… -comenzó a decir el ninja copia-. Bien, le saque a Shizune que solo te falta nombrar a su tutor –concedió Kakashi cuando Iruka le lanzó una mirada de "No te creo así que no me mientas".

- Hai… Me cuesta encontrar a alguien que esté a la altura… Nadie me parece él adecuado… -murmuró el castaño más para sí que para su acompañante. De la alacena comenzó a sacar platos, vasos y demás utensilios.

- Ah… ¿Y yo no estoy en esa lista? –preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa, ligeramente traviesa, apareció en el rostro del maestro. Sonrisa que el peliplateado no pudo percibir por encontrarse a sus espaldas del castaño.

- No sé si mis comentarios lo insulten, Hatake-san, pero no le considero alguien muy responsable –dijo Iruka colocando los platos en los brazos del ninja copia.

- Oh… -balbuceo el jounin, ligeramente decepcionado.

- De hecho, me sorprende que Sasuke siga de pie después de vivir unas semanas con usted… -continúo diciendo el Umino, ahora colocando los vasos sobre los platos.

- Eh…

- Aunque considerando que Sasuke también aprendió a cuidar de sí mismo desde pequeño no es tan sorprendente –dijo el castaño sacando los cubiertos.

- Lo que me sorprende es como puedes insultarme y seguir sonriendo –le contestó el peliplateado algo dolido, pero devolviendo la sonrisa. Cosa que el otro, por supuesto, no pudo ver.

Aun sonriendo Iruka tomo un sartén en cada mano, que contenían la humeante comida, y se dirigió al comedor, seguido de cerca por Kakashi. Ahí una sorpresa los estaba aguardando.

- ¡La cena ya está lista! Na-naruto…

Un malhumorado Sasuke miraba mal a una despreocupada Naruto, para después dirigirle una mirada aun más que airada al sujeto que estaba a su lado, abrazándola.

- ¿No hay un plato para el demonio asesino? –dijo Kyubi con una sonrisa, recorriendo descaradamente con la mirada al apuesto hombre que acaba de hacer su aparición.

Iruka al principio no supo quien era la persona que abrazaba a su hija, pero en cuanto pudo sentir el chackra que emanaba de él empezó a temblar. Esa energía solo la había sentido una vez en su vida… y el momento no había sido el más agradable de ella. Miró detenidamente los cabellos rojos del hombre aún joven, y entonces reparó en sus ojos. Eran rojos, viejos y sabios… y al mismo tiempo, terribles. Miró a Kakashi con preocupación y este le desvió la mirada. Un enojo incontrolable comenzó a invadirlo. Así que Hatake lo sabía. Si Kakashi lo sabía y no había dicho nada significaba que ese… demonio no era una amenaza de momento. Sintiendo que no podía seguir en la misma atmosfera que ese ser salió rápidamente del cuarto, en dirección clara hacia su habitación.

- Mi presencia es intimidante, ¿no? –dijo el zorro cuando Iruka salió del comedor, sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie.

- Los padres de Iruka-sensei… murieron durante tu ataque –informó Naruto con voz temblorosa.

Inmediatamente el demonio dejó de reír, sabiendo la gravedad de la situación.

- Habla con él –dijo la rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Naruto… él no va a creerme nada, como el resto de la aldea –afirmó el pelirrojo con voz aburrida, enroscando un mechón de cabello distraídamente.

La niña apretó con fuerza los puños ante la actitud despreocupada del zorro, y su carácter no tardó en explotar.

- ¡Habla con él! ¡Dile lo que me dijiste a mí! –gritó la Uzumaki, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la yukata.

- …

- ¡Kyubi! ¡Maldito zorro holgazán! ¡Haz lo que te digo! –gritó de nuevo la niña, golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

- ¡Esta bien, solo cállate mocosa! –gritó el zorro a su vez-. Pero si no me escucha ya no será mi problema –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se adentraba en la casa.

No necesitaba sentir el chackra del hombre para saber donde se encontraba, a través de los ojos de Naruto sabía perfectamente donde estaba la habitación su padre. Entró en el cuarto con sigiló, sin dignarse a tocar. Un ser poderoso como él no necesitaba tales nimiedades. Encontró al castaño recargado en el barandal del balcón que tenía su habitación, observando con cierta melancolía la luna, que se elevaba magnifica y completamente llena en el oscuro cielo.

- Umino Iruka… -llamó Kyubi con voz firme. Se sorprendió de que Iruka no diera un resoplido o algún otro signo de sorpresa, al parecer hacía tiempo que se había percatado de su presencia.

- No se ofenda pero… usted es el ultimo ser sobre la tierra con el que deseo hablar –dijo el hombre con calma.

- Lo entiendo –concedió el zorro sin ninguna emoción en claro, pero dio un salto y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre el barandal, balanceándose delicadamente al lado del castaño.

Era claro que no pensaba irse pronto. Sintiéndose derrotado el Umino, pasó saliva, con la boca seca por el nerviosismo.

- Durante algún tiempo la culpe a ella, pero cuando la conocí… -comenzó diciendo el maestro-. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño ser el culpable de tantas muertes? Naruto solo era la persona que nos mantenía a salvo sin darse cuenta, no podía seguir culpándola.

- Y sólo quede yo –afirmó Kyubi, con la vista fija también en la luna. Iruka asintió en silencio.

- ¿Va a negarme que usted mató a todo esa gente? ¿A mis padres? –preguntó en voz baja el ojicafé.

- No, no es algo que de verdad me importe. No los conocía, no significaban nada para mí –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo distraídamente, antes de que pudiera evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el castaño ya se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Tomó firmemente a Iruka del brazo antes de que se alejara más de algunos pasos.

"Demonios, y habíamos empezado tan bien" se quejó mentalmente el Nueve colas.

- ¿No es lo mismo que ustedes hacen en el campo de batalla? ¿Matar a quien consideran una amenaza? –preguntó el demonio, mirando directamente aquellas enormes orbes castañas.

- ¿Cómo pudo haber sido Konoha una amenaza? Yo estaba ahí el día del ataque… Esa enorme cantidad de chackra… No cualquier ninja podía manejar eso… -dijo maestro bastante seguro.

- Pues hubo alguien que lo hizo –afirmó Kyubi, con una marcada ira en su voz.

- Aunque pagó con su vida por eso –le recordó Iruka con rencor, deshaciéndose del fuerte agarre del demonio.

- No me refería al Cuarto –dijo el zorro recobrando la calma, sentándose distraídamente sobre la cama del castaño.

Termino de subirse sobre la suave tela que la cubría, complacido después de tantos años de sentir algo de esa textura tocando su piel. Aunque claro, pensaba desviando su mirada hacia el hombre delante de él, Umino Iruka también tenía una piel placentera al tacto. Lo notó cuando sujetó su brazo, llevaba las mangas arengadas por estar cocinando. Que conveniente…

- Soy un demonio, pero ante todo soy un animal –explicó Kyubi-. Algo que puede desaparecer como todo en este mundo.

- Yo tenía miedo –afirmó el demonio con voz queda, desviando sus ojos rojos de la penetrante mirada que le mandaba el castaño.

Iruka no lo interrumpió, dejó que pasara el tiempo necesario hasta que volvió escuchar esa voz fría saliendo de entre los largos colmillos del pelirrojo.

- Un segundo estás en casa… al siguiente todo se vuelve negro… -contó el zorro como quien no quiere la cosa, moviendo aburrido sus largos dedos delante de sus ojos-, y cuando regresas al mundo de los vivos tienes a más de cincuenta ninjas atacándote, una parte de ellos capaz de herirte.

Kyubi cerró los ojos con enojo, al mismo tiempo que su mano se empuñaba. Esa noche… esa maldita noche… y su libertad había terminado.

- Yo solo me defendí –dijo el animal, sentándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Insinúa que el ataque fue provocado? –preguntó Iruka, abriendo por fin la boca.

- Te digo que no tenía intención de atacar la aldea –respondió con esquivas el zorro-. No eran tan importantes para eso…

- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? –quiso saber el maestro, más serio de lo habitual.

- Solo Naruto… Nadie más se preocupo por escuchar al asesino –aseguró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

Caminó lentamente, acercándose cada vez más al hombre y esta vez, Iruka no retrocedió.

- No estoy diciendo que me perdone. Lo que hice no es algo que puedo remediar, solo… -comenzó Kyubi, sin saber realmente que decir.

- No tendré ningún problema porque este en mi casa… -se apresuró a decir el Umino, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, indicándole en silencio que volvieran al comedor-, pero no se sorprenda si prefiero fingir que no está ahí.

- Eso es más de lo que puedo pedir –aseguró el pelirrojo, relamiéndose los colmillos con arrogancia.

Naruto no pudo evitar dar un suspiró de alivió cuando vio llegar a ambos hombres a la mesa, si bien no platicando, enteros, sin heridas y lo más importante… sin ganas de querer matarse entre ellos.

"De hecho" pensó la rubia, torciendo ligeramente el gesto cuando Iruka le sirvió la cena "el maldito zorro luce más que feliz, y no deja de mirar a Iruka-sensei".

Ese pequeño detallito no pasó desapercibido para otra persona sentada en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y con una plática agradable gracias al castaño y a su hija, pese a las miradas envenenadas que le mandaba Sasuke al demonio y al descarado coqueteó del Nueve colas hacia la rubia.

- ¿Se… arreglaron? –se atrevió a preguntar Naruto, aprovechando un momento de silencio casi al final de la cena.

- Llegamos a un acuerdo –dijo simplemente su padre, mientras recogía los platos.

- Solo dame un par de días Naruto y tendremos una relación formal –ronroneó Kyubi, tomando la mano de Iruka cuando pasó por su lado y besándola lascivamente, con sus ojos rojos clavados en alguien más. El castaño prefirió ignorar olímpicamente el gesto del demonio, siguiendo con su tarea.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, Naruto. –dijo Kakashi, poniéndose rápidamente de pie-. Sasuke…

- Nos vemos, dobe –de despidió el moreno con una sonrisa de burla, dedicada a su peliplateado sensei.

- ¡Buenas noches, teme! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó la rubia desde la puerta, mientras Iruka prefería agitar más discretamente su mano en señal de despedida. Cuando vio que tanto el hombre como el niño habían desaparecido por la calle, el castaño cerró la puerta y le dio las buenas noches a la rubia.

- ¿Qué estas planeando? –le preguntó con desconfianza Naruto al sonriente pelirrojo que seguía sentando en el comedor.

- Decido a que celoso compulsivo será más divertido molestar –contestó Kyubi con suficiencia, mirándose las largas uñas que poseía.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó al niña sin comprender, y el demonio rodó los ojos con exasperación, desapareciendo en una nube de humo rojo.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, derrumbándose contra ella en cuanto lo hizo. Una sonrisa aparecía en su cara al mismo tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de su boca. Si quitaba el final del día… ese día… ese día… había sido simplemente perfecto.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa tonta que tienes en la cara se debe a…? –dijo una voz conocida.

Neji gruño con molestia, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Delante de él estaban Hanabi y Hinata, jugando un extraño juego de cartas. Claramente durmiéndose, claramente aburridas, claramente esperándolo…

- ¿No te sentías mal? –le preguntó a Hanabi con desconfianza.

- Se recuperó milagrosamente –le contestó Hinata, colocando una carta sobre la mesa y diciendo un número en voz alta.

- ¿Y tú no tenias misión? –interrogó el castaño mientras su desconfianza aumentaba.

- Llegó antes –informó Hanabi con una sonrisa, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita con Naruto, oniisan? –preguntó Hinata dulcemente.

Así que ahí estaba todo el asunto. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si ya sabía que en esos dulces ojos blancos no se podía confiar…

- No fue una cita… -afirmó Neji, girando la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo.

- La llevaste de compras, al cine, por… -comenzó a enlistar Hanabi, sin perder de vista su juego, y a Neji le pareció que ya había escuchado eso antes.

- Por un helado y la iba a llevar a comer, pero… -terminó el ojiperla con sus niveles de desconfianza al máximo-. Ustedes parecen estar muy enteradas.

De repente algo hizo conexión en la mente del genio, y una persona llegó a su mente antes de que su nombre saliera de la boca de Hinata.

- Tenten pasó un momento a saludar –dijo la mayor de sus primas, rehuyendo su mirada.

- Tenten nunca pasa a saludar –aseguró Neji, colocando bruscamente una mano sobre las cartas para que las niñas dejaran el juego y le prestaran atención.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló en el cuarto, con tres pares de ojos blancos mirándose entre sí.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico, claramente esperando una explicación.

- Bien… -se rindió primero Hanabi, ante un resoplido de frustración de Hinata-. Nosotras lo planeamos todo, es que Naruto estaba un poco triste y tú tenías una cara de amargado que no podías con ella.

- ¡Hanabi! –regaño Hinata sin levantar la voz. Su mirada solo tenía una palabra grabada: "Traidora".

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! –se defendió la niña cruzando los brazos-. Tenten nos ayudo a seguirlos para estar enteradas de todo lo que pasará, pero Lee se atravesó. Además del Uchiha, con el que no contábamos –terminó la morena, golpeando furiosamente la mesa al verse frustrados sus planes.

- ¿Algo que decir, Neji-oniisan? –preguntó Hinata, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

El aludido se dio la vuelta con rapidez, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir de la habitación.

- Gracias –dijo Neji, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

¡Espero que todo allá quedado claro!

Zaludos de Zaphy

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	9. Capítulo 7 Misión Rango A

**Capítulo 7:**

**Misión Rango A**

_Especialmente dedicado a… ¡Sasuke!_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, teme!_

_Ya se que ya paso no me critiquen... se hace lo que se puede...

* * *

_Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

- Ne, Obaasan ¿Qué misión tienes para nosotros? –dijo una rubia mientras se inclinaba sobre un enorme escritorio para dirigirse a otra rubia que se encontraba sentada tras él.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de la mujer ante el apodo de la muchacha. "¿Vieja?" pensó con enojo. Espero a que respondiera el típico: "¡Joder Naruto! ¡Tenle más respeto a Hokage-sama!" de parte de Sakura, pero el reclamó de la pelirosada nunca llegó. En lugar de eso le dedicó tal mirada a la ojiazul, que Tsunade no pudo más que agradecer a Kami-sama que las miradas no mataran… al menos no todas.

El equipo siete se hallaba reunido en la Torre Hokage, a la espera de su primera misión fuera de Konoha después del "incidente" del Valle del Fin. Y habría que decir que Kakashi trató por todos los medios de retrasar esa misión, o por lo menos que fuera lo más corta posible. No se espero que Naruto tomara el asunto de manera tan madura. Ignoraba olímpicamente cualquier intento de Sakura por molestarla, la rubia entrenaba y platicaba con la ojiverde como si no hubiera ningún problema entre ellas, pese a los insultos que en ocasiones Sakura no podía contener. Tal vez no fuera madurez… tal vez solo dolía demasiado…

Una gotita resbalo por la frente del sensei al recordar algunas escenas de la los últimos días. Haruno Sakura se había convertido en la encarnación viva de el por qué Hatake Kakashi no tenia novia. (1)

Volviendo al asunto de la misión, la terquedad de Hokage-sama había hecho oídos sordos a las suplicas del ninja copia, murmurando cosas sobre "pleitos de niñas". Al pobre jounin solo le quedaba más que rezar a Buda para que la pelirosada dejara de lado sus diferencias por el bien de la misión.

- ¡Con un demonio, Naruto! ¡Siéntate! –gritó la Quinta dando tal manotazo al escritorio que casi lo parte por la mitad. Ante la agresividad de su querida obaasan Naruto, que seguía dando unos cómicos brinquitos y parloteando sin parar, dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar toda despatarrada en una silla.

- ¡Bien! –afirmó Tsunade, satisfecha ante la reacción de la chica. Repentinamente su voz se tornó seria-. Se les asignara una misión nivel A. El señor feudal de Osaka ha estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte contra él y su familia, para evitar la alianza entre su ciudad y la de Kioto. La alianza va a sellarse en un par de días con el matrimonio de su hija con el príncipe de Kioto. El equipo de Gai ya ha escoltado a la princesa de Osaka a un lugar seguro hasta su boda. El equipo de Kurenai se está encargando de rastrear a los culpables.

- Ah… -dijo Sakura extrañada-. Si los equipos de Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei están haciendo todo el trabajo, ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí, Tsunade-sama?

La boca de Tsunade comenzó a curvarse en una sonrisa sádica, su mirada se dirigió con picardía a cierta rubia de ojos azules sentada tranquilamente cerca de ella. Naruto comenzó a sudar frio ante esa mirada. Algo le decía que de toda la misión, ella llevaría la peor parte.

"Esto no va a salir bien, dattebayo" pensó la niña algo asustada.

- Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto –enlistó sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro-. Su misión será… hacerse pasar por la princesa Aiko-sama, hija del señor feudal, y proteger a la compañera encargada de esa tarea.

Rodeo el escritorio para colocarse delante de un par de confundidos ojos celestes.

- Esa será tu misión, Uzumaki Naruto –anunció aumentando la sonrisa de su cara.

El silencio se extendió como pólvora por la habitación. Un ligero viento entró por la ventana y agitó ambas cabelleras rubias.

…

…

…

…

- ¡Ni de coña! –grito una poco femenina Naruto.

Se levantó sobre la silla para quedar de pie sobre el asiento y dio un giro hacia atrás, aterrizando justo delante de la puerta con la clara intención de escapar. A un cabezazo de Tsunade, Kakashi fue tras la chica y se la echó al hombro cual saco de papas.

- ¡Bájame, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Bájame! –berreaba la chica mientras le propinaba patadas y manotazos a su maestro como podía.

- ¡Cállate Naruto! –ordenó Tsunade tratando de hacerse oír sobre sus gritos-. ¡Es tu deber como ninja!

- ¡Ya te dije que ni de coña, Obaasan! –le contestó Naruto en el mismo tono-. ¡Estoy demasiado crecidita para andar jugando a las princesas! ¡Además! Si la mentada Aiko ya está segura, ¿¡para qué diablos necesito suplantarla!

- Si serás baka, usuratonkachi –dujo Sasuke recargado tranquilamente contra la pared. Durante todo el alboroto el moreno no había movido un dedo-. Si tú permaneces en el palacio en el lugar de la princesa, sus perseguidores no tienen porque buscarla en otro lado y estará más segura.

Naruto solo atino a detener su berrinche para parpadear con una actitud más que confundida.

- Además –continuo Tsunade en el mismo tono que Iruka-sensei había usado para explicarle que uno más uno eran dos-, la princesa debe estar presente para algunos reuniones sociales junto con su prometido. Un abrazo leve y tal vez un besito. Nada especial… -terminó la Quinta agitando despreocupadamente la mano, feliz.

Bien. Esa noticia no le sentó para nada bien al estomago del Uchiha, que sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Y no fue el único.

- ¡Nada especial! ¡Podrías estar dejándome con un pervertido, dattebayo! –gritó nuevamente la rubia con voz en cuello.

- ¡Vas a decirme que no puedes defenderte tu sola de un estúpido y mimado noble! –le gritó Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente-. Además Akishino-sama, el príncipe de Kioto, está enterado de que tú no eres su prometida. Está dispuesto a colaborar para proteger a su futura esposa.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero, dattebayo! –comenzó a berrear de nuevo Naruto, consciente de que se le cerraban las salidas.

- Tsunade-sama, no creó que Naruto deba hacer este trabajo –dijo una voz.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, quien había salido en su ayuda no había sido otra que Sakura.

- Es una baka que arruinara la misión al primer día –afirmó la pelirosada mordaz. Naruto se mordió el labio con dolor, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad-. Si me lo permite yo…

- No –negó Tsunade con firmeza-. Aiko-sama tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Naruto es perfecta para el trabajo.

- ¡Pero con un henge hasta Sasuke-teme puede hacerse pasar por la condenada princesa! –contradijo la chica señalando al moreno con un dedo, que al instante se pegó contra la pared.

- ¡A mí no me metas en tus broncas, usuratonkachi! – le gritó el niño mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cara.

- ¡No podemos depender de un henge en una misión tan delicada como esta Naruto! –gritó otra vez la Hokage-. ¿¡Y si se desvanece en el momento más inoportuno!

- ¡Ino también es rubia y de ojos azules! ¿Por qué no lo hace ella? –gritó la Uzumaki jugándose su última carta. Y había que decir que era buena, ¿desde cuándo Naruto podía poner buenos pretextos?

- ¡Yamanaka Ino se encuentra en otra misión en este momento y tú eres la única rubia de ojos azules en toda Konoha! –le informó Tsunade con su cordura a punto de irse por el inodoro. Después de un momento una sonrisa malvada invadió su rostro, una sonrisa manipuladora, la misma que aparecía cuando hacia trampa apostando-. ¿Si no puedes cumplir con esta simple misión como esperas convertirte en Hokage?

El cambio de actitud de Naruto fue instantáneo, casi tanto como la comida que le encantaba comer.

- ¡Puede hacer cualquier misión que me mandes Obaasan! –afirmó prepotente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho-. ¡Y está no será la excepción! ¿Cuándo nos vamos, dattebayo?

Tsunade y Kakashi sonrieron satisfechos, mientras nuevas gotas de sudor aparecían en la cara de Sasuke, ¿acaso Naruto era tan fácil de manipular? Tal vez si le hubiera dado suficiente ramen para un mes completo la rubia lo habría escoltado hasta la mismísima cueva de Orochimaru. Aparto esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, pasar demasiado tiempo sumido en tus pensamientos puede volverte loco.

Sakura apretó los puños y miró con creciente rencor a Uzumaki Naruto ¿Por qué todo mundo insistía en consentir a la rubia? Hasta Tsunade-sama…

- Ne, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto llamando la atención del peliplateado. El aludido volteó su rostro hacia ella curvando su ojo visible, indicándole que tenía toda su atención-. Ya puedes soltarme, dattebayo.

* * *

(1) Tal vez le podamos conseguir mejor un novio, sensei, Je je je je.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que es una pequeña introducción de lo que viene…**

Zaludos de Zaphy

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	10. Capítulo 8, Parte I: Himesama

**Capítulo 8, Parte I:**

**Hime-sama**

_Especialmente dedicado a Gintoki-s girl_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

**Yaoi ligero, **_**ligero,**__** ligero**_**.**

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

¿Ya dije que el yaoi es ligero?

_- Naruto, escúchame con mucha atención –dijo Tsunade, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos delante de su cara._

_- Claro, si, Obaasan… -contestó distraídamente la rubia. _

_Su mente aun seguía en la próxima misión que haría el equipo 7, preguntándose cómo demonios había sido convencida tan fácilmente. Prometía ser una misión larga, tal vez debería ir al Ichiraku antes de partir, quien sabe cuándo volvería a probar la sazón única que tenía el ramen de ese viejo… Inmediatamente comenzó a salivar._

_- Naruto… Esto es serio, se trata de tu seguridad –insistió la Hokage con la misma y seria pose, lanzándole sendas miradas de advertencia a la joven kunoichi… que fueron olímpicamente ignoradas._

_- ¡Naruto, pon atención! –dijo Sasuke, golpeando a su compañera en la cabeza de un manotazo._

_- ¡Duele! ¡Baka! –se quejó la Uzumaki sujetándose el cráneo-. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel conmigo, dattebayo? –le preguntó al moreno con ojos llorosos._

_- A mí no me chantajeas con esos ojos, usuratonkachi –afirmó Sasuke con una mano en su cintura, pero con el demonio del remordimiento mordiéndole cruelmente el estómago._

_- Naruto… -llamó Tsunade una vez más, rompiendo el lápiz que había estado sosteniendo en su mano._

_- Si, Hokage-sama –contestó inmediatamente la aludida, con las manos alzadas pidiendo paz y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cara._

_- Para esta misión tendrás que dejar tu banda ninja… y tus armas –informó la Quinta, en el mismo tono de voz serio._

_- Pe-pero, ¡¿por qué? –preguntó la niña, con un ojo bailándole ligeramente por el nerviosismo ¿Acaso su Obaasan quería que fuera totalmente indefensa a esa misión? ¿Y sin ser reconocida como una ninja de Konoha? ¡A no! ¡Eso si que no!_

_- No podremos arriesgarnos a que alguien te reconozca, especialmente… -dijo la Hokage, desviando ligeramente su vista hacia el Uchiha presente._

_Sasuke no entendió del todo la advertencia de la Hokage, pero una cosa se había grabado a fuego en su mente: Itachi iba tras Naruto, y eso era algo que él no iba permitir. No sabía que había echó la Uzumaki para ganarse esa atención indeseada, pero dejar que su hermano volviera a asesinar a alguien importante para él… Apretó los puños con fuerza._

"_¡Eso no va a suceder!" se prometió a sí mismo el Uchiha._

_Contrario a lo que usualmente ocurría, Naruto captó de inmediato la indirecta, bajando triste su mirada. Unas capas negras con nubes rojas invadieron su mente._

_- Lo entiendo –murmuró Naruto, con la vista aun clavada en sus pies._

"_Akatsuki…" fue la palabra no pronunciada._

_Tsunade sabía que el Sello de la Flor de Loto era el secreto mejor guardado de la aldea, todo lo contrario del Sello del Cuarto. Mientras pudieran usar eso como defensa para proteger a Naruto, las oportunidades de que Akatsuki la encontrara serian menores. Dejar de llamarla por su primer nombre fuera de los límites de la aldea, usar su segundo nombre, un pseudónimo, una identidad falsa, usar el nombre de otra kunoichi, era algunas de las medidas que pensaba implementar la legendaria perdedora. Por el momento mandarla a una misión encubierta encajaba muy bien con sus planes, y Yamanaka Ino había aceptado gustosa firmar los reportes de las misiones en las que participara la otra rubia. El juego contra Akatsuki era uno que Tsunade no estaba dispuesta a perder._

_- Pedirle que vaya de misión sin armas me parece… muy arriesgado –dijo Sasuke más serio de lo habitual._

"_Una tontería…" pensó en vez de eso el moreno._

_- Dije que no podía ir con sus armas, no sin armas… -contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa prepotente._

_Inmediatamente todas las caras presentes la vieron confusa, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tan diferentes podrían ser las armas de un ninja a otro? Y las armas ninjas especiales se caracterizaban por ser un tanto… llamativas, solo habría que recordar la hambrienta espada de Kisame. Además Naruto solo manejaba las armas ninjas básicas._

_- Pasa Shizune –ordeno la Quinta sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, que aumentaba al ver la expresión del público presente._

_La ayudante de la Hokage atravesó la puerta nada más escuchar el llamado de su superior, caminado con algo dificultad debido a la carga que traía entre las manos. Eran tres cajas de madera, apiladas una sobre otra. En realidad no parecían ser muy pesadas, y su tamaño no era mayor que el de una caja de zapatos solo que ligeramente más largas. Pero la morena tenía una cara de estar llevando una tonelada._

_- Los kimonos, los broches, los zapatos, la ropa en general te la prestaran cuando llegues a Kioto –informó la rubia mientras recibía las cajas que le ofrecía Shizune como si no fueran más que plumas. _

_Sakura observó consternada que a los lados de cada caja estaba grabado el nombre completo de la Quinta._

_- No rompas nada, eso me costaría una fortuna –regaño Tsunade alzando la ceja._

_- ¡Obaasan! –gimió Naruto con voz suplicante._

_- Estas advertida, Naruto ¡Todo lo que rompas allá te lo descontare hasta que te jubiles! –gritó la Hokage alzando un puño amenazador._

_- Si –contestó la pequeña rubia con desgana._

_- "Si, Obaasan" –exigió Tsunade alzando la voz._

_- ¡Si, Obaasan! –repitió la Uzumaki cuadrándose nerviosa._

_En cuanto la niña termino de hablar, la rubia mayor tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara. Por favor, que alguien le dijera que no acaba de exigirle a Naruto que la llamara abuela… Miro molesta a su alrededor, la semioculta cara de Kakashi con ganas de soltar una carcajada le confirmó su desliz._

_- Ni una palabra, están advertidos –advirtió a todos sus subordinados con una voz, más que helada, definitivamente congelante. _

_- ¡Si, Ob…! –empezaron todos nerviosos, pero una mirada fiera los detuvo a mitad de la frase-. ¡Si, Hokage-sama! –gritaron todos, corrigiendo su error._

_- Bien. Volviendo a lo que importa. Estas son las armas que usaras –dijo mientras regresaba a las misteriosas cajas, colocándolas en fila delante de Naruto. _

_Las abrió con cuidado una a una, revelando, tras apartar un delicado papel china, el terciopelo rojo brillante que hacía de fondo. Encajadas en medio de ese océano escarlata estaban tres objetos, cuatro considerando que el último era un par, que difícilmente Sasuke consideraría armas._

_- ¿Es en serio? –preguntó el Uchiha claramente incrédulo._

_La reacción de las chicas presentes fue… un tanto diferente: Sakura parecía que había muerto alguien o a punto de cometer un asesinato, Tsunade lucía complejamente hechizada de orgullo, Shizune tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción dedicada a la niña rubia y Naruto…_

_- ¡¿Es en serio? –gritó la Uzumaki, poniéndose nuevamente de pie sobre la silla._

_Ahora Sasuke alzó aun más la ceja, no entendía porque la dobe se entusiasmaba tanto con cosas como esas… Esas eran tonterías por las que se interesarían chicas como Ino, o Sakura, no su niña… su niña era diferente… Algo de su confusión debió reflejarse en su cara porque cuando Naruto volteó a verlo una mueca burlona apareció en su morena cara._

_- No tienen idea de lo que es esto, ¿verdad? –le dijo a la rubia, sacándole la lengua descaradamente._

_- ¡Oh! –dijo Kakashi, en un tono de al fin entender algo de aquella locura._

_Sasuke no supo si sentirse mejor o peor con el asunto, si el famoso Sharingan Kakashi había tardado cuatro minutos y dieciséis segundos en entender de qué hablaban aquellas extrañas mujeres significaba que la cosa no era tan común, pero por otro lado ahora el Uchiha era el único ignorante en aquella habitación, y lo peor, Uzumaki Naruto lo había entendido todo antes que él._

_Tsunade sonrió satisfecha por la confusión de Sasuke, y solo para regodearse un poco más, decidió ignorar al niño y empezar toda la ceremonia antes de que Naruto le explicara algo._

_- La tenssen para defenderse… -dijo la Quinta introduciendo la mano en la primera de las cajas. De ella sacó un abanico azul celeste con gran ceremonia y se lo ofreció a Naruto con ambas manos._

_- Porque las escamas del dragón no las atraviesa cualquier acero –dijo la niña haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, recibiendo el extraño obsequio._

_Al levantar la cara, Naruto extendió el abanico con habilidad, y Sasuke creyó oír un ligero tintineo metálico. El dibujo de un dragón dorado refulgía tras el celeste color de fondo, cada detalle del animal era una obra de arte en sí. Cada escama, cada bigote, cada diente, parecía tan real que uno esperaba tocar a la fiera y sentir su rítmico respirar, quemarse con el calor que saldría de aquellas terribles fauces. El resto del espacio que no ocupaba la dorada criatura estaba cubierto por ondulantes crestas plateadas que simulaban las nubes del cielo. El mango del abanico parecía ser de plata, y terminaba en una graciosa borla de seda azul._

_- La uchiwa para atacar… -continúo Tsunade, ahora introduciendo su mano en la segunda caja. Nuevamente apareció otro abanico, esta vez de un rojo escarlata._

_- Porque el bello tigre tiene garras afiladas –contestó la niña rubia con otra reverencia._

_Al repetir los mismos pasos que con la tenssen y extender el abanico, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir sus reflejos y no adaptar una posición de ataque. En el borde del, en apariencia, inocente abanico rojo habían aparecido una filosas cuchillas de acero, no exageradamente grandes pero el Uchiha intuía que su filo seria un peligro considerable. En el dorso de la uchiwa aparecía majestuoso un fiero tigre blanco, algunos pequeños detalles en un negro lustroso simulaban una exuberante vegetación tras el animal. El mango del arma también era negro y una borla de seda roja terminaba de adornarla._

_- Las kanzashi para un golpe certero… -recitó la Hokage al ofrecerle a Naruto lo que había en la tercera caja._

_- Porque las plumas de garza no sólo son hermosas, si no también rápidas y mortales –terminó la Uzumaki, recibiendo aquellas adornadas varillas de metal._

_Las kanzashi parecían ser a los ojos del Sasuke algún tipo de arma arrojadiza, a juzgar por su largo y delgado grosor. Eran doradas, al parecer de oro, con algunas pequeñas sakuras trabajadas en uno de los extremos. El metal del que estaban hechas las flores era desconocido debido a que sus delicados pétalos, así como las pocas hojas que lo acompañaban, se hallaban pintados con maestría. Algunos pocos hilos, del mismo color que el preciado metal, salían de la punta de ambos adornos. _

_- Bienvenida –dijo Tsunade extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa._

_- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama –contestó Naruto con una reverencia más profunda que las anteriores._

_- Las kunoichi tienen sus propias tradiciones –murmuró Kakashi junto a Sasuke, compadeciéndose al fin de su ignorante estado-. Cuando un nuevo miembro es aceptado dentro del grupo, su maestra le obsequia estas armas, solo usadas por ellas, pasadas de madre a hija por generaciones. No sabía que aun se hacía… _

_El moreno desvío nuevamente su mirada al entonces bullicioso grupo de mujeres, una vez pasado el momento solemne. Si esos objetos se pasaban de madres a hijas, entonces…_

_- Al regalarle esas armas que la identifican como una kunoichi en toda regla, Tsunade-sama está reconociendo a Naruto como su estudiante y aun más… como parte de su familia –dijo el peliplatedo, intuyendo los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de su alumno. _

_- ¿Crees poder manejarlas, dobe? –preguntó arrogante el Uchiha._

_Naruto tomó nuevamente el abanico rojo entre sus manos, lo abrió y desplegó las cuchillas. Para sorpresa de Sasuke hizo algunos pequeños giros con la uchiwa, cambiándola de manos, girándola e incluso tomándola al vuelo, sin que el filoso acero la cortara. Finalmente la niña hizo que el arma tomara algo de impulso y, tomando desprevenido al moreno, se la lanzó. Apenas alcanzó a mover su cabeza para evitar que los cortantes dientes del abanico lo alcanzaran. Algunos cabellos oscuros terminaron en el suelo._

_- ¿Tú qué crees, teme? –dijo con rubia, sacándole la lengua._

_- No presumas tanto, Naruto. Aun te falta práctica –dijo la Quinta, apoyando la cara en una de sus palmas._

_- No creo que estas te sirvan de mucho –dijo el Uchiha, extendiendo su mano hacia las kanzashi-, ¡auch!_

_- No toques… -le advirtió la ojiceleste, sacudiendo la tenssen con la que lo había golpeado._

_- Tienes una puntería terrible… y solo dos tiros –siguió diciendo el moreno con intención de molestarla. _

_- Qué bueno que en el equipo siete exista una persona con una puntería perfecta ¿No, Uchiha? –intervino Tsunade con una risita de burla._

_- ¡Yo no le voy a ayudar a la dobe! –aseguró Sasuke con un gruñido._

_- ¡Yo no quiero la ayuda del teme! –gritó Naruto señalando a su compañero._

_- ¡Yo no les estoy preguntado! –gritó Tsunade golpeando su escritorio-.¡Lo van a hacer y se acabó! ¡Y Kakashi se encargará de vigilar que lo hagan! ¿Entendido? –preguntó mirándolos uno a la vez-. ¿¡Entendido!_

_- Si, Hokage-sama –contestaron todos resignados, el holgazán maestro entre ellos._

Esa era la razón de la nueva discusión entre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Era el fin del primer día de camino hacia Kioto, y mientras él y Sakura preparaban todo para pasar la noche, Kakashi _sugirió_ que era un buen momento para que los dos miembros restantes del equipo empezaran la tarea que les encomendó la Hokage.

- ¡Estás loco, dattebayo! ¡No voy a practicar con las kanzashi que me dio obaasan! –gritó Naruto, al tiempo que abrazaba las armas en cuestión contra su pecho.

- Entonces dime que usaremos sabelotodo, necesitas acostumbrarte a la forma del arma, sentirla entre las manos… -contestó el Uchiha, bastante frustrado de seguir con esa pelea.

La rubia metió las manos a su portashurikens y de él sacó un paquete que le arrojó al Uchiha. Sasuke lo atrapó al vuelo y cuando lo desenvolvió, la brillante superficie de varias agujas (2) apareció.

- Usaremos estas, dattebayo –dijo la niña, sacándole la lengua al pelinegro.

- Presumida. Pareces una niña con juguetes nuevos –le regañó Sasuke.

- ¡Envidioso! –gritó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Me atrapaste, Naruto! Es que tener esos abanicos ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida –contestó el moreno con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

- No son solo abanicos, son las armas kunoichi por excelencia, dattebayo –murmuró la rubia molesta-. Ignorante…

- No sé que me sorprende más, que sepas que son o que sepas como usarlos –dijo Sasuke incrédulo, colocándose una mano en la cintura-. No te imaginó practicando con esos abaniquitos por ahí.

Nada más escuchar el comentario del moreno, la niña se quedó estática. Empezó a murmurar incoherencias mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, evitando la interrogante mirada que le mandaba su compañero.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Lo hiciste! –dijo el Uchiha con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Hinata-chan me ayudaba… -explicó Naruto con la cara roja-. Usaba un jutsu de transformación y me hacía pasar por una de sus primas…

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca, aguantando la respiración. Su cara comenzó a ponerse morada y la rubia temió que se estuviera ahogando. Hasta que ruidos extraños comenzaron a salir de entre sus dientes…

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Lo que hubiera dado por verte con esa forma y…! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Y tus abanicos! –se carcajeó Sasuke, sujetándose fuerte el estómago.

Y así damas y caballeros, el orgulloso señorito (2) Uchiha Sasuke dejaba por una vez su actitud de Yo-soy-Kami-sama-y-tu-mi-vil-esclavo, y se comportaba como el resto de los mortales.

Pero es que la imagen que apareció en su mente, ¡habría echó reír a cualquiera!

- ¡No te burles de mí, teme! –gritó la rubia al tiempo que sacaba la tenssen.

Solo se necesitó de un golpe para que el moreno se callara.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó el Uchiha, tocando con cuidado la zona adolorida-. ¡Con un demonio, Naruto! ¡Eso esta pesado!

- De eso se trata, teme –contestó la niña, sacudiendo el arma delante de su cara-. Está hecha de hierro.

- Claro... –dijo el pelinegro rodándolo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio. Un enorme y palpitante chichón había aparecido en su cabeza.

La Uzumaki acercó su cara a la del niño, entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia. Un ligerísimo tono rosa apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke al notar la cercanía de la rubia, pero mantuvo su pose orgullosa, sosteniéndole la mirada con fingida dureza.

- De verdad no sabes nada sobre esto, dattebayo –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Como comprenderás, a mí no me interesan mucho las armas que utilicen las kunoichi… -se defendió el Uchiha, cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y cómo te defenderás de ellas si no las conoces, idiota? –lo regañó la rubia jalándolo de una oreja.

Sasuke le tomó rápidamente la mano para que lo soltará, apartándola un poco. Después se recargó en un árbol cercano, esperando pacientemente a que Naruto hablara. Alzó una ceja al notar los burlones ojos azules de la rubia.

- ¿Vas a explicarme o no? –exigió molestó el moreno después de soportar unos momentos de silencio. No le agradaba la idea de que Uzumaki Naruto fuera la persona que le explicara las cosas.

Con una sonrisa tan grande que no podía con ella, Naruto se sentó a un lado del moreno mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado.

- La tenssen es un arma defensiva –dijo mientras alzaba el arma para que el niño pudiera verla mejor-, es pesada pero con el debido entrenamiento la mano se vuelve rápida y puede desviar la mayoría de las armas. Cerrada, puede servir para atacar. La uchiwa es un arma ofensiva –continuo diciendo ahora dándole el abanico rojo pero sin desplegar las cuchillas. No le diría ese secreto al teme-, es más liviana que la tenssen y el borde tiene cuchillas afiladas, que pueden envenenarse. Las kanzashi son armas arrojadizas que se pueden disimular como adornos para el cabello, requieren exactitud. Todas estas armas… Tienen algo en común: son utilizadas para el trabajo en cubierto.

Dando un cabezazo de asentimiento, Sasuke se separó del tronco del árbol y tomó nuevamente las agujas de metal.

- ¿Empezamos? –preguntó el moreno mientras se las arrojaba a su compañera.

La niña también asintió, al tiempo que atrapaba el paquete.

- Lánzalas –exigió Sasuke a la rubia. De su bolsa había sacado un kunai, y con él había empezado a grabar un blanco en la áspera superficie de la madera.

La niña torció el gesto ante el tono de mando del moreno. Sin esperar a que el Uchiha se apartara de enfrente, Naruto arrojó las agujas que sostenía en la mano. Ninguna dio en el blanco móvil en que se había convertido el niño.

- Tu dijiste lánzalas, dattebayo –explicó la Uzumaki con voz inocente ante los ojos molestos de Sasuke.

- Pero no a mí, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura-. No puedes seguir unas simples instrucciones, ¿o qué?

- Teme –murmuró la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Ninguna dio en el blanco –le hizo ver el moreno, acercándose nuevamente al árbol para arrancar de su corteza las armas.

- Ese no era mi blanco –murmuró otra vez la niña, cruzando ahora las manos detrás de su nuca.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pero fingió no haberlo escuchado. Le entregó las agujas otra vez a Naruto al tiempo que le pedía que las lanzara nuevamente, teniendo cuidado de no estar en su campo de visión. La rubia no tuvo problemas en acertar el blanco, pero sólo uno de cinco tiros dio exactamente en el centro.

"Falta precisión" pensó el Uchiha con preocupación "Con solo dos tiros disponibles no será suficiente para defenderse".

- No tomes la aguja con todo el puño, dobe –la regaño el moreno después de otra serie de tiros: al cabo de algunos minutos el Uchiha había identificado los errores que cometía su niña.

- ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga, teme? –preguntó molesta Naruto.

- Usa solo tres dedos, usuratonkachi –respondió Sasuke mientras le mostraba con una mano la manera correcta de hacerlo-. Si usas todo el puño solo retrasaras el tiro y no podrás girar el arma si se necesita.

Asintiendo, la rubia trato de imitar los movimientos del moreno. Colocaba la aguja como se debía pero cuando trataba de arrojarla, la nueva posición le incomodaba y volvía a sujetarla con el puño. Dando un gruñido de frustración Sasuke se acercó a Naruto.

- No pierdas seguridad –dijo el niño al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la Uzumaki. Un temblor que Naruto no percibió recorrió la espalda del moreno cuando ambas pieles se rozaron.

- Pero siento que va a caerse y entonces perderé el tiro, dattebayo –replicó la rubia con un ligero puchero en la cara.

- Si se te cae no importa, ahora solo es práctica, dobe –siguió diciendo él mientras acomodaba aquellos morenos dedos sobre la lisa superficie de metal.

El Uchiha se colocó detrás de ella, sosteniendo con firmeza la muñeca de Naruto.

- Tampoco debes mover tanto el brazo, sólo gira la muñeca –explicó Sasuke mientras guiaba el movimiento con su propia mano.

La kunoichi asintió nuevamente en silencio, tratando de memorizar correctamente el pequeño giró. El moreno tuvo la tentación de sonreír ante la inusual cara de concentración de la rubia.

- Vamos a intentarlo otra vez –dijo el ojinegro, al tiempo que jalaba la muñeca de la niña, alzando solo un poco su brazo para conseguir impulso.

- No vaciles –susurró Sasuke al oído de Naruto cuando sintió que sus dedos temblaban y hacían ademan de sujetar nuevamente la aguja con el puño-. No vaciles…

El llamado de atención hizo que la fuerza regresara a la mano de la niña, justo a tiempo para realizar un tiro suave y firme. La aguja tembló ligeramente después de dar a milímetros del centro del blanco.

- ¡Lo hice! –gritó Naruto alzando su mano izquierda-. ¡Lo hice, teme! ¡Lo hice!

- Casi lo hiciste –corrigió Sasuke al ver que el arma no había acertado como quería-. Y no lo hiciste sin ayuda, dobe… Yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo –dijo alzando las manos que aun estaban unidas.

- Pronto podre hacerlo yo sola, teme –dijo Naruto orgullosa, liberando suavemente su mano del firme agarre del moreno.

- Mientras tanto ojala que sigas necesitando de mi ayuda –pensó en voz alta el Uchiha, mirando fijamente la mano que aún conservaba el suave calor que emitía la rubia. Los ojos celestes de la niña lo enfocaron confundidos, parpadeando repetidamente.

"Por favor, que esas palabras no hayan salido de mi boca" pensó Sasuke, ahora sí, dentro de su cabeza "¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¡Piensa algo bueno que decirle!"

- Eso prueba que soy superior a ti, usuratonkachi –se vanaglorió el moreno con una media sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

"Idiota" pensó el Uchiha.

- Presumido –le espetó Naruto, colocando las manos detrás de su nuca.

- Sasuke-kun –interrumpió una voz empalagosamente dulce-, ya esta lista la cena.

- Ya vamos, Haruno –contestó el aludido, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sakura miró a Naruto con rencor al ser llamada por su apellido, pero la rubia se limitó a desviar la mirada.

"Bien, ya no le suplica. Eso es un avance" se dijo el Uchiha.

- Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parada, dobe –se burló Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y echar a caminar.

- Teme –murmuró Naruto molesta.

En medio de su berrinche una brillante idea cruzó por la mente de la niña. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para conseguir impulso y saltó sobre la espalda del niño, sujetándose firmemente con sus brazos del blanco cuello del Uchiha.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó sorprendido el moreno cuando sintió aquel conocido peso encima de él-. Te dije que era solo por esa vez –dijo Sasuke fingiendo molestia, pero rodeó con sus brazos las piernas de la rubia para que ella se sostuviera mejor.

- ¡Sonrían!

Una luz cegó momentáneamente a ambos niños en cuanto llegaron al campamento. Para cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver estrellas y la visión volvió a ser normal, un sonriente Hatake Kakashi se reveló delante de ellos. En sus manos sostenía una reluciente cámara fotográfica. (3)

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Kakashi? –gritó Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su maestro.

- Kakashi-sensei –corrigió Naruto con aires de sabionda.

- Iruka me la dio –explicó el peliplateado con una sonrisa velada-. Él quería que tomara muchas fotos de la misión. No tendrás muchas oportunidades de vestir esos kimonos costosos otra vez.

_- Hatake-san, necesito pedirle un favor –le susurró Iruka al oído aprovechando que el resto del equipo siete estaba distraído, hablando con algunos amigos que habían ido a despedirlos._

_Ignorando el placentero escalofrió que le provocaba la cercanía del maestro y, porque no, queriendo ganar algunos puntos, el peliplateado se dispuso a ayudarlo._

_- El que quieras, Iruka –contestó el Hatake._

_Más animado por la respuesta, el castaño le extendió rápidamente una cámara fotográfica, lanzándole de vez en cuando una mirada apremiante a su hija y a sus compañeros. Entendiendo el mensaje, Kakashi guardó rápidamente la cámara en su mochila, aprovechando la ocasión para rozar ligeramente la mano de Iruka en el proceso._

_- Pero… -dijo el ninja copia, con una repentina idea asaltándole la cabeza-, esa favorcito que me estas pidiendo tiene un precio._

_El Umino alzó las cejas, interrogante._

_- Ni siquiera le he explicado que favor quiero que haga –le recordó el maestro, cruzándose de brazos. _

_- No creo que quieras que lleve a la cámara de paseo –dijo Kakashi, con las manos en los bolsillos._

_- ¿Qué quiere?_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- ¿Qué quiere que haga, Hatake-san? –preguntó Iruka, resignado._

_Una sonrisa triunfante comenzó a expandirse por la cara del ambu._

_- Quiero que me llames por mi nombre -pidió el hombre-. No Hatake-san, ni Hatake-sensei, ni Kakashi-sensei, ni Kakashi-san… Solo Kakashi. _

_- Hecho –murmuró Iruka después de algunos segundos, pero lo hizo lo suficientemente alto para que el peliplateado se sintiera satisfecho._

_Antes de que Kakashi siguiera disfrutando de su victoria, una entrometida bola de pelos rojo vino a echarle a perder la fiesta._

_- ¡Que hay! –gritó Kyubi, mientras se colgaba del cuello de ambos senseis._

"_Maldito zorro" pensó Kakashi, quitándoselo de encima._

_El pelirrojo, importándole muy poco lo que hacía el ninja copia, se dejó apartar para terminar de abalanzarse sobre el Umino._

_- Iruka… voy a extrañarte tanto –dijo el zorro mientras tomaba la cara del castaño con ambas manos y le acariciaba las mejillas._

_Era evidente que si Naruto se iba, Kyubi se iba con ella. Lo cual era más que un alivio para el Umino, y es que… ¿Cómo controlas los descarados acosos de un demonio legendario para él que no eres más que una insignificante mosca? Solo Naruto podía hacerlo sin temer a las consecuencias, y en esos momentos la rubia se encontraba ocupada… discutiendo con Sasuke, para variar._

_- Kyu-kyubi-sama –tartamudeó Iruka, nervioso por las atenciones del zorro._

_- Creo que me llevare un regalo para recordarte –murmuró el demonio mientras continuaba con sus caricias. Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural, el pelirrojo jaló la cara del maestro hacia la suya, uniendo sus labios con apremio, robándole tan tremendo beso que dejó sin aliento a más de uno._

"_Es que no todos los días ves a un demonio de mil años prácticamente sacándole el alma por la boca a un subordinado" dijo Tsunade después._

_Iruka trató inútilmente de apartarse pero Kyubi apenas le permitió que se moviera, llevando una mano a la cintura del castaño y la otra a su nuca para inmovilizarlo. El zorro siguió deleitándose con la caricia, alargándola lo más que podía, saboreando el gusto tan erótico que tenía aquella boca. Nunca pensó que un humano tuviera un sabor semejante…_

_Finalmente Iruka dejó de oponer resistencia y recargó su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo. Al instante el zorro lo soltó._

_- Lo siento –dijo Kyubi acariciando con sus nudillos la sonrojada mejilla del maestro-, olvide que tú necesitas respirar._

_El castaño le mandó una mirada llena de reproche al demonio, pero prefirió concentrar sus esfuerzos en recuperar el aliento. Nada más el maestro logro ponerse de pie por sí solo, Kyubi sintió que alguien lo tomaba por un hombro y lo obligaba a girarse._

_- Estás sobrepasando tus limites –advirtió Kakashi, entrecerrando su único ojo visible con furia contenida._

_Inmediatamente el olor a carne y cuero quemado invadió el aire pero el ninja copia no apartó la mano, incluso uso la otra para jalar al demonio de su destruida yukata._

_- No vuelvas a tocarme –advirtió Kyubi, casi gruñéndole y aumentando la ferocidad de su chackra._

_Pero antes de que ambos se mataran a golpes una oportuna intervención de cierta rubia revoltosa relajó a todos._

_- ¡Kyubi! ¡Maldito zorro! ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Iruka-sensei? –gritó Naruto al tiempo que apartaba a Kakashi y tomaba su lugar, zarandeando de la yukata al demonio con bastante fuerza._

_- Solo lo saludaba… –contestó quejosamente el pelirrojo tratando inútilmente de detenerla._

_- ¡Estúpido demonio! ¡Casi lo ahogas! –siguió gritando la rubia sin escucharlo-. ¡Adentro! ¡Ahora!_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡AHORA!_

_Soltando mil y un maldiciones en voz alta, pero haciendo lo que le ordenaban, el zorro desapareció en una nube de humo rojo._

- Últimamente visitas mucho a Iruka-sensei –observó Sasuke con una mueca burlona.

- No sé de que hablas, veo a Iruka solo por el trabajo –aseguró Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Escuche que ahora entregas tus informes a tiempo.

- ¿Y qué me cuentas de Hyuga Neji, Naru-chan? Supe que tuvieron una cita…

Inmediatamente la sonrisa burlona desapareció de la cara de Sasuke. Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo por parte de su sensei.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando un carruaje se detuvo a la entrada de la amurallada ciudad de Kioto. En cuanto el solitario vehículo llegó a las enormes puertas de madera, aún cerradas, los desconfiados guardias le cerraron el paso. El hombre que conducía el carruaje bajo rápidamente del asiento delantero y se adelanto al que parecía ser el capitán que los dirigía.

Era bastante alto, y aunque todavía joven, se desenvolvía con una seguridad que imponía respeto. Su cabello era extrañamente gris, de un tono casi plateado. Llevaba uno de sus ojos cubierto por una pañoleta, seguramente perdido años atrás, el único ojo que quedaba visible era de color negro. El hombre vestía una yukata oscura, sin ningún adorno que lo identificara como miembro de alguna familia importante o de alguna guardia conocida, pero era el hecho de que llevara casi completamente cubierta la cara lo que encendía las alarmas de alerta del capitán.

Okubo Keisuke había sido capitán de guardia de la muralla por más de quince años, y nunca se había sentido tan presionado como en esas semanas. Su preocupación había llegado a tal punto que él mismo hacia guardias a las entradas de la ciudad, en horas clave del día. El toparse a personajes como el que tenía enfrente le hacía pensar a Okubo que era tiempo bien invertido.

- ¿Okubo Keisuke-san? –preguntó el hombre con recelo.

En cuanto el capitán asintió, el hombre le entregó un rollo atado con una cinta roja.

Llevaba estampado el sello real de Osaka.

Keisuke leyó sorprendido el papel, lanzándole de vez en cuando al carruaje miradas entre comprensivas y apremiantes. Se acercó al misterioso personaje con el que intercambio algunos murmullos, inaudibles para el resto de los guardias.

El experimentado capitán estaba por dar la orden de abrir las puertas cuando vio algo que lo dejó helado. Nakasawa, un novato llegado a la trompa en el momento menos oportuno, estaba justo delante de la suave cortina que separaba a los pasajeros del vehículo del mundo exterior. Keisuke estaría orgulloso del porte de su joven pariente y de la seguridad con la que su mano portaba la lanza real, de no ser porque al tonto muchacho se le había ocurrido hacer guardia con la cara vuelta a la cortina. Un detalle que Okubo podría dejar pasar cualquier otro día, con cualquier otro pasajero… excepto este. Incluso ese error podría solucionarse con un regaño, al fin y al cabo unas cuantas rondas extras no le harían mal al muchacho. Pero entonces una mano apartó delicadamente la cortina, dejando al descubierto por unos segundos, unos malditos y condenados segundos, una cabellera rubia y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Keisuke rogó a Kami-sama que su sobrino tuviera la inteligencia de hincarse de rodillas, colocando su cara en el suelo.

Pero Kami-sama no lo escuchó.

Es más, por la cara embobada que tenia Nakasawa cualquiera juraría que el sol había salido ese día para brillar solo para él. Keisuke aguardó unos momentos para que su sobrino recobrara la compostura pero la sonrisa idiota que ahora tenía el joven guardia le dijo que ese momento de lucidez no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido.

A diferencia de su tío, que parecía estar en el quinto infierno, Yoshito creía estar en el mismísimo cielo. Apenas unas semanas atrás había sido aceptado por fin, después de años de entrenamiento, en la guardia de la muralla de la ciudad. La verdad sea dicha: el joven no podía estar más verde. Aunque no era el más hábil de la guardia, no por eso era tonto, y podía leer los gestos del capitán como si fueran propios, lo cual era una buena ventaja. Por eso supo en cuanto Okubo termino de leer el mensaje que le había entregado el extraño, que fuera lo que fuera, la carga del carruaje era invaluable. Y en Kioto solo esperaban una carga invaluable por esos días… Tan concentrado estaba Yoshito tratando de captar algo de la conversación que mantenían ambos hombres, que no notó inmediatamente el error que hacia al colocarse de frente a la cortina que hacía de puerta lateral del carruaje.

Una de las primeras cosas que les habían advertido al entrar en servicio era que nunca, NUNCA, vieran de frente a la ventana o puerta de un carruaje en el que posiblemente viajara la nobleza. Ese privilegio estaba reservado solo para la guardia real. No fuera que por error vieras a las personas que viajaran en el carruaje, no fuera que entre los pasajeros se encontrara una joven y bella noble comprometida, no fuera que al futuro esposo no le pareciera que otro hombre viera a la novia antes que él, no fuera que desataras la furia de un padre poderoso… ¡Tonterías de la nobleza! Murmuraban entre dientes los guardias, pero por esas tonterías de la nobleza habían rodado varias cabezas…

Yoshito estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para reparar su error, cuando lo que más temía sucedió y la famosa cortina se corrió ligeramente, revelando un ángel rubio que miraba todo con ojos curiosos. El joven guardia observó maravillado las finas facciones de la doncella, lo suave que parecía su piel, lo largo de su extraño cabello, el color brillante de su mirada. Cuando el ángel le sonrió cegadoramente Nakasawa supo que estaba condenado… y el filo de una katana sobre su cuello afirmó su realidad de una manera abrumadora.

- ¿Qué crees que estás mirando? –le preguntó el portador del arma.

Yoshito miró ceñudo a su atacante. Era solo un niño con actitud altanera y una mueca de superioridad tan marcada en la cara que el joven guardia tuvo ganas de borrársela con una buena paliza.

(1) Agujas como las que usa Haku, no conozco su nombre real. Si alguien sabe mándeme un mensaje para corregir el texto en la próxima actualización.

(2) ¡Señorito! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Ay no…. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(3) Reluciente para ellos, porque no crean que era una de esas digitales ¡No! Era una de esas cámaras viejísimas, con un diafragma enorme, con un flash que te dejaba ciego o usando lentes y que no necesitaba un tripie de puro milagro. P.D. Me encantan esas cámaras.

**Bien… Para todos los que no le gusta el yaoi, coloque la correspondiente advertencia al principio del capítulo, y así será en los siguientes. Pero bueno, fue solo un simple besito, tampoco es para tanto…**

**Y si, es la clásica misión en la que Naruto hace de princesa… Gomen nasai por la falta de imaginación. **

Zaludos de Zaphy

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	11. Capítulo 8, Parte II: Himesama

_Ah… Bueno._

_Primero que nada, lo siento. Me deje llevar por mis impulsos y a quien termine molestando fueron personas que ni la debían ni la temían. Aparte de llenar de insultos al foro, cosa que de seguro me atraerá algún regaño por leve que sea._

_Le agradezco a Natzabel que en medio de mi… ejem… florido lenguaje entendió que lo que yo quería decir era que cerraran el tema. En cuanto a ciertos comentarios que se le dejaron a la… susodicha, a ustedes puedo decirles que disfrute cada palabra ^^ pero eso dejémoslo entre nosotros y yo en lo personal quiero dejar el tema por la paz._

_Lo que hizo esa… persona no tiene nombre, lo que hice yo se llama berrinche y ustedes la verdad no se lo merecían. Los que encontraron el ¿topic? ¿tema? o como se llame les agradecería que dejáramos todo este asunto atrás, y que je je je disculparan las dulces palabras de mi anterior mensaje._

_**tSuKi Ai KoU:** Si bueno la desicion de dejar el fic era unica y exclusivamente por el plagio, fue un impulso de mi parte y creo que si volviera ocurrir (Dios no lo quiera ni permita!) actuaria con mas madurez, de los errores aprende una. Estoy tratando de arreglar al asunto (porque mira que la tipa se equivovo y lo coloco en dos temas diferentes!) y por cierto que he tenido apoyo del foro._

_**Ro 91:** Je, algo asi me dijeron mis amigos, que no le diera el gusto a esa... persona, asi que no te preocupes el fic continua._

_**hijadelaluna:** Yo te doy pena? T-T pena de hay pobrecita? o pena de a mira que lastima me das tontita? Ya di aviso al foro y espero que todo termine de solucionarse pronto... Por lo pronto aqui sigo XD._

_**ArhaThenar:** Porque siento que solo te importa el fic y no mis sentimientos? T-T Je je je, no te creas. Aunque eso de ir a llorar tus penas por ahi me sono a chantaje je je je, pues creo que la actualizacion habla por mi y dice que me quedo XD._

_**3BYhancock:** Gracias T-T, no se que mas decirte... En serio que si, esto frusta._

_**Lessan: **No! Ella no se lo quedara! Sobre mi frio y descompuesto cadaver! Y ya todo mundo esta enterado de su falta de imaginacion! Gracias por el apoyo._

_**Isis Sakuris-chan:** Pues ya que... la tipa se llamaba... gomen... llama HarunitoAlad(arroba), y publico **MI** fic en __Mangekyoramen, pero es que no se robo mi idea, fue un vil copy & paste T-T, pero bueno ya lo estoy superando._

_**Moon-9215:** Ya lo hice, y espero que pronto este tras las rejas, o no, eso no se puede T-T, pero al menos ya saben todos de que es capaz esta tipa._

_**LittleMonsterStick: **No me voy! No me dejen! Zaphy sigue aqui n.n Zaphy es una buena chica n.n  
_

_**maga guardiana:** Arigatou! T-T La verdad es que yo a la trama no le veo mucha ciencia, pero a la ortografia si le pongo mucha atencion porque no me cuesta nada y es algo que se agradece n.n El fic sigue no te preocupes._

_**ddeismile:** No me recuerdes el nombre que me deprimo T-T, porque parece por el nombre que el original es el de ella y no el mio T-T, pero bueno creo que la cosa ya se esta solucionando, y si no se soluciona, no se preocupen el fic aqui es mio y no creo que sea tan... como para seguir plagiandolo._

_**Hime-Sora:** Pues no me voy n.n, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para calmarme y tomar el asunto con mas tranquilidad, eso si no dejare de revisar el foro para checar que esta tipa no haga nada mas._

_**aida-neko:** Yo tambien lo hice T-T creo que debi ser mas discreta y mandarle un mensaje personal T-T Ahora todo mundo piensa que soy una mal hablada T-T Ah... Al menos parece que todo esto va a terminar..._

_**Kuroi Yukie:** Arigatou T-T De hecho muchas personas en ese foro se indignaron y habia unas pocas que seguian el fic alla, espero que si quieren seguir leyendo vengan a FF porque la verdad no me siento con la confianza de publicarlo en MR despues del escandalo que arme, cada vez me convenzo mas de que soy una impulsiva y debi mandar un mensaje privado T-T_

_**Sayukira:** Gracias, el comentario en aquel foro fue mas que suficiente para levantarme el animo n.n, y tienes razon no debo dejarme vencer por eso, en el mundo del FF es algo a lo que te arriesgas._

_**Aswang:** Hola! Ya ves que el fic no termina, y lamento mucho que lo hayas tenido que encontrar de esta manera u.u ... Gomen nasai...  
_

_Así que como disculpa, les adelantare el capitulo que estaba para finales de este mes, así como el comienzo de un nuevo fic (ya saben la rutina con los fic largos, si funciona le sigo si no… ahí queda) FemNaru que seguirá en cuanto termine este y para los yaoistas un SasuNaru/GaaNaru_

_Otra vez lo siento, ¡y disfruten el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8, Parte II:**

**Hime-sama**

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

**- ¿Qué crees que estás mirando? –le preguntó el portador del arma.**

**Yoshito miró ceñudo a su atacante. Era solo un niño con actitud altanera y una mueca de superioridad tan marcada en la cara que el joven guardia tuvo ganas de borrársela con una buena paliza.** Su pelo era oscuro al igual que sus ojos, nada especial, podría pasar por cualquier niño de Kioto jugando a ser guerrero. Sin embargo, vestía una yukata negra, junto con unos pantalones bombachos a juego y unas chalinas del mismo y oscuro color. Un extraño y alto sombrero le coronaba la cabeza, Yoshito no necesitó que el niño se diera la vuelta para adivinar el símbolo dorado que seguramente estaría bordado en la espalda de la yukata. Esa era la vestimenta de un guardia real de Osaka. Lo más desconcertante de todo no era el hecho de que el crio no aparentaba tener más de catorce años, tres menos que Nakasawa, si no que el novato no había visto llegar al niño hasta que el frio acero de su katana tocó su piel.

- ¡Nakasawa! –gritó el capitán de la guardia e inmediatamente Yoshito recordó su puesto, hincándose de cara al suelo por su atrevimiento. De reojo pudo ver que otra muchacha aparecía tras la puerta del carruaje y corría furiosa las cortinas, ocultando al ángel de su vista. El joven guardia también pudo sentir que la katana no se había apartado ni un centímetro de su yugular.

- Disculpe a mi subordinado por su atrevimiento, Tanaka Kakashi-san –dijo Keisuke lanzándole una fría mirada a su sobrino-. Tenga por seguro que habrá un severo castigo.

El peliplateado asintió levemente, antes de dirigirse a su propio subordinado. Con otro simple movimiento de cabeza por parte de Kakashi, el niño giró el arma en su mano, guardándola con agilidad. Yoshito no pudo evitar gruñir cuando el filo de la katana pasó a unos milímetros de su cara, cortando algunos de sus cabellos. El joven estaba seguro que el "guardia real" lo había hecho con toda intención.

- Edo Sasuke –dijo el tuerto, señalando con desgana al crío que había amenazado a Nakasawa-. Guardia personal de…

- Entiendo –se apresuró a interrumpir Keisuke, al tiempo que tronaba los dedos. Al instante dos compañeros se colocaron a los lados de Yoshito, apuntándolo con sus largas lanzas. Él ahora preso bajo rápidamente su propia lanza, que aun sostenía en su mano derecha.

- Nakasawa Yoshito –dijo el capitán de la guardia, prácticamente dándole latigazos con la mirada-, por su atrevimiento será condenado a un azotamiento público, como escarmiento y ejemplo para toda su tropa.

Por lo visto no solo con la mirada le darían latigazos…

- Es menos de lo que se merece –murmuró el crío cruzando molestó los brazos.

Yoshito apretó los dientes. Sabía que se había metido en un problema muy grave, y debería estar agradecido que el castigo no fuera más severo… No... Lo que su tío esperaba conseguir era que el mimado hijo del terrateniente no se ensañara con él por el incidente. Y pensar que semejante gusano iba a gobernarlos algún día. Pensándolo mejor, el malcriado príncipe tampoco merecería la esposa que le estaba destinada.

En cuanto Keisuke terminó de dar las órdenes unos murmullos airados comenzaron a escucharse en el carruaje, no podían distinguirse claramente lo que ambas jóvenes discutían pero rápidamente una voz clara se impuso a la otra, hasta que se hizo el silencio. Yoshito se atrevió a levantar ligeramente la cara, encontrándose con unos hostiles ojos negros. El joven no se dejó intimidar, regresándole la mirada retadoramente.

Nuevamente la cortina se apartó, revelando esta vez solo una mano ligeramente morena.

Sostenía una delicada cinta de seda roja, ofreciéndosela al infortunado guardia.

El novato guardia parpadeó varias veces confundido, observando el regalo sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Y bien? –le preguntó molesto el maduro tío a su sobrino-. ¡¿Qué esperas, Nakasawa? ¡Hime-sama te está otorgando su perdón!

Asistiendo torpemente Yoshito se adelantó al carruaje, pasando a un costado del niño que tenía una cara de estar comiendo algo sumamente agrio. Sin saber porque, el joven le dedicó una ligera sonrisa burlona al guardia real. Desvió sus ojos nuevamente a la cinta de seda, tomándola con dedos temblorosos.

- Creo que eso soluciona el problema, ¿no? –declaró el conductor del carruaje, pasando distraídamente una mano por su rebelde cabello.

Dando un gruñido molestó que a pesar de todo le daba la razón a Kakashi, Keisuke dio otra orden y sendas banderas fueron inmediatamente colocadas en unas astas a los costados del carruaje. Eran azules, con el mismo símbolo que exhibía el crio malcriado en su espalda. Era una flor de cuatro pétalos dorados, pentagonales, entre cada unos de los cuales se insertaban tres pétalos más de aspecto delicado, un enorme círculo dorado los mantenía unidos a todos. El símbolo de la Familia Real de Osaka.

"Bien" pensó Keiuske satisfecho "eso nos evitara más problemas".

- Andando –ordenó el tuerto a su subordinado mientras se trepaba al asiento del conductor. El tal Sasuke por su parte, subió nuevamente dentro del carruaje, no sin antes de lanzarle una última mirada envenenada a Nakasawa.

Inmediatamente el carruaje atravesó las puertas de la muralla, perdiéndose entre las calles de Kioto, todavía cubiertas de neblina. Y en cuanto lo hubo hecho una docena de jóvenes se abalanzó sobre el ahora envidiado Yoshito. Lo atiborraron con preguntas sobre la princesa, no falto el comentario que le recordará lo estúpido que había sido, y más de uno estiró la mano tratando de arrebatarle o de siquiera rozar la preciada cinta roja, pero el joven guardia tuvo especial atención de mantenerla lejos de aquella parvada de buitres. En medio de su felicidad, Nakasawa pudo sentir un par de ojos grises clavados en su nuca, y no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad algo de saliva. Su tío estaba aliviado de que saliera bien librado del asunto, pero no por eso iba a ser menos indulgente.

"Aunque" pensó Yoshito mientras continuaba con una enorme sonrisa el juego con sus compañeros "eso va bien podría esperar a llegar a casa, ¿no tío?".

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, dobe? –el preguntó Sasuke molestó a Naruto, tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué te pasa, teme? ¿Y ahora qué demonios hice? –interrogó la rubia a su compañero, bastante confundida.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas, usuratonkachi? ¡Vinimos aquí a trabajar! ¡No a que coquetearas con cuanto idiota se te atraviese! –termino gritándole el moreno, al tiempo que agarraba la otra muñeca de la niña.

- ¡Yo no estaba coqueteando, teme! ¡Solo lo salude! ¡Baka! –gritó a su vez Naruto, alzando las manos y jalando al Uchiha de los cabellos.

- ¡Uzumaki! Suelta a Sasuke-kun ahora, o si no… -intervino Sakura bastante molesta.

- ¡Tú no te metas! –le gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo, con lo que la Haruno se quedo rápidamente en silencio.

- ¡Se supone que eres una princesa, dobe! ¡No debes andar saludando a cualquier gente y mucho menos regalarle cosas!

- ¡No era la gran cosa! ¡Era sólo un listón, idiota!

- ¡¿Y dónde estaba ese listón antes de que se lo dieras, usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke zarandeándola ligeramente.

- E-en… -tartamudeó la rubia antes de pasar saliva-, en mi tobillo –murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿¡Y porque demonios se te ocurre darle algo tan intimo!

"Vaya escenita de celos que te estás montando, Sasuke" pensó Kakashi para sí "Eres un exagerado…".

- ¡Porque si no le daba algo al pobre le iban a abrir la espalda a latigazos y no tenía nada más a la mano, teme! –le respondió la Uzumaki nuevamente molesta-. ¡La princesa le tenía que regalarle algo y no se me ocurrió nada más! ¡Idiota!

- ¡Suéltame, dobe!

- ¡Suéltame tú primero, teme!

Ambos niños se soltaron al mismo tiempo y cruzaron enojados sus brazos, con las miradas clavadas en direcciones opuestas.

- Yo sí hice mi tarea, baka –murmuró tercamente Naruto, refiriéndose al enorme y pesado manual que le había entregado Tsunade sobre las protocolarias costumbres de la corte.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, la rubia había cometido una tontería pero había conseguido solucionarla rápidamente. Aunque la solución no terminaba de convencerlo… ¡y estaba seguro de que la dobe no había terminado el libro!

Varios gritos emocionados se escucharon de pronto en la calle y antes de que Naruto se arrojará contra la cortina, impulsiva como siempre, Sasuke consiguió sujetarla, esta vez a tiempo.

- ¡Entonces asómate tú, teme! –le ordenó la niña a su compañero, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

Incluso antes de que la rubia terminara de hablar, Sasuke ya estaba gruñendo, pero dejándose convencer por esos ojos azules que NO lo volvían loco, el moreno se acercó a la ventana, guiándose por la curiosidad que él también sentía. Sakura tampoco pudo contenerse y no tardó en colocarse al lado del Uchiha, para molestia del moreno.

- ¡Hime-sama! ¡Hime-sama! –gritaba un niño corriendo a la par del carruaje. En segundos, otros niños se unieron al primero, provocando un gran escándalo en la calle.

- Porque no van y le gritan a la… -murmuró el poseedor del sharingan molesto.

- Sasuke… -lo regañó su sensei desde el asiento del conductor-, son solo niños.

- ¡La vi! ¡La vi! –gritó uno de los niños dando un salto, al notar que la cortina del carruaje estaba un poco abierta y por ella se veía claramente la cara de Sakura.

- ¡No seas tonto! –lo reprendió el que iba a su lado soltándole un golpe, todo eso sin dejar de correr-. Esa frentona no puede ser nuestra princesa…

Si Yamanaka Ino hubiera estado en esa misión las carcajadas no se hubieran hecho esperar, por eso cuando unas ligeras risas llenaron el carruaje la pelirosada pensó que estaba alucinando. Sakura tardó en procesar que la risa se escuchaba directa en su oído izquierdo. Y provenían, a pesar de su consternada mente, de Uchiha Sasuke. Después de la sorpresa inicial, la Haruno se sentía dividida. Por un lado era la primera vez que oía a Sasuke reírse tan libremente y por otro… se estaba riendo de ella.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes, Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto, ajena a lo que pasaba en la calle.

- No me llames Uchiha, Uzumaki –dijo Sasuke de malas pulgas, deteniendo su risa de golpe.

- Ya llegamos –intervino Kakashi antes de que la discusión aumentara de tono.

Inmediatamente, y para la frustración de la única persona que no podía hacerlo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se asomaron otra vez por la ventana. Frente a ellos se alzaba imponente un magnifico palacio con su propia muralla, cuyas puertas se habían abierto instantes antes. La edificación se hallaba varios niveles por encima de la empedrada carretera que conducía a ella, por lo que era necesario subir por una blanca escalita de mármol para por acceder a la construcción. La escalinata estaba cubierta por una pulcra alfombra roja, vigilada cada tres metros por un guardia. Esas inmóviles figuras portaban las mismas lanzas que los guardias de la murallas solo que su uniforme era de un color vino y en la espalda portaban el escudo dorado real de Kioto. Detrás de los guardias se encontraba un barandal de madera negra que limitaba los cuidados jardines del palacio, llenos de plantas exóticas y retorcidos senderos de piedra. Las paredes del palacio eran de un blanco brillante, resaltando aquí y allá la oscura madera con la que también estaba construido. Las ondulantes cortinas de diferentes colores de los pisos superiores le daban un toque mágico al lugar.

En la cima de la escalinata, aguardando pacientemente la llegada del carruaje, había una comitiva de bienvenida. La encabezaba una mujer madura, vestida con un magnifico kimono floreado, adornada con ricas joyas sin llegar a ser exagerada. La mujer tenía un gesto severo y exigente que aparentaba no disminuir con nada, a juzgar por las miradas temerosas que de vez en cuando le dedicaban las jóvenes a sus espaldas.

- Es hora, dobe –dijo Sasuke antes de apartar la cortina para salir.

Nada más poner un pie fuera, el moreno le tendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a bajar. La Uzumaki extendió a su vez su abanico para ocultar su cara.

- ¡Dime que la alcohólica esa nos va a pagar bien, dattebayo! –murmuró Naruto haciendo un puchero, mientras tomaba la mano del Uchiha.

El niño no le contestó pero una imperceptible sonrisa se adivinó en sus labios. Sakura bajó tras ellos, y ambos gennin se colocaron unos pasos detrás de la rubia. Kakashi se apresuró a echar andar de nuevo el carruaje, para reunirse cuanto antes con sus alumnos.

- Parece una pordiosera, Asumi-sama –murmuró una de las jóvenes cuando la rubia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Naruto se sonrojó de coraje. Llevaba la yukata blanca que le había regalado Neji, y como las coletas parecían ser todo menos apropiadas para la ocasión su pelo rubio le caía cuan largo era por la espalda. Puede que no fuera lo más elegante que había en el planeta, pero le gustaba y era un regalo de alguien importante ¡No tenían porque criticarlo!

"Maldita presumida" pensó la Uzumaki con la idea de sumarse a Sasuke en su adicción a las venganzas "Ya verá cuando la encuentre sola…"

Pero antes de siquiera planear algo realmente bueno, alguien se le adelantó.

La mujer severa, que aparentemente era Asumi-sama, cerró su abanico con fuerza y le dedicó una penetrante mirada a la joven. Con una mueca de desdén, Asumi extendió su abanico hacia la derecha, indicándole en silencio que se retirará de su presencia.

- Pero Asumi-sama… -gimió la muchacha desconsolada.

- No me hagas repetirlo –dijo la mujer severamente.

Dejando escapar algunos sollozos, la joven se introdujo en el palacio con la dignidad que le quedaba.

- Debes estar cansada, querida –dijo Asumi sin perder su seriedad-. Tu habitación está lista para que descanses.

- Arigatou, Asumi-sama –dijo Naruto dando una respetuosa reverencia.

"Oye mocosa, ¡es tu futura suegra!" se burló Kyubi sin salir físicamente.

"¡Cállate, maldito zorro!"

- Ordenare que bajen tu equipaje para que lo reciba tu sirvienta –siguió diciendo la mujer, mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura.

- Mi equipaje llegará más tarde, Asumi-sama –se apresuró a informar la rubia, temiendo que alguien echará mano de las mochilas del equipo siete-, debíamos viajar ligeros…

- Debió ser muy difícil viajar así para usted, Hime-sama –dijo Asumi con un ligero sarcasmo en la voz.

- Es por el bien de Osaka y Kioto, Asumi-sama –contestó Naruto dejando transmitir algo de reto mientras hablaba. Al fin y al cabo, esto no era nada comparado con lo que ella estaba dispuesta hacer por Konoha.

Para su sorpresa la mirada de Asumi se suavizó inmediatamente. Tomo una de las manos de la niña, jalándola suavemente para que comenzaran a caminar juntas. La comitiva de la mujer del terrateniente, mas la de Naruto, las siguió de cerca.

- Mandare a alguien competente para que este a tu servicio –dijo Asumi sin importarle que Sakura pudiera oírla.

Condujo a Naruto por los enredados pasillos del palacio, hasta llegar a las deslizantes puertas de una amplia habitación. Mientras caminaban Asumi le informaba a la joven princesa de las próximas ceremonias en las que tendría que estar presente, así como de su presentación a su prometido.

- Presiento que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, Aiko-sama –dijo Asumi al despedirse, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a Naruto.

La primera que le veían los habitantes del palacio en mucho tiempo.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Dobe… dobe… -llamó Sasuke a su compañera mientras la tomaba de un hombro y la zarandeaba ligeramente.

- Otousan, es muy temprano… -balbuceó Naruto medio dormida (4). Después se dio la vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Una vena creció exageradamente en la frente del moreno. Era ya la quinta vez que la llamaba. Sakura se había dado por vencida hace horas.

- ¡Despierta, dobe! ¡Qué ni soy tu padre, ni es temprano! –gritó el niño jalando la sabana con la que cubría la rubia, tumbándola al suelo como consecuencia.

- ¡Demonios, teme! ¡¿Siempre tienes que levantar a la gente así? –gritó a su vez la Uzumaki, arrastrándose de nuevo hacia la cama como si la llamara.

- T-tenemos una visita –tartamudeó el aludido, desviando la vista.

Kakashi no le había permitido dormir a Naruto con su pijama de siempre debido al temor de ser atacados en la noche y que alguien viera a la princesa con esa ropa. La rubia tenía que interpretar muy bien su papel si no quería levantar sospechas. Así que por el bien de la misión, palabras expresas que uso el sensei para convencerla, la Uzumaki había tenido que dormir con un blanco hadajuban, corto hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas.

He aquí que la primera imagen que tenía Sasuke de su niña por la mañana era una Naruto con el pelo suelto, y algo revuelto, cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. El hadajuban le quedaba algo grande, y cuando el moreno la tumbo de la cama, la ropa se movió y dejo al descubierto la acanelada piel de su hombro. Antes de que supiera lo que hacia el poseedor del sharingan desvió la vista hacia los límites de la tela, a sabiendas de la magnífica vista que tendría de las piernas de la rubia.

- ¿La chica que iba mandar Asumi-sama? –dijo Naruto, tallándose los ojos.

- Hai –contestó el niño llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pasando cansado los dedos entre el cabello.

Sasuke se sentó un momento sobre la cama, y entonces Naruto notó las enormes ojeras que tenía el niño bajo sus ojos. La Uzumaki se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Había olvidado que al teme le tocaba hacer la guardia nocturna.

- ¿Estuviste toda la noche despierto? –preguntó la rubia, colocándose en su lugar el hombro del vestido.

- Kakashi tuvo que ir a reconocer la ciudad –contestó Sasuke antes de soltar un suspiro que sonó más a bostezo-, después de hoy él vigilara de noche y yo de día.

- Tal vez deberías dormir un poco, teme… -sugirió la Uzumaki preocupada, llevando una mano a la cara del niño.

Antes de contestar, el moreno soltó otro suspiro de cansancio. Tenía todas las ganas de tomarle la palabra a Naruto, y tirarse todo el día en esa cama que se sentía tan cómoda, cerrar los ojos y no despertar hasta que volviera a amanecer. Pero Sasuke tenía trabajo, como todos en el equipo siete… Él era un Uchiha (5), y no iba a dejar que lo vieran débil solo por una noche de desvelo.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, usuratonkachi? –contestó Sasuke colocando una de sus manos sobre aquella morena.

- ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! –gritó Sakura al tiempo que abría las puertas del cuarto, e inmediatamente ambos niños se separaron.

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! –contestó la rubia con alegría. El moreno se limitó a gruñir, cosa que todo mundo ya interpretaba como su saludo.

- Uzumaki… Hay alguien esperándonos –informó la pelirosada haciendo una mueca.

- Haruno, se nos ordeno no decir ese nombre mientras durara la misión –regañó Sasuke sin dignarse a mirar a la niña.

- ¡Tú me dijiste así ayer, teme! –dijo Naruto sacudiendo un puño.

- ¡Era diferente, dobe! –contestó el moreno rodando los ojos-. ¡Aquí cualquiera puede escucharnos, _Hime-sama_!

Naruto le sacó la lengua a su compañero, a falta de imaginación de decir otra cosa. Sasuke por su lado no pudo contenerse y le golpeó ligeramente la nariz. Aprovechó el momento en que la rubia se daba la vuelta gritándole cosas para limpiar algunas gotas de sangre que salían de su propia nariz.

- Vámonos –dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

- Hai –contestaron ambas niñas, y juntos enfilaron a la puerta.

En la habitación de a un lado, aguardando pacientemente la llegada de su princesa había una muchacha. Aparentaba tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, llevaba un lindo kimono negro casi completamente cubierto por unas flores estampadas en color rosado, y un obi blanco bastante sencillo. Llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en un elegante moño, y sus ojos negros brillaban con picardía. A su lado, extendido sobre una manta de algodón, se hallaba otro kimono, junto con una pequeña montaña de cajas de diferentes tamaños y contenido desconocido. El kimono era de un color rosado bastante suave, casi blanco, recorrido en su totalidad por gruesas líneas verticales lilas, entre las que resaltaban aquí y allá algunos rombos de un color más oscuro. Un segundo kimono se hallaba extendido junto al primero, mucho más corto y sencillo, de un color completamente liso, un rosa más brillante. Un obi aguardaba a los pies de ambos kimonos, esperando a ser usado. También era de un color rosado suave, con un delicado pintado floral adornándolo, apenas visible en la seda.

- Mucho gusto, Hime-sama –dijo la muchacha haciendo una profunda reverencia-. Mi nombre es Kobo Kaede, y estaré a su servicio.

- ¡Konichiwa, Kaede-chan! –saludo Naruto agitando la mano-. ¡Ella es Sakura-chan! ¡Y el amargado de allá es el teme… digo es Sasuke! –dijo señalando a sus compañeros-. ¡Pero tú puedes decirle teme, dattebayo! –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa y Sasuke tuvo unas enormes ganas de golpearla.

- ¡Hai, Hime-sama! –contestó Kaede, devolviéndole la misma deslumbrante sonrisa.

Al parecer esas dos se iban a llevar muy bien.

- Esto… ¿puedes ayudarme con eso, Sakura-san? –dijo la chica señalando la montaña de cajas-. Es un kimono que le mandó Asumi-sama a Hime-sama. Asumi-sama mandó decir que lamenta la sencillez de la prenda, pero tendrá listo uno más formal para su presentación al príncipe –informó la chica disponiéndose a hacer su trabajo.

- Está bien, Kaede-chan –contestó la rubia con una risita nerviosa, mirando las interminables cosas que sacaba la castaña y que no tenía la mínima idea de que fueran.

- Sakura-san… -llamó nuevamente Kaede, extendiéndole varias cajas sin verla.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó la pelirosada, señalándose incrédula.

- Tú eres la sirvienta de Hime-sama, ¿no? –dijo la castaña perdiendo su sonrisa.

- Soy su dama de compañía, ¡no su sirvienta! –gritó Sakura indignada, saliéndose del cuarto como un huracán, azotándola la puerta.

Sasuke se golpeó la cara con una palma. Sakura era una exagerada, al menos ella no tenía que usar un ridículo disfraz…

- Tiene una "dama de compañía" muy… amargada, Hime-sama –murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

- ¡Kaede-chan! –regañó Naruto torciendo el gesto.

- ¡Lo siento, Hime-sama! –gritó la chica echándose de cara al suelo.

- Sakura… está molesta conmigo –murmuró la Uzumaki acariciando un mechón de su cabello.

_Una niña rubia estaba en un columpio, justo delante de la Academia Ninja. Aguardaba a que cierto maestro castaño terminara algo de papeleo para poder regresar a casa. Naruto no se columpiaba con ímpetu sobre el juego, ni gritaba, ni sonreía. La cara que tenía en esos instantes recordaba mucho a la del tiempo en el que estaba sola. Ese día había vuelto a discutir con Sakura._

_De repente una sombra se colocó delante de ella, sobresaltándola._

_- ¡Naruto!_

_La rubia reconoció la voz como la de Yamanaka Ino._

_- ¡A ti te estaba buscando! –dijo Ino, mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarras y torcía el gesto-. ¡Me entere de la pelea que tuviste con Sakura! ¡Ambas! ¡Y la razón por la que se pelearon!_

_La Uzumaki bajó la cabeza otra vez, no tenía ánimos de discutir con otra admiradora de Uchiha Sasuke. Notando que estaba a punto de ser ignorada, Ino tomó a la niña del cuello de la blusa y la obligó a mirarla._

_- ¡Más vale que me pongas atención, Uzumaki! ¡Porque no voy a repetirlo! –gritó Ino bastante molesta._

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Ino? –gritó Naruto deshaciéndose del agarre._

_Su compañera, bastante satisfecha de haber conseguido la completa atención de la menor, dejó de gritar y colocó una de sus manos en su cintura._

_- Ignórala –dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó la otra rubia sin entender._

_- ¡A Sakura, inteligente! –contestó Ino rodando los ojos-. Ignórala… No le hagas caso, mándala a volar, dale el avión, finge que no está ahí, no la peles, mándala por un tubo…_

_- ¡Ya te entendí, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos._

_- El punto es… que no le sigas el juego, Naruto –dijo Ino colocando una mano en su hombro-. Yo lo hice, ¡y mira como terminamos!_

_- Pero… ustedes se llevan muy bien, dattebayo –dijo Naruto confundida._

_Ino se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró antes de contestarle._

_- De la única cosa que hemos hablado en años es de Sasuke-kun –dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado en el columpio-. Al principio fue divertido, pero ya pasó el tiempo, ¡ya no tenemos cinco años! Y yo no he recuperado a mi amiga… _

_La florista comenzó a mover sus piernas para empezar a columpiarse y su rubia acompañante comenzó a seguirla._

_- Yo quiero hablar con ella como antes –contó la niña con voz triste-, bromear como antes, salir como antes, pero cada intento que hago por acercarme ella lo ve como un reto… solo una competencia. _

_De repente, Ino detuvo de golpe el suave balanceo que había adquirido el juego, provocando que su compañera casi se callera. _

_- Dejar una amistad por un chico no vale la pena, menos si el chico en cuestión a penas te ve –afirmo la rubia mirando a los ojos a Naruto._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga, dattebayo? Ella es mi mejor amiga… -contestó la Uzumaki en un susurro._

_- También era mi mejor amiga –le recordó la Yamanaka con algo de resentimiento en la voz._

_- ¿Qué debo hacer, dattebayo?_

_- Ya te dije: Ignórala –afirmó Ino, retomando el balanceo del columpio-. Sakura debe madurar. Aprender que un chico no lo es todo ¡Y que hay más chicos lindos aparte de Sasuke-kun! –terminó diciendo con estrellas en los ojos-. Como… ¡Cómo Kiba-kun! Aunque debe bañarse más seguido ¡O Neji-kun! O… o… ¡Gaara-kun!_

_- ¿Gaara?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Con esos ojos que tiene! ¡Y ese pelo! ¡Kya!_

_- Ino, ¿por qué no te fijas en chicos más… alegres, dattebayo? –dijo la Uzumaki entre carcajadas._

_- Naruto… -dijo Ino con una sonrisa-. Si Sakura no aprende la lección por las buenas… ¡siempre podemos darle una buena paliza!_

- Ella está muy enojada conmigo… Por eso se porta así ¡pero en realidad es muy simpática! –dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. La muchacha Kobo también le sonrió ligeramente, no queriendo contradecir a la ilusionada niña.

- Oye, ¿vas a quedarte ahí, Sasuke-san? –preguntó Kaede alzando la ceja, volviéndose hacia el niño presente.

- ¿Acaso quieres que yo también te ayude? –contestó el moreno con la amabilidad de siempre.

A Kaede no le gusto el tono con el que le hablaba el niño. Guardián real o no, el presumido de Sasuke solo era un crio.

- Voy a bañar y a perfumar a Hime-sama, ¿vas a quedarte a mirar? –dijo al chica cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Ese comentario desubico a Sasuke por algunos segundos, y miro de reojo la bañera que había insistido en traer Kaede, colocada en una esquina de la habitación. Decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que alguien notará su sonrojo, para evitar que ideas insanas invadieran su mente ya era demasiado tarde…

- No te tardes –contestó Sasuke dándose la vuelta-. Voy a estar aquí a fuera, dobe –informó antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Qué no me llamas dobe, teme! –gritó la rubia arrojándole un cepillo que estaba a su alcance.

(4) ¿Medio? Yo diría que casi en coma…

(5) Me estaba preguntando cuando saldría esa frase…

* * *

Zaludos de Zaphy

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	12. Capítulo 9, Akishinosama

**_Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó... muy bueno ^_^_**

**_Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

  
_**

**Capítulo 9**

**Akishino-sama**

_Especialmente dedicado a hijadelaluna_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Asumi inicio las tareas que le correspondía como la esposa del terrateniente de la misma manera que lo había echó desde que se casó. Dio las mismas ordenes a prácticamente las mismas personas del servicio, con el mismo gesto de severidad que caracterizaba a la madura mujer. Se vistió con la misma elegancia de siempre, e incluso adorno su largo cabello negro con su broche favorito. Era un día cualquiera para la realeza de Kioto, claro si uno dejaba pasar la inusual sonrisa que adornaba la cara de la estricta morena.

Y es que Asumi no podía sentirse más satisfecha.

En un principio se había opuesto firmemente a la alianza entre Kioto y Osaka. No conocía personalmente a la princesa destinada a ser la esposa de su hijo, llamada Aiko, pero todas las princesas que había conocido eran exactamente iguales: caprichosas, orgullosas, materialistas y ante todo… bastante tontas (1).

Esa era la razón por la que Akishino aun no tenia prometida a sus diecisiete años, Asumi necesitaba tiempo para escoger a la indicada, y cuando el terrateniente decidió tomar la decisión por ella, la idea no le agradó. Ni un poco. Mas cuando se enteró que la elegida no era más que una cría de catorce años… (2) Poco le importaron los halagos que le llegaron sobre su extraña belleza.

"La esposa de un terrateniente no es solo un rico adorno de salón" pensaba Asumi con preocupación "si no un apoyo para la carga que lleva su marido sobre los hombros".

Y su hijo mayor necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

- ¿Se puede saber porque sonríes tanto, madre? –preguntó una voz levemente irritada.

Cuando Asumi se dio la vuelta, se encontró a la personificación de la mayor de sus preocupaciones. El muchacho tenía el largo pelo de un tono bastante oscuro, recogido en un tradicional chongo samurái. La sombra de una pequeña barba apenas se asomaba en su joven cara, resaltando claramente contra sus gruesas cejas. Un par de esmeraldas brillantes, idénticas a las de su madre, refulgían bajo aquellas cejas. El príncipe Akishino era un apuesto hombre, pero aun era joven y tenía fama de consentido debido a que su padre se desvivía por cumplirle cuanto capricho tuviera. Madurez era lo que le pedía Asumi a Kami-sama en todas sus oraciones, y al parecer esa madurez venía en la forma de una pequeña niña rubia.

- Hoy te presentaremos a tu prometida, hijo mío –le informó su madre ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con mi matrimonio –dijo Akishino bastante fastidiado, tenía el presentimiento de que acababa de perder a su única aliada. Sonrió al pensar la cara que pondría su madre cuando se enterara de que en realidad aun no conocía a la princesa de Osaka.

- Eso fue antes de conocer a Aiko-sama –aseguró su madre orgullosa.

Y esa era la causa de su sonrisa de satisfacción.

La primera vez que vio a Aiko tuvo que darle la razón a los rumores de que era bonita, una verdadera belleza en verdad. Asumi estaría encantada de que sus nietos tuvieran aquellos bonitos ojos o esos dorados cabellos. Pero fue su carácter el que la dejó hechizada desde el primer momento. Alguien consciente de que el sacrificio que hacía era por una causa mayor, por el bienestar de su pueblo, no era algo común en la realeza y menos en alguien tan joven. Conforme la trataba, Asumi se convencía más y más de la decisión de su marido. La niña era aun bastante inocente y algo ingenua pero no tonta. Sus modales tal vez dejan algo que desear, pero ese era un detalle sin importancia y de fácil solución. Aiko parecía dispuesta a defender con su vida lo que era importante para ella, la severa mujer lo notó cuando aquella jovencita impertinente la insultó a su llegada. Asumi estaba segura de que, de no estar presente ella, la princesa le habría saltado encima a la bocona sin dudarlo. Era evidente la envidia con la que había hablado la muchacha, si bien el atuendo era sencillo, el obi se ajustaba perfecto a su cintura y el blanco contrataba bellamente con su piel ligeramente acanelada. Otro detalle que logró ver Asumi era lo transparente que eran las emociones en la cara de la niña. Honestidad era algo que la morena se había resignado a no buscar en su futura nuera, y he aquí que Kami-sama le otorgaba ese regalo sin siquiera pedirlo.

Definitivamente Asumi no podía estar más encantada con su futura pariente.

- Aun así yo no quiero casarme –siguió insistiendo tercamente el joven.

- Pues te aguantas –le contestó su madre molesta, golpeándolo con su abanico-. Tu padre tomó una decisión, y ahora yo la apoyó, ¡así que fin del asunto! Mejor esposa no vas a encontrar, chiquillo malcriado.

"Papá va a estar tres metros bajo tierra cuando Mamá se entere que le mintió" pensó Akishino mientras se sobaba ligeramente la cabeza.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Qué haces, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta.

Para su sorpresa cuando fue a buscar a Naruto en la mañana, la rubia ya se encontraba despierta. Claro, que se encontrara despierta no significaba que estuviera levantada. La niña estaba echada en la cama sobre su estómago, con toda su atención concentrada en algo que el moreno no alcanzaba a distinguir desde el lugar en donde se encontraba.

- Leyendo… -murmuró la Uzumaki, agitando su mano para que no la molestará.

El chico alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba, rodeando la cama para quedar delante de la rubia. Efectivamente había un pequeño libro en las manos de la kunoichi. Por lo visto esa mañana sería de muchas sorpresas…

- Ya, usuratonkachi… -concedió el moreno con indiferencia-. En serio, ¿qué haces?

- ¡Leyendo, teme! ¡Qué no me oíste! –gritó la rubia hincándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Y qué es tan importante como para que te hayas puesto a leer? –preguntó el Uchiha con curiosidad.

- Nada que te importe –gruño la niña molesta, dándole la espalda-. ¡Oye!

El niño no se había conformado con la respuesta así que, valiéndose del hecho que era ignorado, cosa que tampoco era de su agrado, le quitó el libro de las manos a Naruto. Mantuvo a la ruidosa niña alejada con una mano mientras leía el título en la cubierta. A cada palabra en la que posaba sus ojos el ceño del moreno se fruncía más y más.

- ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

- ¡Devuélvemelo, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto molesta tratando de quitarle el libro.

- ¿Para qué? –la retó el chico dándole la espalda para colocar el objeto fuera de su alcance-. Nunca podrás alcanzar el nivel para hacer esto.

El comentario hiso enojar bastante a la rubia, que de inmediato empuño una mano para dirigirla a la cara de su compañero. Como siempre, el chico esquivó el golpe con agilidad, sin inmutarse.

- ¡Ya veras, teme! –gritó la Uzumaki furiosa, llevando inconscientemente una mano a su pierna sin recordar que no traía su portashurikens-. ¡Hare que te tragues todas tus malditas palabras, dattebayo!

- No entiendo para que necesitas esto –aseguró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-. Es una pérdida de tiempo…

- ¡Nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede necesitar ayuda, idiota! –contestó la niña arrojándole unas getas que estaban junto a la cama.

- Ya… ¿Y tú vas a dar esa ayuda? –preguntó Sasuke con un sonrisita prepotente, esquivando las improvisadas armas de su compañera.

- ¡Solo digo que no me quiero quedar viendo, dattebayo! –murmuró Naruto dándole la espalda, cruzando sus brazos con irritación. Ese teme…

El moreno tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo. Naruto era su amiga, eran compañeros, no tenía nada de malo que la ayudara con sus entrenamientos. Así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, seguramente haría lo mismo por Sakura… Está bien eso no lo haría ni aunque le pagaran.

"Vamos Sasuke, tú puedes. Esto es importante para ella" se animó a sí mismo el moreno.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –ofreció Sasuke tomándola del hombro.

- …

- Na… Hime-sama…

- ¡Tú tampoco sabes nada! –le recordó la rubia apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Pero se leer –aseguró el chico con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también, dattebayo! –dijo la niña muy ofendida.

- Entiendo mejor lo que leo que tú –contestó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

- Baka… -masculló Naruto al tiempo que una vena saltaba en su frente. Sin embargo no lo contradijo.

- Pero lo dejaremos para después, _Hime-sama_ –dijo Sasuke arrojándole el libro para que lo atrapara al vuelo-. Ahora Kaede te está esperando para tu dichosa presentación a Akishino-sama.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto contiguo, donde una ya desesperada castaña aguardaba. Una gotita de sudor recorrió la cara de la Uzumaki al darse cuenta de que la usual montaña de paquetes con la que llegaba la Kobo cada mañana era más grande de lo habitual. Esta vez Sasuke no necesito que la muchacha le dijera que saliera, siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta la puerta de la segunda habitación. Monto guardia en el pasillo por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que Kaede le permitió regresar de nuevo.

Cuando entró al cuarto una imagen que nunca espero ver en su vida lo recibió.

Interiormente el moreno agradeció a Iruka-sensei de hacerle llevar esa cámara a Kakashi… y a su peliplateado maestro le agradeció darle aquellos pañuelos desechables de papel que siempre llevaba en sus mangas. Ahora entendía porque había insistido tanto en que los usara…

Por suerte Kaede necesitaba atender algunos asuntos en otro lugar del palacio, así que se vio obligada a dejarlos solos.

La persona que quedó con él en la habitación se giró con lentitud, mirándose todo lo que quedaba a su alcance en la pulida superficie de un espejo. El entrecejo fruncido que tenía en la cara le indicaba que la niña no estaba muy convencida con lo que veía.

- Recuérdame porque acepte esta misión, dattebayo –pidió Naruto con los hombros caídos. Una oscura aura deprimente la rodeaba.

- Por dobe –contestó Sasuke, adoptando su típica pose de superioridad.

Si la niña esperaba que le dijera "Porque así vas a convertirte en Hokage, usuratonkachi" podría irse sentando y esperar mil años. Solo el _usuratonkachi_ saldría alguna vez de su boca. Una vena saltó en la frente de la rubia al escuchar las palabras del moreno. Su primer impulsó fue correr hacia el Uchiha e intentar darle su merecida paliza, pero un ligero aleteo de seda le advirtió que lo mejor era no moverse.

En unas horas sería su presentación al príncipe Akishino, por lo que Asumi había dejado de lado las yukatas y los kimonos ligeros para mandarle el kimono más elegante que hasta el momento había visto la Uzumaki. Era negro, de un tono tan lustroso que hasta en la oscuridad parecía brillar. El color contrastaba de manera admirable con el vivaz tono rojo de unas flores que Naruto no supo identificar. Los pétalos recorrían la tela, guiadas de manera irregular por los vivos tallos y las verdes hojas de la planta, a modo semejante en que lo haría una enredadera. El kimono interior era rojo escarlata, bordado apenas por unas delicadas líneas horizontales en oro. Finalmente, un obi del mismo llamativo rojo rodeaba la cintura de la niña, el bordado negro que lucía seguía el mismo patrón floral que el kimono exterior, un oscuro reflejo del trabajo pintado. Como la formal ocasión lo ameritaba, Kaede había elaborando con la mitad del cabello dorado de la niña un bonito y trabajado peinado que sujetaba de manera elegante con unas kanzashi doradas. El resto del rubio cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda, realzando un poco las ligeras ondas que tenía en las puntas.

"Por qué es un pecado no mostrar un cabello como el suyo, Hime-sama" decía la Kobo risueña (3).

A pesar de ciertas quejas por parte de su princesa, la castaña había insistido en maquillarla un poco, apenas algo de color en las mejillas y los labios, y resaltar algo más esos brillantes ojos.

"Se mira bellísima" pensó Sasuke mirándola con más detenimiento (4).

No se dio cuenta de la cara algo embobada que tenía hasta que alguien le hizo el favor de señalársela.

- Tu dobe se mira increíble –susurró una voz a su oído.

- Mi dobe siempre luce increíble –aseguró el chico con petulancia-, así solo se ponga esa horrible chaqueta naranja…

El moreno se llevo una mano a la boca demasiado tarde. Las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

- ¡Kakashi! –masculló el moreno mandándole serias miradas de advertencia a su maestro. El hombre ya llevaba tambien el mismo uniforme que el niño, pero era evidente que su máscara no la iba a dejar.

- ¿Solo con esa chaqueta naranja? –repitió el peliplateado rascándose la cabeza pensativo-. Ese es un pensamiento demasiado pervertido hasta para ti, Sasuke.

- ¡Lo dice quien tiene en la cabeza la idea de acosar a…!

- ¿Y donde esta mi modelo favorita? –dijo el Hatake, interrumpiendo el reclamo de su malhumorado alumno. La infeliz cámara que llevaba consigo a todas partes ya estaba en sus manos-. ¡Vamos, Hime-sama! ¡Te veras muy bien en estas fotos!

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Naruto molesta, tratando de quitarle la cámara-. ¡Ya tienes suficientes fotos!

- Vamos, solo una última foto –suplicó Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta, alzando el aparato fuera de su alcance.

La niña le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

- ¿Solo esta y ya? –preguntó la rubia abriendo uno de sus ojos.

- Esta y te dejare en paz… -aseguró el jounin curvando su único ojo visible.

Dando un suspiro de resignación la Uzumaki relajo su cuerpo y se entregó a la tarea de modelar para Kakashi, por esos días el peliplateado sensei ya se había convertido en todo un fotógrafo profesional. El ninja copia sabia sacarle provecho al espacio que tenía para trabajar, así como intentar algunos juegos con la luz, y las poses que proponía eran bastante originales, sin llegar a ser pervertidas por supuesto… Iruka lo mataría si lo intentaba. Y claro, no podría tener mejor modelo. El Uchiha poseía unos cuentos ahorros, que se acrecentarían al final de esa misión, tal vez podría conseguir algunas de esas fotos a pesar de las burlas que segura las acompañarían. En todo caso también tenía una foto de su clase donde aparecía Iruka-sensei, tal vez eso le interesaría más a Kakashi…

El moreno se dedico a observarlos desde una esquina lejana de la habitación. Últimamente Kakashi le prestaba mucha atención a Naruto, Sasuke estaba consciente de que el Hatake tenía cierta preferencia por él, pero ahora el ambu había dividido su tiempo entre ambos niños. Incluso cuando le tocaba vigilar a Hime-sama durante el día, algunas veces sentía que alguien los observaba y no tardo en descubrir que el chackra era demasiado familiar. El hombre debía sentirse culpable de no prestarles demasiada atención, de no cuidarlos como se debía… el maestro Umino era un extra, aunque no por ello menos importante.

- ¿Sabes que solo te dejara en paz por el resto de la tardo, o si tienes suerte por el resto del día? –dijo Sasuke colocándose a un lado de Naruto, una vez que la sesión de fotos termino.

Para su sorpresa la niña le dedico una sonrisa amplia, traviesa.

- ¡Lo sé! –dijo la rubia llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca, pero deteniéndose antes de tocar el peinado y destruirlo-. ¡Solo me estoy haciendo del rogar, dattebayo!

- Presumida… -espetó el Uchiha al tiempo que una vena le saltaba en la frente.

- Amargado… -rumió la niña cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas por el comentario.

- Dobe…

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –grito Naruto atrayendo la atención de su maestro-. ¡Una foto con el teme!

Sasuke trató de alejarse de su compañera pero el grito lo había tomado por sorpresa, además no tenía idea de cómo escapar del abrazo de la niña sin dañar la suavidad de seda que la cubría ni el trabajo de horas de Kaede. La sensación… tampoco le molestaba. Su molestia surgió cuando los morenitos dedos de la rubia se colaron en su boca, jalando sus delgados labios para obligarle a sonreír.

- ¡No, Na…! ¡Hime-sama! –dijo el moreno de mal humor tratando de alejarla.

- ¡Sonríe, dattebayo! –contestó la Uzumaki al ver como Kakashi sacaba la cámara y la cegadora luz del flash llenaba la habitación. El sensei no tardó en invocar un kage bushin y pronto esos tres miembros del equipo estuvieron divirtiéndose de lo lindo en una renovada sesión fotográfica… bueno al menos dos miembros del equipo.

Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero ya nos están esperando… -dijo Sakura con la voz algo dolida.

Naruto abrió la boca para detenerla, decirle que aun había tiempo para una foto con ella, pero la niña ya se había girado y salido de la habitación. La rubia sacudió su cabeza con tristeza, pero no dijo nada. "_No le ruegues_" había dicho Ino, y era justo lo que iba a hacer.

En el pasillo, una sonriente Kaede los esperaba para guiarlos al lugar indicado. A cada paso que daban el nerviosismo de Naruto crecía más y más, los irritantes comentarios del zorro no ayudaban a tranquilizarla.

- Saben… aun estamos a tiempo de cancelar la misión, je je je je –tartamudeo nerviosa la Uzumaki cuando se halló delante de las puertas dobles que conducían al salón del trono del palacio.

"¡Avanza!" gesticulo Sasuke con impaciencia, para que Kaede no lo escuchara. Haciendo un ligero puchero, la rubia lo miro con molestia. Aprovechando que todo mundo estaba algo distraído saco una de sus manos de la manga del kimono y lo agito con violencia delante de su supuesto guardia. ¿Quién se creía ese teme? Como él no había tenido que maquillarse, ni tenía que usar un vestido que pesaba tanto, y aparte era más delicado que el papel y encima costaba una fortuna. En cuanto terminaran la misión le cobraría todas y cada una al presumido del Uchiha.

Kakashi tocó con firmeza la tallada madera, y el sonido de aquella acción retumbo en el enorme salón, erizándole el vello de la nuca a la niña. Era su fin, era su fin… Con un ligero crujido las puertas dobles se abrieron, y toda la comitiva entró a la arreglada habitación.

Justo delante de ellos, apuntando en dirección al este, estaba el señor feudal de Kioto, severamente sentado en un mullido tatami, un poco más alto que el resto. A su izquierda, en una actitud sumisa que contrastaba claramente con su carácter, se hallaba sentada Asumi-sama. A su derecha, ligeramente más atrás que los adultos, se encontraba sentado un joven desconocido, presumiblemente el príncipe heredero.

- Les presentó a su alteza real –dijo Kakashi con una solemnidad tan inusual que a la niña le dieron ganas de reírse-, la princesa de Osaka, hija del señor feudal, Aiko-sama.

Tratando de no parecer nerviosa, y lo más importante, de no caerse, Naruto avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el hombre y su familia. Lo suficiente como para que la vieran con claridad, pero no tanto como para parecer irrespetuosa.

No los mires a los ojos. No hables si no te lo piden. No olvides el _sama_ al hablar. No dejes que te intimiden, tienes el orgullo de tu pueblo sobre los hombros…

"¡Son demasiadas cosas, dattebayo!" pensó Naruto, sujetándose interiormente de los cabellos.

- Los rumores sobre su belleza no le hacen justicia, Aiko-sama –saludó el señor feudal con una imperceptible sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Por un momento la Uzumaki pareció desubicada por el cumplido. Movió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de reaccionar.

- Se lo agradezco, Kazuo-sama –dijo finalmente la rubia dando una ligera reverencia.

- Yo y mi esposa estamos muy complacidos de que pronto formara parte de nuestra familia –dijo el hombre al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su mujer y la besaba-, y de lo que su matrimonio significa para Osaka y para Kioto.

- Es un… verdadero placer servir a mi pueblo, Kazuo-sama, Asumi-sama –balbuceó algo insegura la niña, en realidad no sabía qué más podía decir, o que más se le permitía decir.

- Permítame presentarle a su futuro esposo, Aiko-sama –intervino rápidamente el señor feudal, sacándola del apuro-. Mi hijo mayor, Akishino –dijo el hombre con orgullo, tomando un hombro de su hijo con firmeza.

- Un gusto conocerlo, Akishino-sama –saludo Naruto con una nueva reverencia, mucho menos nerviosa, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

El joven abrió la boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salió de ella, por más que lo intentaba las palabras no salían de ella. Incrédulo, el padre del muchacho, alzó una ceja ante la actitud de su hijo. Una risita escapó de la boca de Asumi, una risita que denotaba triunfo, que no le hizo ninguna gracia a su marido, y que fue totalmente ignorada por Akishino. Olvidándose por un momento de su honorable posición, el señor feudal soltó un sonoro manotazo a la nuca de su primogénito (5). Recuperándose con el gesto, el moreno se levanto con elegancia de su tatami y avanzo hacia su recién conocida prometida.

- La palabra belleza no le hace justicia, Aiko-sama –dijo Akishino al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Naruto-. Deberían inventar una nueva palabra que si lo haga…

- Ari-arigatou, Akishino-sama –tartamudeo la niña con una risita nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran así de ella.

Sasuke tuvo unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Que cumplido tan barato…

Encantada con la escena que tenía enfrente, Asumi golpeó ligeramente la mano de su marido con su abanico, llamando ligeramente su atención.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! –dijo el señor feudal recordando algo repentinamente. Se puso de pie, para después tenderle una mano a su esposa-. Acérquense por favor, es tiempo de que Kioto conozca a su nueva princesa.

Mientras hablaba, el hombre avanzaba hacia una de las múltiples ventanas que poseía el salón, particularmente a una que daba a un amplio balcón con vista a la ciudad. Debajo de él, aguardaba una multitud emocionada, que comenzó a llenar de gritos el aire en cuanto su gobernante apareció. Akishino le ofreció una mano a la niña, y después de algunos segundos de vacilación Naruto se dejo guiar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus "futuros suegros".

- Pueblo de Kioto –anunció Kazuo por encima de aquellas exclamaciones-, es un honor para mí presentarles a la que será su princesa de ahora en adelante ¡Su futura señora! ¡Aiko-sama!

Animada por Asumi, la Uzumaki se aproximó al filo del balcón, y la multitud estalló en aplausos cuando la vieron. La niña no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa, y saludo con entusiasmo a la gente, que aumentó sus ovaciones e incluso risas, ante la tierna actitud natural e infantil de Naruto ¡Así se sentiría cuando fuera nombrada Sexta Hokage!

La rubia no notó ciertas duras miradas que le mandaban a su supuesto prometido.

- Akishino –llamó su madre con dulzura, dejando escuchar por primera vez su voz en lo que iba del día-, deberías demostrarle a la gente que vas a cuidar de Hime-sama, y que no solo es un matrimonio arreglado lo que los ata.

- ¿Y cómo se te ocurre que pueda hacer eso, Madre? –pregunto el joven con algo de suspicacia.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por la boca de la madura mujer, mientras se abanicaba con elegancia. Le dirigió una mirada calculadora a la niña, que aun saludaba entusiasmada a la multitud.

- Con un beso, querido –contestó Asumi con una risita.

Ese comentario sí que llamó la atención de la Uzumaki, quien se volteó con brusquedad a ver a Asumi para después dirigir su mirada aterrada a Akishino. Sus ojos celestes pasaban tan rápido del muchacho a su madre, y de la madre al muchacho, que termino mareándose. Eso provocó la ternura de la madura mujer, seguramente la niña aun no había dado su primer beso…

- Yo… yo… -balbuceó Naruto con la cara completamente roja.

- Asumi, deja de presionar a los muchachos –la regaño su marido, pero sin ninguna clase de enfado.

Ante la furiosa mirada de cierto pelinegro, el joven príncipe tomo ambas manos de la rubia con dulzura.

Naruto se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer. No quería besar a un extraño, pero si se negaba… ¡Él tal Akishino sabía que no era su prometida! ¡Maldito noble pervertido!

- Para mí -dijo el moreno, mirándola directamente con sus ojos verdes-, es un verdadero regalo que vaya a ser mi esposa, Aiko-sama.

Acto seguido acercó sus labios a la sonrojada cara de la niña… y beso con suavidad su mejilla. A Naruto la sorprendió bastante el gesto, pero una vez pasada la impresión inicial no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez Akishino no era tan malo como creía…

Listo, ahora el Uchiha se sentía realmente enfermo. De repente Neji comenzaba a caerle mejor… Tonterías, ese presumido de cuarta nunca le caería bien.

- ¿Le gusta cabalgar, Aiko-sama? –preguntó el príncipe mientras regresaban al salón.

- ¿Cabalgar? –preguntó Naruto confundida.

- Si, quisiera proponerle dar un paseo a caballo –dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa, deslumbrante.

- Mi hijo es un excelente jinete, Aiko-sama –aseguró Asumi con orgullo, y su marido no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario. Por lo visto su esposa estaba decidida a hacer de celestina.

- Yo… yo… -tartamudeó la rubia, tratando de encontrar una salida.

"Ayúdala, ¡mírala! Te está diciendo que la rescates con la mirada" pensó Sasuke cuando aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en sus ojos negros "¡No!" se prometió con terquedad, desviando la mirada.

- Ayúdala…

- Ya te dije que no –masculló el moreno con molestia.

- Es la primera vez que te lo pido, imbécil –dijo Kyubi detrás de él, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro.

Sorprendido, el niño se giró de golpe para encontrarse con unos fieros ojos rojos.

- ¿Kyubi? –susurró el Uchiha preguntando lo obvio. Dirigió apremiante su vista al resto de los presentes en la habitación-. No debes salir así, alguien puede verte.

- Nadie me está viendo idiota –aseguró el zorro con una sonrisa de prepotencia-, y solo tú me estas escuchando. Naruto dice que la ayudes.

Al demonio no le caía en gracia hacerla de recadero, pero todo fuera por molestar al Uchiha.

Sasuke recorrió de nuevo el salón del trono. Efectivamente parecía que nadie podía ver o escuchar al pelirrojo más que él, pero para el moreno no pasó desapercibida la actitud rígida que de pronto había tomado Kakashi. El maldito zorro no podía ocultar del todo su agresivo chackra, al recibir ellos entrenamiento shinobi esa energía les llegaba bastante directa.

- ¿O sí no? –preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

El demonio se pasó la lengua por sus largos incisivos, saboreando su victoria, o más bien… su chantaje.

- Dice –aseguró Kyubi en un susurró frio-, que le pedirá a Tsunade que te doble las misiones D hasta que te mueras, y ya no va a ayudarte.

- No lo haría… -dijo Sasuke con incredulidad.

"Sí lo haría…" pensó interiormente el moreno.

- Si tú lo dices… -contestó el zorro encogiéndose de hombros, dispuesto a desaparecer para llevar la respuesta.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! –se apresuró a murmurar el Uchiha-. Pero me va a deber una…

Dándose la vuelta, el niño se acerco a los jóvenes enamorados. Dio una pequeña reverencia en dirección al noble, apenas un seco cabezazo. Era una imagen algo divertida, ver la prepotencia del ninja, algo empequeñecida por la altura de Akishino debido a su edad.

- Con su permiso Akishino-sama –masculló el pelinegro a regañadientes-, Hime-sama jamás ha montando un caballo.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad, dirigiéndose a Naruto, ignorándolo por completo al guardia real.

Si Akishino hubiera prestado más atención al pelinegro habría notado como este empuñaba las manos y escuchado como sus nudillos crujían peligrosamente. Ese estúpido noble… nadie ignoraba a un Uchiha. ¡¿Y porque demonios no había soltado ya a Naruto? ¡La dichosa ceremonia había terminado hace horas!

- Bueno, una vez pero, el caballo se… desbocó, y… -balbuceó la niña apenas dándose a entender. Su historia no era del todo mentira, la única vez que había estado cerca de un animal de esos había sido cuando corrió tras la Princesa Ventisca… y el viaje no había sido placentero.

- No se preocupe, Hime-sama –aseguró el príncipe llevando sus labios a una de esas morenas manos-. Para su seguridad, usted cabalgara conmigo. Le prometo que no soltare su mano.

- Yo… se lo agradezco, Akishino-sama –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa vacilante y un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

- Ahora es momento de que Aiko-san se retire a sus aposentos, demasiadas emociones por un día –intervino Asumi, dándole una señal a Kaede para que condujera de nuevo a los invitados a las habitaciones de la princesa.

- Gracias, Asumi-sama –dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

La niña dio una profunda reverencia y el señor feudal le permitió retirase, ante la evidente decepción de Akishino.

- ¿Era mi imaginación, o el príncipe estaba coqueteando contigo? –dijo Sakura con una risita, nada más cruzar las puertas del salón (6).

Con discreción, miraba de reojo la reacción de su querido Sasuke-kun, pero el niño apenas reaccionó ante el comentario, impasible… Demasiado impasible, hasta para él.

- Eso es bueno, ¿van a casarse o no? –preguntó Kaede con una ceja alzada.

- En esos matrimonios arreglados nada se sabe, Kaede-san –la apaciguo Kakashi, y la castaña no pudo más que darle la razón, algo triste. Era una lástima que Aiko-sama tuviera un matrimonio arreglado, y más siendo tan joven…

La muchacha Kobo le dio las buenas noches a su querida princesa, y ella la despidió entusiasta, acompañándola hasta la salida de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

Nada más su nueva dama de compañía desapareció la expresión de la Uzumaki cambió completamente.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! –gritó Naruto por lo bajo, sujetándose fuerte la cabeza-. ¡De verdad iba a besarme, dattebayo! ¡Estuvo cerca! ¡Así de cerca, teme! –le dijo a Sasuke, indicándole la minúscula distancia con los dedos.

Los pensamientos del moreno no estaban más ordenados que los de ella, pero sin duda su apariencia era más tranquila.

- Vamos, Hime-sama –dijo Kakashi curvando su único ojo visible-. Estoy seguro que no sería tu primer beso…

Ante el comentario, Sakura, que había estado leyendo con cuidado un largo pergamino, lo estiró tanto que el papel termino partiéndose en dos, separado por cortes irregulares.

- No –confirmo Naruto nerviosa-, no sería el primero, dattebayo. Ya había pasado… una sola vez.

El azotón de una puerta le confirmó a la rubia que su compañera se había levantado y salido de la habitación.

- ¿Y por qué intuyo que nuestro pequeño guardián aquí presente tuvo algo que ver? –preguntó el peliplateado tomando los hombros del Uchiha como si fuera un padre orgulloso.

De inmediato una vena saltó en la frente del moreno. Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de borrarle de un golpe la sonrisa idiota que en ese momento tendría su sensei detrás de la máscara, cosa que aunque intentará no conseguiría de todas formas, así que se limitó a desembarazarse del adulto y salir también del cuarto rumbo a su habitación, dando un azotón más fuerte que el de Sakura.

Una vez a salvo de miradas indiscretas, el moreno se recargó en el marco de una ventana, pensativo. Antes de darse cuenta había llevado una mano a sus labios, recordando aquel lejano día en la academia. Prometía ser un día cualquiera, le asignarían a dos inútiles como compañeros de equipo y regresaría a casa. Cuando de repente aquella cabeza rubia le entorpecía la vista del deslumbrantemente vacío pizarrón del salón. Casi tuvo la tentación de sonreír arrogante ante la actitud retadora de ese perdedor, casi… Entonces algo pasó y de pronto tenía aquel carnoso par de labios sobre las finas líneas que delimitaban su propia boca. Inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos por un segundo, pero es que esos labios eran tan suaves, y tenían un sabor tan diferente. Al principio salado, después ligeramente dulce y al final con una nota tan exótica, nunca había probado nada igual… Era único. Se separó de golpe al recordar donde estaba y lo que hacía, ¡estaba besando a alguien! ¡Y no cualquier alguien! Era él… el chico que sabía que había sido de Sayuri. El dichoso beso lo dejó tan confundido que apenas se percató de que un extraño invadía su casa, al siguiente parpadeó estaba tirado y amarrado en el suelo, y aquel perdedor parado delante de él con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

Cada vez que veía a Uzumaki Naruto, lo que Sasuke sentía era confusión.

Veía esos ojos azules y veía los ojos de Sayuri, se topaba con ese pelo rubio y se le imaginaba más largo. Las mismas marcas en las mejillas, el mismo carácter, el mismo arrebato, la misma desbordante energía a la que no podías seguirle el paso, la misma sonrisa… Cuando comenzó a preguntarse si los labios de su girasol habrían sido igual de suaves que los del rubio, el moreno supo que estaba tocando fondo. Durante algún tiempo albergo la esperanza de que el ojiazul fuera Sayuri disfrazada, pero ese pensamiento se marchitó tan de repente como había surgido. La escuela realizaba una excursión al río, y ahí comprobó que Naruto era un chico (7). Ya no cabía duda, Naruto no era Sayuri y Sayuri nunca volvería. ¿Entonces por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando tenía al Uzumaki cerca, de la misma manera en que lo había echó cuando veía a la rubia? ¿Por qué se sentía relajado cuando escuchaba parlotear al chico a su alrededor? Se sentía casi completo… Entonces era cuando llegaba la culpa. La culpa de estar dejando de lado su venganza y olvidar a sus padres asesinados por su hermano. La culpa de ver reflejado a su primer amor en un chico con demasiados secretos. Era momento de tomar una decisión y Sasuke decidió que si no podía ignorar a Naruto lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar esa especie de rivalidad que él quería. Esa extraña mezcla de amistad, compañerismo, hermandad y matrimonio en crisis.

Todo funcionó muy bien hasta la misión del País de la Ola. "Mi cuerpo se movió solo" había dicho el Uchiha. Por sorprendente que parezca, así fue. En cuanto el ambu enmascarado había empuñado aquellas sembois (8) en dirección al rubio, su corazón se detuvo por el miedo. La imagen de Naruto atravesado por esas armas llegó a su mente y antes del siguiente latido se había interpuesto en el camino de ese acero, protegiendo con su cuerpo a ese revoltoso.

"Idiota" pensó Sasuke, volviendo a acariciarse los labios.

No se refería a Naruto.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Ese día Naruto no podía estar más contenta, Asumi se había compadecido de ella y había dejado de lado todo compromiso social para, según la mujer, dedicarse a consentirla. Le habían organizado una sencilla comida en los jardines del palacio, después de la cual las muchachas solo se dedicaron a corretear, jugando entre los árboles. Las doncellas de Asumi disfrutaban del descanso que les daba su severa señora, mientras que Sakura era la que más se aprovechaba de la improvisada fiesta, gozando del privilegio de ser considerada la favorita de la princesa. Naruto prefirió mantenerse al margen del juego, principalmente porque no lo entendía, además de que aun no se acostumbraba a llevar los costosos kimonos que insistía en mandarle Asumi cada día. Esa mañana le había mandado un kimono azul completamente liso, bajo el que llevaba otro de color rojo escarlata. El obi también era rojo, completamente bordado en pequeñas hojas multicolores. Sasuke fue el único varón al que se le permitió estar presente con ellas.

De pronto, el rostro de Naruto se tensó.

- Sasuke…

- Ya lo sé, dobe –murmuró el moreno a su lado.

- El maldito zorro no está, fue al pueblo a ponerse más borracho que una cuba –dijo la rubia llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Kakashi tampoco está ahora, fue a la muralla a revisar algo sobre recién llegados extraños –contestó el pelinegro.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea el blanco? –preguntó Naruto mientras se abanicaba distraídamente.

- Solo hay dos opciones, dobe –dijo el Uchiha. Sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer disimuladamente la arboleda-. Tú te quedas conmigo, Sakura puede hacerse cargo de Asumi.

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura no se ha dado cuenta! –murmuró Naruto preocupada.

Sasuke miró de nuevo el grupo de chicas que jugaban alegres, ajenas a todo lo que ocurría. Cuando Sakura notó que su querido Sasuke-kun la estaba mirando, alzó la mano para saludarlo con entusiasmo, completamente sonrojada. El moreno gruñó de frustración.

A su lado Naruto comenzó a levantarse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó el pelinegro en un murmullo.

- Tenemos que proteger a Asumi-sama –contestó Naruto en el mismo tono, fingiendo que se acomodaba el kimono-. ¡Si haces un escándalo van a darse cuenta que los descubrimos, teme!

Sasuke apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su katana, pero dejó que la niña se alejara de él. Mantuvo algo agachada la mirada, no quería asustar a nadie de las muchachas si por casualidad le miraban la cara. El ligero escozor que sentía en los ojos le indicaba que había activado automáticamente su sharingan. Esa… dobe…

- ¡Asumi-sama! –llamó Naruto alegremente, provocando que la morena volteara a verla.

Asumi, considerando que ya no estaba en edad para esos juegos, había preferido dedicar el tiempo a recoger flores. Planeaba enseñarle a la joven princesa lo básico sobre la realización de arreglos florales. Le había sorprendido lo poco que sabia Aiko de la materia, pero lo comprendió al recordar que la niña era la cuarta de siete hijas. La madre debió estar demasiado ocupada instruyendo al primogénito y a las hijas mayores, como para poner demasiada atención en la educación del resto

"Lo cual es un grave descuido de su parte" pensaba Asumi molesta.

- Yo… quería… -tartamudeó la rubia cuando llegó a su lado. ¿Y ahora que le decía? Miró los lirios que sostenía Asumi en la mano y se le ocurrió una idea-. ¿Podría ayudarla, Asumi-sama?

- Por supuesto, Aiko-san –contestó la morena con una sonrisa.

La estricta mujer estaba explicándole el significado de cada flor que cortaba cuando el caos se desató en el jardín. Las jóvenes gritaban espantadas y echaban a correr lo más rápido que podían, tratando de escaparse. Un kunai atravesó el espacio en dirección a Naruto. Decenas de pétalos llenaron el aire cuando el arma destrozó las flores que sostenía la niña. Varias shurikens siguieron al kunai, buscando herir a la rubia y a Asumi.

- ¡Asumi-sama! –gritó Naruto mientras empujaba a la mujer fuera del peligro.

Ambas cayeron al suelo en diferentes direcciones, ilesas.

Delante de ellas había dos hombres. Iban vestidos con trajes ninja de color verde oscuro, tratando de camuflajearse con el entorno. También llevaban las caras cubiertas por unos pasamontañas gruesos, las típicas portashurikens se notaban llenas hasta el tope y estaban abiertas. Uno llevaba una katana entre las manos, mientras que el otro blandía unas pesadas sai.

El hombre de la katana llevó una mano a su bolsa y volvió a arrojar algunos kunai en dirección a las mujeres.

El vibrante sonido del metal entrechocando llenó al aire.

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del jardín, interponiéndose entre los atacantes y la realeza, con su katana desenfundada delante de su cara. Los kunai desviados se encontraban clavados en el suelo a su alrededor.

- Llévate a Asumi-sama –le ordenó el moreno a Sakura, sin quitarle la vista a los extraños.

- ¿¡Pero y Aiko-sama! –gritó Kaede aterrada, tratando de acercarse a su princesa.

- ¡Yo me encargare de proteger a Hime-sama! ¡Ustedes llévense a Asumi-sama! –contestó Sasuke impaciente.

Asintiendo, la pelirosada se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedían, seguida de una temblorosa Kaede. Otras doncellas que se hallaban escondidas tras lo arboles se apresuraron a rodear a su señora, que se dejó llevar no sin ciertas reticencias.

En cuanto la comitiva desapareció Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron un par de significativas miradas. La princesa echó a correr, con el tipo de las sai pisándole los talones. Antes de que el moreno pudiera atacarlo aprovechando su descuido, el hombre de la katana lo interceptó. Ambas katanas chocaron con fuerza, casi echando chispas por la fuerza con lo que lo hacían. Pese a que el atacante era más experimentado con el arma que el gennin, Sasuke no tuvo problemas en seguir sus movimientos gracias a su técnica ocular. El moreno miró con desconfianza que el desconocido no se sorprendiera ante su sharingan.

- Uchiha Sasuke –dijo el hombre-. ¿Dónde se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto?

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Toru avanzó rápidamente entre los árboles, sin perder de vista a la presa que corría debajo de él. El trabajo era fácil y las instrucciones no podían ser más claras. Entrar, burlar a los guardias, dejar a Kesu con el rubio y el Uchiha, matar a la princesa y escapar. Su parte seria fácil, pero al parecer Kesu tendría que buscar al rubio en otro lugar para terminar con la suya. Saltó delante de la princesa para detener su escape. Toru miró como la niña llevaba una mano a su pecho, asustada. El ninja blandió una de sus sai presumido, tratando de intimidarla aun más.

- Sus guardias no debieron dejarla sola, Hime-sama –dijo burlón el muchacho.

"Definitivamente este trabajo será fácil" pensó Toru al tiempo que enterraba su arma en el cuerpo de la niña.

- Te metiste con la persona equivocada, dattebayo –dijo la rubia con una burlona sonrisa.

Sorprendido, Toru miro que su arma había sido bloqueada ¡¿por un abanico? El joven alzó su otra sai, dispuesto a que el golpe de suerte no se repitiera. Esta vez pudo observar claramente como la niña desviaba su ataque con el abanico. Cada estocada que daba Toru era hábilmente interceptada por la extraña arma. El muchacho se sorprendió más cuando la aparente princesa sacaba un segundo abanico y lo extendía. Unas filosas cuchillas aparecieron en el borde.

- ¡Recibiste entrenamiento shinobi! –gritó Toru, comenzando a tomar sus precauciones.

- Y el teme dice que yo soy lenta, dattebayo –murmuró la princesa ligeramente decepcionada.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Unos inconfundibles sonidos de lucha llegaron hasta sus oídos seguidos de las maldiciones que soltaba un hombre y finalmente, el silencio.

- Parece que Toru tuvo dificultades –dijo el ninja enmascarado.

Intercambio unos cuantos golpes de espada con el niño que tenía delante, hasta que Sasuke lo hizo retroceder.

- Hatake Kakashi ya debe haber llegado –contestó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, detrás de la máscara, el hombre de la katana soltó una ligera carcajada.

- ¿En serio? –pregunto burlón el hombre-. Entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

El ninja dio un salto hacia atrás y enfundó su arma. Sorprendentemente, el Uchiha hizo lo mismo.

- No es como si alguna vez hubieras estado aquí –dijo Sasuke, entrecerrando sus ojos con frustración.

Delante de él, el hombre de la katana comenzó a desmoronarse en pesados trozos de tierra. Sus carcajadas perforaron los tímpanos del moreno durante varios minutos.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Así que era un clon de tierra? –preguntó Kakashi.

El equipo siete estaba reunido en los aposentos de la princesa, comentando los últimos sucesos del día. La seriedad con la que el jounin trataba el asunto no auguraba nada bueno, y la tensión en el aire era asfixiante.

- Hai –contestó Sasuke, de pie detrás de él-. Lo supe desde que apareció.

El moreno se encontraba recargado en la pared del cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, oculta por su oscuro cabello. Aun no llegaban al punto que él quería tratar.

- Buen trabajo, Hime-sama –felicitó el peliplateado a la rubia-. Hiciste una captura perfecta tú sola.

La Uzumaki le sacó la lengua a su maestro y alzó una mano con un gesto de victoria en ella.

- Buscaban a la dobe, Kakashi-sensei –dijo el niño interrumpiendo el festejo-. El asunto de la princesa Aiko era secundario…

El Hatake soltó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Se lo que estas pensando, Sasuke –dijo el ninja copia-. Pero tu hermano no está detrás de esto.

- Mi hermano no trabaja solo –alego el gennin, sin sorprenderse por el comentario de su sensei.

- Ambos sabemos que ese no es el estilo de… tu hermano –dijo el hombre sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre de Itachi.

- Eso no quita el problema. Todo se está complicando, Kakashi –murmuró el moreno separándose de la pared-. Deberíamos cancelar la misión…

- ¡Claro que no, dattebayo! –interrumpió Naruto enojada-. Esta misión es muy importante para Konoha, teme ¡Contrataron a tres equipos!

- ¿¡Qué no lo ves, usuratonkachi! –gruñó Sasuke molesto-. ¡Ya no se trata de la misión! ¡Estos tipos van tras de ti!

- ¡Ellos ni siquiera me reconocieron, teme! –se defendió la Uzumaki poniéndose de pie-. Es lo mismo que pasó en la misión del País de la Ola, dattebayo ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

- ¿¡Tú! –gritó el moreno señalándola-. ¡Tú eres una dobe que va a hacerse la heroína sin importar las consecuencias!

- ¡Lo dice la persona que termino siendo un alfiletero humano! –gritó la rubia e inmediatamente se tapo la boca arrepentida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por la cara que tenía cualquiera juraría que la Uzumaki le había soltado una bofetada.

- Lo siento, teme… Yo te juro que… -tartamudeó Naruto.

- Lo que más me enferma –la interrumpió el Uchiha apretando los puños-, es lo poco que te importa tu propia vida…

- ¡Entiéndeme, Sasuke! –dijo la niña tomándolo de los brazos-. Es solo que pienso que esto no puede ser pero que Akatsuki…

Nuevamente los morenos dedos de Naruto terminaron otra vez sobre sus labios.

- ¿Quién es Akatsuki? –preguntó Sasuke desconfiado.

- Sasuke, yo…

- ¿Tiene que ver con mi hermano? –exigió saber el moreno tomándola del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame, teme! Me lastimas –dijo la rubia mordiéndose los labios.

- Ya basta, Sasuke –intervino Kakashi separándolos-. Tendrán tiempo de hablar de eso después… en Konoha –aclaró al percatarse de los apremiantes ojos de su alumno-. Ahora tú y yo debemos hablar algunas cosas…

El peliplateado abrió una de las puertas deslizantes de la habitación, que conducía a uno de los cuartos aledaños. Espero a que el Uchiha, a regañadientes, lo supiera y solo entonces la cerró tras de sí.

- Deja de presionarla –regaño el sensei al niño-. Si ella dice que puede, es que ella puede.

- ¡Esta no es la misión del País de la Ola! ¡Esa gente va tras ella, Kakashi! –gritó Sasuke sin poder contenerse-. ¡Ella es el blanco! ¡Y esto no lo planeó el idiota de Zabuza (9)! ¡Tú interrogaste al ninja que capturó la dobe! ¡El tal Kima Toru era solo un señuelo! ¡Estaban reconociendo el terreno! ¡Van a atacar otra vez!

- ¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó el Hatake aburrido.

- ¡No! –contestó el Uchiha molestó-. ¡La dobe siempre ha sido así, maldición! ¡Desde que éramos niños, en la Academia Ninja, en todas las misiones! ¡Se arroja sin importarle las consecuencias! ¡Siempre me he conformado con decirle "Dobe, eres un idiota"! ¡Pero yo también tengo mi límite! ¡Si ella no va a mover un dedo por protegerse, YO SÍ!

- ¿Ahora ya sí terminaste? –volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya termine, con un demonio! –dijo el moreno pasando una mano desesperado por su cabello.

- Bien. Ahora escúchame tú, jovencito (10) –dijo el peliplatedo tomándolo por el hombro para que lo viera de frente-. Na… Hime-sama no está acostumbrada a que la protejan, así que si quieres hacerlo debes ser más… sutil ¡Empezando por no gritarle!

- ¡Pues parece que si no le gritas ella no entiende lo que le dices! –gritó Sasuke golpeando la puerta con toda la intención que Naruto lo escuchara-. Y yo no la estoy protegiendo… (11)

- Sí, claro… -contestó Kakashi resignado, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Te escuche, teme! –gritó la rubia en la habitación de al lado.

- ¡Era la idea, dobe! –le respondió el moreno golpeando nuevamente la puerta.

- Ya basta –dijo el Hatake separándolo de la puerta antes de que rompiera la delicada combinación de papel y madera-. Vas a despertar a todo el palacio. Deja de comportarte como un niño, Sasuke…

- ¡Soy un niño! ¡Tengo trece años, sensei! –le reclamó el Uchiha, cruzándose también de brazos.

- Ah… Si… Bueno… -balbuceo Kakashi-. Tú me entiendes… Deja de hacer berrinche.

- Yo no hago berrinche –murmuró Sasuke-. ¡Es ella la que…!

- Como sea –dijo el ninja copia tapándole la boca antes de que empezara a gritar de nuevo-. Escucha. Si, la misión se complicó pero ella tiene razón: no hay mayor peligro que tu hermano. Y no es él, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien –gruñó el moreno a regañadientes.

- Tú no vas a separarte de ella, y yo no dejare que nada le pase a mi equipo, ¿está bien? Ella estará a salvo…

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- De acuerdo –dijo al final, mucho más tranquilo.

"No me están pagando por ser niñera, o consejero amoroso" pensó el Hatake con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cara "No soy bueno en esto".

Pero satisfecho con el resultado de la conversación, el ninja copia abrió nuevamente la maltratada puerta y le permitió a Sasuke regresar al cuarto. Naruto estaba sentada en la cama, aburrida, pero en cuanto los vio entrar se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Esto es lo que haremos –informó Kakashi serio-. La misión seguirá en pie pero le escribiré a Hokage-sama y si ella decide que se cancela, se cancela. ¿Entendido? –preguntó señalando a Naruto que había abierto la boca para protestar.

La rubia hizo un puchero, pero no se quejó, al menos no en voz alta. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a murmurar cosas como "exagerados", o algo parecido.

- Mientras tanto –continúo Kakashi-, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos y sean cuidadosos. Esas personas volverán a atacar, lo mejor es estar preparados y no subestimarlos. Sakura está tratando de calmar a Asumi-sama, yo iré a revisar el lugar del ataque. Sasuke se quedara a cuidarte, Hime-sama.

- Hai –contestaron ambos niños.

Nada más el hombre desapareció de la habitación, Naruto no tardó en mandarle sendas miradas de reproche a su compañero. El moreno trató de ignorarlas todo lo que podía, consiguiendo un buen resultado, hasta que la niña se hartó y le arrojó una almohada con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke molesto, atrapando el mullido objeto al vuelo.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas, dattebayo? –contestó Naruto cruzándose de brazos-. Si por culpa de tus quejas cancelan la misión te juro que…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –interrumpió el moreno mientras se acostaba descaradamente sobre la cama-. ¿Llorar hasta que cumplan su capricho, _Hime-sama_?

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito engreído! –dijo la ojiceleste agitando un puño-. ¡Te crees el mejor solo porque tienes…! ¡Ay!

Casi al instante el Uchiha ya estaba arrodillado junto a la rubia. Sasuke había visto a Naruto llevarse una mano a la frente y desvanecerse en cámara lenta. La atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que la niña se golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¡Naruto! –susurró el moreno, golpeándole suavemente la cara-. ¿Estás bien?

- Mal-maldito… zorro… de mierda… -balbuceó la Uzumaki con mucho trabajo, tratando de ponerse en pie apoyándose en su compañero.

Sasuke no entendió que tenía que ver el Kyubi con todo ese enredo, pero ese pensamiento dejo rápidamente su mente.

En su mano había rastros de sangre.

Cerca del cuello de Naruto estaba una herida todavía abierta.

- Estas sangrando –dijo el moreno con la boca repentinamente seca.

- Eso… -contestó la rubia con los ojos a medio cerrar-, creo que fue un kunai que no esquive… cuando empuje… a Asumi-sama…

- Ya debería estar cerrando –afirmó el pelinegro, descubriendo un poco más el hombro del kimono para examinar la herida-. Deberíamos curarla.

- Cerrara cuando regrese ese estúpido zorro –gruñó la niña sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡No deberías ser tan descuidada! –la regañó molesto el Uchiha.

- ¡Es apenas un rozón, teme! ¡Deja ya de regañarme! ¡No eres mi padre, dattebayo! –dijo Naruto empujándolo lejos de sí.

Sasuke gruñó molesto cuando su espalda se golpeó con un mueble que estaba detrás de él. En serio que le estaba hartando la actitud de su compañera. Así que haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de la niña, la tomó de las muñecas y la sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡Vas a dejar que te cure y se acabó! –gritó el moreno enojado.

- ¡No me grites, teme! ¡Ya te dije que cerrara sola, baka! –contestó la rubia, al tiempo que forcejeaba para soltarse.

En un último intento por huir, Naruto le soltó un simple puntapié al Uchiha. El moreno, que no esperaba algo tan infantil, lo tomo totalmente desprevenido el golpe, que le llegó de llenó a su descalza extremidad. Sin embargo a la rubia le duró muy poco su libertad, ya que a pesar de la molestia y gruñendo maldiciones, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujeto por su pequeña cintura. La ojiazul no se dio por vencida y aprovechándose de su posición, le propinó un codazo al niño que por poco le rompe la nariz.

"Suficiente" pensó molestó el pelinegro.

Se valió de que Naruto aun estuviera algo mareada para arrojarla con relativa facilidad sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre ella.

- ¿Quieres quedarte quieta? Solo quiero revisarte la herida –dijo Sasuke más calmado, pero sujetándola firmemente de las muñecas.

- Vete al diablo –gruñó la Uzumaki de mal humor-. ¡Y quítate de encima, dattebayo! ¡Me aplastas, teme!

Entonces algo sucedió que los hizo callar a ambos, olvidándose completamente de su discusión. La puerta de la habitación se deslizó con suavidad, y una cabecilla castaña se asomó por la pequeña abertura creada. La preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos negros era clara, hasta que vio la escena que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Hi-hime-sama! –tartamudeó la muchacha aferrándose con fuerza a la puerta.

- ¡Kaede-chan! –gritó Naruto asustada, consiste de que, desde donde se encontraba la joven, ni ella ni Sasuke se veían bien.

- Yo… lamento… ejem… interrumpir… -dijo Kaede, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¡No es lo que parece! –balbuceó la rubia-. ¡Yo…! ¡Él…!

Naruto miró apremiante a Sasuke, pidiéndole con los ojos que hiciera o dijera algo… ¡Lo que fuera! El moreno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Qué le decía a Kaede? ¿Me caí? Encima de Hime-sama, como no… ¿La avente sobre la cama, pero te juró que fue con buena intención? Podría irse despidiendo de la misión…

- ¡Fuera! –gritó el Uchiha poniéndose en pie.

Prácticamente a patadas, Sasuke echó a Kaede de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Golpeó su frente contra la puerta, a falta de no poder expresar su consternación más que haciendo eso.

"Tenemos un problema" pensó el moreno preocupado "Uno muy grande".

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Kaede se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. Aun a costa de recibir un regañó por parte de Sasuke, no había querido separarse más que unas cuantos pasos de las habitaciones de la princesa. La muchacha sentía que tenía un grave problema entre las manos. En cierta forma no le sorprendía lo que había visto. Solo un ciego (12) no notaria las miradas que de vez en cuando se escapaban de los ojos azules de Hime-sama, dedicadas a su guardián. Y el atento cuidado con el que Edo Sasuke la protegía, siempre enmascarado por ese pésimo carácter, no era usual. La castaña se había resguardo en la idea de que, pese a lo que le advertía su corazón, solo era un amor de niños que se convertiría con el pasar del tiempo en un simple recuerdo de infancia. Pensó que Hime-sama pondría el bien de Osaka por encima de cualquier capricho y, ante todo, pensó que Edo Sasuke tendría claro cuál era su deber… y su lugar. Ahora Kaede se sentía dividida entre su lealtad a su señora Asumo y el cariño que sentía hacia su joven princesa. La joven Kobo quería ser un apoyo para Aiko, a quien veía como su pequeña hermana. No quería causarle ningún daño a la niña, ni perjudicarla ante su futura familia, no quería que esas lagunas azules dejaran de brillar.

- Kaede, ¡ayúdame por favor! –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La aludida dio un audible resoplido de disgusto. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien la llamaba. Colocó sus brazos en jarras antes de encarar al muchacho. Si un enamorado para una princesa comprometida era un problema… dos no podían ser mejor.

- Yoshito, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –murmuró la castaña viendo para todos lados-. ¡Los hombres tienen prohibido estar en este lugar! ¡Vete antes de que me causes problemas!

El joven guardia torció el gesto. ¿Acaso Kaede no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costó llegar hasta aquí sin ser descubierto? Si su tío estuviera presente, y estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hacía, le diría que no era momento de retroceder si no de presionar. Tratándose de Kobo Kaede quizás era mejor rogar un poco…

- Por favor, Kaede –suplicó el muchacho-. Necesito tu ayuda, ¡ese crio que tiene como perro guardián no se le separa ni un segundo! Debo verla, hablar con ella de…

- He dicho que no, Yoshito –interrumpió la castaña-. ¡Y te lo he dicho más de quince veces! Es lo mejor para Hime-sama, y lo mejor para ti, Yoshito –dijo Kaede con voz suave-. Ella va a casarse y…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Nakasawa confundido.

La muchacha dio un profundo suspiro antes de contestar. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

- Mi hermano me lo contó, Yoshito… Sé que estás enamorado de la princesa ¡Todo el palacio lo sabe! –dijo la joven e inmediatamente el guardia se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

"Maldito Koichi bocafloja ¡Cuando lo encuentre le daré su merecido!" pensó para sí el Nakasawa.

- ¿Estás loca, Kaede? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? ¡Es solo una niña! –se defendió Yoshito-. ¡Y además nuestra futura princesa!

- Pues a mí me dijeron que tú querías hacerla tu princesa personal –dijo Kaede frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –gruñó molesto el muchacho-. Yo solo quería decirle que…

- ¿Decirle que, Yoshito? –interrumpió nuevamente la joven-. ¿Decirle que la amas? ¿Qué harías lo que fuera por ella? ¿Qué escaparan juntos (13)? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirle a Hime-sama?

- Si, Yoshito… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirle a Hime-sama? –susurró una voz a sus espaldas-. Yo también estoy muy interesado en saberlo…

Y ahí, justo en medio del pasillo, recargado en la pared como si el tiempo no pasará por él, estaba Edo Sasuke. Su vista se desviaba a algún punto perdido del pasillo, aburrida, semioculta por su cabello, pero al joven guardia le daba la impresión de que sus sentidos estaban totalmente alerta. Cuando el niño movió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Yoshito, por un instante creyeron ver un endemoniado brillo rojo en ellos.

- Vete –ordenó el moreno con la voz helada.

Kaede no necesito que mencionaran su nombre para saber que se refería a ella. Casi corriendo, la muchacha retrocedió asustada hacia algún lugar desconocido del palacio. Uno muy lejos…

- Escúchame bien, idiota –soltó Sasuke sin contemplaciones-. Hime-sama no necesita nada de ti, así que más vale que no vuelva a verte merodeando por aquí, porque si lo hago el castigo de tu querido tío será un juego comparado con lo que te espera.

Yoshito apretó los dientes ante la amenaza, sentía que la furia lo estaba ahogando y le hacía hervir la sangre, no tenía idea de cómo ese crio sabía tantas cosas de él pero eso era lo de menos. Empuño repetidamente sus manos tratando de calmarse, él venía a algo importante y ningún mocoso malcriado iba a impedirlo.

- Debo verla, necesito decirle que… -dijo Nakasawa-. Necesito decirle algo importante.

- Si es tan importante dímelo a mí y yo se lo diré a Hime-sama –contestó el pelinegro, aparentemente tranquilo.

- ¡Debo decírselo en persona! –gritó Yoshito con enojo.

Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando algo helado voló por el aire, apenas rozando su mejilla. Se llevó una mano asombrado a la cara. Había una herida superficial en ella, apenas sangrante. Una shuriken quedó clavada en la pared, a uno de los costados de su cabeza. Sasuke no se había movido ni un milímetro, pero Yoshito no tuvo dudas de quien lo había atacado.

- Lárgate, antes de que te mate –dijo el Uchiha dándose la vuelta.

El guardia se quedó estático al final del pasillo pero, antes de que el niño se perdiera de nuevo en las habitaciones, volvió a hablar. Todo rastro de emoción en su voz había desaparecido.

- ¿Crees que nadie a tu alrededor lo ha notado? Asumi-sama solo está esperando a que pase la boda para mandarte de regreso a Osaka –dijo Yoshito con la cabeza gacha-. Es cierto, a mi me gusta Hime-sama pero tú…

Nakasawa no vio la cara del moreno ya que este se encontraba de espaldas, pero no importaba. No conocía bien a Edo Sasuke pero había visto lo suficiente como entender muchas cosas…

- Mi tío siempre me ha dicho que soy bueno leyendo los rostros de la gente. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miró, Sasuke? Amor… porque estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus años y tu vida por ella. Miedo, porque ya lo hiciste o sabes que eso pasara si sigues a su lado. Dejaras cosas importantes detrás de ti, tal vez tu familia, tu posición, oro… No lo sé… Cobardía, porque ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablarle de frente de lo que sientes, ocultando todo tras esas absurdas discusiones que provocas solo para oírla hablar, ¡solo para que te mire! Y finalmente: tristeza… porque sabes que si sigues así vas a perderla… Pero… ¿te digo algo, Sasuke? Eso ya pasó, la perdiste.

El azoton de la puerta al cerrar le dijo a Yoshito que el niño había escuchado cada palabra. Y que había comprendido la verdad que encerraban.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke se recargó cansado contra la inanimada superficie del primer soporte firme que encontró, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de serenarse.

- ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto echándosele al cuello-. ¿Dónde estabas, dattebayo? Me sentía tan sola… ¿Dónde está ese maldito zorro? Debe de andar aquí porque la herida, ¡ya sanó! ¡Kyu, Kyu! –silbó la rubia con fuerza, como si el zorro fuera su mascota-. ¿Dónde estás, bonito? Ven, ven, ven… ¡Kyu, Kyu!

- Dobe… -murmuró Sasuke sin inmutarse, acostumbrado a las locuras que cometía la Uzumaki todos los días-. ¿No te dolía la cabeza?

- ¡Sí! –gritó la rubia muy animada, alzando los brazos-. ¡Pero todo es culpa de ese zorro, dattebayo! ¡Se tomó dos barriles de cerveza antes del mediodía! ¡Y ya son las ocho! ¿Por qué no piensa en mí? –sollozó de repente la niña echándose al suelo-. ¡Yo no tomó! ¡Soy menor de edad! ¡A mí no me gusta la cerveza, dattebayo!

El moreno vio incrédulo como gruesos lagrimones salían de los ojos de Naruto y recorrían su cara. Si no conociera a la Uzumaki como él la conocía, juraría que estaba…

- ¿Y ustedes dos que me ven? –dijo Naruto de mal humor, apartándose las manos de la cara.

Solo entonces el Uchiha notó el pronunciado sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia, por otra parte sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, y un ligero tambaleo gobernaba el movimiento de su cuerpo, aun cuando estaba sentada.

- ¡Mira teme, un Sasuke igualito a ti! –gritó la Uzumaki señalando dos metros a un costado del niño-. Digo… ¡Un teme igualito a ti, Sasuke!

Para la consternación del Uchiha, la niña trató de abalanzarse sobre el segundo Sasuke, pero sus brazos solo encerraron aire y cayó cuan larga era sobre el pulido piso de madera.

Era un hecho, Naruto estaba ebria. Como había sucedido, Sasuke lo averiguaría después.

- Ese maldito zorro tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones –masculló el moreno mientras ponía de pie a la niña-. Encima que se la pasa molestándote todo el día…

- ¡Chitón! –lo calló la rubia con una risita desubicada, recargándose en él en el proceso-. ¿Te digo un secreto? Al zorro le gusta Iruka-sensei –dijo Naruto, y segundos después soltó una salvaje carcajada-, pero solo me molesta para hacer enojar al teme… No le gustan los Uchiha, ¡y eso que solo hay dos! –gritó alzando la mano, mostrando ese número de dedos en ella-. ¡Pero ahora son tres!

Repentinamente la Uzumaki comenzó a reírse, a esa risa la siguieron varias carcajadas más. El moreno frunció el entrecejo molesto, ¿acaso Naruto se burlaba de su familia?

- ¡Mira, teme! –dijo la rubia agitando su mano-. ¡Solo tengo dos dedos! ¿Dónde están los otros tres?

- Aquí están, usuratonkachi –contestó el moreno extendiéndole por completo la mano para que los viera.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso, teme? ¿Tu hermano también puede hacerlo? Oye teme, ¿qué le pasó a Itachi? Se encogió… y se cortó el pelo –balbuceó la Uzumaki mirando a la derecha del Uchiha. Por lo visto su imaginario hermano gemelo se había convertido en Itachi-. ¡Corre, teme! ¡Él viene por mí, dattebayo!

- Nadie viene por ti, dobe –dijo Sasuke, sujetándola antes de que saliera de la habitación y la vieran en ese estado-. ¿Por qué Itachi vendría por ti?

Inmediatamente la niña se inclinó sobre él y le tapo la boca con preocupación.

- ¿Te digo un secreto? –preguntó la rubia con nerviosismo.

- ¿Otro? –contestó Sasuke con sarcasmo, pero la kunoichi no lo escuchó.

- Pero no debes decirle al teme –continuo diciendo Naruto, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del moreno. Eso atrajo de inmediato la atención del Uchiha.

- Será nuestro secreto –aseguró el niño sujetándole la mano-, ¿qué no debo decirle a Sasuke?

- Sasuke se preocupara si lo sabe –dijo la ojiazul, con la cabeza bamboleándole sobre el cuello-. Ellos no van por mí…

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Akatsuki?

- ¡Chitón! Sasuke te va a oír –susurró la niña-. Si Akatsuki… Ellos no van por mí, van por el zorro que tengo aquí –dijo señalándose el pecho-. Ero-sennin me lo dijo… cuando me encuentren lo sacaran y entonces…

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó el Uchiha apremiante, sujetándola por los hombros.

- Entonces… Kakashi-sensei tendrá otro nombre que visitar en esa piedra –contestó Naruto con tristeza.

- Eso no pasará –prometió Sasuke con firmeza.

Una sonrisa comenzó a expandirse por la cara de la niña.

- Te ves lindo cuando te preocupas por mí, dattebayo –dijo la rubia llevando las manos a las mejillas del moreno.

Nuevamente Sasuke sintió aquel calor en su cara que significaba que estaba avergonzado, pero solo porque estaban solos y Naruto no tenía idea de lo que decía, no le importó. Dejando de lado las extrañas circunstancias, al Uchiha le encantó escuchar esas palabras de su girasol.

- Ino tiene razón, Sasuke –siguió diciendo Naruto-. Tú eres muy guapo.

Repentinamente, el niño sintió que Yamanaka Ino no estaba tan loca. Tal vez fuera una buena influencia para la Uzumaki…

- Neji también es guapo… -balbuceó la niña en medio de risitas.

¡CRASH!

Si eso no era el mundo de ilusiones de Sasuke rompiéndose, era su corazón… o alguien acababa de dejar caer un jarrón al piso.

- Pero tú me gustas, teme –aseguró Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

Instantes después unió sus labios con los del moreno, robándole un suave beso.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de procesar con calma lo que estaba pasando.

Al final Sasuke decidió que podía procesarlo después y se entregó totalmente al gesto.

Se dedicó a sentir esa suavidad que se le daba como regalo, abrazando a su niña por la cintura, rozando como quiso ese dulce pedacito de piel.

Nunca supo cuanto duro el momento, pero a Sasuke lo hizo inmensamente feliz saber que ese momento solo había pasado una vez antes… y que también había sido con él.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Sasuke, ¿estás enfermo? –preguntó Kakashi con preocupación colocando una mano sobre la frente de su alumno.

- No –contestó el moreno-. ¿Por qué lo dice, sensei?

- Estas sonriendo –dijo el Hatake incrédulo, señalando su cara.

Ante el comentario el Uchiha no pudo evitar aumentar su sonrisa, y la preocupación de su holgazán maestro.

- ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras no estuve? –preguntó el peliplateado alzando la ceja.

- Nada –aseguró Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír-, nada en absoluto…

"Al menos parece que le fue mejor que a mi" pensó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

_El Hatake estaba inclinado sobre la tierra, sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre el ataque del jardín. Gracias a Pakun sabía exactamente el lugar por donde habían entrado los intrusos, le inquietaba que ambos hombres parecieran conocer cada rincón del palacio así como sus alrededores. O eran lugareños, cosa muy poco probable debido a su entrenamiento shinobi, o recibían ayuda de alguien del interior… El otro problema era la identidad de los atacantes, del hombre de la katana era claro que no obtendrían información, y del hombre de las sai… Apenas consiguió sacarle su nombre, Kima Toru, cuando un sello se activó y bloqueó cualquier recuerdo de su mente. Kakashi había preferido encerrar él mismo a Toru y no involucrar a la guardia de Kioto. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que los desconocidos hicieran el primer movimiento, y prepararse para sopórtalo._

_Kakashi se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración cuando sintió su escandalosa presencia a unos metros de su posición, y al cabo de un instante un remolino de cabellos rojos saltó de entre los árboles y aterrizó delante de él._

_- ¡Iruka! –gritó Kyubi alzando los manos y abrazándose al ninja copia con fuerza, para total disgusto del hombre._

_Aun detrás de la máscara, a Kakashi le llegó con fuerza el aliento alcohólico que despedía el demonio, además de que la botella de sake medio vacía que tenía en la mano no dejaba muchas opciones a pensar._

_- Yo no soy Iruka –gruñó el peliplateado mientras empujaba al muchacho lejos de él._

_El demonio se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero antes de caer dio un giro y terminó triunfantemente de pie a unos cuantos pasos de su posición original._

_- Ya lo sé –dijo el zorro con un risita-. Reconocería sus labios en donde fuera…_

_- Idiota –murmuró Kakashi con disgusto._

_El pelirrojo torció el gesto al oír el insulto del ninja, y mientras le daba un prolongado trago a su botella no le quitó la vista de encima al ambu._

_- Que este ebrio no significa que no esté consciente de lo que hago o de lo que pasa a mí alrededor, malnacido –dijo Kyubi después de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Aun puedo darte la golpiza que te mereces por entrometido…_

_El pelirrojo aun no olvidaba la manera en que se había despedido del Umino… y como el peliplateado había roto la magia del momento._

_- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras –lo retó el Hatake._

_- ¿Seguro? –preguntó el zorro, pasándose la lengua por los largos colmillos-. Ahora no está Naruto para que te defienda… _

_- No necesito que nadie me defienda –aseguró Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos. _

_Kyubi soltó un carcajada, a la que siguieron muchas otras, tantas que el zorro se llevó una mano a la frente por el dolor que le provocaban, aumentando el ligero mareo que sentía por el alcohol. Sin dejar de reírse el pelirrojo se sentó con comodidad en el verde césped, enterrando ligeramente los descalzos pies en él._

_- No sé qué te molesta tanto… -dijo el demonio cuando al fin se controlo-. Tú no tienes nada que ver con Iruka, y te puedo asegurar que él no tiene pareja._

_- Me molesta que quieras aprovecharte de tu poder para presionarlo y acosarlo como se te dé la gana –contestó Kakashi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. _

_- Es el padre de Naruto –dijo Kyubi sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su pantalón y encendiendo uno-, jamás haría algo para lastimarlo…_

_Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi de soltar una risita despectiva, mucho más discreta que la de su indeseado acompañante. Desde que el demonio había salido a su encuentro, el ninja copia apenas se había movido y sus hombros lucían increíblemente tensos._

_- Ahora eres todo un ejemplo de ética –afirmó el Hatake con sarcasmo._

_El pelirrojo dio una larga aspirada a su cigarrillo y exhaló el humo con fuerza, consiguiendo que el tóxico gas llegara hasta el imperturbable rostro del peliplateado. _

_- La mocosa me controla, me guste o no –se defendió Kyubi._

_- Cuando regresemos a Konoha no volverás a tocar a Iruka –aseguró el Hatake viéndolo desde arriba._

_La botella de sake explotó entre los dedos del zorro, la porcelana voló por todos lados y el resto del licor que quedaba en el recipiente resbaló por los largos dedos del muchacho._

_- Bien, voy a ser claro contigo, Hatake –dijo el demonio mientras se ponía de pie. Tiró el resto del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con su pie descalzo-. Iruka me gusta, y no voy a dejar de acosarlo solo por que a ti te molesta._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Kakashi viéndolo con fijeza._

_- Tengo mil trescientos sesenta y cinco años, idiota –contestó el zorro encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez es tiempo de sentar cabeza… -añadió mientras sonreía. _

_- Así que según tú –dijo el Hatake-, lo que quieres con él es serio…_

_- Es una manera de decirlo –confirmó Kyubi, sin perder la sonrisa. El zorro esperaba con ansia el fin de la misión y volver a ver a ese lindo maestro. Tal vez probar otra vez aquellos labios…_

_- Eso… -murmuró Kakashi dándose la vuelta-, me tranquiliza. Solo espero que lo cumplas._

_El peliplateado no sabía cómo sentirse con la confesión del demonio. Si, era tranquilizante saber que para Kyubi, Iruka era algo más que un juego, pero ciertamente no le alegraba saber que tenía un rival._

_- No creas que no sé lo que sientes por él –soltó el zorro antes de que el Hatake desapareciera entre los árboles-. De cierta forma, tú tienes más probabilidades que yo…_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el ninja copia sin volverse._

_El pelirrojo sacó de quien sabe donde otra botella de sake y se la llevó con prontitud a la boca, dispuesto a seguir llenándose de alcohol. Esa era la razón por la que había salido corriendo hacia el primer bar que encontrara nada más llegar a Kioto. La verdad que se reveló ante sus ojos deprimió su ánimo como ninguna otra cosa en siglos…_

_- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? –dijo Kyubi sin dejar que la tristeza se transmitiera en su voz-. Soy el asesino de sus padres y él nunca va a poder olvidar eso, por mucho que se esfuerce por ocultarlo._

_Kyubi se miró las manos y se sintió justo como ellas estaban en ese momento: vacías. Tanto poder, tanto chackra, tantos años… y lo único que tenía era una botella de sake que no le duraría más de cinco minutos en la garganta y treinta en la sangre._

_- Solo voy a advertirte una cosa, Hatake –lo llamó nuevamente el demonio con la voz melancólica-. En cierta forma Iruka se parece mucho a Naruto, atrae las miradas sobre él, todos en Konoha lo conocen… ¿Nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que una persona como él esta solo? En el pasado… -siguió diciendo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con ira, el aura asesina que despedía el demonio empezó a sofocar al ninja copia-, alguien le hizo mucho daño… Si él te elige, no te atrevas a hacerle lo mismo, porque entonces te aseguró que Naruto no te defenderá. _

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Kakashi girando la cabeza._

_- Si quieres saber más pregúntale a Naruto –gruñó el zorro de mal humor-, pero a Iruka déjalo en paz._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Especial Detrás de Cámaras**

- ¡Corte! –gritó una voz en medio del set.

- ¿Qué pasó, dattebayo? ¿Lo hice mal? –dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de Sasuke.

Una mujer se les acercó a ambos niños con un gesto de concentración bastante marcado. Llevaba en su mano derecha una bocina mientras que en la otra llevaba un cuaderno rojo llena de enredados apuntes. Iba descalza, y traía puesta una falda de mezclilla junto con una camiseta blanca con un extraño símbolo al frente. Su pelo era largo hasta la cintura, de un color azul eléctrico, y sus ojos de un extraño tono dorado.

- No, linda ¡Te salió perfecto! El problema fue de otro… -dijo la peliazul lanzándole una dura mirada al moreno.

- Zaphy-sama, no sea tan dura con Sasuke, dattebayo –intervino la rubia antes de que el poseedor del sharingan se le abalanzara a la directora-. Es que no habíamos ensayado esta escena y… bueno…

- Está bien –contestó la chica tratando de ser comprensiva. Dando un suspiro para controlar su carácter se dirigió al niño que tenía enfrente-. Mira Sasuke, quiero que te deshagas por un minuto, unos condenados 60 segundos, de esa cara de estreñido que tienes y mires a la niña que tienes a un lado…

Gruñendo, el moreno le volteó la cara a la directora, con toda la intención de ignorarla e ignorar todo lo que le decía. La peliazul entrecerró los ojos con furia, y Naruto prefirió retroceder un paso ante esa mirada.

- Acaba de decirte que le gustas, tú no lo esperabas, ¡te besó! –dijo Zaphy tomando la cara del Uchiha para obligarlo a que viera a la Uzumaki-. Así que haznos un favor a todos y refleja esa sorpresa en tu cara de hielo para que todos nos podamos ir a casa, ¿está bien?

Sasuke apartó la mano de Zaphy con un manotazo, pero asintió en silencio. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, pero la mujer mandaba… y ella podía hacer lo que quiera con las escenas. La última vez que la había echó enojar había cambiado la "tarde de chicas" de Naruto y las Hyuga por una "cita" con Neji, ¡y lo obligó a ver cada maldito ensayo!

- ¡Bien! -dijo Zaphy con una sonrisa-. ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! ¡Escena 45, toma 2!

Pero esa alegría no duró mucho…

- ¡Corte! ¡Otra vez!

- ¡Corte! ¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¡Hazlo bien!

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Eso es lo que quiero ver en tu cara, Uchiha! ¿¡Es tan difícil pedírtelo!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No te le abalances a Naruto! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Voy a tener que traer a un doble o que!

- De nuevo…

Zaphyrla dio un suspiro de fastidio que hizo temblar a todo el set de grabación.

- Tomemos un descanso –dijo la directora mientras se sobaba la cabeza-. Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo… todos los demás fuera.

No necesito decirlo dos veces.

- Suerte, teme –susurró Naruto antes de irse.

Zaphyrla colocó sus brazos en jarras. Sasuke le mandó una mirada retadora. La peliazul alzó la ceja, incrédula. El moreno arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo la ojidorada extendiendo su mano-. ¿Qué esperas?

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos. Obviamente no estaba conforme con el pedido de la directora.

- Dije veinte y apenas vas doce –dijo Sasuke enojado.

- Y yo dije que tomáramos un descanso, Uchiha, el resto de las tomas serán después. Ahora –dijo Zaphy volviendo a agitar la mano-, suelta el dinero.

Gruñendo, el niño metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de él sacó un grueso fajo de billetes nuevos, que Zaphy recibió con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Esta completo? –preguntó la directora mientras contaba desconfiada el dinero.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? –dijo el pelinegro, sintiéndose insultado-. No tenías porque gritarme tanto… Ahora todo mundo se pregunta porque no te he matado.

- En realidad Sasuke, todo mundo se pregunta si ya me hartaste y si estoy pensando en conseguir otro protagonista –contestó Zaphy con un guiño-. Tal vez un guapo chico de ojos blancos…

El Uchiha, que se había retirado unos pasos hacia la mesa del refrigerio para tomar un vaso con agua, casi se ahoga al escuchar a su directora.

- No te atreverías –dijo el moreno en medio de tosidas.

- No se… -contestó la chica, escribiendo algo en ese cuaderno rojo-. Solo bromeaba –dijo sonriendo la directora al notar la mirada que le mandaba el moreno-, Sasuke. Eres un idiota… pero me caes bien.

- Aun así me cobraste por ese… favor.

- Nada en la vida es gratis, Uchiha. Si no fueras tan lento y te le declararas no gastarías tanto…

- Es mi problema…

Zaphy se golpeó la frente y se pasó los dedos entre el pelo, frustrada.

- Eres un caso perdido… -murmuró la chica mientras le soltaba un manotazo en la cabeza al niño.

- ¡Auch!

* * *

(1) Asumi solo tiene hijos varones, así que no hay princesas en Kioto.

(2) Aiko tiene un año más que Naruto, la Uzumaki tiene trece en mi fic.

(3) Esa frase también se aplica a mí parecer a Naruto chico. Para mí el personaje más odiado de la serie es esa maldita bandana que no deja que el pelo se le vea todo suelto ¡Se ve tan sexy así! ¿No la puede llevar en otro lugar? ¡Casi me desmayo cuando lo vi en el funeral del Tercero! *.*

(4) Eso me salió muy cursi -_-*

(5) No se trabe, no se trabe n.n

(6) Víbora -_-*

(7) Sasuke: Un muy lindo, atractivo y violable chico, si me permites.

Zaphy: Ejem… Gracias por la obvia información, teme.

(8) Gracias a Moon-9215 por aclararme como se llamaban esas armas, en serio que trate de buscar el nombre, pero sin computadora y aislada en ese tiempo no puede hacer mucho. Ya no pude corregir el error en el otro capítulo, no sé cómo -_-*

(9) Me disculpo con los admiradores de Zabuza. Yo no pienso que el ninja sea idiota, solo medio arrebatado ¡Para mí Haku era el cerebro del equipo!

(10) Kakashi pareció viejito diciendo eso.

(11) ¿Qué no acaba de decir qué él la iba a proteger? ¿Quién entiende al teme? O_o

(12) Le hablan al teme, pasillo 3: Inteligencia. Teme, pasillo 3: Inteligencia.

(13) Esta ya alucina -_-*

* * *

Aclaremos algo... Yo no iba a actualizar hoy! Pero el capitulo estaba en mi escritorio y me decia ACTUALIZA... ACTUALIZA... Y yo... soy debil... y no puedo resistirme T-T... Por Dios, soy tan debil... Pero ustedes dejen de lado mis debilidades y disfruten n.n... Saben deberia estar haciendo tarea u.u

Esta capitulo también me quedo bastante largo, pero como Zaphy es una buena chica ^.^ ya no lo dividió, y dejo que lo disfrutaran completo. La parte final es un pequeño añadido que se me ocurrió y me hizo chistoso, je je je. Sí, me deje sobornar por el teme ^.^, pero conste que no soy interesada n.n y que todo lo hago por el bien del SasuNaru n.n

Por cierto, si no quedó claro Kyubi se emborrachó y el alcohol afectó a Naruto debido a su conexión. Esa era la razón de su mal humor y del hecho que se llevara tanto las manos a la cabeza.

¡Y a todos ustedes mal pensados ò_ó que imaginaron cosas sucias igual que Kaede, cuando Sasuke arrojó a Naruto a la cama! ¡El teme de verdad estaba preocupado, hentais ò_ó! ¡Si lo sabré yo que escribí la escena ò_ó! Si yo soy una persona bien inocente y soy incapaz de hacer esas cosas a propósito *.*

Uno de sus comentarios hizo surgir mi duda, ¿cuales han sido sus momentos favoritos del fic hasta ahora? Eso me ayudaria a saber que es lo que más les gusta y que no... ¡No quiero que me hagan un top10! Solo, si van a dejar un comentario, diganme en él sus tres momentos favoritos... en cuenta regresiva para que me la hagan de emocion, y si tambien quieren, el momento que menos les haya agradado, ya sea por aburrido, por feo, etc, etc.

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	13. Capítulo 10, Propuesta

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10**

**Propuesta**

_Especialmente dedicado a Ro 91_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Puede contener spoilers.

* * *

Esta vez no hubo kimonos extravagantes, ni ceremonias de té, ni saludos formales. El equipo siete se encontraba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno en las habitaciones personales de Hime-sama. Después del susto tremendo que se llevo Asumi-sama con aquellos ninjas en su propio jardín, la madura mujer la había prohibido a la rubia dejarse ver por unos días. Mandato que la niña cumplía con mucho gusto.

La comida era muy amena, sobre todo considerando que cierto pelirrojo revoltoso no había hecho su aparición en todo el día. A Naruto todavía le punzaba en ocasiones la cabeza, y no había tenido piedad del demonio.

- Bueno… hoy Aki-kun me hizo una propuesta muy interesante… -comenzó la rubia mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca, tratando de recordar todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Propuesta? –preguntó un tanto extrañado Kakashi-sensei.

"¿Aki-kun?" pensó Sasuke mientras una vena saltaba al instante en su frente.

- Me pregunto si no me interesaba… Tal vez… en unos años, dejar de ser una kunoichi y ser su concubina –dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Un chorro de té caliente acabo derramado por el piso. La bebida había salido directamente de la boca del Uchiha, que en esos momentos luchaba por no atragantarse.

- Ah… Bueno… -tartamudeaba el peliplateado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse de la escenita que estaba seguro se iba a montar Sasuke. Escenitas que últimamente se hacían muy comunes….

- ¿¡Y tú que le contéstate, dobe! –gritó el moreno al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de traje. Sus ojos negros se habían entrecerrado con molestia, y las aletas de su nariz de había dilatado bastante.

- …

La rubia no le contesto, se había quedado con la boca abierta. No entendía que había dicho ella para que Sasuke se enojara tanto.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! –grito nuevamente el chico.

- Le dije que muchas gracias, pero que no quería dejar de una ninja aunque… ¡también le dije que si no conseguía ser Hokage tal vez aceptaría su oferta! –contestó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Era de esperarse… -murmuró Sakura con veneno.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así! –exclamó Sasuke escandalizado. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie. Acercándose a su compañera, la tomó del codo con algo de brusquedad.

- ¿¡Pero qué tiene de malo! –grito a su vez la rubia, mirándolo con enojo.

- Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke –dijo Kakashi curvando su único ojo visible. La mirada que le dio su alumno era la misma mirada que se le daría a un loco. Pero que se podría esperar de un pervertido-. Tal vez no sea la mejor… situación. Pero si se trata de un noble esa situación se vuelve más que respetable… Cosa de clases –termino el jounin agitando distraídamente su mano.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio a su maestro y otra mirada cargada con más odio a Naruto. Finalmente soltó su agarre con una mueca de fastidio.

- Ne, Kakashi-sensei –llamó la rubia después de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio-. ¿Qué es una concubina? ¿Y por que el teme se enojo tanto? –preguntó con inocencia.

Milagrosamente, la vena de la frente de Sasuke pareció triplicar su tamaño. Naruto se extraño de que no reventará. Por otro lado la poca cara visible de Kakashi-sensei se había puesto muy roja, incluso se podía sentir el calor que emanaba del ninja copia.

- Yo… pues… bueno… esto… veras… Concubina es… -tartamudeaba el jounin.

¡Esas cosas las deberían enseñar los padres no él! Cierto… Naruto no tenía padres… E Iruka-sensei, no sabía porque, pero no se lo imaginaba explicando esas cosas… no tan pronto… ¡Pero aun así ella ya debería saberlo! Está bien, le encantaban leer eso del Icha Icha y le encantaba la idea de recrear su propio Icha Icha con ciertos alumnos suyos… ¡Pero al fin son cosas que él debería ver y escuchar, no explicar!

Por suerte cierto chico celoso acudió en su ayuda.

- ¿Me estás… di-diciendo que aceptaste… una propuesta y ni siquiera… sab-sabías de que se trataba? –tartamudeó el Uchiha mientras le dedicaba a Naruto un sonrisa que ella más bien calificaría de demente.

- ¡Claro que no, teme! –dijo la ojiazul con suficiencia. Eso no hizo más que amargarle más el ánimo al moreno-. Le pregunte a Aki-kun y él me contestó, pero no entendí muy bien…

Una de las cejas de Sasuke se elevó con incredulidad.

-Exactamente que te dijo el tal Akito… -pidió el moreno, algo más calmado. Algo en todo este asunto no encajaba…

- Akishino-sama… -interrumpió Kakashi, antes tomar un relajante sorbo de té.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te dijo el principito mimado! –gritó el moreno.

Le molestaba la actitud de Kakashi, le molestaba la actitud de Naruto, y sobre todo le molestaba aquel estirado y estúpido noble y cualquiera que lo mencionara.

- Que al ser su concubina ya no tendría que hacer misiones y podría vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida… -contestó la rubia, todavía algo confundida con la respuesta.

- ¿Nada más? –preguntó el Uchiha, incrédulo.

- ¡Sí! –dijo la niña con una sonrisa, desviando su vista hacia un plato de ramen que estaba algo más lejos en la mesa.

Sin poder soportar ni un minuto más la conversación, Sakura se levantó de golpe, dejando su plato aun repleto. La pelirosada no había probado bocado ese día. Bueno, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba a dieta…

- Creo que se me fue el apetito –dijo simplemente antes salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al menos esta vez no hubo azotes de puertas.

Ninguno de los presentes le dio demasiada importancia a su berrinche, cosa que gracias a Kami-sama cada día se hacía menos común.

- Mira, dobe –dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la rubia-, al ser concubina el príncipe quiere que vivas con él.

- Mmm… ya me imaginaba que podría ser algo así –dijo la niña colocando una mano en su mentón, en actitud pensativa-, pero no entiendo porque te enojaste tanto, teme. No me parece malo ¿No estás viviendo tú con Kakashi-sensei?

- ¡No es lo mismo, dobe! –gritó Sasuke perdiendo los estribos de nuevo. ¿Cómo se le podían ocurrir a la dobe esas cosas?

- ¡No me llames dobe, baka! –gritó a su vez Naruto, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

El moreno dio un suspiro de cansancio, tratando de armarse con la paciencia que era claro no tenía.

- Mira, usuratonkachi –comenzó el Uchiha, colocando algunos dedos en su frente-. Tendrías que ser algo así como su esposa, pero sin estar casados…

Nuevamente la rubia llevó una mano a su mentón, tratando de imaginarse en esa situación.

- Mmm… Eso no sería muy diferente a solo vivir con él entonces… -aseguró la niña encogiendo de hombros.

- Dobe, significa que podrías ser la madre de sus hijos… -contestó el pelinegro mientras esa famosa vena volvía a aparecer en su frente.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Naruto totalmente confundida. Cada vez le entendía menos al teme…

- ¡Baka! ¡Te estoy hablando de sexo! ¡SEXO! –gritó Sasuke poniéndose de pie de un brinco, con la cara completamente roja por lo que había dicho.

- ¡Ah! –balbuceó la kunoichi, incomoda.

- ¡Ah! –la arremedó el moreno con exageración, elevando los brazos al cielo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie, el niño volvió a sentarse con rapidez. Aun sentía muy calientes sus mejillas. Gracias a Kami-sama, el pervertido de su maestro había preferido quedarse callado, eso le daría tiempo suficiente para recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

- ¿Teme? –se atrevió a preguntar la niña después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué? –contestó el moreno de mal humor, desviando la mirada para que no vieran la vergüenza que aun se reflejaba en su cara.

- ¿Qué es el sexo? –dijo Naruto confundida.

A Sasuke le iba a dar un infarto.

Armándose de valor el ninja copia decidió abrir la boca para explicar bien todo el asunto.

- Veras Hime-sama, cuando una abejita busca una flor es para…

- ¡Ella no necesita saber eso! –interrumpió Sasuke, tapándole la boca a su maestro.

- Es que Sasuke –dijo el ninja copia, después de apartar las manos de su discípulo-, son demasiado jóvenes para le des una explicación de "eso" en forma –le dijo el sensei al moreno con una sonrisa.

- ¡Nadie le quiere dar una explicación de "eso" en forma! –gritó el gennin, lanzándole una mirada de odio al peliplateado, sujetándolo del cuello de la yukata.

- Teme no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver que Aki-kun quiera que sea su concubina con el sexo? –preguntó la rubia perdiendo por completo el hilo de la conversación.

- ¡Todo! –gritó el moreno poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, deteniéndose de vez en cuando. Miraba en dirección a su compañera y abría la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero entonces la cerraba de nuevo y reanudaba su loca caminata.

- Respira Sasuke… respira… cálmate… Todo estará bien… -balbuceaba el niño, jalándose del cabello y con un tic bastante marcado en el ojo.

- Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien, dattebayo? –preguntó la niña poniéndose de pie y colocándose a su lado. De verdad que estaba preocupada, el teme se estaba comportando muy extraño.

El Uchiha se giro para verla, con la cara nuevamente roja, pero ante todo sentía preocupación. Ese tonto noble… se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Naruto… Si seguía así mandaría al diablo la misión, y le daría una merecida paliza al presumido ese.

- Escúchame bien, dobe –contestó Sasuke sujetándola con suavidad de los hombros-, porque solo lo diré una vez…

El niño dio un profundo suspiro para darse valor, y levanto nuevamente su cara, viendo directamente los azules ojos de su amiga.

- El principito mimado…

- Akishino-sama… -interrumpió Kakashi otra vez.

- EL PRINCIPITO MIMADO... –gritó nuevamente su alumno, tratando de ignorar lo más que podía la presencia del jounin-… quiere que seas su concubina… porque le gustas…

- Eso ya lo sabía, dattebayo… Él me lo dijo… -dijo Naruto alzando una ceja.

- ¡No me interrumpas, dobe! –alzó la voz el pelinegro, torciendo el gesto ante el comentario. ¿Quién se creía esa idiota para coquetear con Naruto?-. ¡Ya es muy difícil explicarte esto sin que lo hagas!

- Je je je, está bien, no te enojes… -contestó la niña alzando las palmas de sus manos, con un gota de sudor recorriéndole la cara por el nerviosismo.

Otro suspiro escapó de la boca de Sasuke. Eso no estaba funcionando.

- Bien –dijo el Uchiha, retomando la conversación-. ¿Qué hace un hombre cuando le gusta una mujer? –le preguntó a la rubia. Más la valía a la dobe que le contestara algo coherente.

La niña se puso roja de golpe, apretando los labios por la vergüenza.

- Pues… la abraza y… la b-besa… -tartamudeó la Uzumaki bastante nerviosa.

El niño aspiro con fuerza, tranquilizándose un poco. Al menos iban por el buen camino.

- Aja… ¿Y qué más? –la animo a contestar el moreno.

- ¿Más? –preguntó la rubia entre escandalizada y sorprendida.

Rodando los ojos, Sasuke buscó otra salida. Al fijarse en su peliplateado maestro y la mueca de burla que se adivinaba en su cara, recordó al viejo pervertido que había entrenado por unos días a su compañera.

- Este bien, ¿qué le gusta hacer a Ero-sennin? –preguntó el moreno con voz apremiante.

- Pues… ¡Es un pervertido! –gritó Naruto, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Esa era una pregunta que si podía contestar-. ¡Le gusta ir a las aguas termales a hacer "investigación"!

En medio de su festejo la niña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

- Quieres decir… qu-que Aki-kun… -tartamudeó la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Aleluya!" pensó Sasuke sintiendo que el cielo se habría y escuchaba el coro de los ángeles "¡Ha visto la luz!".

- ¡Quiere que sea su concubina para espiarme en el baño! –gritó Naruto aterrada.

El moreno dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, totalmente derrotado. Se giró hacia la pared más cercana y se dio un par de golpes contra ella con desesperación.

- ¡Baka! ¡Él no se quiere conformar con ver! –gritó Sasuke volviéndose hacia su compañera, señalándola con el dedo. Un hilillo de sangre se escapaba de su frente-. ¡Te quiere ver sin ropa! ¡Te quiere abrazar y besar mientras estas así! ¡Quiere que tú lo beses y lo abraces! ¡Quiere que duerman juntos de esa forma! ¿¡Te quedó claro o te lo explico con dibujitos!

La respiración del gennin estaba bastante agitada después de la sarta de gritos de había soltado de una vez, y su cara había comenzado a ponerse de un purpura bastante intenso, de aquel que cualquier moretón estaría orgulloso de tener.

- Pero… -comenzó Naruto aun dudosa.

- ¡Basta! –gritó de nuevo Sasuke tapándose los oídos-. ¡Si quieres saber más pregúntale a Iruka-sensei! ¡Para algo es TU padre! ¡Confórmate con saber que lo que te pidió el principito mimado no está bien! ¡Y que es un pervertido por hacerlo!

Algo triste por el regaño, la niña asintió lentamente en silencio, aceptando las palabras de su compañero.

- Pero Aki-kun no tiene finta de pervertido… -susurró la niña cabizbaja.

Suavizándose por el tono de voz de la rubia, el chico apartó las manos de sus orejas y se acercó a la Uzumaki, algo arrepentido. Con suavidad tomó su mentón y le levantó la cara, para que no esquivara sus ojos negros.

- Dobe, ¿confías en mí? –preguntó Sasuke llevando ambas manos a la cara de su niña.

- ¡Sí! –contestó Naruto sin dudarlo, colocando sus manos sobre las del moreno.

El conocido flash de una conocida cámara que portaba un conocido maestro interrumpió la escena.

- ¡Es que se miraban tan lindos juntos! –se justifico Kakashi, alborotándose el cabello nervioso.

El Hatake agradeció que el Uchiha todavía no podía matarlo con los ojos… aun.

**_˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜_**

_Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, como adormilado… Su cabeza la daba vueltas, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero aun así reconoció el lugar… Aquel sonido de agua cayendo… no lo olvidaría nunca. La sensación de culpa creció en su pecho, aplastándolo. _

_Un rayo que anticipaba tormenta le revelo el sitio en todo su esplendor, sacándolo de la oscuridad y haciendo realidad sus temores._

_El Valle del Fin._

_La niebla comenzó a rodearlo en medio de la noche, Sasuke incluso llegó a pensar que le susurraba confusas palabras al oído. El chapoteó que hacia una persona al caminar sobre el agua lo hizo volverse, dejando la cascada peligrosamente a sus espaldas. El brillo de unos ojos amarillos lo puso alerta, pero para cuando la figura tomó forma y la niebla se alejó, el filo de una lanza hermosamente trabajada hizo su aparición, relajándolo de cierta forma. Él no era una amenaza._

_- Mi tío siempre me ha dicho que soy bueno leyendo los rostros de la gente. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miró, Sasuke? –preguntó Yoshito con una mano en la cintura, y con una mirada de prepotencia que el moreno no le había visto. Al niño se le erizó el vello de la nuca, esa conversación… recordaba haberla tenido antes-. Amor… porque estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus años y tu vida por ella. _

_A su alrededor la figura de Naruto comenzó a materializarse, sonriéndole, formando parte de la niebla que lo cubría. El Uchiha intento alcanzarla, ignorando por completo al joven guardia, pero ella retrocedió con una carcajada y echó a correr en medio de la noche. Sasuke la siguió, abriendo la boca para advertirle que era peligroso que fuera sola, pero ningún sonido escapó de ella._

_Corrió unos metros tras ella sobre el agua, hasta que la perdió de vista. La desesperación se apoderó de él, y justo en ese momento el chackra le falló, hundiéndose en las profundidades del río. Para su sorpresa, ahí, justo delante de él, estaba la niña, sacándole la lengua con picardía. Alzó una mano para tocarla y sacarla del agua, porque el muchacho estaba seguro que el aire no podía durarles mucho tiempo. Otra mano blanca se le adelanto._

_El niño observó sorprendido como Hyuga Neji tomaba a la rubia de la cara, haciendo que se girara. Ante la impotencia de Sasuke, que sintió como sus músculos se paralizaban de improviso, el chico acercó sus labios a los de la Uzumaki y la besó. La kunoichi recibió gustosa el gesto, dándole por completo la espalda a su compañero. _

_- Ne, Naruto… ¡Supe que vas a casarte con Hyuga Neji! ¡Felicidades! –dijo Kakashi, salido de sabrá Kami-sama donde. _

_El peliplateado tenía una enorme cámara fotográfica en sus manos y no se cansaba de sacarle fotos a los futuros novios. El Uchiha sintió unas ganas enormes de matar a ese traidor. La inexpresiva voz del poseedor de byakugan apartó su atención del pervertido sensei._

_- ¿Sabes lo que yo veo, Uchiha? –dijo el ojiperla, abrazando con fuerza a Naruto-. Cobardía, porque ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablarle de frente de lo que sientes, ocultando todo tras esas absurdas discusiones que provocas solo para oírla hablar, ¡solo para que te mire! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos celos que solo la hieren!_

_Nada más terminar de hablar, los ojos de Neji literalmente se encendieron, volviéndose rojos como la sangre. El fuego escapó de su mirada, rodeando a la pareja y consumiendo el agua a su alrededor. Por reflejo, el Uchiha se llevó un brazo a los ojos, protegiéndolos de la cegadora luz. Cuando el resplandor anaranjado desapareció, una imagen completamente diferente se rebeló ante Sasuke y el corazón se le paralizo._

_El muchacho que antes abrazaba a la rubia con dulzura y posesividad había sido sustituido por un hombre mayor, que aprisionaba a la niña por el cuello, cortándole la respiración._

_- ¿Qué veo en ti, Ototo? –susurró Itachi con su voz aterciopelada, acariciándolo la cara de Naruto con un dedo tan largo y afilado que recordaba a la garra de un animal salvaje-. Miedo, porque sabes que dejaras cosas importantes detrás de ti, me dejaras a mí, a tu venganza… Y finalmente: tristeza… porque sabes que si sigues así vas a perderla… Pero… ¿te digo algo, Ototo? Eso ya pasó, la perdiste… Tú no pudiste salvarla… de mí…_

_Sasuke sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo supo en cuanto vio a su hermano junto a la Uzumaki… _

_Las filosas uñas del moreno mayor crecieron hasta límites imposibles y de un solo golpe a travesaron la pequeña garganta de la niña. La sangre comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, la cara de Sasuke, sus manos… El niño solo podía observar como ese vital líquido abandonaba el cuerpo de Naruto…_

- ¡Konichiwa, Sasuke! –saludó Kakashi con entusiasmo, azotándolo la puerta al abrirla-. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ante las palabras de su maestro, el moreno se levantó despacio del futon. El niño no había estado dormido, los anillos negros alrededor de sus ojos lo decían. Sin dignarse a mirarlo, avanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Sus pasos se detuvieron justo al lado del hombre, y el jounin se sorprendió ante la hostilidad que desprendía su chackra.

- Tú –dijo el niño señalándolo con un dedo acosador. Su vista aún seguía baja, y la barbilla le temblaba ligeramente-. No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, traidor…

Acto seguido bajo la delgada falange y la guardo dentro de las mangas de su yukata, cruzándose de brazos. Salió en silencio por la puerta.

"¿Y ahora que le hice?" pensó el Hatake totalmente confundido, rascándose la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar "Cada día me convenzo más de que está loco… Estos prepubertos, pubertos y adolescentes, con sus hormonas alborotadas y sus cambios de humor… Yo no era así" se dijo a sí mismo el peliplateado con los hombros caídos y un aura deprimente rodeándolo.

**_˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜_**

- Si la ves, te juró Sasuke-san que será el ultimo de tus días –advirtió Kaede agitando un puño furiosa.

El pelinegro apretó la boca con frustración, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar el desfile de blasfemias que irían dedicadas a la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? –dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos-. Yo no soy un pervertido…

- Después de lo que vi el otro día… -contestó la castaña rodando los ojos.

- Fue un accidente –se apresuró a gruñir Sasuke, desviando la mirada.

No dio más explicaciones.

- Escúchame, Sasuke-san. No le dije nada a Asumi-sama, pero solo fue por el bienestar de Hime-sama. Si vuelvo a ver algo como eso –dijo Kaede golpeando con un dedo acusador el pecho del niño-, abriré la boca y tu regreso a Osaka será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Ante las palabras de la muchacha, el moreno entrecerró sus ojos con enojo.

- Así que Asumi-sama si está planeando deshacerse de mí –dijo el chico apretando los puños.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó la castaña colocando sus brazos en jarras-. Te tomas demasiadas libertades con la princesa, la tratas con demasiada confianza, y ella igual. No debería ser así…

- ¿Y tú que sabes? –le soltó Sasuke mordaz-. No me conoces, no la conoces a ella… Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, tú no tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado…

Dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, la muchacha Kobo suavizó su semblante.

- Se que te encomendaron la tarea de cuidarla desde que ambos eran pequeños, Sasuke-san –dijo la castaña colocando una mano solicita sobre el hombro del niño-. Tienes razón, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ha sido la vida de Hime-sama, y mucho menos la tuya… Pero debes entender, Sasuke-san, que ella está fuera de tu alcance…

El pelinegro soltó un resoplido que bien podría confundirse con una risa sarcástica. Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día Uzumaki Naruto estaría fuera de su alcance en cualquier sentido, habría juzgado como idiota a ese alguien. Ahora no solo habría juzgado idiota a esa persona, si no que la habría golpeado hasta hartarse. Kaede tenía suerte de ser mujer… y de que Sasuke estuviera en una misión en cubierto.

Sin girarse para ver a la muchacha, el moreno apartó con fastidio aquella mano de su hombro.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –aseguró Sasuke con la voz inexpresiva-. En cuanto la boda se realice, yo me regresó por donde vine.

"Pero la dobe se regresa conmigo" pensó el Uchiha con prepotencia.

- ¿Así nada más? –preguntó Kaede suspicaz, observando como el niño se recargaba con tranquilidad en una viga de la pared-. ¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Ningún plan para evitar la boda o alguna idea de escape? ¿No vas a hacer ninguna tontería?

- Te aseguro, que nadie como yo sabe el lugar que me corresponde, y el lugar que le corresponde a Hime-sama –contestó el chico con seriedad.

La castaña se le quedo viendo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza, aun desconfiada.

- Hime-sama durará un tiempo en el baño, Asumi-sama aseguró que eso la tranquilizaría –dijo la muchacha mientras se giraba y se dirigía a la salida. El moreno dio un nuevo resoplido de fastidio, estaba seguro que lo último que quería Naruto era estar "tranquila"-. Cuídala bien, Sasuke-san… ¡Y no te atrevas a mirarla, pervertido!

La rígida postura del chico se descompuso unos instantes ante el último comentario de Kaede. Sus manos se convirtieron en apretados puños a causa del enojo. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cara que todo mundo lo tachaba de pervertido?

- ¿Ya se fue? –dijo una voz a través de la delgada pared de papel.

- Ya se fue, usuratonkachi –contestó el moreno con aburrimiento.

- ¡Pensé que nunca se iría, dattebayo! –se quejó la rubia soltando un suspiro de fastidio al tiempo que sumergía su cabeza en el agua, provocando que el agua borboteara a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar y sales de una vez, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke de mal humor.

No le gustaba tener a Naruto fuera de su vista, después del fallido ataque. Lo ponía nervioso… Además los extraños ruiditos que hacia la niña en el baño termal no ayudaban a mantenerlo concentrado en la vigilancia.

De repente, el moreno sintió que alguien andaba rondando la pared de piedra que separaba la pileta de agua del resto del palacio. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero un golpe seco en la puerta lo detuvo. Naruto le había arrojado un cuenco de madera.

- Tranquilízate, teme –dijo la niña antes de volverse a sumergir en el agua-. Es un guardia haciendo su ronda, dattebayo.

"Va a volverse paranoico" pensó la Uzumaki mientras se zambullía de nuevo.

El moreno no le contesto, pero la figura que se percibía a través de la puerta volvió a sentarse. Después de analizar con más calma el chackra del desconocido, Sasuke se dio de cuenta que la rubia tenía razón, aquella persona no había recibido entrenamiento shinobi. Se tranquilizó cuando la presencia volvió sobre sus pasos, alejándose del baño termal.

"Solo era un guardia haciendo su ronda, solo un guardia…" se dijo el Uchiha tratando de serenarse "Estúpida conciencia… Estúpido sueño… ¡Va a volverme loco!"

Un grito aterrado lo sacó de su estado impasible. Por reflejo de sus habilidades ninja dio un salto y abrió la puerta que conducía hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

Una toalla arrojada a su cara le dio la bienvenida.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, pervertido! –gritó la niña buscando otro objeto que le sirviera de arma arrojadiza.

La kunoichi acaba de salir de la reconfortante tibieza del agua, cuando una sombra brinco desde lo alto del cerco de piedra. A duras penas alcanzó a tomar una de las toallas que había dejado Kaede en un banco de madera y cubrirse con la tela. Soltó un chillido de indignación cuando el individuo se levantó del suelo, algo mareado, y mostro su cara.

Era Yoshito.

- Ya oíste a Hime-sama –dijo el guardia de la muralla, sacudiéndose la tierra de la yukata-. Fuera de aquí, pervertido…

- ¡Eso también iba para ti, dattebayo! –aseguró la rubia, señalándolo con un dedo.

El Uchiha no contestó nada. El niño tenía sus ojos puestos en cierta alegre persona, ignorante del hecho de estar a punto de ser asesinado. Los dedos del moreno se movieron con agilidad, acostumbrados a los seños que hacía con sus manos.

- ¡Katon…

Naruto le tapó la boca con sus propias manos, evitando que aquel infierno saliera a flote.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, dobe! –exclamó Sasuke entre tosidas, sujetándose la garganta al sentir como le abrazaba.

- ¡Ibas a quemar todo el lugar, teme! –gritó la rubia molesta.

- ¡No todo el lugar! –aseguró el moreno con fiereza-. ¡Solo a cierto idiota que…! ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba el chico, a sus espaldas. Se encontró con la embobada cara de Yoshito, completamente sonrojado. Un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz.

- Hola… Hime-sama… -saludó el muchacho, agitando su mano con lentitud.

Inmediatamente Sasuke tomó a la niña de una mano y la colocó detrás de sí, abriendo los brazos para que las amplias mangas de su yukata no dejaran ver de ella más que el rubio cabello.

- ¡Y tú! ¿Por qué demonios no vas y te pones algo decente? –dijo Sasuke sin voltear a ver a la rubia que tenía detrás, pero Yoshito pudo ver con claridad el marcado sonrojo de su cara-. ¡No deberías andar así delante de la gente!

Una vena soltó de improviso en la frente de Naruto, y el puño que se impactó en la espalda del Uchiha sin que este pudiera hacer nada decía lo molesta que estaba.

- ¡Esta habitación estaba vacía antes de que ustedes llegaran, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki indignada.

- ¡Esta bien, está bien! –le contestó el moreno desesperado porque se fuera-. ¡Solo ve y cámbiate! ¿Quieres? Necesito hablar a solas con Yoshito…

La rubia apretó entre sus manos la toalla que cubría su desnudez, y giró su cabeza con brusquedad tratando de parecer molesta. El color escarlata de su cara indicaba que lo que más sentía en ese momento era vergüenza y no ira, aunque nadie pudo delatarla ya que Sasuke se negaba a verla concentrando todos sus "buenos deseos" en el despreocupado guardia, y Yoshito… y Yoshito por fin había aprendido la lección de que había cosas de que verdad no debía mirar. Esos furiosos ojos negros se lo estaban gritando.

La puerta que conducía a la habitación de la princesa se cerró de golpe, y pronto se escuchó toda una sinfonía de ruidos que indicaban que Naruto prácticamente estaba colocando el lugar boca arriba. Pobre cuarto…

Sin embargo, ese sonido a Sasuke le sonó a gloria… El moreno parecía un sabueso al que le habían abierto la puerta en temporada de caza… y frente a él tenía a su desafortunada presa.

- Te advertí… -susurró el niño sujetando a Yoshito del cuello hasta casi ahogarlo-, que si volvías a acercarte a Hime-sama…

El joven ya no se sorprendió ante la fuerza del menor, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante la estampa que seguramente tendrían. Un adulto dominado por un crio. Vaya cosas que deparaba la vida…

- Oye, cálmate… -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa conciliadora-. En vez de pelear, ¿no vas a agradecerme que haya cumplido uno de tus sueños?

- ¿De qué rayos…? –comenzó a preguntar el gennin observándolo confundido, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y su cara se volvió nuevamente roja.

"¡Se acabó!" pensó el Uchiha enojado "¡Él próximo que me diga o insinué pervertido acabara tres metros bajo tierra!".

- Tranquilízate, Edo Sasuke… -volvió a calmarlo el guardia antes de que de verdad lo asesinara-. No vine para espiar a Hime-sama, vine por un asunto importante –aseguró el joven repentinamente serio.

- ¿Y qué es tan importante como para que hayas entrado así, dattebayo? –preguntó Naruto desde la puerta.

La rubia ya estaba vestida, luciendo la famosa yukata blanca que tanto le gustaba. Los mechones dorados de sus cabellos le colgaban aun húmedos a los costados de su cara y por la espalda. En sus mejillas todavía brillaba un ligero tono rosado, aunque menos notorio. Y finalmente había un marcado gesto de desaprobación dedicado al agarre que tenía el Uchiha sobre el joven guardia.

Inmediatamente Sasuke soltó a Nakasawa. Ese zorro se había escapado… aunque había otros zorros más interesantes por ahí… ¡Y con un demonio! ¡Qué quede claro que no se refería a Kyubi!

- Si te escuchó, ¿vas a dejarnos en paz? –preguntó la niña colocándose delante del guardia, cruzando sus brazos para indicar que aún seguía molesta.

- Hai –contestó Yoshito aún serio, reafirmando su respuesta con una respetuosa reverencia.

El mayor se irguió de nuevo, pero no comenzó a hablar. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia cierto enfurruñado pelinegro que aguardaba junto a su princesa.

El Uchiha supo al instante lo que Yoshito buscaba.

"¡Ni de broma!" pensó Sasuke cruzando de brazos.

- El teme se queda conmigo –dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio, adivinando los pensamientos de ambos.

- Pero… -intentó alegar el guardia con voz suplicante. Lo que tenía que decir eran acusaciones graves… El joven no quería problemas.

- Yo confió en él –aseguró la rubia, colocando una mano sombre el hombro de su compañero. A diferencia de lo que pasó con Kaede, el ojinegro no rechazó el contacto.

- Muy bien –suspiró Nakasawa resignado. Qué fuera lo que Kami-sama quisiera… Dando otro suspiro para darse valor, el muchacho clavó sus ojos directamente en los azules de su futura princesa, aún sabiendas de que podía considerase una hostilidad-. No se fie de Akishino-sama –dijo el guardia con la voz más fría que tenía.

La niña parpadeó varias confundida, sin comprender el porqué de esa advertencia. Sasuke en cambio miró a Yoshito más ceñudo. Estaba seguro de que para que el joven insistiera tanto, no debía referirse al acoso hacia su niña del que solo se había preocupado hasta ahora…

- ¿Ah? ¿Aki-kun? –preguntó la Uzumaki completamente perdida.

El muchacho delante de los niños asintió en silencio, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada.

- El príncipe heredero puede parecer muy amable –susurró el chico con voz indiferente y Sasuke supó reconocer el mismo tono en el que le había dicho unas cuantas verdades. Así que todo esto era en serio…-, y no es una mala persona… pero hasta las mejores personas comenten errores. Akishino-sama no está conforme con su próxima boda.

- Ahora parece estar muy contento –le recordó el gennin con un gruñido.

- Eso es… extraño… -balbuceó el guardia, repentinamente inseguro-, porque aunque parece estar muy feliz con Hime-sama, la idea de la boda aun le hace torcer el gesto.

- Mmm…

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos. Analizando con cuidado las palabras de Yoshito. Él tenía en las manos la pieza de rompecabezas que le faltaba al guardia: el príncipe heredero sabía que la Uzumaki no era su prometida. ¿Pero de verdad el moreno se atrevería a algo como eso? Prácticamente era una traición a su pueblo y a su familia… Tendría que hablarlo con Kakashi…

- ¿Crees que Aki-kun tenga que ver con esto, teme? –preguntó Naruto, girándose para verlo.

- Imposible –aseguró el niño apartando los pensamientos que hasta un segundo atrás el mismo tenía-, la emboscada la planeó alguien con entrenamiento shinobi. Esto es personal, dobe –añadió al final, recordando que los ninjas infiltrados los buscaban a ellos dos.

La rubia asintió en silencio, aceptando lo que le decía el pelinegro.

- La verdad… yo tampoco creo que Akishino-sama tenga que ver con esto –intervino Nakasawa hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello-, como dije antes él es una buena persona, aunque un poco malcriado… Pero, no me sorprendería que supiera más de lo que aparenta…

- No voy a volver a dejarte sola con él, usuratonkachi –afirmó Sasuke mirándola con seriedad.

- Tranquilízate, teme. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, dattebayo… -le contestó la niña con un puchero.

- ¿Dobe? ¿Teme? ¿Usuratonkachi? –preguntó el guardia con voz escéptica, metiéndose de nuevo donde no lo llamaban-. ¿Qué acaso no se tratan como su jerarquía lo manda? Muy mal, Edo Sasuke, muy mal… -dijo el muchacho con desaprobación, negando con un dedo.

- No te interesa –gruño el Uchiha mirando con furia. Nuevamente Yoshito creyó ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos, y retrocedió un paso.

- Bueno… mi deber era advertirle, Hime-sama –dijo el guardia, recomponiéndose al cabo de algunos segundos-. Como soy un hombre de honor, cumpliré mi palabra y la dejare en paz.

Armándose de valor, el joven se adelanto para salvar la distancia que lo separaba de la princesa, con toda la intención de tomar la mano de Hime-sama y besarla como despedida. La mano de Sasuke empujando con brusquedad la suya le impidió siquiera llegar a tocar su ropa.

- Que genio… -susurró entre risitas Nakasawa, pero sobándose la mano por el dolor causado por el fuerte golpe.

El muchacho volvió a dar una profunda reverencia y después se dio la vuelta, preparando para saltar el muro de piedra, regresando por donde había aparecido.

- Al parecer, si escuchaste lo que te dije la vez pasada, Edo Sasuke –dijo el joven antes de desaparecer. El ojinegro sopeso las posibilidades de un último intento de asesinato. Pero una voz más dulce atrajo la atención de ambos niños.

- ¿Hime-sama? –preguntó una voz desde la habitación.

- ¡Es Kaede! –dijo Naruto aterrada, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

- ¿Y qué? –dijo el moreno sin entender, alzando la ceja por la extraña actitud asustadiza de su compañera.

- ¡Estas en la baño conmigo, teme! –le recordó la rubia abriendo los brazos para intentar abarcar el lugar.

- Estoy vestido… -dijo simplemente el moreno señalándose-, y tú también.

Antes las palabras de su amigo, la cara de la Uzumaki volvió a teñirse de rojo. Alzó su puños dispuesta a dejarlo incrustado en la cara de ese maldito pervertido.

- ¡Oye! –susurró el chico molesto, deteniendo su mano en el aire-. ¡La única que tiene pensamientos indecentes aquí eres tú!

Parecía imposible que la piel de Naruto pudiera estar más roja de lo que ya estaba… pero lo consiguió.

Los pasos de Kaede interrumpieron una nueva pelea entre los jóvenes ninjas.

- ¿Hime-sama? –preguntó de nuevo la Koboa, tocando con delicadeza la puerta que llevaba al baño termal-. ¿Está usted ahí? ¿Dónde está Edo Sasuke? –termino diciendo con voz desconfiada.

- Fue… a revisar afuera del sauna, creyó escuchar a alguien rondando por ahí… -balbuceó la niña desde el otro lado.

La castaña torció el gesto con cierta molestia. No era una experta en detectar mentiras, pero algo sabía de eso y las de Hime-sama eran demasiado fáciles de descubrir.

- ¿En serio? –dijo la muchacha con escepticismo-. ¿Puedo pasar, Hime-sama?

- ¡No! ¡Kaede-chan! ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta que me vean, dattebayo! –se apresuró a gritar la rubia.

- Demo… Hime-sama, yo… -dijo la Kobo al tiempo que abría la puerta de golpe.

Se encontró con la figura de la niña sumergida en el baño. La joven princesa rápidamente se apresuro a sumergirse hasta el cuello, pero se había alcanzado a divisar por un segundo sus desnudos hombros. Los ojos cafés de la muchacha recorrieron con desconfianza el lugar, solo para encontrarlo vacio.

Nadie se encontraba allí aparte de Hime-sama.

- Gomen nasai, Hime-sama, solo… -tartamudeó la castaña avergonzada de sus malos pensamientos-, quería saber que usted estaba bien.

- ¡No hay problema, dattebayo! –aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hai, Hime-sama! –contestó a su vez la castaña, feliz de no haberse llevado una reprimenda.

Contenta, la muchacha dio media vuelta y se adentró en los aposentos de Hime-sama. Aún tenía muchas tareas que hacer, pero había comprobado que se podía confiar en Edo Sasuke. El día no podía ser más perfecto.

Nada más desaparecer la castaña, una segunda figura emergió del agua, a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba la rubia. El niño aspiró con fuerza el aire que comenzaba a hacerle falta, unos segundos más y los habrían descubierto.

- Hubieras avisado… -se quejó el moreno aferrándose a la orilla del termal.

- No había tiempo, dattebayo –se justifico la niña con un puchero, acomodándose de nuevo la mojada yukata sobre los hombros.

Al dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha, una alegre carcajada escapó de la boca de la Uzumaki.

- ¿De qué ríes, dobe? –le espetó Sasuke molesto.

Tratando de contener sus risas, la rubia nadó hasta su compañero, reduciendo a nada la distancia que los separaba.

- ¡Pareces un gatito mojado, teme! –dijo Naruto aún sonriente, apartándole con delicadeza un mechón de la cara.

- Baka… -le contestó el niño en un susurro, volteándole la cara.

Su cara estaba sonrojada, y no era por el agua caliente.

**_˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜_**

El moreno no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al ver a la sonriente persona que salía de la habitación. Si por él fuera aquel presumido ya estaría desde hace tiempo en una cama de hospital. Pero Kakashi no se cansaba de decirle algo sobre no asesinar a los clientes… Mejor para él… mientras más ira acumulada, más sufriría el idiota al final de la misión.

- Necesito hablar con usted, Akishino-sama –dijo Sasuke cuando el príncipe llegó a una distancia en la que podía escucharlo con claridad.

El gennin no había movido un músculo del lugar que ocupaba en medio del pasillo. Tampoco pensaba gastar energía en llegar hasta su víctima… si el mimado ese fuera inteligente habría salido corriendo en cuanto lo conoció.

El pelinegro estiró el cuello, prepotente, al ver como el joven de más edad lo ignoraba, con toda la intención de dejarlo pasar de largo. Una sonrisa malvada, pequeña e imperceptible se instaló en su cara. Sasuke solo buscaba una provocación, una sola… y todo sería historia. Ese tal "Aki-kun" se la estaba regalando.

- Ahora –exigió con hosquedad el niño, estirando un brazo para cortarle la salida al noble.

Su palma se había estrellado con fuerza en la pared del palacio, y su satisfacción creció al notar como Akishino tragaba con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la calma y no dejarse intimidar.

- No tengo tiempo para dirigirme a un simple guardia –le espetó el joven con altanería, sin siquiera dignarse a verlo. Dio un paso al costado del ojinegro, buscando una salida para retomar su camino.

Fue en ese momento en que la paciencia del Uchiha se fue al caño.

- Él que no tiene tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo soy yo –aseguró el niño sin elevar la voz, lo que le dio un matiz más amenazante. Sus manos se dirigieron al cuello del elegante kimono del hijo del terrateniente, jalándolo para que quedara a su altura-, así que más vale que me escuche ¡porque no pienso repetirlo!

- ¡Qué demonios…! –balbuceó Akishino. El mayor intentaba liberarse del agarre al que era sometido, y al mismo tiempo intentaba no perder el equilibrio por la incómoda posición que se veía obligado mantener. Ese niño podría ser un enano a su lado… pero sin duda era más poderoso que él. No debía olvidar que era un shinobi.

- ¡Aléjate de Na…! ¡Aléjate de Hime-sama! –le cortó Sasuke impaciente.

- ¿¡Quién te crees para hablarme a así! –gritó el heredero de Kioto sin conseguir su cometido de liberarse.

El Uchiha sonrió con prepotencia. La respuesta a esa pregunta la conocía muy bien… y sería suficiente para mantener a raya al principito mimado.

- ¡Soy su novio! –dijo Sasuke aumentando la fuerza de su agarre y mirándolo con furia. En sus ojos no pudo contener el brillo rojo de su geken kenkai.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Especial Detrás de Cámaras**

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó el hombre bastante impaciente, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura tragó saliva tras el escritorio. El pelinegro llevaba más de cuarenta minutos esperando, y esto… En que problemas la mentía su jefa.

- Dijo que tal vez no viniera hoy… ocurrió una emergencia, un asunto que no podía posponer –contestó la Haruno bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Me estás diciendo… que me dejo plantado? –susurró el hombre amenazante.

- Yo… yo… yo…

- ¡No me importa si tengo que esperar una vida! ¡Solo quiero la confirmación de que el asunto va a concluirse! –gritó alguien en el pasillo, y la pelirosada dio un suspiro de alivio. Reconocería esa escandalosa voz en donde fuera…

Cuando una cabellera azul apareció tras la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla en un perchero supo que no se había equivocado. La mujer llevaba una falda morada bastante llamativa que le llegaba a los tobillos y una blusa blanca, nuevamente iba descalza…

- Este bien… está bien –concedió Zaphy a través del celular-, ¿ya termino entonces? ¿¡Como que demandada por agresión! ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Sakura! –gritó de pronto la directora-. ¡No me pases llamadas! ¡Estaré ocupada!

- Pero… pero… Zaphy-sama –dijo la muchacha a punto de echarse a llorar, lanzándole una mirada suplicante a su jefa y mirando de reojo al hombre presente.

- ¡He dicho que no recibo a nadie! –contesto la mujer, cerrando la puerta de golpe sin siquiera notar la presencia del pelinegro.

Sakura se volvió temblando hacia él, rezando para que no desquitara su enojo con ella.

- Hice esta cita desde hace semanas –comenzó a decir el hombre con el enojo a punto de controlarlo-, ¿y ahora no me va a recibir?

- Yo… yo…. yo…

- No sé cómo vas a hacerle, pero la señorita Fathum Zula me recibe hoy o habrá problemas –aseguró el pelinegro con golpeando con un dedo el escritorio.

- Yo… yo… yo…

- Madara, deja de amenazar a los empleados –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y la pelirosada casi dio un grito de alegría.

En la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido se hallaba una mujer morena. Llevaba el pelo suelto negro, algo alborotado, largo hasta un poco debajo del hombro. Un pantalón de vestir, gris, y una blusa negra de botones. Los tacones que lucía en los pies resonaron en el piso cuando avanzo hacia el Uchiha. Sus ojos cafés eran de un tono bastante oscuro, y en ese momento se notaban bastante molestos.

- ¡Konichiwa! ¡Kory-sama! –saludó Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos. ¡Estaba salvada!

- Yo lo recibo, Sakura –contestó la morena dirigiéndose a la oficina de Zaphyrla, donde seguían escuchándose sus gritos amortiguados.

Satisfecho, el hombre la siguió.

- ¡Hola, Madara! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? –saludó Zaphy bastante alegre, colgando el teléfono.

Una gota de incredulidad resbaló por la cara del hombre.

- He venido para hablar de…

- No –se apresuró a contestar Kory.

- ¡Ni siquiera me has dejado decir a que vine! –gritó el hombre, retomando esa actitud infantil que enternecía a todos.

Excepto a esa mujer.

- Ya dije que solo necesitaba a Itachi, no quiero al resto de Akatsuki… al menos no en esta primera parte –dijo la morena con una actitud seria.

- ¡Pero… sempai! –lloriqueó el pelinegro con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- No soy tu sempai, y he dicho que no. Ese teatro te funciona mejor con la máscara puesta –contestó la mujer bastante mordaz.

- Nadie me contradice –aseguró el hombre con los puños apretados.

- ¿Me estas amenazando, Uchiha? –dijo Kory con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¿Qué si lo hago? –la retó el pelinegro.

- No me obligues a ser dura contigo, Madara –le advirtió la mujer señalándolo con un dedo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, cría? –preguntó Madara con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

Un brillo de locura apareció en los ojos de la pelinegra, y Zaphy prefirió dar un paso atrás. Por si acaso…

- Voy a –comenzó a decir Kory-… llamar a mi abogado.

El hombre abrió la boca sorprendido, y la directora se llevó ambas manos a la cara aterrada. Si Kory cumplía su amenaza el asunto no tendría fin. Habría que hacer filas enormes en oficinas más difíciles de encontrar que el escondite de Akatsuki, los harían esperar horas para terminar cancelando la cita, los llenaría de papeles que usan todas las palabras conocidas del diccionario y al final no dicen nada. Sus hijos heredarían el pleito, y sus hijos lo heredarían a su vez a sus propios hijos, y así hasta la eternidad.

- ¡No te atreverías! –dijo el pelinegro empuñando sus manos.

Una sonrisa de prepotencia apareció en la cara de la mujer. Claro que lo haría…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Madara se dirigió a la otra persona presente en la oficina.

- ¡Zaphy-sama! –suplicó el hombre, arrojándose a los brazos de la mujer, con un aura deprimente rodeándolo para aumentar el efecto.

- Kory-san… -suplicó también la peliazul, abriendo mucho los ojos, abrazando al pelinegro para darle ánimos.

La morena se llevó una mano a la frente derrotada, y soltó un suspiro bastante audible.

- Voy a pensarlo –aseguró la mujer resignada, al tiempo que abría la puerta para que el Uchiha saliera.

El hombre no tardó en hacerlo, despidiéndose apresuradamente, dando algunos brinquitos de alegría.

- No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zaphy alzando la ceja, una vez que el pelinegro desapareció.

- No –contestó la pelinegra sin un ápice de culpabilidad.

Antes de que intercambiaran otra palabra más, el teléfono del escritorio volvió a sonar.

- ¿Qué quieren ahora? ¡Estoy ocupada! –gritó Zaphy, tomándolo con brusquedad. La voz al otro lado de auricular la hizo dar un salto de sorpresa-. ¡Gomen nasai! ¡No sabía que era usted! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

La mujer al otro lado de la habitación escuchó como la peliazul recibía una respuesta y asentía con la cabeza, pero no distinguió ninguna palabra.

- Pues no sé… ese trabajo ya sabe que le corresponde a Kory-san –contestó Zaphy dándole una significativa mirada a la pelinegra-. Hablare con ella.

- ¿Quien era que tuviste que disculparte? –preguntó la ojicafe con curiosidad.

- Nuestro productor. Dice que quiere… algo más de acción –dijo la directora con una amplia sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

- Viejo pervertido… -masculló la mujer cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué? –preguntó al notar que la peliazul no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Yo… quería pedirte… que hubiera algo más de yaoi –tartamudeó Zaphy jugando con sus dedos.

- No me presiones con ese asunto –la regaño Kory volteándole la cara.

- ¡Kory-san! –suplicó la mujer con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- ¡Basta, Zaphyrla! ¡Si tanto te gusta, escríbelo tú! –gritó la pelinegra dándole completamente la espalda.

- ¡Kory-san! –grito la directora, arrojándose al piso en medio de una rabieta.

**Especial Detrás de Cámaras**

La peliazul se acercó con las manos algo temblorosas al escenario, nerviosa y a la vez emocionada por lo que iba a hacer. Esto era por un bien mayor, y estaba segura que varias personas se lo agradecerían…

- ¿¡Todos sabemos la razón por la que estamos aquí! –preguntó Zaphy al tiempo que tomaba el micrófono emocionada.

- ¡SI! –le respondió la multitud embravecida.

- ¡Todos sabemos que esa razón tiene nombre y apellido! –dijo la directora alzando un puño-. ¡UCHIHA… SASUKE!

La muchacha se giró y apunto con un dedo al sorprendido niño que se encontraba detrás suyo. Al instante una enorme cantidad de reflectores se encendieron en su dirección, señalando su posición.

El gennin alzó una de sus cejas con desconfianza… ¿Y ahora que le se había ocurrido a esa loca?

- ¡Llama al 01-800-AYUDAALTEME o visita nuestra página web w w w. sasuke necesita psiquiatra. org .mx! ¡Tus donaciones son importantes! ¡Porque el teme también merece tener acceso a una ayuda psiquiátrica de calidad! ¡SI!

- Caray, Sasuke –dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero-. No sabía que estaba tan mal, dattebayo…

- ¡Todos juntos por la salud mental de Sasuke! –decía Zaphy con lagrimillas en los ojos, ignorante del aura asesina que se elevaba a sus espaldas.

- Yo… yo… yo… -balbuceó el Uchiha a causa del enojo, con la cara completamente roja-. ¡Yo te destruyó!

- ¡Espera, Sasuke! –gritó la peliazul aterrada, echándose a correr por el escenario para salvar su vida-. ¡No puedes asesinarme! ¡Esta en tu contrato, Uchiha! ¡Te demandare!

- ¡No puedes hacerlo si estas muerta! –contestó el moreno preparando su chidori.

* * *

**Hola! Como dicen que los trata el mundo?**

**Ahora si que como dice mi sensie: OMG! De donde saco el teme que era novio de Naruto? Sera por el beso que le dio borrachita? Eso es aprovecharse! O sera que esta autora se hizo chica mala y les corto algunas escenas, ji ji ji ji...**

**El top 3 quedó asi:**

**3 y 4. Aqui hubo un empate n.n. Primero, los celos de Sasuke! *_* Porque nos encanta ver sufrir al teme. Segundo, que el emo siga tratando igual a la rubia (Lenay-chan lo llamo la relacion teme-dobe, je je je).  
**

**2. "Mi girasol". Si! La verdad esta parte tambien es de mis favoritas, la luz, el ambiente, las confesiones, quede muy conforme con ella ^.^  
**

**1. El beso! Y yo pense que esta escena no iba a gustar porque la verdad quedo muy simple. Muchos piden beso consciente, pero... no puedo decirles!  
**

**Ah... La verdad es que me tarde en actualizar, culpen a la uni... Pero aqui estoy de nuevo dando lata ^.^ En realidad no todo es culpa de la uni, tengo otro proyecto que me ha estado distrayendo, pero he hecho hasta lo imposible para no descuidar este! Que conste en el acta!**

**No quiero adelantarles nada pero... nuevamente algunos pensamiento interrumpen mis clases, je je je je *_* Además he seguido con Yoko, T-T no puedo creer que yo escriba eso... Pero todavia no actualizare, hasta darle más forma XD**

**Por cierto ando buscando un beta, porque pienso que la veradad me facilitaria las cosas. Alguien conoce alguno de confianza?**

**Nos vemos en la actualizacion, si es que el teme no me mata!  
**

* * *

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	14. Capítulo 11, Emboscada

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11. Emboscada**

_Especialmente dedicado a Hime-Sora_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Puede contener spoilers.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Ro 91 y kaybi

¡Gracias!

* * *

- ¡Soy su novio! –dijo Sasuke aumentando la fuerza de su agarre y mirándolo con furia. En sus ojos no pudo contener el brillo rojo de su kekkei genkai.

- Ella… Ella es… mi prometida… -intentó defenderse con torpeza el noble, a lo que el moreno respondió soltando su agarre. Akishino terminó cayendo con brusquedad sobre el liso piso de madera, con su elegante kimono revuelto.

_- ¡Pareces un gatito mojado, teme! –dijo Naruto aún sonriente, apartándole con delicadeza un mechón de la cara._

_- Baka… -le contestó el niño en un susurro, volteándole la cara. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y no era por el agua caliente._

_Su sonrojo se debía al nerviosismo que le causaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Pero qué idiota no lo haría? Naruto le había confesado que le gustaba, y ahora era momento de dar el primer paso. El lugar, el instante, no podían ser mejores, un bello recuerdo que quedaría guardado en su mente._

_Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre las delicadas facciones de la rubia y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la niña, acercándola contra su pecho. _

_Los azules ojos de la Uzumaki se abrieron exageradamente cuando vio como los delgados labios de Sasuke acariciaban los suyos. Esa sensación… le era extraña y a la vez tan familiar, como si fuera correcta, justo como debía ser._

_- Usuratonkachi, ¿serías mi novia? –susurró el moreno contra su boca, apenas separándose por unos milímetros._

_En un impulso la rubia salvó esa distancia, apenas sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía._

_- Creo que eso es un sí… -dijo el pelinegro, con un tono orgulloso, cuando el suave contacto termino._

_- ¡Teme! ¡Tú vas a decírselo a Iruka-sensei! –contestó señalándolo furiosa con un dedo, y la sutil sonrisa de Sasuke se borró de su cara._

Lástima que eso solo se había formado en la imaginación del Uchiha. (1)

"¿Qué idiota no lo habría hecho?" pensó Sasuke decepcionado consigo mismo.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al amenazado del día. Kakashi había dicho "No vas a asesinar al cliente", así que mientras el corazón del príncipe siguiera latiendo y sus funciones neuronales estuvieran en el mismo deplorable estado en el que lo había conocido, habría seguido las indicaciones de su sensei. (2)

- Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el idiota –siseó el ojinegro con furia, sacando un kunai de la manga de su yukata.

El Uchiha se agachó para quedar a la altura del joven en el suelo, y lo acorraló contra la pared, con el acero a punto de rozar la piel de su cuello.

- Sabes perfectamente que ella no es tu prometida, es MI novia –recalcó Sasuke acercando más el kunai-, y no me gustaron para nada, PARA NADA, las propuestas que le haces y las estupideces que le dices.

- U-Uchiha-san… -tartamudeó asustado el joven, con la vista fija en el filo del arma.

- ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mi nombre? –dijo el moreno con voz sarcástica-. Ya estas advertido, principito de cuarta: si te gusta donde están tu lengua y tus manos más vale que las controles. ¿Entiendes?

- ¡No te atreverías! –gritó Akishino, sacando algo de valor.

- ¡Te pregunte si entendiste! –le preguntó el niño impaciente, y el noble se estremeció al sentir como la cortante superficie hacía contacto con su piel. Los movimientos del gennin habían sido tan precisos, que la delgada capa exterior de células no sufrió el daño suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, pero si para darle una ligera sensación de escozor.

Más que suficiente para convencer al principe. Eso daba miedo.

- ¡S-sí! –tartamudeó el príncipe, rogando que alejara el arma.

- Bien –contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie mientras guardaba el kunai en su escondite-. Vamos –urgió el moreno al noble, que todavía sudaba a mares, como si fuera un amigo al que apurara para dar un paseo-. Hime-sama debe estar _esperándome._

Sasuke estaba seguro que nada en el resto del día podría quitarle el atisbo de sonrisa satisfactoria que tenía en la cara.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Aún no estoy muy segura de esto… -dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cuello del vigoroso animal que tenía enfrente. No le molestaba la idea de cabalgar, de hecho había estado esperando ese día con entusiasmo, desde que había conocido al corcel destinado para ella, _Kimodama_, pero el miedo que tenía de maltratar el kimono que vestía le hacía dudar.

Nuevamente era bastante sencillo, en realidad se parecía mucho a su humilde yukata, un kimono exterior blanco de amplias mangas, sin ningún otro adorno, con un contrastante kimono interior en un brillante color rosa. El obi era del mismo tono rosáceo, con unas delicadas hojas de sauce bordadas en hilo de oro. De cualquier modo que se viera… era caro.

"Obaasan me esclavizará si lo rompo" se decía la Uzumaki, tentada de gritarle a Asumi que de ninguna manera lo haría. Pero la mujer había insistido tanto… y _Kimodama _parecía tan ansioso.

Era un esplendido espécimen completamente negro excepto por unas pequeñas porciones blancas en las patas. Las crines le colgaban largas y brillantes a ambos costados del cuello, agitándose de vez en cuando por los movimientos de su cuerpo. El porte le daba un aire tan orgulloso… sólo por eso había aceptado, le recordaba a cierto teme que prefirió guardar distancia y se encontraba recargado en un árbol a unos cuantos metros.

El caballo ya se encontraba ensillado cuando ella llegó, su impaciente relinchar no hacía más que insistir en que montara y emprendiera carrera. Asumi se había cansado de decir que no era el corcel adecuado para una princesa, pero Akishino había hecho oídos sordos, recalcando que el ansiado paseo debía ser antes de la boda. Por esa razón buena parte de la familia real se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño paseo, un día antes de la esperada celebración. Cada integrante, incluyendo a Hime-sama, poseía una pequeña tienda para su uso personal durante lo que durara la salida, separadas unos cuantos metros para dar algo privacidad.

- Yo te prometí que… -comenzó a contestarle Akishino con una sonrisa y sujetando las bridas del animal para que no moviera-. Vas a hacerlo bien, Hime-sama.

Por un momento sus ojos se habían topado con los de Sasuke y la amenaza en ellos fue más que visible.

- ¿Hime-sama? –preguntó la Uzumaki algo confundida. ¿Y ahora a qué se debía la formalidad?

- Kaede-chan, ¿quieres ir a por la sombrilla de Hime-sama? –dijo el príncipe sin contestar a su pregunta, dirigiéndose a la castaña que aguardaba temerosa junto a Sakura-. El sol podría molestarle.

- ¡Hai! –se apresuró a decir la Kobo con una ligera reverencia, contenta de poder alejarse del caballo. No le gustaban esos animales-. ¡Vamos, Sakura-san!

"Además podría darles unos momentos a solas a los futuros esposos" pensaba con alegría la muchacha. Sujetó a la pelirrosada de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia el lugar donde se encontraban instaladas las tiendas, algo ocultas entre los árboles.

- ¡Demo…! –intentó alegar la Haruno, pero la habían sorprendido y ninguna excusa hacía aparición en su cerebro. Aunque pensándolo bien, le convenía dejar a Akishino-sama con la presumida de Naruto. Solo hacía falta deshacerse de…

- ¡Sasuke-san! –gritó Kaede agitando la mano, llamando al joven guardia.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y plantó con firmeza sus pies en el suelo. Su lenguaje corporal solo parecía gritar una cosa: "Yo de aquí no me muevo". La castaña arrugó la frente, pero se calló sus opiniones cuando Akishino intervino.

- Él puede quedarse, Kaede-chan –aseguró el noble con suavidad, acariciando la frente del caballo-. Alguien debe cuidar a Hime-sama.

La Kobo frunció la boca pero aceptó en silencio las ordenes de su futuro señor, y seguida a regañadientes por Sakura, desapareció entre la espesura.

- ¿Sabes, utsukushii? (3) –dijo Akishino una vez que las muchachas se perdieron de vista. Creyó escuchar una rama partiéndose cuando pronuncia el apodo que le había dado a la niña y rogó que fuera su imaginación-. Me has contado mucho de tu vida, de tus sueños, pero no me has dicho tu nombre…

- ¡Pero…! ¡Aki-kun! ¡Es por el bien de…! –comenzó a justificarse nerviosa la rubia, alzando un poco la voz. La costumbre le hacía tratar con la misma simpatía al moreno, pero a momentos llegaban a su mente las advertencias de su compañero.

- Debiste decirme al menos que tenías novio –gruñó el moreno sin poder contener el tono agresivo de su voz-, y uno muy celoso.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué? –gritó Naruto con un tic en su ojo, retorciendo sus manos como si las aquejara la edad.

En ese instante Sasuke pensó que era momento de intervenir. Solo rogaba que la rubia no hiciera tanto escándalo del asunto.

…

¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Sus oídos ya estaban escuchando los inminentes gritos.

- Dobe –llamó el moreno con aparente tranquilidad, agitando solo los dedos de su mano derecha-… Ven.

Algo confundida, la Uzumaki se separó de _Kimodama_ para caminar hacia su compañero, dejando para después el interrogatorio al príncipe.

Akishino se apresuró a girarse, dejando a la pareja a sus espaldas. No le gustaba sentirse como el mal tercio ahí, pero qué le quedaba. Ese crío había resultado alguien muy peligroso… Concentró sus atenciones en el caballo junto a _Kimodama,_ un espécimen menos enérgico, de un color alazán oscuro, más pequeño que el equino negro.

- Escúchame bien, usuratonkachi –soltó el Uchiha de golpe, en cuanto Naruto estuvo a solo dos pasos-. Esto lo hago para… para cuidarte… ¡y eso es algo que nunca haría por Sakura! ¿De acuerdo?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué su cara insistía en volverse roja como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera terriblemente vergonzoso?

"¡Porque lo es!" se regaño a sí mismo el moreno "¡Es la idea más idiota que se te ha ocurrido en toda tu vida! ¡Si hubieras hablado con ella en el baño termal…! ¡Ah! ¡Maldito cobarde!".

Los ojos azules de la niña fueron cubiertos repetidamente por sus parpados, hasta que el entendimiento llegó de repente.

- ¡Teme! ¿Tú le dijiste que tenía novio? –gritó Naruto señalándolo acusadoramente-. ¿Y quién demonios le dijiste que era, dattebayo? –añadió en voz más baja-. ¡Vas a meterme en un problema!

- ¿Acaso tienes que rendirle cuentas a alguien, dobe? –preguntó el pelinegro alzando la ceja.

Las figuras de un chico de ojos claros y de otro con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas se perfilaron en su mente. Más les valía a esos dos cuidarse de él.

- ¡No! ¡Pero por tu culpa tal vez ahora sí, dattebayo! –le reclamó la niña golpeándole el pecho con un puño.

- Ahora o nunca… -murmuró Sasuke tomando con suavidad la mano que lo había golpeado.

- ¿De qué rayos…? –balbuceó Naruto entre enfadada y nerviosa. El movimiento de su compañero no había sido como otros anteriores, era lento y cálido, más una caricia que un toque. Fue consciente del calor que aumentaba sin control en su cara, molestándola aún más.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando el moreno tomó una de sus mejillas con su mano y acercó su cara pausadamente, dándole todo el tiempo para que evitara lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La Uzumaki estuvo tentada de reclamarle pero el grito murió en su boca cuando los labios de Sasuke aparecieron en su campo de visión. ¿Qué tan cerca podía llegar a estar de esos labios? Recordó que hasta hace unos días Kakashi-sensei les había hecho recordar aquel incidente en la Academia. Ese chico delante de ella le había dado su primer beso, y ahora… Su pequeña boca dejó escapar un suspiro, que le llegó de lleno a la boca a milímetros de la suya.

Sasuke humedeció sus labios con su lengua, señal inequívoca de lo mucho que se le antojaba salvar esa minúscula distancia y besarla de una buena vez. Hacía rato que de su mente había desaparecido Akishino, de hecho en ese instante poco le importaba si el mimado noble los estaba observando. El mundo se había alejado por unos maravillosos momentos para darles cierta libertad, a él y a Naruto… a él y a su niña. Fue entonces que el tibio aliento de la kunoichi acarició su piel, estremeciéndolo ligeramente y, pese a que se había prometido no dar el último paso, no pudo contenerse. Selló con sus labios los contrarios, aquellos que ya empezaba a considerar de su propiedad.

El moreno no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de prepotencia. Podría ser su tercer beso, pero este era diferente… no era un accidente, no se estaba aprovechando de nadie… él había premeditado cada paso, y ella no lo había rechazado. Sus ojos negros buscaron expectantes los brillantes orbes celestes que poseía su niña, que en ese momento lucían adormilados, como si su mente aún no procesara lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero esa pasividad duro muy poco.

- Sasuke… tú… que… ¡¿Qué rayos…? –gritó de pronto la rubia, tratando de alejarse del chico, pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

- Sólo 24 horas más… -susurró Sasuke soltando su cara para tomar su cintura-… solo por ti… para cuidar de ti en ese tiempo…

El chico acercó nuevamente su cara a la de de ella, decidido esta vez a esperar hasta que Naruto quisiera ese beso… Una pequeña sonrisa quiso aparecer en la cara de la rubia al ver como el pelinegro pasaba saliva por su garganta, delatando su nerviosismo. La Uzumaki volvió a concentrarse en esos delgados labios… ¿Se atrevería a…?

Aún dudosa la ojiazul terminó el contacto, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke. Tenía la vaga sensación… de que esto ya había pasado antes…

Considerando que era mejor apresurarse para terminar el paseo y poder aclarar todo, el pelinegro la apartó con lentitud y la condujo de nuevo junto a los animales (4). En ningún momento el príncipe les prestó más atención de la necesaria, demasiado concentrado en meditar porque un caballo era de un color y el otro poseía uno totalmente diferente (5). Cuando ambos gennin llegaron junto a _Kimodama_, el Uchiha colocó sus manos en la cintura de Naruto, sirviéndole como apoyo para que montara. Instintivamente las manos morenas cubrieron las blancas.

- ¡No soy de papel, teme! –berreó Naruto mientras el moreno la ayudaba a subir al caballo, pero sus manos no apartaron las de Sasuke.

El plan original del heredero de Kioto había sido que él y su prometida montaran al caballo negro. El noble estaba al tanto de que el ojinegro conocía sus planes. Y la mirada envenenada que le dedicaba el shinobi le estaba interrogando acerca de sus intenciones.

- Yo voy a montar a _Sake_… -aseguró Akishino, acercándose al alazán.

Además el paseo se había reducido a un valle colina abajo, desde donde los especiales ojos de Sasuke podían vigilar cada movimiento del príncipe. Por mínimo que fuera…

Dando un cabezazo de conformidad, el chico volvió a desviar su vista hacia su supuesta novia. Su mano pasó de la delgada cintura a la mano que envolvía resuelta el cuerno de la montura.

- Cuando regreses… quiero hablar contigo, dobe –susurró el Uchiha sin soltarla.

- Claro, teme –le dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, agitando su mano libre en señal de despedida.

- Es importante, usuratonkachi –advirtió Sasuke con expresión seria-. Más importante… que mi venganza.

El gesto de la Uzumaki se detuvo de golpe.

Tuvo el impulso de bajar del caballo y hablar en ese mismo instante, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza, leyendo sus pensamientos. Frunciendo el entrecejo espoleó a _Kimodama_, siguiendo a _Sake_ que ya se les había adelantado. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de volverse para mirar con preocupación a su compañero. ¿Qué cosa podía ser más importante para Sasuke… que su venganza?

Por su parte, Sasuke nunca había estado más seguro en su vida. Su decisión estaba tomada.

Después de un tiempo escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, pero su firme postura no se altero al reconocer el ritmo de las dos personas que se le acercaban.

- Sasuke-san, Asumi-sama te está llamando –se escuchó la voz de Kaede antes de llegar al lado del guardia real.

- Hime-sama… -intentó alegar el Uchiha sin verla, con sus ojos rojos clavados en la pequeña figura en que se había convertido la rubia.

- Es sobre ella –se apresuró a informar la castaña-, Kakashi-san también fue llamado.

- Sakura, ¿puedes quedarte con Naruto? –pidió el chico resignado. Al menos así no se quedaría sola, tampoco es que pensaba dejarla mucho tiempo.

No fue consciente de que era la primera vez en semanas que llamaba a su compañera por su nombre.

Pero ese detalle si fue notado por la Haruno.

El pelinegro tampoco notó que la verde mirada de la pelirrosada resaltaba más debido a lo enrojecido de sus ojos.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun –aseguró la niña con voz alegre.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho desapareció en dirección a la tienda de Asumi sin siquiera despedirse.

En cuanto el kimono oscuro del guardia se perdió entre los árboles, Sakura no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su boca y tratar de contener un sollozo bastante audible. La Kobo se apresuró a llegar a su lado, sujetándole por los hombros para apoyarla. La pelirrosada apartó de un brusco golpe a la dama de compañía y echó a correr en una dirección desconocida hasta para ella.

- ¡Sakura-san! –la llamó Kaede con un grito, pero la niña no se volvió a verla.

Agitando la cabeza con pesar, la muchacha desvió su vista de nuevo hacia el valle, donde sus futuros señores cabalgaban.

- Está bien… -se dijo a sí misma la castaña-. Te entiendo, Sakura-san.

Dicen que una vez que comienzas a hacer algo difícil es casi imposible parar, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que ella se sentía así. Había estado llorando durante lo que a ella se le antojaba una eternidad, incluso había logrado colocar una sonrisa en su cara delante de aquellos ojos negros que le volvían loca, pero ahora nuevamente sus lagrimas no se detenían. Ahora no podía evitar querer seguir alejándose de ese maldito valle donde Sasuke-kun… ¡Quería correr hasta Konoha si fuera necesario! ¡Lo que sea por alejarse de Naruto! Los pocos sirvientes elegidos para acompañar a la familia real en su paseo, se apartaban apresurados de su camino y no faltó quien se atreviera a gritarle.

De repente, la pelirrosada pudo percibir una energía que se percibía levemente familiar. Sus pasos redujeron su velocidad mientras se concentraba en esa presencia… No era Kakashi-sensei, ni Sasuke-kun, ni Naruto…

"Ese chackra…" se dijo a sí misma la pelirrosada "Debe ser una tontería… ¡Seguramente los mismos del jardín! ¡Qué se las arregle la princesita!".

Antes de terminar la hilera de pensamientos su carrera había recobrado su salvaje velocidad, como si esa velocidad pudiera arrancarle ciertos recientes recuerdos grabados a fuego en su mente.

_- ¿Para qué regresamos? –preguntó Sakura molesta. No le gustaba que la trajeran de aquí para acá como si fuera un guante… o peor, un sirviente. _

_- Sakura-san, olvide preguntarle a Akishino-sama –le repitió alegremente Kaede delante de ella, sin prestarle atención al tono fastidiado de su voz._

_De repente la castaña se llevó una mano a su boca, asustada, y la curiosidad de saber que era lo había impactado tanto a la mayor nació en la ojiverde. _

_La curiosidad mató al gato. (6)_

_Por un momento creyó que esa imagen era producto de su loca imaginación, o de un genjutsu demasiado cruel, pero por más que se tallaba los ojos hasta casi hacerse daño la imagen no se desvanecía. _

_Sasuke-kun tomaba la mano de la estúpida de Naruto en una actitud demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, para después acariciarle la cara. Sakura vio con horror como sus compañeros se besaban con dulzura. Eso de verdad la enfermo. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor, sintió que se desvanecía al ver como aquellas bocas se unían una segunda vez. _

_Fue todo lo pudo soportar._

_Se dio la vuelta mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos verdes._

_- ¡Sakura-san! –susurró la castaña sujetándola por un brazo, pero la niña se deshizo del agarre y camino a trompicones a un lugar un poco más alejado, un lugar donde pudiera llorar en privado su dolor._

_Dando antes, un suspiro de cansancio, el semblante de la Kobo comenzó a endurecerse. El guardia real no solo se había atrevido a traspasar los límites de su servidumbre, si no que había tenido el descaro de hacerlo a pocos pasos del futuro esposo de Hime-sama. El pobre ingenuo se hallaba dándole la espalda a la feliz pareja, más entretenido con sus caballos que con su prometida._

_- Lo siento, Sasuke-san, pero tú te lo buscaste… -susuró Kaede mientras se dirigía a la tienda de su señora Asumi._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Nada más poner un pie dentro del temporal recinto privado de la esposa del terrateniente, Sasuke supo que algo andaba mal. La hostilidad de la oscura mirada de la mujer era terrible, el Uchiha incluso se sentía impresionado que una persona como ella, una simple civil, fuera capaz de lograr esa mirada.

La pregunta del chico sobre su repentino llamado fue contestada antes de que abriera la boca, apenas tomó su lugar al lado de su maestro.

- Lo quiero de regreso en Osaka hoy mismo –dijo la mujer con firmeza.

No era una petición, era una orden. Y su tono no admitía réplica.

El moreno no necesito cuestionar acerca de a quién se refería Asumi y un solo nombre llenó su mente con furia.

"¡Kaede!" pensó el pelinegro tensando su espalda "¡Maldita chismosa!".

Ahora entendía la mirada acusadora de la castaña cuando le había entregado el recado de su señora.

- ¿Kakashi? –preguntó el niño dirigiéndose a su superior, aparentando una confusión que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Asumi-sama se enteró de tu… relación con Hime-sama –le explicó risueño el peliplatedo, rascando su mejilla por encima de su máscara. Sasuke controlo sus ganas de golpearlo. ¿Qué tanto estrés podía generarle un pervertido jounin legendario?

El moreno volvió a concentrar su atención en el curvado ojo visible de su sensei, y al notarlo el Hatake alzó la mano en forma de saludo.

La vena de su frente hizo su tardía pero siempre esperada aparición.

Mucho, pero mucho estrés… Y el silencio y pasividad de su maestro no hizo más que aumentarlo.

"¡Entonces dile la verdad, idiota!" estuvo tentado de gritarle el pelinegro, pero se mordió la lengua.

- La boda es mañana –dijo en su lugar el moreno-. Puedo marcharme mañana después de la ceremonia.

- No quiero arriesgarme a que hagas ninguna tontería –le contestó Asumi con elegancia, hablando con la fina educación que le había sido inculcada, pero el cerrar brusco de su abanico le dio cierto aire de amenaza a la conversación-. Te vas hoy y no volverás a ver a Hime-sama.

Sasuke nunca pensó que podía sentirse tanta furia contra una persona. Las manos que habían estado tranquilamente reposando en su regazo se apartaron de repente para poder ponerse de pie.

- Discúlpeme, Asumi-sama –intervino Kakashi sujetando a tiempo del brazo a su joven pupilo, jalándolo para mantener un conversación privada con él.

La regia mujer no dio señas de sentirse insultada por el hecho de que ambos hombres le dieran la espalda. Ella había dado una orden perfectamente clara y nada de lo que los guardias de Osaka pudieran decir, la haría cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el Hatake en un murmullo bajo. La parte visible de su rostro por fin mostraba algo de seriedad.

- Creo que Kaede nos descubrió besándonos –contestó Sasuke sin mirarlo directamente, consciente de que el maldito sonrojo volvía a aparecer en su cara. Al menos cada vez era menos notorio, pero estaba seguro de que era más que visible para el peliplateado.

- Así que vas a tener que hablar con Iruka cuando regresemos a Konoha –lo picó el ninja copia con una ligera carcajada, lo suficientemente baja como para que Asumi no la escuchará… y lo suficientemente alta como para enfurecer al Uchiha.

Era obvio que la seriedad del peliplateado no podía durar mucho.

- ¡Esto es serio, Kakashi! –replicó el moreno soportando las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a su sensei.

- Podrías simular irte, y esperarnos a las afueras de la ciudad –propuso Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Un cuerno! ¡No voy a dejar a…! –comenzó a decir Sasuke bastante airado-. No me voy a ir a unas horas de terminar la misión.

- Eres demasiado celoso, ¿lo sabías? –dijo el pelipletado alzado un ceja.

- ¿No conoces a cierto sujeto que casi se enzarza a golpes con un idiota pelirrojo? –contestó el niño con sarcasmo.

Ante la mención de Kyubi, y más exactamente de Kyubi con Iruka, el Hatake no pudo evitar que su buen humor se esfumara de golpe.

- Es diferente –se defendió el jounin cruzándose de brazos-. Lo estaba forzando…

- Yo vi que lo disfruto mucho –aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Eres un niño, como vas a saberlo –dijo Kakashi con la voz seria.

- Se cuando alguien responde a un beso –respondió su alumno agitando distraídamente una mano. Esa sonrisa ladeada no había desaparecido de su cara, y el peliplatedo comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo hartante de podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Quieres qué deje que Asumi-sama te corra? –preguntó el ninja copia bastante fastidiado.

Al instante, y dándose un golpe mental por eso, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza. De sobra estaba decir que su sonrisa se había esfumado. Pero Kakashi ya no estaba de humor de aprovecharse de las nuevas debilidades del chico a su cuidado. La duba había sido sembrada en su mente, y sus celos comenzaban a escaparse de su control.

- Bien, entonces aprende a cerrar la boca cuando te conviene –le espetó el Hatake a Sasuke con bastante fiereza.

Un grito femenino evitó el intercambio de golpeas bajos siguiera su curso. Un grito proveniente de Asumi-sama.

- ¿Pero qué..? –gritó la morena poniéndose bruscamente de pie.

Rompiendo con sus afiladas garras las gruesas telas que formaban las paredes de la tienda, un ser desconocido para la mujer había hecho su aparición. Iba prácticamente vestido con harapos y Asumi no pudo evitar acordarse de las historias de demonios, que su madre le había contado cuando era pequeña, al ver aquellos ojos rojos. La salvaje apariencia de su cabello, sumada al inusual color que lucía, no hizo más que aumentar las sospechas de la dama.

- ¡Eso es todo! –gritó Kakashi tomando del cuello de la yukata al desconocido-. ¡Mi paciencia tenía un límite, hasta que me tope con tu estúpida presencia!

Sasuke dejo escapar un silbido bastante audible. El condenado zorro no pudo haber encontrado a Kakashi en peor momento, pero las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo llamaron su atención de inmediato.

- ¡Ahora no es tiempo, Kakashi! –gritó Kyubi llevándose una mano a la frente como si estuviera mareado-. ¡Es Naruto!

Segundos después una segunda figura hizo su entrada a la destruida tienda de la señora de Kioto, una figura mucho más pequeña y delicada que la del demonio.

- ¡Asumi-sama! ¡Hime-sama fue…! –gritó Kaede en medio de jadeos, pero el Hatake poca atención le puso a la dama de compañía.

Kakashi se giró buscando al moreno que lo acompañaba minutos antes, pero no se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba dentro de la tienda.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que pensara que su velocidad fuera tan lenta, ni siquiera el día en que Naruto le había echado en cara la rapidez de Rock Lee. La incomodidad que había sentido en ese momentos por los comentarios de ese dobe, no se podía comparar a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. El mundo a su alrededor podía juzgarlo rápido, pero Sasuke nunca había sentido sus brazos tan pesados, ni sus piernas tan poco ágiles.

Llegó al lugar donde debía encontrase su niña, con su respiración hecha un verdadero caos. Contrario a lo que debía pasar, cuando llegó a su ansiado destino y pudo tomar un descanso de su carrera, el oxígeno no llegó con más facilidad a sus pulmones. La respiración se altera por muchas cosas… el miedo entre ellas. Y ver el valle donde Naruto debería estar cabalgando con entusiasmo en tan mal estado no le daba miedo al pelinegro… le provocaba terror.

Pasó su oscura mirada por el verde pasto, quemado en algunos lugares, destruido en otros… La cólera comenzó a dominarle al darse cuenta que la energía destructiva que emanaba el lugar la había sentido en alguna otra parte. ¿Pero dónde? Reparó en una mancha oscura tirada en el suelo, y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella. Sabía de antemano que no se trataba de Naruto, cuyo kimono blanco contrastaría claramente en el césped, pero al menos era alguien al que podía sacarle información.

Sasuke observó que Akishino contaba con algunas heridas, pero nada de gravedad, y él no estaba de humor como controlar su temperamento.

- ¿Dónde están mis compañeras? ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el moreno tomando al desafortunado joven del cuello-. ¡¿Donde?

El Uchiha gruño de frustración cuando vio como la cara del noble se volvía morada por la falta de oxígeno, y a regañadientes decidió soltarlo. Nuevamente escaneó el lugar en busca de alguna pista que le indicara que había pasado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando distinguió la figura de una niña pelirrosada que se acercaba con paso firme.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke echándose a correr hacia su compañera. (7)

En un impulso la rodeó con sus brazos en cuanto llegó a ella.

Completamente sonrojada y confundida, la Haruno se dejó abrazar. El moreno se separó de la kunoichi tan de repente como se había acercado.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el pelinegro con lentitud, como si a la niña le costara entenderlo.

De inmediato una mueca de fastidió apareció en la cara de Sakura, sustituyendo el avergonzado gesto que tenía hacia unos segundos.

- ¿Y yo qué sé? Kaede me pidió que la ayudara con unas cosas –contestó la Haruno volteándole la cara al Uchiha. El niño rogó para que esos detalles en la expresión de su compañera, que delataban la mentira, fueran ilusión suya.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" pensaba celosa la pelirrosada "Para Sasuke-kun siempre será Naruto".

El vello del cuello se le erizó por el miedo al niño, con un mal presentimiento carcomiéndole la mente.

- Tú estabas con ella –susurró Sasuke aumentando ligeramente el agarre que tenía sobre la pelirrosada-. Había un ninja infiltrado, alguien que conocemos… ¿No lo sentiste llegar?

Sakura infló sus mejillas con molestia, sin ver a los ojos a su compañero.

- La prepotente de Uzumaki podía con él sola –afirmó la niña en un murmullo airado-. Igual que la otra vez…

- La dejaste sola –balbuceó el Uchiha sin poder creérselo-. La dejaste sola con un enemigo… ¿¡Al menos le avisaste de su presencia!

- Ella debió detectarlo antes que yo –dijo la pelirrosada con los puños apretados-. Igual que la otra vez…

Si Sasuke pensó que su respiración no tenía control en su carrera, no fue nada comparado con el descontrol que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Sakura.

Simplemente no pudo contenerse.

Antes de darse cuenta había alzado un puño y lo había impactado contra la consternada cara de la Haruno. Vio en cámara lenta como la niña caía al suelo, cubriéndose con una mano temblorosa el lugar donde el moreno la había golpeado.

Una retorcida satisfacción creció en el pecho del Uchiha.

Se había sentido tan bien.

Alzó su otro puño dispuesto a repetir la acción, cuando inoportuna llegada de gente entrometida evitó que siguiera con sus agresiones.

Un puño más grande atrapó al del niño, aprisionándolo.

- Ya basta, Sasuke –dijo Kakashi con seriedad. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la mano de Sasuke, quemando al ninja copia. El hombre no hizo ninguna queja, pero obedeció la muda orden de su pupilo de que lo soltara.

Si se había sorprendido de la rudeza que el pelinegro siempre mostraba hacia Sakura, no había sido nada al lado de la sorpresa que sentía ahora.

El Uchiha permaneció con la vista agachada, tratando de serenarse lo más humanamente posible.

- Lo siento, me equivoque… -murmuró al fin el moreno, apretando los puños. Levantó la cara y aún desde el suelo Sakura trató de retroceder al sentir la fiereza de su Sharingan-. No eras una basura, Haruno… ¡Ni siquiera eres escoria! ¡Eres peor que eso!

"_Los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que eso…"_

Kakashi no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, vaya momento que había elegido su alumno para recordar sus enseñanzas.

En el fondo, no pudo evitar darle la razón al enfurecido niño.

- ¡Sasuke-san! ¡Sasuke-san! –gritó Kaede corriendo hacia él, agitando su mano para llamar su atención.

La muchacha tenía bastantes dificultades para correr con el largo kimono, pero el vestido o la decencia era cosa que poco le importaba a la Kobo en esos instantes. Las lágrimas estaban recorriendo por su cara sin ningún tapujo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo cuando la castaña se aferró a la manga de su kimono como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de un mar embravecido.

- ¡Él fue! ¡Él lo sabía! –gritó llorosa Kaede señalando a su príncipe-. ¡Akishino! ¡El atacante y Akishino se conocían!

El Uchiha giró tan rápido su cuello que la castaña prácticamente escuchó cada vertebra tronar.

Por su parte el noble no hallaba un agujero donde esconderse… No importaba cuantas veces los viera, esos ojos rojos seguían causándole el mismo pánico.

Nunca pensó que Kaede fuera a traicionarlo de esa manera, pero desde el momento en que la muchacha había dejado el _sama_ de lado, supo que estaba perdido.

- Si algo le pasa… -susurró amenazador el pelinegro, sujetándolo del kimono como si sus manos fueran garras-… una sola herida… tú estarás muerto.

- Haga lo que considere pertinente, Sasuke-san –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la cara del gennin al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que daba tal permiso.

No necesito volverse para reconocer la severa voz de Asumi-sama.

- ¿Ma-madre? –tartamudeó el heredero de Kioto con la boca seca.

- Nunca pensé que un hijo mío caería tan bajo –dijo la augusta mujer agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro-. Es solo una niña, Akishino.

La esposa del terrateniente ordenó que aprisionaran a su hijo, apartándolo de las ansias asesinas del Uchiha. Los guardias dudaron un momento, pero cuando Asumi perdió la paciencia y afirmó que si no lo hacían ellos lo haría ella misma, se apresuraron a obedecer.

- Él… Hi-hime-sama… yo lo vi… yo… pero entonces… -tartamudeó Kaede sujetando de nuevo la manga de Sasuke, tapándose con una mano la cara-… y él me dijo…

El moreno tenía unas ganas de gritarle que si tenía algo que decirle se lo dijera bien y claro, pero se contuvo. La castaña de verdad se veía afectada… ella de verdad quería ayudar. Molesta consigo misma, la Kobo se apartó con brusquedad las lágrimas de la cara. Del interior de su yukata sacó un arrugado trozo de pergamino. Lo extendió hacia el desconfiado niño.

- "Entrégaselo a Uchiha Sasuke" –recitó la castaña, entonces fue cuando volvió a perder su seguridad-, demo… Edo-san….

De inmediato, el moreno entendió el problema. La carta estaba dirigida a Uchiha Sasuke, y ante los ojos de Kaede él seguía siendo Edo Sasuke.

- Dámelo –ordenó el pelinegro con impaciencia.

Deshizo el único doblez del papel, descubriendo las pocas palabras escritas en él.

"_Si Konoha la quiere… ven tú por ella, Sasuke-kun. Media noche, Santuario de Yasaka"_

Una mancha de tinta negra terminaba el mensaje, encima del cual se dibujaba con maestría una serpiente blanca.

Las manos de Sasuke apretaron el papel para disminuir el temblor de sus dedos.

Creyó escuchar unas risitas despectivas en sus oídos, y los ojos amarillos de su sueño volvieron a perseguirlo.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- Tranquilízate… no va a tardar… -dijo Zaphy después de un rato, soltando un cansado suspiro. La estaba hartando la pelinegra con esos saltitos nerviosos, y esas sobadas de manos. Miró el set de grabación. Todo estaba listo para la ansiada llegada, y aún faltaba tiempo para la hora pactada, no entendía la desesperación de su compañera.

- ¿Y si no viene? –preguntó Kory mirándola expectante. Algunas veces podría comportarse tan infantil, justo como una niña.

- Eso que tienes ahí es… ¿tu libro de autógrafos? –preguntó incrédula la peliazul, señalando un pequeño libro azul que la otra sostenía protectora entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y qué si lo es? –se defendió Kori, con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

- ¡Kory-san está nerviosa porque va a conocer a su héroe! –cantorreó feliz Zaphy saltando alrededor de la pelinegra.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No es ningún héroe! –gritó la mujer agitando furiosa un puño-. ¡Bueno él si… pero ya tengo su autógrafo!

- ¿Él autógrafo de quien ya tienes, Kory? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando ambas chicas se giraron, se toparon con un muchacho joven en la puerta del set, cargando una maleta y un pequeño maletín. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, un poco ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, y un alborotado pelo negro. A su lado, un hombre alto, con la piel increíblemente blanca, aguardaba con seriedad, sus brazos tranquilamente cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Lo siento… ¿interrumpimos? –preguntó el pelinegro extendiendo una mano.

- Para nada, señor Potter… -aseguró Kory respondiendo al gesto, extendiendo su propia mano-… llegó justo a tiempo.

"Justo a tiempo para evitar un asesinato" pensó la mujer con cierta desilusión "Eso es tan raro en usted…". No pudo evitar el último pensamiento sarcástico.

- Mi jefe… el señor Tom Riddle –presentó el muchacho al hombre que lo acompañaba.

- Vamos, Harry. ¿Por qué la formalidad? –dijo el adulto con una ligera sonrisa, colocando una mano fantasmal sobre su cabeza-. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu padre?

- ¡Estamos trabajando, _Tom_! –le recordó Harry avergonzado, apartando la mano de su pelo.

- Señor Tom –lo corrigió su padre. Si lo iba a tratar de jefe que lo hiciera como se debía.

- Se-señor, es un… es un honor que se haya tomado… un tiempo –tartamudeó Kory extendiendo una mano temblorosa-, un respiro… pa-para venir a grabar las escenas de este humilde… ah… Yo… Gracias…

- No hay problema, Harry insistió en que era una buena oferta –aseguró Tom tranquilizado a la nerviosa mujer.

- Aún no ha llegado del aeropuerto la maleta con las caracterizaciones para Orochimaru… -murmuró Harry viendo con preocupación su celular.

- En su camerino está todo listo, señor –se apresuró a decir la pelinegra contenta de ser de utilidad. Extendió un brazo para indicarles que la siguieran, guiándolos por el camino correcto.

- Se que han estado ocupados con las últimas grabaciones a la película… -comenzó a decir Kory algo apenada.

- Si, pero ya te dije que no pudimos rechazar la oferta –le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa-. A mi padre le encanta hacer de esa serpiente… es un pedófilo.

- ¡No es un pedófilo! –gruño Tom desde el final de la fila, defendiendo a su personaje.

- Hablaba de ti, padre –dijo el muchacho torciendo el gesto-. No de Orochimaru.

- ¿Y para cuando es la gira? –interrumpió Zaphy alegremente para que la pelea no siguiera.

- ¿La gira? ¿Qué gira? –preguntó el albino confundido.

- La gira mundial que planea… -siguió diciendo la peliazul con una amplia sonrisa.

Una mano sobre su boca le impidió seguir explicándose.

- No le hagan caso, ella está loca –aseguró Kory agitando su mano libre rápidamente. La cara de Tom le decía que él la juzgaba loca a ella, la calculadora sonrisa de Harry le decía que había entendido todo el asunto. Los ojos cafés de la pelinegra le suplicaron que no dijera nada-. Adelántense, adelántense…

Todavía burlándose de la desgracia de la mujer, Harry arrastro a su padre hacia su camerino, ya visible desde donde se encontraban.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa? –gritó Kory una vez que los visitantes se perdieron de vista-. ¡Estuviste a punto de decirle Michael Jackson!

- ¿Y no lo es? –preguntó Zaphy con inocencia, llevándose un dedo a la boca.

- ¡No! –le aseguró la pelinegra golpeando el piso con un pie.

- ¿Segura? Tal vez deberíamos pregúntale… -dijo la ojidorada insistente. ¿Cómo no iba a ser el Rey del Pop? ¡Eran idénticos!-. ¡Ya se! ¡Si es capaz de hacer el moonwalker no hay duda! ¡Él es!

- Ten mucho cuidado con la siguiente palabra que escape de tu boca, Zaphyrla Fathum Zula –susurró la mujer tomándola del cuello de la blusa-. Porque podría ser la última…

(1) Apuesto a que más de un quiere matarme en estos momentos XD

(2) Sasuke debía ser abogado, mira que encontrar esas lagunas legales -_-*

(3) Bien, según yo y google,_utsukushii_ es "hermosa".

(4) Sasuke-teme considera a Akishino parte de los animales XD

(5) Aki-kun, los genes tienen la culpa de todo :D (O_o WTF!)

(6) Eso te pasa por chismosa, víbora -_-*

(7) No puedo creer que yo vaya a escribir esto -_-*, pero probara que Sasu-baka no es tan malo cuando se lo propone… ¡Se preocupa por sus compañeras!

* * *

**HOla! BUeno... me tarde... (que sorpresa -_-*) pero como siempre fue culpa de la uni XD Haber... aqui esta todo (o casi) lo que pidieron, Sakura recibio su merecido, aparecio el villano estelar (maga guardina-san estará contenta! :D) y Sasuke se le declaro a Naruto (en su imaginacion pero lo hiso, ah... me encanta cuando doy lo que piden y a la vez no XD).**

**Contestare sus review más tarde, porque o los contestaba o actualizaba y no se porque me daba la impresion de que les importaba más la actuzacion a que los contestara XD**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	15. Capítulo 12, Perdida

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 12. Perdida**

_Especialmente dedicado a Gtatrini_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Yaoi.

Muerte de un personaje.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Podría contener spoilers.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Ro 91 y kaybi_

_¡Gracias!_

* * *

- No vas a ir –aseguró Kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre estaba firmemente plantado en la puerta de la habitación, clavando su negro ojo en el pelinegro que iba de un lado para otro del cuarto. Después de tratar de calmar inútilmente a Sakura, tarea en la que Kaede prefirió relevarlo con mejores resultados que el sensei, el Hatake siguió a su discípulo favorito, sorprendiéndose al notar que se dirigía de regreso al palacio y no al Santuario de Yasaka. Comprendió las acciones de Sasuke al ver como arrojaba el rígido kimono de guardia para sustituirlo por su habitual pantalón corto blanco y su camiseta azul. En cuanto el gennin comenzó a buscar sus armas y colocarlas en su portashurikens, el peliplateado supo que el niño no iba a escuchar a razones.

- Obsérvame –aseguró Sasuke mientras se ajustaba su protector de Konoha en la frente. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, buscando la salida más cercana.

- No voy a perder de vista a otro de mis estudiantes –dijo el Hatake estirando un brazo para cerrarle el paso al airado muchacho-. Necesitamos un plan de acción.

El chico le clavó los ojos con odio, lo cierto es que su furia y ante todo su preocupación no lo dejaban pensar racionalmente. Pero no era Kakashi de quien escucharía consejos, no mientras esa cabellera rubia no volviera a estar a salvo dentro de su campo de visión.

"¡Necesitamos ir por Naruto!" pensó el Uchiha con desesperación "¡Y si lo que quiere esa serpiente es a mí pues…!"

- Yo lo vigilaré –intervino Kyuubi antes de que una disputa seria entre alumno y maestro surgiera-. No puedes encerrarlo como si fuera un cachorro e irte a buscar a la mocosa al mismo tiempo.

El peliplateado torció su cabeza en dirección al agitado pelirrojo que los había seguido. Por ahora el zorro era su única comunicación con Naruto… un lazo que se debilitaba a cada minuto. El orgulloso demonio no se había quejado ni una sola vez por los dolores que recorrían su temporal cuerpo, pero la frente se le había perlado de sudor y sus pasos habían perdido su agilidad natural volviéndose vacilantes. Ya no podía escuchar los pensamientos de la mocosa, lo que lo frustraba en gran medida… ¡Si él no se hubiera confiado tanto!

"Iruka nunca va a perdonármelo" se atormentaba Kyuubi "Y lo que es peor… yo no quiero que me perdone".

Kakashi sopesó las probabilidades, analizando su siguiente paso. Podía confiar en el zorro dejándolo al cuidado de Sasuke, o llevarse al muchacho consigo al Santuario, arriesgándose a que hiciera una tontería. Aunque bien podría dejar un clon de sombras con el Uchiha…

- Un clon de sombras no servirá, lo derrotaría –le recordó el zorro leyéndole el pensamiento.

El jounin asintió en silencio. Entonces no había otra salida, solo quedaba confiar en el zorro. El Hatake habría preferido que el Nueve colas lo ayudara en la búsqueda de Naruto, pero viendo sus condiciones… Sería mejor que Kyuubi contuviera a Sasuke mientras aún le quedara tiempo.

_- Sigue aquí, Hatake… pero ya no la escucho, está demasiado lejos para sentirla. Solo sé que se fue al Norte… -había dicho el zorro con la voz entrecortada._

Y el Santuario se encontraba al oeste de la ciudad. Si eso no era una trampa por parte de Orochimaru, quemaba toda su colección de Icha Icha. Además el mensaje decía _ella_ no _Uzumaki Naruto_, aún cabía la posibilidad de que el sannin no se hubiera percatado del cambio. Era una pequeña esperanza, pero el parecido entre el henge y la verdadera apariencia de la kunoichi se reducía con el inusual kimono que vestía.

- No le quites los ojos de encima –dijo el ninja copia antes de desaparecer.

Nada más el ninja copia saltó por la ventana, unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación de deslizó con brusquedad.

- ¡Edo Sasuke! ¡Me enteré de…! –gritó Yoshito al tiempo que interrumpía en la habitación.

El joven se calló al notar que la persona que buscaba no se encontraba sola. El Nakasawa se llevó con nerviosismo una mano al cuello, dudando si seguir hablando. El gruñido por parte del enfermo pero desafiante pelirrojo lo hacía desconfiar.

- Ignóralo –masculló con sequedad el Uchiha, ya bastante acostumbrado a los salvajes sonidos que hacia el demonio. Kyuubi podía ser todo lo poderoso que él quisiera, pero el Uchiha solo tendría que esperar unos minutos y una mosca sería mayor desafío que él.

- Así que yo tenía razón, nunca pensé que Akishino-sama… -balbuceó el joven, algo culpable de no haber podido hacer más por su supuesta princesa.

- ¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? –lo cortó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, con un tono bastante ácido en su voz-. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

El joven dio un profundo suspiro que lo armó de paciencia. Para él era más que evidente que el niño trataba de ocultar su preocupación detrás de su mal humor… con resultados verdaderamente desastrosos. En una de sus manos aún aferraba con desesperación la carta de Orochimaru.

- Me enteré de que Hime-sama en realidad era una kunoichi encubierta, tu compañera… tu novia –susurró el guardia de la muralla tratando de tener tacto. La extraña ropa que ahora vestía Sasuke le confirmó ese rumor aún antes de haber abierto la boca. Si lo que se decía del grupo de Osaka acerca de que en realidad eran ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha era verdad, bien podía ser cierto todo lo demás.

El Nakasawa alzó una ceja al notar que era olímpicamente ignorado por el shinobi, demasiado concentrado en el otro extraño con apariencia de demonio que se encontraba en los aposentos de Hime-sama.

- Ahora que sé que es una plebeya tal vez ella y yo… -comenzó a decir con sorna el Nakasawa, logrando la atención que buscaba obtener por parte del moreno. Durante unos segundos muchacho lució triunfante, viendo como Sasuke levantaba con lentitud la cabeza.

Esa ligera sonrisa desapareció al ver como el niño le arrojaba varios kunais a una velocidad que se la antojo irreal. Apenas consiguió esquivar las filosas armas, y varias quedaron clavadas en su ropa y en la pared, aprisionándolo momentáneamente.

¡Al parecer Yoshito quería ser la persona en la que el Uchiha descargaría toda su frustración! ¡Bien! ¡Mejor para el pelinegro! Pero antes de conseguir calmar sus nervios a flor de piel, Sasuke fue detenido por la clara y algo suplicante voz del Nakasawa.

- ¡Bien! ¡Mal momento para bromas! –gritó el joven guardia alzando las manos pidiendo paz. Todavía algo turbado, Yoshito recobró su seriedad, volviendo al asunto porque el que había venido-. Si necesitas a alguien que conozca el territorio de Kioto no encontraras a nadie mejor que yo.

El mayor contuvo la respiración viendo como el niño se le acercaba con esa mirada roja que le daba una apariencia menos humana. Tal vez se había pasado con los comentarios que había usado para que le hiciera caso…

- No me retrases –rezongó el Uchiha arrancado un kunai que quedó cerca de la mano del Nakasawa, demasiado para el gusto del muchacho.

El pelinegro se giró, dispuesto a enfrentar al zorro si se atrevía a intentar detenerlo, pero aunque logró contener su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que hacia el pelirrojo, no por eso fue menor. El zorro se levantó de la cama donde hasta unos instantes atrás había estado sentado, adelantado al menor en su camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿Listo para irse, Uchiha? –preguntó Kyuubi mientras se sujetaba el largo cabello para que no le entorpeciera la visión.

El zorro todavía no podía creer lo fácil que había sido que Kakashi confiara en él. Era evidente lo poco que lo conocía el ninja copia si se tragó el cuento de que no iba a mover un dedo por su mocosa. Así se estuviera muriendo, nada detendría al pelirrojo para encontrar a la Uzumaki.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_- ¿Así que tú y el Uchiha…? –se atrevió a preguntar Akishino después de unos segundos de silenciosa cabalgata. A lo lejos, Kaede no dejaba de observar a la pareja, cumpliendo cabalmente su papel de dama de compañía._

_- Llevamos poco tiempo –se apresuró a contestar la rubia._

_Al menos esa parte era verdad… ¿Qué tanto llevaba de noviazgo con Sasuke? ¿30 minutos? ¡Además ni siquiera era una relación de verdad! Pero… las últimas palabras del moreno, su mano sobre la suya…_

"Es importante, usuratonkachi –advirtió Sasuke con expresión seria-. Más importante… que mi venganza".

_Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, provocando que Akishino la viera un tanto extrañado. La rubia __no__ quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna niña, ni siquiera por Sakura que lo seguía todo el tiempo._

_- Entiendo… -murmuró el noble por lo bajo-. Mi madre piensa que Kimodama no es adecuado para ti, pero nunca lo había visto tan… cooperador. A mí nunca me ha dejado montarlo._

_El joven hombre trataba de cambiar de tema por otro mucho más ameno, y que no tuviera ninguna consecuencia física si por casualidad llegaba a los oídos de Sasuke. La rubia apenas sí notó el cambio en la conversación, pero su ánimo se avivó de inmediato._

_- ¿En serio, dattebayo? –gritó la niña sin poder creérselo. Ante la consternada mirada del príncipe se agachó sobre su montura para poder abarcar con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del animal, que relinchó complacido-. ¡Kimo-san me gusta! ¡Es un buen caballo! ¡Digno de la futura Hoka…!_

_La niña guardó silencio de golpe al notar como la energía del valle se perturbaba imperceptiblemente. Esta vez no eran los del jardín… no era un clon… ese chakra… Naruto también pudo sentir el ligero tirón en su cuerpo que indicaba que Kyuubi se estaba separando de ella, percibiendo el posible peligro._

_- No te muevas, Aki-kun –advirtió la kunoichi emparejando su montura al lado de Sake. Una mueca de incomprensión apareció en la cara del joven príncipe debido a la repentina seriedad de la niña pero sus dudas quedaron de lado cuando delante de ellos resonó una voz burlona que él conocía demasiado bien._

_El hombre, todavía bastante joven, se ajustó los anteojos con una sonrisa malvada. El shinobi, porque no había duda de que era un ninja, estaba arrodillado delante de la realeza, semicubierto por una capucha a pesar del quemante sol. La rubia apretó los puños al reconocer el color azul de su cabello y comprendió el por qué se le hacía tan familiar ese chakra. Había convivido con ese malnacido más de un día durante el examen chunnin, en el Bosque de la Muerte._

_- Akishino-sama… tiempo sin verlo, señor –dijo el recién aparecido. _

_Naruto abrió muchos los ojos al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que Kabuto trataba al heredero de Kioto._

_- ¿Aki-kun? –preguntó la rubia bastante confundida. Comenzó a desconfiar del muchacho al ver que no le sostenía la mirada como siempre lo hacía, es más, rehuía sus ojos azules cuando estos buscaban con insistencia los suyos._

_- ¿No le has contado tu pequeño secreto a tu futura prometida? –dijo el sirviente de Orochimaru poniéndose de pie-. Lástima…_

_- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto –intercedió Akishino recobrando la voz. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas asustadas a la niña, como si fuera ella la que corriera mayor peligro y no él, a pesar de su buena posición. _

_- ¿Pero no era eso lo que querías, Akishino-sama? ¿Qué nos deshiciéramos de Aiko-sama? –le interrogó el peliazul con una mano en la cintura-. Para eso estoy aquí… Deberías estar orgulloso. Orochimaru-sama me envió en persona para cumplir tu encargo y el momento no podía ser más ideal. _

_Naruto se estremeció de furia al darse cuenta de que, de ser ciertas las palabras del nukenin, Akishino era el responsable de los ataques a la princesa Aiko. Tantos problemas para la buena de Asumi-sama, para el señor feudal, para Osaka, para Kioto, solo porque el consentido muchacho no quería casarse. _

"_¡Existe la palabra NO, baka!" estuvo tentada de gritarle la Uzumaki, pero debía concentrase en Kabuto. No podía bajar la guardia._

_- Utsukushii… -susurró el príncipe tratando de tomar la mano de la rubia, suplicando en silencio por la oportunidad de explicarse._

_- No me toques –dijo Naruto apartando la mano del joven de un manotazo, sintiendo asco por las maquinaciones del noble._

_- Lo siento, Hime-sama –intervino Kabuto con una sonrisa, bastante divertido por la discusión de los supuestos enamorados-. Pero vas a morir…_

_Sin darle tiempo a la niña, que aun seguía montada sobre el negro corcel, el shinobi sacó un kunai de su portashurikens y comenzó su ataque. Estirando rápidamente un brazo, la rubia sacó de su vaina la katana que siempre cargaba Akishino consigo. Con la ayuda de la filosa hoja no tuvo problemas en detener el ataque del __médico__ ninja y repelerlo. _

_- ¿Pero qué…? –masculló Kabuto bastante sorprendido, y molesto. No había tomado en cuenta un inconveniente como ese._

_Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de la princesa, viendo como bajaba del caballo de un salto, después de ponerse de pie sobre el lomo del animal. Los movimientos de la niña eran algo toscos pero sin dejar de ser agiles, a la mano que sostenía la katana le faltaba práctica pero era firme. Tenía delante de él a una persona que __era,__ sin duda __alguna,__ una kunoichi en toda regla._

_- Tú no eres Aiko-sama –dijo Kabuto comprendiendo la verdad al fin-. Ahora entiendo porque insiste en que ella no tiene nada que ver, Akishino-sama. Pero puedo asegurarte que es una kunoichi de Konoha –garantizó el joven reconociendo levemente la energía de su enemiga-. Además puede delatar nuestro secreto, no puedo dejarla con vida._

_Dejando de lado su kunai, el peliazul realizo unos cuantos sellos creando un chakra enjintou para cada mano. Estaba por alcanzar a la Uzumaki que la esperaba desafiante, cuando una tercera persona intervino atacando al sirviente de Orochimaru._

_- __Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu –gritó un pelirrojo haciendo que Kabuto retrocediera para ponerse a salvo de las abrasantes llamas._

_La montura del príncipe, demasiado nerviosa por la batalla, se encabritó arrojándolo contra el suelo y haciéndole perder el conocimiento. El peliazul aguardó para pensar con calma su siguiente movimiento. Una cosa era enfrentarse a una kunoichi algo inexperta, y otra muy distinta enfrentar a dos enemigos al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos bastante poderoso. Recorrió con la mirada la apariencia del desconocido, pero no supo identificarlo, siquiera como alguien que remotamente tuviera algo que ver con Konoha. Los pelirrojos no eran tan comunes en la Aldea de la Hoja. Su chakra era terrible, agresivo, casi calcinante, y parecía estar extrañamente unido al de la niña._

_- ¿Estás bien, mocosa? –preguntó Kyuubi en un murmullo, colocándose a su lado._

_- Yo puedo, dattebayo –aseguró la rubia presumida._

_- Insolente… -murmuró el zorro con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sus ojos rojos siguieron como era ahora Naruto quien salía a enfrentar a Kabuto, consiguiendo reducirlo con relativa facilidad._

_De repente, una sonrisa apareció en la cara del peliazul, y Kyuubi no presintió nada bueno, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir varias cosas sucedieron._

_Aprovechándose de un descuido por parte de la ojiazul, el joven deshizo su bisturí y unas llamas azules aparecieron en la punta de sus dedos._

_- _Gogyōfūin… _-dijo Kabuto al tiempo que clavaba su mano en el vientre de la niña._

_- ¡Ah! –gimió Naruto llevándose una mano al lugar donde había sido herida._

_- ¡Mocosa! –gritó el zorro saltando para colocarse a su lado. _

_Pero entonces su visión se oscureció y cayó al suelo repentinamente mareado. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire que en realidad no necesitaba se volvía indispensable y se escapaba de sus pulmones, ahogándolo. Otro sello… igual que el de la Flor de Loto… interponiéndose entre la conexión que existía entre él y su pequeño contenedor. Sintió el mismo imperioso llamado de la celda en el cuerpo de la niña, como había paso años atrás, pero esta vez no se dejó llevar por el dolor y se resistió con uñas y dientes. Si regresaba al cuerpo de Naruto… no habría manera en que el equipo siete supiera nada de ella al separarse. Justo como pasaba en ese momento. _

_Kabuto había tomado la desmayada figura de la Uzumaki y la cargaba con una sonrisa de triunfo que encolerizó al zorro._

_- ¡Vamos a vernos muy pronto, niño! ¡Y entonces más vale que corras más rápido! –gritó el demonio con la voz áspera por la amenaza, y también debida en parte al dolor._

_- Ya se verá… -contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Entrégaselo a Uchiha Sasuke… -ordenó Kabuto arrojándole un papel a la asustada Kaede, que se había acercado a pesar del peligro, buscando proteger a su princesa._

_Momentos después comenzó a desaparecer en medio de pequeñas llamas rojas._

_El pelirrojo elevó una temblorosa mano, que ya comenzaba a transparentarse, y tomó las riendas de Kimodama. El orgulloso caballo apenas se había apartado unos centímetros de la batalla. Comenzaba a acostumbrase al mareo, y sus piernas consiguieron sostenerlo lo suficiente para ponerse __en__ pie._

_- Un animal puede ayudar a otro animal… -susurró el zorro al oído del caballo._

_Con algo de esfuerzo trepó a lomos del corcel, y comenzó una veloz carrera en dirección al campamento, buscando la ayuda de Kakashi. Consiguió mantenerse sobre Kimodama en el trayecto, pero a la hora de detenerse jaló con tal brusquedad la rienda que su cuerpo resbaló. Sus filosas garras le ayudaron a atravesar la tienda de Asumi-sama, desgarrándola. Termino prácticamente a los pies del ninja copia, pero poco le importaba ese detalle en ese momento._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Mientras Kakashi entretiene a Orochimaru nosotros iremos por Naruto –dijo Kyuubi corriendo por la escalinata del palacio. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de mirar su mano, calculando su tiempo de libertad, que ya se había reducido a minutos.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó el Uchiha delante de él. A su lado estaba Yoshito, que conseguía seguir el ritmo bastante bien.

- Puedo… sentirla, pero la conexión se debilita minuto a minuto. Pronto no voy a poder proyectarme al exterior. Entonces quedarás solo –explico el zorro con voz monocorde.

El pelinegro asintió con seriedad. Necesitaban encontrar una pista sobre la guarida de Orochimaru, que seguramente no se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad, y tenían que hacerlo antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

- No tengo su posición exacta, pero mientras más me acerco… -trataba de explicarse el pelirrojo luchando para que la visión borrosa no le impidiera continuar su carrera.

De repente, el Uchiha derrapó sobre la piedra. Sacando un kunai con una velocidad y un enojo que sorprendió hasta al demonio, se arrojó a un lado de la escalinata, entrechocando su arma contra otra contraria. El gennin había localizado la presencia de alguien con entrenamiento shinobi que trataba de pasar desapercibido. Se dio cuenta que el hombre bajaba el arma, pero el chico no se confió, reconociendo a la persona que se hallaba bajo la máscara.

- ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? –siseó el Uchiha acercando con peligrosidad su kunai a la garganta del espía.

Esta vez no había duda. Tenía delante de él al hombre de la katana que los había atacado durante la improvisada fiesta del jardín. No era un clon de tierra, pero para asegurarse bien podría ver si tenía sangre en las venas.

Con movimientos lentos, el ninja comenzó a quitarse el pasamontañas, tratando de no hacer ninguno movimiento que provocara un ataque de parte de Uchiha. Se reveló la cara de un hombre aún joven, con el cabello castaño corto y unos vivos ojos azules. La mano de Sasuke apretó con más fuerza el kunai. Ese maldito color…

- Su guarida… ¿dónde? –repitió el niño impaciente.

- Haremos un trato, Uchiha –habló finalmente Kesu, arrojando su arma en señal de rendición-. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, entrégamelo. Y a cambio, te daré la localización de la serpiente.

El pelinegro alejó un poco su arma dándole espacio al hombre para que hablara, más no la bajo. ¿Qué podía tener él que le interesara tanto a ese hombre, cómo para traicionar a Orochimaru? ¿No sería una trampa de viejo sannin?

- Kima Toru –soltó el hombre sin gran ceremonia. El moreno alzó una ceja incrédulo, pero no opino nada.

"Su compañero" pensó Kyuubi confundiéndose aún más "Esto es extraño. Los ninjas del Sonido no tienen fidelidad hacia sus compañeros, solo son ratas a los pies de esa maldita serpiente".

- Sígueme –dijo el pelinegro girando hacia la derecha, conociendo el lugar donde Kakashi tenía encerrado al atacante del jardín.

En un ala alejada del castillo, dentro de un cuarto que podía tener pinta de salón de baile, de salón de té, o de una recamara muy grande, en fin de todo menos de celda, se encontraba el prisionero de Konoha. Apenas Sasuke abrió la puerta sellada, elaborando los sellos correctos, Kesu se abalanzó dentro del cuarto, buscando con la mirada al joven. Se hallaba sentado sobre una cama, con sus ojos miel perdidos en la lejanía, pero eso no le sorprendió al sirviente de Orochimaru conociendo la existencia del sello. Libre del pasamontañas, el cabello negro de Toru le caía por los hombros.

- Kai… -murmuró Kesu arrodillado delante de su compañero.

Sintió con alivio como la energía se liberaba, desbloqueando los recuerdos del menor. Aguardo unos segundos esperando que los ojos de Toru lo enfocaran, pero eso no sucedió. Extrañado, Kesu analizó con más profundidad el chakra de su compañero y entendió la razón de que siguiera ido.

- ¡Está bajo otro jutsu! –rugió el shinobi molestó, poniéndose de pie.

- Sharingan Kakashi lo colocó –explicó Sasuke imperturbable.

- Déjame adivinar: solo alguien con el Sharingan puede liberarlo –masculló el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Sabía que hasta un crío como Uchiha Sasuke no le dejaría las cosas demasiado fáciles. Había tenido la esperanza de escapar con Toru sin necesidad de prestar información, pero eso quedó descartado totalmente. No iba a arriesgar al ojimiel con un jutsu como ese, al fin y al cabo ¿cuántas personas con un Sharingan había en la tierra? Y de ese puñado de ellas, seguramente Sasuke era el de menos peligrosidad.

Solo quedaba saber que quería el gennin.

- Muéstrame –exigió el Uchiha extendiéndole un mapa de la región de Kioto, que le había conseguido Yoshito.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, el hombre señalo sin dudar un punto en el mapa, en una pequeña formación montañosa al norte de la ciudad.

- Buen lugar para esconderse –opino el Nakasawa en un susurró.

- Y bastante lejos del Santuario de Yasaka –observó el gennin torciendo el gesto, mirando de reojo el papel.

Desde la puerta, Kyuubi dio un seco asentimiento al pelinegro, dándole a entender que esa posición era más que posible.

Aún desconfiado, el poseedor del Sharingan se colocó delante de Toru, haciendo contacto visual. Activo su kekkei genkai, atravesando una a una las barreras que había colocado Kakashi. Después de un minuto que a Kesu se le antojo eterno, el mayor de los pelinegros parpadeó, viendo con extrañeza a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Pero el ojimiel no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse en guardia y comenzar una pelea con Sasuke, porque el chico se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar ser arrollado por Kesu. El castaño se arrojó sobre el shinobi, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ke-Kesu? –tartamudeó el joven hombre bastante perdido.

Antes de darse cuenta de otra cosa, Toru sintió como Kesu tomaba su cara y le devoraba los labios con desesperación.

- ¡Oye! ¡Te estás poniendo sentimental! –berreó Toru algo avergonzado, una vez que consiguió espacio para hablar.

Kesu no era de demostrar sus sentimientos delante de la gente, menos delante de extraños, aún más… de enemigos. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que simularon la emboscada al palacio de Kioto?

- Debí escucharte… la maldita serpiente… -murmuró Kesu contra los labios del contrario, importándole muy poco la consternada mirada de Yoshito, la indiferente de Kyuubi y la desesperada de Sasuke.

- Nos traicionó –terminó Toru con un puchero bastante infantil, como si hablaran de un caramelo que se le quita a un niño y no de que el joven estuvo a punto de acabar en la prisión de Konoha.

- No planeaba regresar por ti como Kabuto había asegurado –gruñó el castaño con fiereza al mimo tiempo que le acariciaba la cara con dulzura-. Nos mintió.

- Kesu… -susurró el pelinegro, comprendiendo lo mucho que debió haber sufrido el otro al percatarse del engaño y lo que debió haber hecho para rescatarlo. Ir tras él… significaba ir contra las órdenes de Orochimaru, una traición directa. Ya no podrían regresar a la Aldea del Sonido, ese lugar que se había convertido en su hogar.

- No iba a dejarte –aseguró Kesu hundiendo su cara en el cuello del menor, aspirando complacido su suave aroma. Lo había extrañado tanto…

- Lo s… -comenzó a decir Toru rodeándole los hombros a su pareja.

- Hahi Kesu prometió no dejarte –lo cortó el castaño abrazándolo por la cintura. Levantó la cara buscando de nuevo los labios contrarios, prácticamente tomándolos a la fuerza. Se inclinó sobre Toru, recostándolo levemente contra la cama, saboreando gustoso la cavidad del otro. No quedó conforme hasta que la boca del ojimiel quedó completamente roja por la fricción.

- ¡Eres un maldito romántico! –chilló el pelinegro, y Kesu no logró contener una suave carcajada.

- ¿Terminaron con sus arrumacos? –preguntó Sasuke de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya te dije lo que querías –gruño el hombre de la katana sin soltar a su compañero. Ya les había dado suficiente tiempo a esos indeseables de que desaparecieran.

- ¿Kesu? –interrogó Toru algo confundido.

- A cambio de tu libertad les dije dónde encontrar a Orochimaru –explicó el aludido en un murmullo más suave. El pelinegro entornó los ojos con incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué un crio querría ir con esa serpiente? –dijo Toru escéptico, poniéndose de pie. A Kesu no le causó gracia, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que ya había sido demasiado espectáculo para los otros tres.

- Secuestró a su novia –explicó Yoshito con una sonrisa, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

"¡Ah! La _princesita_ rubia" pensó el pelinegro con algo de vergüenza al pensar en su derrota.

- Entiendo –dijo el ojimiel girando su agarrotado cuello hasta que tronó-. Vamos entonces.

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó Kesu poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien –lo regañó su novio estirando sus brazos.

- ¡Baka! ¡Si la serpiente o el cuatro ojos descubren que fui yo quién…! –comentó a alegar el castaño, pero un giro rápido de parte de su pareja que termino sellando sus quejas con un suave beso lo desbocó.

- Hay que ayudar a la parejita –dijo Toru con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es el maldito romántico ahora? –preguntó Kesu alzando la ceja.

- Idiota… -masculló el ojimiel golpeando su hombro.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Es aquí… -susurró Toru apartando con cuidado la maleza delante de él.

Unos metros enfrente del grupo, estaba lo que cualquiera juzgaría como un simple pozo de agua. Kesu los había guiado hasta uno de los respiraderos de la guarida subterránea, era más fácil entrar por esos sitios que por la entrada principal. El gennin analizó los alrededores del lugar, estaban completamente desprotegidos. Seguramente Kesu había escapado de la vigilancia de Kabuto por uno de esos respiraderos. Si actuaban con sigilo, la cosa sería sencilla.

- Tú te vas –le ordenó Sasuke a Yoshito.

- ¡¿Pero por qué? –preguntó el muchacho indignado.

- Debes avisarle a Kakashi –le explicó el Uchiha sin perder de vista la entrada-, pero solo después de que se encuentre con Orochimaru.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Uchiha… -lo apremió Kyuubi llevándose una mano a la garganta. El camino lo había dejado agotado, pero aún podía resistir. No por nada era el más antiguo de los bijuu.

El zorro abría y cerraba sus manos con algo de esfuerzo, notando que su piel morena ya se había tornando blanca. Pronto el chakra que le quedaba se agotaría.

Preocupado por la apariencia desfallecida del pelirrojo, Yoshito decidió que lo mejor era actuar rápido, no sólo para el desconocido sino también para Hime-sama. Sin alegar ni una palabra más, el joven guardia desapareció entre la espesura.

- ¿A dónde van a ir ahora? –preguntó Sasuke a la pareja.

- No te incumbe… -rumió Kesu.

- No lo sabemos –admitió Toru con una sonrisa, ante la molestia de su novio-, solo que debemos huir de Orochimaru.

El Uchiha asintió en silencio.

- En el País de las Olas hay un viejo llamado Tazuna –explicó el moreno para sorpresa de los nukenin-, junto con su nuera y su nieto Inari… Ellos pueden darles hospedaje por un tiempo… Díganles que van de parte de Uzumaki Naruto.

- En ese lugar no hay ninjas –recordó el castaño con seriedad.

- Si somos discretos… -comenzó a decir el pelinegro siguiendo el hilo de esos pensamientos.

- Más vale que corran, voy a armar escándalo… -aseguró el niño con una sonrisa ladeada-, justo por donde ustedes huyen.

Kesu no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya sabía que ese crío no daría nada gratis, ellos se convertirían en carnada. Pero… era un precio razonable.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Derecha…

- Derecha…

- Centro…

- Derecha…

- Iz-izquierda… -murmuró Kyuubi con voz pastosa. Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en sus manos… la izquierda ya no se veía.

Pero podía sentir la presencia de Naruto a unos cuantos metros, a un suspiro de distancia. La visión se le ennegreció y sus pies traspillaron, haciéndolo golpearse duramente contra el rígido suelo. Un gruñido, el gruñido de un animal salvaje, se escapó de su boca.

- ¡Maldición! –gimió el pelirrojo contra su voluntad. Aún así encontró la fuerza para seguir indicándole el camino al Uchiha-. ¡Ah! ¡Derecha!

Creyó estar alucinando cuando notó que un brazo era pasado debajo de su brazo, mientras que el otro era colocado sobre unos hombros pequeños, haciéndolo continuar.

- ¿Qué…? –balbuceó el zorro a punto de desmayarse.

- No puedo encontrarla si tú no me guías… -se justificó el moreno cargando como podía con el peso muerto en que se convertía el demonio-, estos pasillos son engañosamente iguales.

- Izquierda… -susurró el zorro.

Ambos avanzaron con toda la rapidez y el cuidado del que eran capaces en las condiciones en las que se movían, dejando atrás escaleras, pasillos y puertas con destinos desconocidos.

- Ya poco… ya casi… -balbuceaba el pelirrojo de vez en cuando.

Sasuke ya había comenzado a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía.

- ¡Maldita sea mi enjaulada vida! –gritó Kyuubi frustrado-. ¡No me queda mucho tiempo! ¡Izquierda!

- ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, estúpido zorro! -le respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono-. ¡Vas a hacer que nos descubran!

- ¡Es aquí! ¡Es aquí! –gimió el zorro con alivio, arrojándose contra la pared del pasillo, justo a un lado de un puerta fuertemente cerrada.

Kyuubi tomó el candado que era el único obstáculo que los separaba de la mocosa, liberando de golpe el poco chakra que le quedaba. La energía era tan agresiva, que derritió el metal, al mismo tiempo que los sellos que podían haber existido eran destruidos.

De repente el pelirrojo agarró de la camiseta al niño, atrayéndolo hasta delante de su cara.

- ¡Más te vale que la salves! –le exigió el zorro en un susurro apenas audible.

Segundos después el animal soltó un lastimero quejido, deslizándose por la pared. Desapareció… en una nube de humo rojo apenas notoria.

El moreno se había quedado solo.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke empujo la puerta con precaución. Activo su Sharingan para poder ver en medio de la oscuridad reinante en el lugar.

Y ahí, justo delante de él, estaba Naruto.

El costoso kimono estaba rasgado en varias partes y su elaborado peinado estaba casi totalmente deshecho. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Sasuke, que miro con furia como sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a una pared, su boca firmemente amordazada pese a que no le hacía falta: su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia un lado, inconsciente. Pero por encima de todo… estaba viva.

Conteniendo un suspiro de alivio se acercó a ella, dispuesto a liberarla. Sacudió un poco a la rubia, tratando de despertarla, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles.

- Dobe, ¡despierta maldita sea! –dijo Sasuke desesperado.

Su voz pareció hacer mejor trabajo que sus sacudidas, porque la niña comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Cuando aquellos orbes celestes consiguieron enfocarlo, lo miraron con verdadero terror. Empezó a balbucear cosas, pero la mordaza hacia inentendible todo lo que decía. Cuando el moreno se disponía a quitársela, una voz lo puso en alerta.

- Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun –dijo en un tono burlón.

El aludido se dio la vuelta rápidamente al tiempo que sacaba un kunai de su bolsa, interponiéndose entre la cautiva y Orochimaru. Divertido ante el gesto protector, la sonrisa burlona del sannin se ensanchó más.

- Deberías estar orgulloso, Sasuke –continuo diciendo la serpiente mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos-, todo esta función la organicé en tu honor… Me dolió tanto que no aceptaras mi propuesta…

- Si el problema es conmigo, dejar ir a Hime-sama –propuso el pelinegro, sujetando con más firmeza su arma.

- Me costaría muy poco concederte ese favor, como muestra de buena voluntad –afirmó el hombre mientras le hacia una señal a Kabuto para que liberará a la rubia. El Uchiha tuvo cuidado de mantener los ojos en ambos sujetos. Por si acaso, le lanzó una shuriken al medininja como advertencia-. La verdad poco me importa lo que pase con esos inútiles de Kioto, solo ofrecí mi ayuda cuando me entere de que se te había asignado esa misión, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto seguía disimuladamente cada uno de los movimientos de Kabuto, en cuanto se vio libre comenzó a intentar golpear al muchacho pero este esquivo cada uno de sus golpes. Excepto una patada que no vio y que iba directa a… ejem… cierta parte íntima. La rubia aprovechó esos segundos para bajar la mordaza y comenzar a gritar.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Escapa! ¡Es un… -pero su voz fue ahogada por la mano de Kabuto que aun adolorido intentaba contenerla. Naruto lo mordió y el muchacho, molesto, colocó uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda y la estampó contra la pared. Nuevamente la amordazó para callarla.

- Parece que Hime-sama no se quiere ir –siseó Orochimaru divertido-. Cuéntame Sasuke, ¿qué paso con ese muchacho rubio que te seguía a todos lados?

- Uzumaki Naruto no fue asignado a esta misión –contestó con naturalidad el moreno.

- ¿De verdad? Estuve investigando y desde hace algunos meses ese chico ha desaparecido… Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… -dijo la serpiente alzando un poco la cabeza-. Esa chica… se le parece mucho. ¿No crees, Kabuto?

Inmediatamente Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el peliazul para alejarlo de la rubia.

- ¡Cúbrete! –urgió a Naruto mientras la abrazaba y la obligaba a inclinarse con él. Nada más termino de hablar libero algo de chakra elemental, haciendo que unas fuertes descargas eléctricas los envolvieran. El fiel seguidor de Orochimaru termino electrocutado en el suelo.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! –murmuró Sasuke a Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba con urgencia. Por toda respuesta la rubia rodó los ojos. "¡Qué te estuve diciendo todo este tiempo, teme!".

Antes de terminar de erguirse el muchacho sintió un dolor en su clavícula izquierda. Un dolor que ya había sentido antes. No necesito ver la cara asustada de Naruto para saber que Orochimaru lo había mordido… otra vez. Aun tambaleante y con la vista nublada se las ingenio para empuñar nuevamente su kunai. Se giró para colocar a Naruto a sus espaldas, protegiéndola. En un segundo, tan de repente como había comenzado, los malestares cesaron. No se detuvo a preguntar qué sucedía. Necesitaban salir de ahí, ahora, pero con Orochimaru protegiendo la puerta no iba a ser fácil.

El albino ladeó la cabeza, divertido ante las cavilaciones que rondaban la cabeza del moreno.

- No es de mí de quien necesitas proteger a Naru-chan –dijo Orochimaru, dejando sorprendidos a los niños.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Aparte de ellos y Orochimaru, solo estaba Kabuto inconsciente, ¿entonces de quien…?

- Atácala, Sasuke-kun –ordenó el sannin con voz fría.

El moreno empuñó en alto su kunai para pasarlo por su costado izquierdo, buscando impactar el abdomen de la niña. Por suerte, Naruto consiguió esquivar el ataque.

- ¡Pero qué te pasa, teme! –le gritó después de quitarse la mordaza.

- ¡Corre! –fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras llevaba la mano a su bolsa y le arrojaba unas cuantas shurikens.

Naruto le miró confundido. Sin perder tiempo metió la mano a su obi y sacó la tenssen que le había regalado Tsunade. Con la hoja de hierro desvió los proyectiles que le mandaba el moreno.

- Kabuto, eres un inútil. Te dije que le quitaras todas sus armas –dijo el sannin a su sirviente. El medininja, aun sumido en su inconsciencia, lo ignoró. El otro hizo una mueca de fastidio-. Si quieres que algo se haga bien…

Se acercó reptando a la niña. Ésta como pudo lo esquivó, pero esquivar a la maldita serpiente y a Sasuke al mismo tiempo era difícil. Frustrada, llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y le arrojó una kanzashi. Un aullido de dolor se escuchó en la oscura estancia cuando la puntiaguda arma impacto en la mano del sannin, atravesándola. Maldiciendo la incompetencia de su sirviente, abrió la boca y dejo que su lengua atrapara a la rubia.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué asco! –gritaba Naruto mientras luchaba por liberarse. Pero mientras más luchaba más se enredaba aquella cosa viscosa en sus brazos y su cintura. Sin perder tiempo la serpiente la levantó y la colocó delante del Uchiha.

- Maldito –siseó Sasuke-. ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Solo te inyecte una inocente toxina, para hacerte un poco más amable. No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. En unas horas recuperaras tu cuerpo –contestó Orochimaru socarronamente.

El chico estaba más que frustrado. Había venido buscando rescatar a Naruto y ahora era él el que la atacaba. No entendía que le pasaba a su cuerpo. A una sola palabra del sannin y el obedecía sin chistar. No era un genjutsu, podía deshacerse de la mayoría de ellos con el sharingan. Y lo peor… era que estaba totalmente consciente.

- Suéltala –ordenó al albino, a sabiendas de que era inútil.

- Me decepcionas, Sasuke-kun –dijo Orochimaru-. Mira que rechazar mi generosa oferta por un lio de faldas. Avanza…

Tratando de resistirse el pelinegro avanzó lentamente, cada vez más cerca de Naruto, con el filo de su kunai apuntando directamente a su corazón.

- Avanza –ordeno más firmemente el sannin al notar como los pasos del Uchiha titubeaban-, solo un poco más, Sasuke-kun. Este será tu castigo por desobedecerme… y el de ella, por entrometerse.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la serpiente estiro su cuello para murmurar una sola palabra al oído del chico.

**- Mátala.**

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Juraría que su corazón se detuvo.

"_No…"_

Se escuchó como el acero atravesaba la suave carne y las blancas manos del ojinegro se volvieron rojas.

Orochimaru torció el gesto con disgusto.

- Muy inteligente, Sasuke-kun –alabó fríamente. Observo como la mano derecha del niño colgaba inerte a su lado, de ella emanaban pequeños hilillos de sangre que se convertían en gotas antes de llegar al suelo-. Pero para el trabajo que te encomendé no necesitas tu mano derecha. La tienes tan a tu merced –dijo mientras acercaba más a Naruto-, que con la izquierda será suficiente.

Sasuke levantó la mirada de golpe. En un intento por detenerse, había pasado su kunai de su mano derecha a la izquierda para atravesarla, dejándola sin fuerza. Al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, su mano izquierda se levantó amenazante. Los ojos negros de Sasuke buscaron temerosos los ojos celestes de Naruto. Para su sorpresa, encontró a la niña sonriendo.

- Está bien, Sasuke –dijo con la voz calmada. Con algo de esfuerzo se las arreglo para alcanzar a acariciarle la mejilla. En contra de su voluntad, los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a llenarse de agua. Apretó los dientes con enojo.

"_Baka… No me digas que está bien… Lo que voy a hacer…"_

En el blanco kimono de Naruto comenzó a aparecer una mancha roja, mancha que se extendió rápidamente por todo su pecho.

- Perdóname –murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo.

En cuanto sintió que el cuerpo de la rubia dejaba de oponer resistencia, Orochimaru la soltó. Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Por instinto, hundió su cara en el cuello de la niña.

- Es una vergüenza que un genio como tú –dijo el sannin sin ninguna emoción-, haya sido controlado por un monstruo como ella.

No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió algo impactarse contra su cuello. Demasiado tarde le llegó el sonido del metal cruzando el aire. Nuevas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso. Con una mano fantasmal tomó el mango del arma y la arrancó de su carne, solo consiguió agrandar la herida. Una uchiwa resonó contra la piedra del suelo, seguida de un rio de líquido rojo.

"¿Cuándo…?"

- Eso fue… por llamarla monstruo –dijo Sasuke con voz fría, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

_Con una mano temblorosa Naruto metió su mano a la manga de su kimono y sacó la uchiwa que le había dado su obaasan. El moreno necesitaba un buen arma, si no conseguía matar a Orochimaru al menos podría herirlo lo suficiente para alcanzar a huir._

_- Tómala –murmuró a Sasuke._

_Solo cuando la mano del pelinegro tomo su mano la suya dejo de temblar. Notó que ambas manos estaban llenas de sangre._

_- Vete –ordenó con voz que trataba de ser dura, pero inmediatamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su mano ya no pudo sostenerse por sí misma, todo su peso recayó en el moreno. Percibió que Sasuke le decía algo que no entendió, estaba tan cansada y todo se hacía tan negro…_

- Y esto –continuo diciendo el Uchiha mientras levantaba la vista. El sharingan giró diabólico en sus ojos, pero las aspas negras se veían diferentes... extrañadamente formando la figra de una estrella de seis picos-, ¡es por obligarme a…!

Como pudo, Orochimaru trató de retroceder. Cuando sintió un calor extenderse desde su brazo derecho, supo que estaba perdido.

- Amaterasu –murmuró Sasuke.

No vio el cuerpo de Orochimaru consumirse por las llamas negras… No escuchó el aterrador gritó que escapó de la garganta del sannin… Solo sentía un sofocante dolor en su pecho, como si fuera a él a quien le habían atravesado el corazón. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior con sus dientes. No debía llorar, no quería llorar… Una gota salada cayó en la inusualmente pálida mejilla de Naruto. Muchas gotas la siguieron.

* * *

**Como me gustaría ver la cara de todos ustedes en estos momentos X D**

**Ya se… Zaphy es una mala chica ^ . ^ **

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	16. Capítulo 13, Recuperación

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 13. Recuperación**

_Especialmente dedicado a Sayukira_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Yaoi.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Podría contener spoilers.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Ro 91 y kaybi

¡Gracias!

* * *

Dejó con delicadeza el girasol sobre la fría superficie de mármol, para después deslizar una mano blanca por los kanjis grabados en ella. Odiaba tanto ese nombre tallado en la dura piedra.

_Uzumaki Naruto Sayuri._

Ese día estaba lloviendo con fuerza, pero fiel a su costumbre llegó al atardecer al monumento a los ninjas caídos, para darle las buenas noches a su usuratonkachi. Fue consciente de la repentina aparición de su antiguo sensei pero era algo que ya esperaba. Hacía tiempo que las palabras de consuelo se le habían terminado a Kakashi, y ninguna de ellas había hecho efecto. Ahora el peliplateado se limitaba a acompañarlo en silencio, compartiendo su dolor… y su culpa.

El Uchiha se levantó con la mirada perdida, completamente sumido en sus recuerdos. Extrañaba su pelo… su olor… sus escandalosos arranques… su sonrisa… Esta vez tenía un lugar donde visitar a su girasol.

Eso no llenaba el vacío en su pecho.

**X D**

**Esa pequeña broma está dedicada a Jaku, por haberme llamado pe*** : P**

**Ne, que a veces puedo ser peor que el Uchiha cuando se trata de venganzas X P**

**Sin rencores, lo juro. Ahora sí, el capítulo de verdad.**

**Discúlpame chica por el susto… ¡no lo pude resistir! . **

Sasuke abrió la boca, en un vano intento de obligar a sus pulmones a respirar. Sintió como un líquido caliente corría por sus mejillas, desde sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de su ojo derecho, pero del izquierdo seguía brotando aquella sustancia tibia. Se resistía a dejar de llorar.

Una mano fantasmal se elevó lentamente. Temblorosa, pasó un dedo debajo de aquel orbe negro.

- Teme… Estás sangrando… -dijo una vocecilla apagada.

Disgustada, Naruto notó que en vez de ayudar había ensuciado más la mejilla del moreno. Su sangre se mezcló con la de Sasuke.

- Teme… tenemos que salir de aquí –murmuró la rubia con voz cansada. Le costaba mucho respirar, sentía que sus pulmones se detendrían en cualquier momento.

"Pero nos salvamos de una buena, mocosa" gimió el zorro dentro de su cabeza.

La única ventaja que tenía el pelirrojo al ya no poder exteriorizarse era que otra vez tenía acceso a su casi ilimitado chackra. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para crearle una ligera protección al corazón de la niña. Eso evitó que la herida fuera mortal pero no logró detener por completo la hoja del kunai. Ahora la rubia estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitaban tratarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

- ¡¿Naruto? –gritó Sasuke saliendo lentamente de su estupor.

"¡No! ¡Kami-sama en persona, baka!" pensó la Uzumaki con enojo, pero la falta de aire le impidió gritar.

- Te dije que te fueras… baka… -balbuceó en su lugar la rubia, llevando una mano temblorosa al corte en su pecho.

- ¡Te ves muy pálida! –susurró el moreno pasándole sus dedos todavía agitados por la cara, examinándola.

- Teme… deja que te cla-clave… un kunai… para ver co-cómo te ves tú… -tartamudeó la niña con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Comenzaba a sentir algo de frío y la oscura celda no le daba precisamente el calor que necesitaba.

El Uchiha trató de ignorar las palabras de su compañera, sabiendo que seguramente era la pérdida de sangre que la hacía delirar, sumada a la tontería que ya la caracterizaba.

- Voy a intentar canalizar mi chackra –dijo el niño mientras una luz verde comenzaba a surgir en la mano que no sostenía a Naruto-. ¡Tienes que aguantar hasta que llegue Kakashi!

- Tranquilízate, teme… -susurró con voz más suave la Uzumaki, sintiendo como el chackra de Sasuke le trasmitía calor-. Ni que me estuviera muriendo…

- ¡Baka! ¡Si sales viva de esto yo mismo te voy a matar por decir tantas estupideces! –gruño el Uchiha desesperado. ¡Era increíble que la dobe aún tuviera ánimos para bromear acerca de algo tan serio!

- Con que… solo un-una… una pérdida de tiempo… ¿No, Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su compañero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de indignación, molesto por le echara en cara sus errores.

_- ¿Qué haces, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta._

_Para su sorpresa cuando fue a buscar a Naruto por la mañana, la rubia ya se encontraba despierta. Claro que "despierta" no significaba "levantada". La niña estaba echada en la cama sobre su estómago, con toda su atención concentrada en algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir desde donde estaba._

_- Leyendo… -murmuró la Uzumaki, agitando su mano para que no la molestará._

_El chico alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba, rodeando la cama para quedar delante de la rubia. Efectivamente había un pequeño libro en las manos de la kunoichi. Por lo visto esa mañana sería de muchas sorpresas…_

_- Ya, usuratonkachi… -concedió el moreno con indiferencia-. En serio, ¿qué haces?_

_- ¡Leyendo, teme! ¡Qué no me oíste! –gritó la rubia hincándose sobre la cama. _

_- ¿Y qué es tan importante como para que te hayas puesto a leer? –preguntó el Uchiha con curiosidad._

_- Nada que te importe –gruñó la niña molesta, dándole la espalda-. ¡Oye!_

_El niño no se había conformado con la respuesta así que, valiéndose del hecho que era ignorado, cosa que tampoco era de su agrado, le quitó el libro de las manos a Naruto. Mantuvo a la ruidosa niña alejada con una mano mientras leía el título en la cubierta. A cada palabra en la que posaba sus ojos el ceño del moreno se fruncía más y más. _

**Primeros Auxilios: Guía Práctica para el Shinobi Principiante**

_- ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo. _

_- ¡Devuélvemelo, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto molesta tratando de quitarle el libro._

_- ¿Para qué? –la retó el chico dándole la espalda para colocar el objeto fuera de su alcance-. Nunca podrás alcanzar el nivel para hacer esto._

_El comentario hizo enojar bastante a la rubia, que, de inmediato, levantó un puño para dirigirlo a la cara de su compañero. Como siempre, el chico esquivó el golpe con agilidad, sin inmutarse._

_- ¡Ya veras, teme! –gritó la Uzumaki furiosa, llevando inconscientemente una mano a su pierna sin recordar que no traía su portashurikens-. ¡Haré que te tragues todas tus malditas palabras, dattebayo!_

_- No entiendo para qué necesitas esto –aseguró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-. Es una pérdida de tiempo…_

_- ¡Nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede necesitar ayuda, idiota! –contestó la niña arrojándole unas getas (1) que estaban junto a la cama._

Sasuke no quiso decirle nada a su compañera, porque no tenía nada que alegar. En ese momento no hacía más que bendecir al condenado autor del libro, al libro mismo, y darle gracias a Kami-sama por haber iluminado el pequeño cerebro de esa usuratonkachi para haber tenido semejante idea. Si Yoshito conseguía llegar hasta Kakashi, Sasuke podría aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que el ninja copia llegará. De no haber practicado esas técnicas con Naruto las días anteriores seguramente ahora…

El Uchiha sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía concentrarse en detener la hemorragia.

- Esto… es más difícil de lo que parece –dijo el moreno con un ligero temblor de manos que hizo vacilar momentáneamente el flujo de chackra-. ¡No me desconcentres, dobe!

- Tengo sueño… -susurró la rubia en voz casi inaudible, parpadeando varias veces para evitar quedarse dormida.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte! –gritó Sasuke fuera de sí-. ¿¡Por qué no te ayuda ese estúpido zorro! ¡Qué sirva para algo!

- Está haciendo lo que puede… -defendió Naruto a su mascota, es decir, a Kyuubi, al tiempo que torcía el gesto-. Está muy asustado…

- ¡Ah! ¡¿En serio? No entiendo la razón… -gruño el Uchiha con voz sarcástica, y bastante alterada-. Tal vez será porque… ¡Casi te mato! –terminó gritándole de nuevo a la niña.

- No me grites, baka… -gruño la rubia molesta-. Lo que daría por tener una cámara… Te ves tan mal, je je je… -dijo la Uzumaki sin poder contener una risita.

- …

- No debiste haber venido solo… -regañó Naruto a su compañero. Poco a poco su voz dejaba de temblar, al igual que su cuerpo-. Intenté decirte que era… una trampa, él pensaba hacer esto desde el principio.

- Voy a canalizar mi chackra de otra forma –la interrumpió Sasuke sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la reprimenda.

- Teme, ¿qué…? –comenzó a preguntar la Uzumaki, algo desconfiada por lo que su compañero planeara hacer.

La delicada presión de los delgados labios de Sasuke contra los suyos la obligo a callar. Naruto tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el moreno la estaba besando de nuevo, aunque con cierta desesperación. Por lo visto su cuerpo ya lo estaba esperando porque ya le había pasado instintivamente los brazos al cuello. La rubia sentía como el chackra de su compañero pasaba directamente a su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo en salvar la distancia de una piel a otra. Comenzaba a recuperar algo de energía, pero la sensación electrizante que le hacía temblar ligeramente los labios nada tenía que ver con el chackra… Era Sasuke, saber que el muchacho pasaba una mano por su cuello mientras la otra se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura. Esos labios prácticamente comiéndose los suyos.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro se separó después de unos pocos segundos. No quería forzar la de por sí irregular respiración de la rubia, y sólo fue precisamente el bienestar de la niña lo que consiguió que se alejara de sus suaves labios.

- Es más directo –se justificó el Uchiha, sin verla a la cara-. ¿Puedes respirar mejor?

- No se puede respirar… cuando tienes tu bocota sobre la mía… -contestó la rubia con un puchero y la cara algo sonrojada. Nunca admitiría que lo que de verdad le había molestado fue que Sasuke se hubiese separado tan rápido.

- Baka… Media Konoha mataría por estar en tu lugar –dijo Sasuke con altanería. Su mano había regresado al pecho de la niña, canalizando de nuevo su chackra curativo.

- ¡Claro que sí! –aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa, alzando débilmente un puño-. ¿Quién no querría ser yo? ¡Voy a ser la futura Hokage, dattebayo!

- Ególatra –masculló el moreno volteándole la cara, algo decepcionado.

- Mira teme, te has mordido la lengua –dijo la niña golpeándole juguetona un hombro.

Por toda respuesta, el chico tomó la mano que lo había golpeado y la acercó a su pecho. Esta vez no tenía un pretexto para besarla, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Agradeció que Naruto no preguntara nada, no le interrogara, él solo quería disfrutar el momento, saborear el tenerla a su lado. De verdad… estuvo a punto de perderla de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre. Todo por su culpa, por su debilidad…

- Creo que no es el momento para esas cosas –dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No es lo que parece! –chilló la rubia reconociendo al ninja copia-. Sasuke solo estaba…

Pero al parecer no encontraba como explicar que era lo que hacía el moreno, porque ahí quedó la frase la niña. Para el peliplateado era más que evidente lo que hacían, al parecer sus días de celestina habían terminado aún antes de comenzar.

- Vas a tener que comprarme el nuevo tomo del Icha Icha si no quieres que le diga a Iruka-sensei de su relación –intentó chantajear el jounin a su subordinado, tratando de sacar algo de provecho de esa situación.

- ¡No es el momento para decir tonterías! –le gritó Sasuke molesto, cargando a Naruto entre sus brazos para levantarla del suelo-. Ella… todavía está sangrando mucho…

Kakashi observó el sonriente rostro de su futura hija (2), todavía mortalmente pálido. Dio un pequeño suspiro… Esa niña siempre tratando de ocultarlo todo detrás de una sonrisa.

- Vámonos –ordenó el Hatake dándose la vuelta, escoltándolos por una salida segura.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

Pasó una mano por la superficie de la puerta, concentrado en la suave respiración que apenas se escucha a través de ella. Notó que su maestro aguardaba a sus espaldas, seguramente con toda la intención de darle un regaño bien merecido, además de obtener detalles acerca de la muerte de Orochimaru.

- Me desobedeciste, pero… -le decía Kakashi cruzado de brazos, con la voz bastante seria-. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Sasuke.

Aquello fue el límite para el moreno. Se había quedado callado todo el camino de regreso al palacio, no se había separado de Naruto ni un instante hasta que se había quedado dormida. Asumi insistió en que su médico personal atendiera a la niña y Kakashi lo encontró bastante competente para la tarea. Con su ayuda, en tan solo un par de días la Uzumaki soportaría el camino de regreso a Konoha. El peliplateado también había removido el sello de los cinco elementos con lo que, para su desgracia, el zorro podía volver a exteriorizarse sin problemas. Nadie le había reclamado nada al Uchiha, ni siquiera el pelirrojo que lo presenció todo desde su prisión. Pero felicitarlo por lo que había hecho…

- ¡No me digas eso! ¡Desde que teníamos cuatro años no he sido más que un estorbo para ella! –gritó Sasuke girándose de golpe-. ¡No la pude proteger de la aldea! ¡No la pude proteger de Itachi! ¡No la pude proteger de Orochimaru! ¡No la pude proteger de mi mismo!

- Sasuke… -lo llamó su sensei acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Cuántas veces casi la matan y yo no he podido hacer nada? ¡Nada! –siguió gritando el chico sin hacerle caso, apartando de un manotazo las manos que intentaban sujetar sus hombros-. No importa cuán fuerte me vuelva… ¡Ella podrá protegerse sola antes de que yo pueda hacerlo!

Kakashi contempló el atormentado semblante de su alumno. No quería ni imaginarse cómo debía sentirse Sasuke. Una cosa fue la batalla del Valle del Fin, que había sido eso, una batalla de igual contra igual. Ahora que podía asegurarse que no había nada que lamentar de ese hecho el Hatake estaba orgulloso del nivel que alcanzaron sus alumnos en ella. Pero lo que el Uchiha fue obligado hacer en la guarida de Orochimaru era totalmente diferente. Estuvo a punto de matar a la persona que más quería, de tal manera que Naruto no tenía ninguna manera de defenderse, totalmente vulnerable.

"_Debiste ver sus ojos, Hatake" le había susurrado el zorro una vez fuera "De no ser por la droga estoy seguro que se habría suicidado antes de rozar a Naruto con ese kunai"._

- Lo mejor sería… que me fuera… -murmuró el Uchiha golpeando la pared con fuerza.

El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose distrajo a ambos hombres de su discusión. Giraron su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver lo que antes fuera un vaso de vidrio hecho pedazos sobre el pulido piso de madera, y una cabellera rubia perdiéndose en una de las habitaciones.

- ¡Naruto! –dijo el pelinegro yendo tras ella, pero la figura de Kyuubi se materializó delante de él, cerrándole el paso.

- Vas a dejarla… -murmuró el zorro con infinito desprecio.

- Eso a ti no te imp… -le soltó el niño sin pensárselo, tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

Con un gruñido salvaje, el animal le soltó una bofetada al pelinegro, algo cargada con su agresivo chackra. El Uchiha recorrió las marcas sanguinolentas que le dejaron las garras del zorro en la mejilla. Ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe, el gennin se limitó a limpiarse el líquido caliente de su piel, enfrentando los ojos rojos que lo miraban con furia.

- Vas a dejarla –aseguró el demonio, irguiéndose para obsérvalo desde su altura superior-. No mereces siquiera que ella te mire.

Con una última mueca de desdén, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para entrar al cuarto de Naruto, echando el cerrojo tras de sí.

- Akatsuki está cerrando filas en torno a ella –dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos-. ¿Vas a dejarla sola?

- Ella tiene personas que la cuiden y es fuerte –contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sabes bien lo frágil que puede llegar a ser esa niña –le recordó el peliplateado con suavidad-. Ella te necesita a ti.

- Necesita a… a alguien más… fuerte, no a mí –afirmó con terquedad el niño.

El Uchiha no soportó estar un segundo más en la habitación. Avanzó hasta la ventana y de un saltó terminó fuera del palacio, echando a correr hasta perderse en la espesura del jardín. La noche se lo tragó.

- Los girasoles necesitan la luz del sol para sobrevivir, Sasuke –susurró el Hatake recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana, desviando la vista a las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_Trató inútilmente de no molestarse ante aquellos irritantes sonidos. Llevó ambas manos a sus oídos para tratar de amortiguarlos, pero fue inútil, incluso el chillido pareció aumentar de volumen. Odiaba los hospitales. Ese olor a desinfectante que trataba inútilmente de ocultar la peste a muerte. Las habitaciones blancas, el piso blanco… ¡Todo era de ese mismo maldito color! (3) Ese sonido electrónico de aquellas infernales maquinas no lo dejaban apartar la idea de que estaba dentro de unos de esos odiados lugares. Se miró las manos y no encontró nada malo en ellas. Dio unos cuantos pasos y sus pies avanzaron firmes. Se encontraba bien, así que ¿por qué alargar el momento? Cuanto antes saliera de ahí mejor para él. Paseo sus ojos negros por la solitaria habitación, solo una cama estaba ocupada y unas cortinas blancas ocultaban a su ocupante de su vista. Leyó distraído el nombre que rezaba el papel al pie de la cama, mientras seguía andando hacia la salida._

_Estaba a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta, cuando cayó en cuenta del nombre que había leído. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto"._

_Sasuke apartó las cortinas de golpe, confirmando con sus propios ojos que la paciente dentro de esa habitación era Naruto. La niña estaba prácticamente envuelta en vendas y se agitaba en sueños, delirando a causa de la alta fiebre que provocaba que el sudor emparara su piel. Se dio cuenta que una venda envolvía su hombro derecho, el lugar donde había impactado su chidori en el Valle del Fin. Pero era imposible… había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso. Nunca pensó que volvería ver de nuevo a esa revoltosa atada de esa manera a una cama de hospital._

_Alargó su mano hacia la rubia, buscando despertarla para asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Sasuke se estremeció cuando escuchó como algo afilado cruzaba el aire y atravesaba delicada piel, junto con músculos resistentes que al final cedieron. Un gemido ahogado llenó la habitación. El moreno desvió con horror su vista al pecho de la Uzumaki, quedándose sin aire al darse cuenta que era su mano la que sostenía el kunai que la había apuñalado. Pero esa maldita mano había sido guiada por otra, una mano más grande que le pertenecía a la persona que estaba de pie enfrente de él. El gennin observó con impotencia como su hermano elevaba ambos extremidades, bañándolo todo de sangre. Aquel líquido rojo se deslizó por su brazo, e incluso llegó a salpicarle la cara. _

_- Mira lo que hiciste, ototo. Has marchitado la flor –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa sádica._

- Yo... lo siento… Lo siento… -balbuceó Sasuke sujetándose con fuerza de los cabellos. El muchacho estaba arrodillado a un costado de la cama de Naruto, que se encontraba profundamente dormida a causa del medicamento.

- Así que eso era… -murmuró una voz dentro del cuarto a oscuras, y el Uchiha pegó un brinco por la sorpresa, percatándose que no estaba solo.

Kyuubi, sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, observaba la luna llena como si lo llamara. Tenía un cigarro entre las manos, al que le daba una ligera chupada de vez en cuando. El pelirrojo había escuchado los pasos apresurados de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, también se dio cuenta que esa persona se detenía con brusquedad al llegar a la entrada del cuarto de la niña y entraba con cuidado, a hurtadillas. El demonio se asombró al reconocer aquellos cabellos oscuros que se dirigían al lado de la mocosa, y aún más al escuchar las palabras que dijo. El dolor con el que había salido esa voz susurrante fue tan profundo.

- La culpa te está matando… Sientes tanta que ya no puedes verla a la cara –dijo Kyuubi en un murmullo, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

Le parecía tan irónico… de todas las personas en el mundo, a las que más despreciaba eran a los Uchiha, y ahora sabía exactamente como se sentía uno de ellos, lo comprendía. El demonio no había lastimado a nadie que fuera tan importante para él como lo era Naruto para Sasuke, pero saber que sobre su conciencia pesaba la muerte de los padres de Iruka… saber que era el asesino de personas que fueron tan cercanas para el maestro… saberse odiado por esa persona...

- No deberías fumar delante de ella –contestó el moreno en un susurro para no despertar a su compañera. El niño trataba de aparentar indiferencia ante la situación. No le hacía gracia que el zorro lo hubiera descubierto, y que supiera cómo se sentía. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie.

- Te juzguémal, Sasuke –aseguró el demonio colocando la palma de su mano sobre su frente, arrepentido de la bofetada que la había soltado al niño.

Por toda respuesta, el pelinegro se separó de la cama de la Uzumaki, buscando escaparse de nuevo. Ahora que se sentía mejor no tenía porque soportar la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la de ese maldito zorro.

- ¡No la abandones solo por eso! –dijo Kyuubi antes de que el muchacho desapareciera por la puerta.

- Cuando la veo… cuando pienso en ella… veo lo que le hice… No lo soportó –aseguró el Uchiha de espaldas, con sus dedos aferrándose dolorosamente a la madera-. En Konoha será igual.

- No hay manera de que te vayas de Konoha sólo, Tsunade no lo permitirá después de lo del Valle del Fin –intentó alegarle en pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

- No me importa –contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tienes a donde ir, Orochimaru ya no es una opción –le recordó el zorro cruzándose de brazos.

- Me las arreglare –dijo el gennin girando su cara para mirarlo directamente con sus ojos negros.

- Dame dos semanas, Sasuke y tendré una solución –le propuso el demonio con seguridad.

Sasuke soltó una risita despectiva, dudando de sus palabras. Sin aceptar la promesa del animal, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, regresando a su propia habitación.

- ¿Hace que tanto estás despierta? –preguntó Kyuubi sin moverse de su lugar, a medio camino entre la ventana y la cama.

- ¿Necesito contestarte, maldito zorro? –susurró Naruto en medio de las cálidas sabanas.

El demonio se giró y de un saltó aterrizó sobre la mullida superficie del lecho. La Uzumaki le hizo espacio a su lado, sin tardar en acurrucarse entre los brazos del Nueve colas.

- Entendiste todo o te lo explicó con manzanitas, mocosa –dijo el pelirrojo con dulzura, acariciándole los dorados cabellos.

- Lo entendí, dattebayo –contestó la rubia abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –la interrogó Kyuubi algo mordiéndose los labios, temiendo su respuesta.

- Lo necesario –dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros, con la imagen de un hombre mayor de cabello gris en la mente. Ese pensamiento pudo percibirlo el pelirrojo con claridad.

- Así que al final si nos iremos de Konoha –dijo el demonio con un suspiro.

Era una lástima… Iba a extrañar mucho a Iruka.

Y estaba seguro que la mocosa también.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- _Kimodama _será enviado a Konoha, como disculpa por el comportamiento de mi familia –dijo Asumi con una sonrisa-. También se pagará lo que se debe a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Frente a la augusta mujer se encontraba de pie, sostenida por Kakashi, la pequeña niña que se había ganado su confianza y su admiración. La Uzumaki había vuelto a vestir su llamativa ropa anaranjada, y pese admitir que no le sentaba nada mal, la esposa del terrateniente extrañaba verla con los kimonos con los que la había vestido los últimos días. Lástima… la rubia hubiera sido una buena líder, pero por lo visto ese liderazgo estaba reservado para otro lugar. Algunas personas de Kioto se habían reunido al pie de la escalinata de piedra para despedir a la que supusieron sería su futura princesa. Sasuke aguardaba un poco apartado del grupo, impaciente por emprender el viaje. A unos metros que se le antojaban insuficientes, una atemorizada Sakura soportaba la asesina mirada y uno que otro gruñido proveniente de un alto pelirrojo. La niña se imaginaba a estas alturas quien era semejante personaje, pero no había querido preguntar nada y le pelirrosada no se iba a humillar hablándole a la única persona que hubiera estado dispuesta a contestarle, a Naruto. La vergüenza que sentía por lo que había hecho todavía era mucha. La Haruno de verdad lamentaba haber abandonado a su compañera, que estuvo a punto de morir por su capricho.

- Un último regalo para ti, Naruto-san –dijo Asumi, extendiéndole una caja bastante grande, que Naruto recibió confundida. Kakashi se apresuró a guardarla dentro de su mochila para que la niña no cargara con el peso-. En una lástima que no vayamos a ser familia… pero también es algo que agradezco –terminó de decir la mujer con una voz sombría.

La rubia se llevó las manos detrás del cuello con cierto nerviosismo. Nunca había visto a Asumi-sama tan enojada como cuando había regresado al palacio. La mujer, una vez liberada de la preocupación por la seguridad de la niña, había descargado toda su furia hacia su hijo mayor hasta que consiguió que lo desheredaran además de un castigo que aseguraba era "ejemplar". El pobre señor feudal tampoco salió mejor parado que su consentido retoño, Asumi ahora vivía en una elegante casa de la ciudad separada de su marido, y solo había regresado a palacio para despedir al equipo siete.

- ¡Hime-sama! ¡Voy a extrañarla! –dijo Kaede abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos, una vez que su señora le dio espacio para saludar a la rubia.

La castaña se había desilusionado mucho al enterarse que la Uzumaki en verdad no era su pequeña princesa, pero había dejado de mirar con malos ojos a Sasuke. Era lo mejor. Ahora Hime-sama podría ser feliz con la persona que ella quería, sin ningún obstáculo. La muchacha Kobo incluso había ayudado manteniendo a raya a cierto guardia que en ese momento también buscaba despedirse de la ojiazul con un abrazo. La dama de compañía le soltó un profundo codazo a su amigo, dejándolo sin aire.

"Mejor un golpe mío que uno de Edo…perdón, Uchiha-san" pensó la Kobo satisfecha. Esos ojos negros le daban silenciosamente la razón.

- ¡Auch! –gimió Yoshito tocándose con cuidado el golpe.

- Es hora de irnos –dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Asumi, para después mirar a su equipo a cargo-. Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor, no me gustaría que nos topáramos con seguidores de Orochimaru.

La mujer le dio asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dando su conformidad, al igual que el pelirrojo. Aún no salía el sol, y la niebla matutina los envolvía. Debía aprovechar esa ventaja mientras la tuvieran.

- ¡Sayounara, Asumi-sama! –gritó Naruto agitando sus brazos con energía.

Segundos después dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la muralla del palacio, ayudada por su sensei. El resto de los shinobis los siguió hasta la calle.

- No podremos ir a la misma velocidad que llegamos –dijo Sasuke colocándose detrás de la pareja.

El niño se refería evidentemente a la herida de Naruto. El doctor había exigido, ordenado más bien, con voz dura, que la rubia no debía esforzarse. El hombre consideraba, por supuesto, un esfuerzo enorme el hacer dos días de camino a pie hasta Konoha.

- Tú la llevaras en brazos –contestó el Hatake señalándolo con seriedad, y el Uchiha detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Kakashi se dio cuenta que el chico se mordió los labios para contener sus quejas. Afortunadamente Naruto no lo notó.

- ¿Por qué no la carga… él? –preguntó Sakura en un susurro, refiriéndose al zorro. Al igual que su maestro, ella también se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del moreno.

- No debo tocarla, si lo hago mi poder curativo actuara sobre ella –le explicó Kyuubi a Sasuke, sin siquiera dignarse a mirara a la pelirrosada.

- ¿Eso no sería bueno? –preguntó de nuevo la Haruno, confundida. La kunoichi no se daba cuenta que al hacer oír su voz tan seguido estaba tentando a su suerte. El zorro se había estado controlando estos días para no saltarle encima, destruyéndola con cualquier jutsu que involucrase dolor y muerte. (4)

Finalmente el demonio se giró hacia la niña, y la pobre muchacha deseo nunca haber conseguido su atención. El Hatake le mandó una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo, con lo que el animal solo chascó la lengua, considerando que esa insignificante pulga no valía la bronca que le armaría Naruto.

- Una herida humana debe curarse a su ritmo, esa es una ley de su naturaleza –le explicó el zorro como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido, consiguiendo que Sakura enrojeciera de vergüenza-. Yo solo debo intervenir si su vida corre peligro. Cada vez que curó una de sus heridas se debe pagar un precio: mientras más grave sea la herida, mayor es el tiempo de vida que le quitó.

La Uzumaki no le dio mucha importancia a la explicación de Kyuubi. Ella ya lo sabía, el demonio se lo había advertido muchas veces e incluso había provocado serias discusiones entre ellos. Pero para otra persona solo fue un peso más sobre su espalda…

- ¿Cuántos años le he quitado yo? –preguntó en un susurró Sasuke, emparejándosele al pelirrojo. Nadie más escucho lo que decían.

- Cerca de cinco años –dijo Kyuubi inexpresivo-. Iré junto con Hatake abriendo camino.

- Vamos –ordenó el peliplateado encabezando junto con el otro adulto la avanzada.

Naruto se quedó de pie, esperando nerviosa a que Sasuke llegará junto a ella. Quería hablar con el teme sobre lo que planeaba, pero el chico estaba tan distante que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a su propuesta. Se sorprendió cuando el moreno le pasó con naturalidad un brazo por debajo de las piernas y el otro por la cintura, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca y sus ojos no se apartaban del camino que seguían.

- Ero-sennin me dijo que… iba a irse de la aldea por varios años –comenzó a decir la rubia, buscando hacer hablar al Uchiha.

- …

- Me ofreció seguir mi entrenamiento… e irme con él –siguió explicando la Uzumaki con un puchero en la cara. ¡Ella tratando de ayudar al pelinegro, mientras que él no quitaba su cara estre… sado! (5)

- ¿Crees que eso evitará que me vaya? –dijo por fin Sasuke con cierta rudeza-. Ya no me conviene estar en Konoha. Necesito un nuevo maestro... Todavía tengo que vencer a Itachi.

La niña abrió la boca sorprendida, pero después sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, con lentitud. Se había hecho demasiadas esperanzas. El moreno solo estaba pensando en su venganza…

- ¿Sólo por eso te vas, dattebayo? –preguntó triste Naruto.

- Hai.

- Lo que pasó con Orochimaru… ¿no tiene nada que ver? –tanteó la kunoichi, algo suplicante.

- Nada –aseguró Sasuke con firmeza.

- ¿Entonces porque no me ves a los ojos, dattebayo? –lo interrogó la niña en un susurro.

Nuevamente el chico se mordió imperceptiblemente los labios. Confió en que Naruto fuera tan distraída que no notaría ese detalle. Pero por lo visto esa dobe le conocía demasiado bien…

- Mírame… -suplicó Naruto sujetándole la cara para que lo hiciera.

Sasuke lo intentó… de verdad que lo hizo, pero en cuanto sus iris negros volvieron a ver de frente la cara de Naruto, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Nuevamente todo se volvió rojo y el recuerdo de sus manos manchadas de sangre se volvió insoportable.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Naruto! –gritó el pelinegro liberando su rostro del agarre.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Naru-chan! –gritó Hinata agitando un poco su mano.

Con la ayuda de su técnica ocular, la niña había sido la primera en percatarse de la llegada del grupo a las puertas de Konoha, pero ella no era la única Hyuga presente. Al lado de la morena se encontraba su primo mayor, que también había activado su byakugan, aunque de una manera más discreta. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kiba mientras corría su encuentro, con Akamaru sobre su cabeza.

Hasta la nariz del chico perro había llegado el olor a sangre fresca, el olor ligeramente dulce de la sangre de su amiga (6). Notar la venda que resaltaba hasta la desnudez de sus hombros dejada por el chaleco naranja le confirmó una herida de gran magnitud.

- ¡Estoy bien, Kiba! ¡No hagas tanto escándalo, dattebayo! –aseguró Naruto con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

- Naruto… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Iruka con seriedad.

El maestro miraba con ojo crítico el herido cuerpo que cargaba todavía el Uchiha entre sus brazos. En cuanto el resto de los equipos empleados en la misión de Aiko-sama comenzaron a regresar supo que el equipo siete no tardaría en hacer lo mismo, así que su presencia en las puertas de la aldea no era rara, se había vuelto hasta rutinaria.

De todos, seguramente era el castaño el más preocupado por el bienestar de la Uzumaki, sin embargo era algo que debía aprender a controlar. Eran shinobis, ponían en peligro su vida en cada misión. Por más aterrador que fuera la posibilidad… el Umino debía ser consciente de las posibles consecuencias, por terrible que le pudieran parecer. Aunque claro, ser consciente no era lo mismo que aceptar.

- ¡Estaré bien, dattebayo! ¡Nadie puede con Uzumaki Naruto! –aseguró la rubia alzando un puño, sacándole una sonrisa a Kiba y a Hinata.

Pero ni Iruka, ni Sasuke, ni Neji, compartieron esa sonrisa. La rubia se mordió los labios, sintiéndose algo culpable por la preocupación que desprendía el maestro de la academia ninja.

- No te preocupes, papá –aseguró la niña observando directo sus ojos castaños-. Lo peor ya pasó.

Más conforme con la respuesta, el chunnin dejó escapar un suspiro de conformidad. Solo faltaba que un buen médico ninja, de preferencia la Quinta en persona, le asegurara lo mismo. Conociendo el cariño que le tenía Tsunade a Naruto, Iruka estaba seguro que la Hokage no se negaría.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaron, Kakashi-san! –dijo Iruka más tranquilo, con una sonrisa radiante al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

- Iruka, te pedí que… -comenzó a decir el peliplateado algo molesto, pero el castaño no lo dejo terminar.

- Kyuubi-san… ¿Se siente bien? –preguntó el Umino percatándose de la cara anormalmente pálida del pelirrojo-. Se ve algo enfermo.

El Hatake notó con desagrado el cambio en el trato del joven maestro. Aún más cuando el chunnin colocó una de sus manos en la frente del demonio para percatarse que su cuerpo tuviera la temperatura correcta. ¿Era la imaginación del ninja copia, o el castaño se preocupaba demasiado por el zorro?

Kyuubi tomó la muñeca de Iruka, bajándola por su rostro hasta que estuvo al alcance de sus labios. Deposito unos cuantos besos sobre la palma del castaño, sin acompañarlos con la fogosidad que siempre los caracterizaba. Ante la hostil mirada de Kakashi, el maestro dejó que el demonio lo hiciera, pero es que la actitud del Nueve colas lo había desarmado. Parecía un animal arrepentido por haberse escapado de casa. El pelirrojo se estaba disculpado por algo, aunque el Umino no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

- Necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó con la mocosa –susurró el zorro contra el trozo de piel que había recibido su cariñosa atención. Se dio cuenta que ninguno de los gennin estaba mirando, solo el Hatake los seguía observando con atención pero eso poco le importaba.

Una vez que el castaño asintió en silencio, el animal soltó el agarre que tenía sobre él, pero para su sorpresa la piel del maestro siguió en contacto con la suya, justo en el lugar donde la había dejado.

- No pude protegerla –dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de hombros, esperando pacientemente el reclamo que vendría de parte del padre preocupado. El castaño abrió ligeramente la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que atormentaba al bijuu.

- Está bien –aseguró Iruka sonriéndole con comprensión, acariciando con una mano la mejilla del demonio.

- No, no está bien… -susurró el pelirrojo colocando una de sus manos sobre la del castaño, recargando su cara contra ella-, yo debí…

- No vivimos en un mundo fácil, somos shinobis y estas cosas pueden pasar –lo cortó el castaño mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso no hubiera evitado el dolor si hubieras perdido a la mocosa –le alegó Kyuubi. Usó la mano que tenía libre para alcanzar el rostro del contrario, pasándole suavemente las yemas de los dedos por la cicatriz que cruzaba por encima de su nariz.

Él no hubiera perdido a la mocosa porque simplemente habría desaparecido con ella. El zorro no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sentido Iruka con eso, qué tanto hubiera afectado al maestro su muerte o desaparición.

"Lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado" pensó el demonio para sí.

- Eso no habría evitado mi dolor –confirmó con voz triste el maestro, sin poder negarlo.

Una ligera tosida por parte de Kakashi provocó que el castaño recordara que tenían público presente, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Será mejor hablar con la Quinta antes de que se haga tarde –dijo Iruka alejándose del pelirrojo.

- Nos vemos más tarde, Iruka –dijo el Hatake tratando de ocultar su molestia hacia lo que había presenciado. Él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada al maestro, no era nadie en su vida más que el sensei de su hija.

- Hasta luego, Kakashi-s…

Molesto por ser tratado con tanto respeto frente a la mayor familiaridad del zorro, el peliplateado se planteó dejarle bien claro al castaño que su relación había dejado de ser tan formal. Con un rápido movimiento tomó a Iruka del chaleco al mismo tiempo que se bajaba la máscara de la cara. Sonriendo con una maligna satisfacción al notar lo enfurecida que se tornaba la cara de Kyuubi y sin importarle que les estuviera mostrando el rostro a sus boquiabiertos alumnos, Kakashi se adueño de los labios de Iruka. Primero con suavidad, dándole la razón al demonio que la experiencia de acariciar esa boca con la suya era algo… inexplicable. Valiéndose de la estática figura del maestro, el ninja copia subió rápidamente la intensidad del contacto, deslizado una de sus manos por el delgado cuello del chunnin. Notó complacido como el menor se estremecía ligeramente, necesitando aferrarse un poco al chaleco del anbu para sostenerse. Solícito, el Hatake se dispuso a ayudarlo, sujetándolo por el talle para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Pasara lo que pasara después, el Umino no podría negarle algo: él podría haber comenzado el beso pero Iruka estaba correspondiendo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Qué todavía estoy aquí! –gritó Naruto aun desde los brazos de Sasuke, que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

En medio del beso el peliplateado soltó una risita juguetona. Como retando a la niña, Kakashi bajo lentamente su mano por la cintura del castaño hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cuerpo, que acarició con verdadero descaro (7).

Ahí fue cuando el maestro pareció reaccionar, empujando con fuerza al Hatake para alejarlo de él. La cara roja del hombre evidenciaba lo avergonzado que estaba por lo que había pasado, ¡y delante de sus antiguos alumnos! ¡Y de su propia hija! El Umino estaba molesto con el peliplateado por su falta de discreción pero también estaba molesto consigo mismo por… Inconscientemente se llevó con mano al pecho con cierto remordimiento. No debió haber besado a Kakashi.

Sin una palabra el castaño se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo entre el mar de gente que ya recorría las calles de Konoha.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar después, dattebayo –le aseguró la Uzumaki agitando un puño, refiriéndose al ninja copia. El Hatake agitó su pelo nervioso, mientras volvía a colocar su máscara en su lugar.

- Así que van a tener _la charla_ –gruño Kyuubi cruzando de brazos.

- ¿_La charla_? –preguntó Kiba confundido.

- La mocosa me la dio después de que bese a Iruka –contestó el demonio rodando los ojos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Q-qué no debería s-ser al re-revés? –dijo Hinata sin atreverse a ver de frente al pelirrojo, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

- ¿Y quién te dice que Iruka-sensei no lo hace? –gruño Neji desviando la mirada.

La morena abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida por la indirecta confesión de su primo.

- Neji-niisan, ¿acaso tú…?

- Sasuke, lleva a Naruto al hospital –la interrumpió Kakashi con seriedad, buscando no provocar una pelea entre ciertos jóvenes, que ya comenzaban a mandarse miradas asesinas-. Yo le informare de todo a Tsunade-sama.

- Hai –confirmó el chico con sequedad.

- No –se negó firme Naruto.

Todos voltearon a verla.

- Necesito hablar con Obaasan, dattebayo… A solas –explicó la niña mirando con cierto reproche al moreno que la cargaba.

"Irle con el chisme a la alcohólica esa no evitara que me vaya" se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha "Encontraré la manera de irme y será más fácil si tú no estás aquí".

Sasuke desvió sus ojos hacia su sensei, que asintió en silencio. La Uzumaki hizo ademan de apartar al moreno para bajar y caminar por su cuenta, pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió. Sujetando con más fuerza la cintura de la rubia, el gennin le dio la espalda al grupo, cruzando las puertas de Konoha.

- Neji… Vigila de cerca a Sasuke por mí –pidió el jounin colocándose al lado del ojiperla, siguiendo con la vista la figura de sus alumnos.

- Intentara irse de nuevo –aseguró el castaño con molestia.

- No creo que Naruto esté en condiciones de detenerlo otra vez –dijo Kakashi sin negarlo-. Podría no sobrevivir de nuevo…

- Entendido –contestó el Hyuga avanzando resuelto hacia la torre Hokage.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Obaasan! –saludó estridentemente la Uzumaki-. ¡Ero-sennin! ¡No sabía que habías regresado, dattebayo! –gritó la niña con alegría.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, junto a la mujer encontraron de pie al ermitaño de los sapos. Ambos parecían haber estado manteniendo una conversación bastante seria antes de aparición de los más jóvenes. A pesar de todo, el peligris saludó con entusiasmo a la niña, dirigiendo dos dedos desde su frente al aire.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? –preguntó la rubia mayor golpeando su escritorio, pasando su dorada vista por las vendas que lucía la kunoichi.

Con cuidado, el chico que la cargaba la dejó sobre la silla que estaba de frente a los dos sannin, cosa que a la ojiazul le pareció exagerado.

- Esperaré afuera… -susurró fastidiado el Uchiha, dándose la vuelta, antes de que se intercambiara una palabra más. No tenía ganas de estar presente cuando la dobe soltara toda la sopa y la alcohólica líder de la Hoja ordenara su inmediato arresto.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina una desagradable sorpresa lo aguardaba en el pasillo.

- Uchiha –dijo Neji con aversión.

- Hyuga –contestó Sasuke con más desagrado que el muchacho, si es que esto era posible (8).

Se quedaron algunos momentos observándose con fijeza, analizándose a profundidad, como si con una simple mirada pudieran decidir quién era el mejor. Pero para ambos estaba claro que esa suposición tendría que ser llevada a la acción para confirmarla.

- Al grano, ojos blancos –lo apuró el pelinegro con desprecio.

- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, pupila giratoria –contestó antipático el castaño-. Me importa un comino si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para haber aprendido la lección.

Inmediatamente el niño se tensó, tronando sus nudillos por el coraje. El Hyuga se estaba metiendo donde no debía…

- Si intentas irte de nuevo –comenzó a decir el chico bastante serio-, no me interesa si es Naruto misma quien me lo suplica, no voy a correr tras de ti.

- A nadie le interesa que lo hagas –aseguró el ojinegro alzando la cara con prepotencia.

"A mí no me interesa que lo hagas" pensó para sí el chico y el Hyuga supo leer ese pensamiento en su cara.

- No me interrumpas –dijo el ojiperla molesto-. Naruto tampoco va a hacerlo.

"En tus sueños" se dijo el Uchiha en su interior.

- Yo no voy a permitirlo –aseguró el poseedor del byakugan con furia-. No me importa si me odia el resto de su vida por eso, pero no dejaré que se lastime más por tu culpa. Así tenga que atarla… ella no va a ir tras de ti.

_¡__Sasuke! ¡Te traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que romperte cada hueso!_

- ¡Uchiha! ¡Trae tu perturbada cabeza de regreso a esta oficina! –gritó Tsunade desde el cuarto de al lado, interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos jóvenes.

- Esto no ha terminado… -aseguró el Uchiha mirando a Neji con los ojos rojos. El Hyuga respondió activando también su propia técnica de línea sucesoria.

- ¡YA! –apuró la Hokage al pelinegro con voz en cuello.

Lanzándole una última mirada retadora al castaño, el Uchiha entro de nuevo a la oficina de la líder de la aldea.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke de malas pulgas.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así, crio! ¡Estás hablando con tu líder! –lo regaño la rubia mayor agitando su puño furiosa-. Tenemos algo que informarte…

El muchacho paseó su vista por la habitación, buscando algún signo de destrucción provocado por el enfado de la apostadora. No notó ningún cambio a decir verdad, excepto que Jiraiya había abandonado su posición de detrás del escritorio de su antigua compañera de equipo para colocarse delante de la silla que ocupaba la ojiazul. Sasuke notó con enojo la cara algo llorosa de Naruto. Sin embargo Tsunade no parecía demasiado molesta con él, así que por lo visto la Uzumaki no les había estado contando nada acerca de sus intenciones de dejar la aldea. ¿Entonces de que demonios estuvieron hablando como para agobiar a la niña de esa manera?

- Yo me voy, dattebayo… -dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe, y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera detenerla desapareció por la puerta.

El moreno no pudo salir detrás de ella, debido a la mirada de advertencia que le mando Tsunade.

- Jiraiya… quiere tomarte como su alumno –anunció la legendaria perdedora entrelazando sus dedos delante de ella.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por el anuncio. Pero no tuvo tiempo para interrogar a la Hokage porque en ese momento el azotón de la puerta al abrirse con brusquedad impidió que abriera la boca.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –la llamó Neji apurado. La mujer estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas verdades al castaño pero la expresión de su cara la hizo cambiar de opinión, y también le dio mala espina al Uchiha. Para su desgracia, tampoco estaba vez pudo salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

- Les dejo… -dijo entre prisas la rubia, saliendo detrás del chico.

El Uchiha regresó sus ojos negros hacia la única persona que se había quedado con él en la habitación.

- ¿Qué me estás viendo, mocoso? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –preguntó el sannin con hosquedad, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke no consiguió contener un gruñido de fastidio.

Sí… el ermitaño estaba desesperado por tomarlo como alumno.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- Amaterasu –murmuró Sasuke.

No vio el cuerpo de Orochimaru consumirse por las llamas negras… No escuchó el aterrador gritó que escapó de la garganta del sannin… Solo sentía un sofocante dolor en su pecho, como si fuera a él a quien le habían atravesado el corazón. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior con sus dientes. No debía llorar, no quería llorar… Una gota salada cayó en la inusualmente pálida mejilla de Naruto. Muchas gotas la siguieron.

- ¡Corte! –gritó Zaphy con satisfacción y todo mundo en el foro estalló en aplausos.

- ¡Traigan el extinguidor! –ordenó Kory a uno de los asistentes de efectos especiales.

- ¡Pero qué mierda de final ha sido ese! –bramó Sasuke quitándose de la cara las lágrimas de utilería.

- ¡Señor Riddle! ¡Fue una gran actuación! –exclamó Kory mientras corría a cerciorarse que el actor se encontrara bien, ignorando por completo el llamado del pelinegro.

- Gracias… -contestó el Señor Oscuro mientras el mismo se apagaba una llama sobre su cabeza-. Esto saldrá muy caro, la peluca era de cabello natural.

- ¡Todo por dar una trabajo de calidad! –aseguró la pelinegra con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Le aseguro que no supondrá ningún gasto para usted! Verdad Zaphyrla… –añadió viendo con ojos amenazantes a la directora.

- No, claro que no… je je je –contestó la peliazul algo nerviosa-. Miguel, carga la peluca a la cuenta de Kory-san –murmuró la muchacha a uno castaño que se encontraba a su lado, con unos enormes audífonos en las orejas.

El chico asintió con una mueca de pánico en la cara, echándole un par de miradas atemorizantes a la pelinegra.

- ¡Quiere una de ustedes dos contestarme! –vociferó el Uchiha acercándose al grupo que aguardaba fuera de cuadro.

- Necesito que cuides muy bien el tiempo exacto a la hora de añadirle la música, la selección ya se envió –pidió la ojidorada con voz seria, cruzándose de brazos ante su asistente.

- Si, Zaphyrla-sama –aseguró Miguel anotando todo en su carpeta.

- Y también quiero… -siguió diciendo la directora sin ser consciente del volcán en erupción que tenía detrás.

- Les hice una pregunta… -susurró Sasuke tomando a ambas mujeres del cuello de sus blusas, obligándolas a estar a su altura. A un Uchiha nadie lo ignora.

Zaphy le miró con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cara y una risita nerviosa apenas audible, pero la escritora…

- ¡Me vuelves a poner una mano encima y te juro que solo Itachi podrá renacer tu maldito clan, Uchiha! –bramó Kory sujetándole también del cuello de la camisa, imponiendo la altura que tenía sobre el chico-. ¿¡Qué tiene de malo el final!

- ¡Qué has matado a la protagonista, carajo! –gritó a su vez el pelinegro, soltando a Zaphy y usando ambas manos para sujetar a la ojicafé.

- ¿Y? –preguntó la mujer como si hubiera preguntado algo de respuesta demasiado obvia.

- ¡¿Y? –la arremedo Sasuke ya con el Sharingan activado.

- ¡Pero si ha estado fenomenal! –intervino Zaphy con estrellas en los ojos-. ¡Emociones a flor de piel, batallas, fuego, sangre, muerte, amor! ¡No puedes quejarte! ¡Ha estado mejor que final de semana de telenovela mexicana!

Ambos pelinegros se le quedaron viendo como si la muchacha necesitara ser internada en una buena institución psiquiátrica. Ahora entendían de donde había sacado tantas malas ideas…

- Le he dicho a Kory-san que deberíamos dejar la serie aquí –dijo la peliazul con aires de sabionda, levantando un dedo delante de la nariz de Sasuke-, sería algo así como que… muy inesperado y muy literario. Pero ella ha dicho que no… -terminó la chica con los hombros caídos.

El parpado izquierdo del moreno comenzó a vibrar con un ritmo increíble. Alzó un poco su puño con todas las ganas de impactarlo contra la feliz cara de la peliazul.

- ¡Entonces le dije que por qué no llegaba Neji-kun a salvar a la princesa! –gritó de repente Zaphy-. ¡Kya! ¡Neji te amo! –agregó sacudiendo con fuerza su mano en dirección a cierto castaño que leía con interés los guiones de su próxima aparición.

El Hyuga se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que su cara se volvía de un vivo color rojo. Tuvo que aguantar las risotadas que Kiba, que estaba a su lado, dejo salir durante unos largos e insoportables minutos.

- Y ha dicho que sería muy difícil explicar la presencia del guapo, bello e increíblemente atractivo… -lloriqueó la ojidorada con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Entendí tu punto! ¡¿De acuerdo? –la interrumpió el Uchiha rodando los ojos con exasperación.

- Y ella ha contestado que no… -añadió la muchacha con un aura depresiva rodeándola. Esa información atrajo la atención del chico.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

- CofSasuNaruCof… No me lo ha dicho con claridad… -contestó la directora encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho abrió un poco la boca, ligeramente sorprendido. Desvió sus ojos negros hacia la mujer de cabello ondulado, que también dirigió sus ojos cafés hacia él. Kory, con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca, inclinó levemente su cabeza en dirección al moreno.

- ¡Soy la princesa zombi! –gritó de repente Naruto, alzando sus brazos como si fuera una momia-. ¡Salven sus cerebros, dattebayo!

Una gota de incredulidad bajo por frente de todos los presentes. La rubia aún tenía la cara blanca por el maquillaje, y el kimono manchado de sangre le daba un efecto increíble a la imagen. Hubiera sido más creíble de haber borrado la enorme sonrisa en su cara…

- También podríamos hacer de Naru-chan una princesa zombi –dijo Zaphy repentinamente entusiasmada.

Por toda respuesta, Kory tomó la carpeta de Miguel y golpeó con ella la cabeza de la directora.

- Auch… -se quejó la peliazul sobándose el área afectada.

Al parecer ese era un no.

* * *

(1) Zapatos de madera japoneses, creo que si se escribe así…

(2) Ya quisiera el ninja copia - _ - *

(3) Ne, yo no le veo nada de malo al blanco, ni al hospital. Maldito emo de cuarta - _ - *

(4) ¡Sí! ¡Qué muera! Muaja ja ja ja ja X P

(5) Estuve a punto de poner estreñido, pero eso creo que lo notaron : P

(6) Creo que Naru-chan tiene diabetes O o O

(7) Esta fue la expresión escrita de kaybi en esta parte: O _ o, X P

(8) Esto se pone bueno =) Sharingan v/s Byakugan

* * *

**Bueno pues… ya me tarde no me maten. En mi defensa puedo decir que una lectora descubrió mi dirección y me dio una buena hasta que cambie el final. Na, solo he tenido algunos inconvenientes personales, no era mi intención dejarlos tanto tiempo con la duda. Que mas… asi, he leído todos y cada unos de sus reviews y les agradezco la molestia de haberlos dejado, aun así no tengo tiempo de contestarlos todos, por lo que voy a tratar de contestar todas sus dudas en esta mensaje. Si, planeaba "matar" a Naruto desde el principio. Si, lo hice para que Sasuke consiguiera el siguiente nivel del Sharingan, en mi defensa puedo decir que lo que quería era no matar a Itachi como Kishimoto. No hubo extra porque sentí que la escena final era demasiado dramática para pasar de pronto a una parte cómica. Hime-Sora, lo que pasó no es que borraran el fic, sino que mal subí el cuento y un tipo me dijo "Eso no va aquí porque es yaoi, muévelo a AY" y al principio de todo el fic, en la advertencia correspondiente: NaruFem. Me molesto porque solo se guio por los personajes para juzgarlo. Lo que borro fue su comentario (menos mal porque si no se la hubiera acabado conmigo - _ - *). Me encantaron sus comentario, maldita, desgraciada, te odio, asesina… y después… "Gran capítulo". Chics... creo que son bipolares : P. Randa1, no sé que me asusta más… tu propuesta… o que a mí se me haya ocurrido antes n / n, pero decidí que esos dos serian demasiado posesivos como para compartir al delfín X P. Gracias por tu sugerencia. Es todo… Zaphy fuera… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, les dejo una pregunta, ya tenía planeado participar en el día del SasuNaru con un one-shot… pero si la resuelven lo hare pero con uno pequeño long-shot : P, cumpliendo el sueño de Sahoriii-Chan que tanto en Oportunidades como en Sasuke-chibi bueno y Sasuke-chibi malo ha pedido continuación. La pregunta es:**

**¿Cuál es mi pareja yaoi favorita fuera de Naruto?**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	17. Capítulo 14, Maestro Sannin

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 14. Maestro Sannin**

_Especialmente dedicado a Maho Kijutsu_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a Zaphy-chan!**

Advertencias:

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Yaoi.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Podría contener spoilers.

La escritora recomienda el uso de kleenex durante la lectura.

La escritora también recomienda, a las personas sadomasoquistas como ella, el uso de la canción "Sadness and Sorrow" de Toshiro Masuda en piano, durante la mayor parte de la lectura.

Los miembros pertenecientes al género masculino podrían sentirse directamente agredidos en cierto punto de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ro 91 y kaybi**

**¡Gracias!  
**

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ella con brusquedad, solo los pocos pasos de la oficina hasta ese lugar la habían agotado. Estaba usando una mano para quitarse las lágrimas de la cara cuando sintió unos penetrantes ojos clavados en su figura, indicándole que no se encontraba sola.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la niña con una gotita en la cabeza, incómoda por la insistente mirada del ojiblanco. De no ser porque estaba segura que no tenía su byakugan activado le habría gritado pervertido sin dudarlo, ¡el gennin prácticamente memorizaba cada gesto que ella hacía!

- No voy a dejar que hagas ninguna tontería –le explicó el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó Naruto sin entenderlo. El Hyuga detuvo sus pasos unos centímetros delante de la niña. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de él, como alistándose a algo que le costaba mucho hacer.

- Si el engreído se quiere ir – afirmó Neji cruzándose de brazos, al mismo tiempo que desviaba los ojos-, que se vaya.

No necesitó explicar de quién estaba hablando.

- ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, dattebayo! –gritó la rubia apretando los puños.

- ¡Soy alguien a quien de verdad le importas! –gritó a su vez el Hyuga, perdiendo los estribos, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos.

Con cierta renuencia, la kunocihi lo hizo. Se sorprendió al ver aquellos orbes perlas llenos de tristeza.

- Sé que si lo hago, nunca más volverás a hablarme –susurró el gennin sin ningún tono particular en su voz, cuidando ahora de no demostrar todas las emociones que sentía-. Pero no me importa, o más bien… estoy dispuesto a soportarlo, ¡porque lo último que quiero es que te pase algo!

- Neji-kun… -susurró la Uzumaki llevando ambas manos a la cara del chico-. Estoy solucionando todo, dattebayo.

Con cierta desesperación, el castaño alzó una de sus manos para cerrarla en torno a la muñeca de Naruto, aferrándose a ella como si se fuera morir si la soltaba. Por unos segundos su cara trasmitió toda su preocupación y su miedo.

- No tendrás que ir detrás de mí, dattebayo –aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa deslumbrante, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Claro que no –aseguró Neji adaptando una actitud más relajada-, no permitiría que pusieras siquiera un pie fuera de la aldea.

Naruto torció el gesto, en claro desacuerdo con el chico, pero para cuando abrió la boca no fue precisamente un reclamo lo que dejo escapar.

- Se abrió de nuevo… -murmuró la rubia, con la cara inusualmente blanca.

El Hyuga la miró confundido, ¿qué se había abierto de nuevo? Abrió los ojos al máximo cuando la Uzumaki alzó una mano y la encontró cubierta de sangre. Buscó con rapidez el origen de la hemorragia, localizándola en el pecho de la niña. Su chaqueta se había vuelto casi por completo de ese brillante color, opacando el cálido color naranja.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó el ojiperla recibiendo en sus brazos a la kunoichi.

Desesperado, se dio cuenta que tendría que dejarla para ir en busca de ayuda cuando al ver a su alrededor no encontró nada más que el vacío corredor. Era una suerte que a solo una puerta estuviera la mejor medico ninja de la última era (1). Con cuidado dejó a la desmayada niña antes de salir disparado hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

_- Esperaré fuera… -susurró fastidiado el Uchiha, dándose la vuelta, antes de que se intercambiara una palabra más._

_- ¿Donde está Kakashi? ¿Qué pasó en la misión? –soltó Tsunade impaciente, viendo con ojos inquisitivos a la niña sentada delante de ella-. La familia real de Kioto ha pagado una cantidad mayor de la acordada, y me ha escrito esta nota–dijo mientras alzaba una pequeño pergamino en el que resaltaba con claridad el dorado sello de la antigua ciudad-: "Con humildad les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a la Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja, a su líder, Tsunade-hime y en especial a mi querida Hime-sama. Asumi-sama"._

_- No pasó mucho… -aseguró la rubia cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Todo lo que le faltaba para ser la imagen misma de la culpabilidad descubierta era comenzar a silbar._

_- ¡Naruto! -la regañó la Quinta poniéndose de pie mientras golpeaba con la palma de la mano su resistente escritorio-. ¡Asumi, que para empezar ni enterada estaba de la misión, ha pagado el doble!_

_Con un suspiro de resignación la Uzumaki se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre la silla en la que descansaba. Sus labios temblaron al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían, en un vano intento por conseguir la piedad de la Hokage. Cuando la rubia mayor elevó unos de sus puños amenazantes, supo que su Obaasan no había caído en su chantaje. Tsk… Debía utilizar en menos ocasiones sus ojitos tiernos para mantener su efectividad._

_- Su hijo mayor, Akishino –comenzó a decir la kunoichi con voz derrotada-, era quien estaba detrás de los ataques a Aiko. Salí herida por su culpa, contrató ninjas…_

_- ¿Qué aldea? –preguntó Jiraiya interrumpiéndola._

_- El Sonido, dattebayo… -susurró Naruto comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pronto vendría la peor parte._

_- Así que es verdad –dijo el peligris con la mirada perdida en la ventana, admirando el paisaje que le regalaba su aldea natal-, Orochimaru está muerto._

_- ¿¡Eso venías a decirme! –gritó Tsunade bastante molesta, pero dejando notar su sorpresa._

_- Es solo un rumor –contestó el sannin con seriedad-, que puede confirmarse._

_Ambos adultos clavaron sus ojos en la pequeña rubia presente, exigiendo mudamente una respuesta._

_- Sasuke lo mató, dattebayo –dijo al fin Naruto con los ojos viendo directamente al piso-. Creo que con el sharingan… No sé, estaba inconsciente._

_- ¿Ya habías sido herida? –preguntó la Quinta rodeando el escritorio para quedar a un costado de la niña, dispuesta a verificar por ella misma su estado de salud._

_- ¿Cómo te heriste? –preguntó Jiraiya, percatándose de repente en el extraño comportamiento de su joven discípula. La Uzumaki no solía ponerse así después de una batalla, por dura que fuera. La única vez que la vio así de triste por una batalla perdida fue por… El hombre se mordió el labio con coraje, sí ese maldito Uchiha había vuelto a hacer una tontería otra vez._

_- Sasuke… y entonces Orochimaru… Sasuke me hirió –tartamudeó la rubia menor sobándose la manos con nerviosismo. _

_- ¿Te hirió? ¿O trató de matarte de nuevo? –dijo con irritación el sannin, alzando una de sus delgadas cejas con incredulidad. El último comentario se le había escapado antes de poder contenerlo, pero tenía la esperanza de que el crío no fuera tan estúpido como para intentar eso otra vez._

_- ¡Él no quería, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki poniéndose en pie de golpe, lo que le provocó un nuevo mareo que casi la lleva al suelo._

_Por suerte Tsunade alcanzó a sujetarla por los hombros, conduciéndola de nueva cuenta a su asiento. Naruto siempre era muy temeraria en lo que hacía, pero eso solía limitarse a cosas de su interés como entrenar, pelear, defender a las personas que eran importantes para ella, convertirse en Hokage (2)... ¿Entregar un informe de una misión pasada en la que no se había lucido? No, eso no estaría en la lista. Llegar armando alboroto para conseguir una nueva misión, más interesante y peligrosa que la anterior… eso sí sería más creíble._

_- No estás aquí para hablar de la misión, ¿verdad? –preguntó en un susurró la Hokage, con los ojos dorados llenos de preocupación._

_- Sasuke ha estado muy raro después de eso, dattebayo… -balbuceó la rubia con su voz comenzando a quebrarse-. Creo que intentará irse de nuevo._

_La declaración de la niña solo consiguió que Jiraiya soltara un bufido de fastidio apenas audible, ganándose a su vez una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la rubia mayor. Afortunadamente Naruto no se percatado de ese intercambio de reacciones por parte de los adultos._

_- Lo vigilaremos bien –trató de tranquilizarla la Quinta._

_- He estado pensando en tu propuesta, Ero-sennin –dijo la Uzumaki de pronto, elevando la mirada con decisión._

_- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos? –se apresuró a contestar Jiraiya. Estaba sorprendido por la prisa de la ojiazul por salir de la aldea, estando las cosas como estaban, pero no iba a ser él quien la detuviera para que se pusiera a pensar mejor las cosas. La kunoichi se mordió el labio antes de contestar, ya sabía que el ermitaño pervertido iba a entenderla mal._

_- ¡Jiraiya! ¡No pensaras llevártela con Aka…! –intervino Tsunade con los ojos dorados muy abiertos._

_- Sasuke quería un maestro sannin… –intervino Naruto con voz seria._

_Ambos adultos se giraron con brusquedad, mirando a la rubia como si apenas repararan en su presencia, cada uno analizando con cuidado las palabras de la gennin, creyendo haber escuchado mal._

_- Espero que no intentes que… -comenzó a decir el peligris mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_- Y Sasuke puede conseguir un maestro sannin –dijo la Uzumaki con voz suplicante._

_- No lo haré –aseguró Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos. _

_El hombre se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana, dispuesto a irse (3). Todo lo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Tsunade ya lo habían hablado, así que su presencia no hacía falta en esa oficina._

_- ¡Sasuke necesita irse! –gritó la ojiazul abandonando los protectores brazos de la Quinta para sujetar al hombre por el chaleco-. ¡Así puede hacerlo el tiempo que quiera, dattebayo! ¡Con el permiso de Obaasan!_

_- Tomar un alumno no es cualquier cosa –dijo Jiraiya, girándose para enfrentarla-. ¡No puedes exigirme que…!_

_- ¡No te estoy exigiendo nada! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Piénsatelo al menos, dattebayo! –se explicó la niña cada vez más histérica-. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo el teme como alumno? ¡Cualquiera querría ser su maestro!_

_- ¡Él no sería el estudiante adecuado para mí! –aseguró el saninn sujetándola por los hombros-. ¡Tú sí lo serías!_

_- ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así, dattebayo! ¡Él necesita ayuda y tú puedes ayudarlo! –insistió la Uzumaki sin darse por vencida._

_- Sería mejor que se hubiera ido con Orochimaru… -susurró el peligris con voz lúgubre, pero ambas mujeres lo escucharon con claridad._

_-Jiraiya… -advirtió Tsunade con tono duro, consciente de que su antiguo compañero de equipo pisaba terreno peligroso, el gesto de dolor que hizo la niña al escuchar sus palabras le dieron la razón. Aún asesinando al sannin con la mirada, la Hokage apartó de sus garras los hombros de la rubia y la condujo de nueva cuenta a su asiento, buscando que se tranquilizara._

_- No me pidas eso, Naruto… -suplicó el ermitaño con voz más dulce, bastante arrepentido al ver lo que había causado._

_- Ero-sennin… nada me gustaría más que irme contigo –dijo la kunoichi una vez sentada-. ¡Me gusta vivir en Konoha! ¡Me gusta vivir con Iruka-sensei! ¡Pero tienes razón, dattebayo! ¡Tú serías un buen maestro para mí! _

_- ¿Entonces por qué…? –empezó a cuestionarla el peligris, pero la temblorosa voz de la pequeña rubia lo interrumpió otra vez. _

_- Tú no lo entiendes… Él piensa que no lo entiendo… -murmuró Naruto con la vista clavada en el suelo-. Pero…_

_Tsunade notó que el piso de madera comenzaba a verse ligeramente más oscuro en ciertas partes de su superficie, pequeños círculos húmedos que se notaban con claridad en esa oscura extensión. Cada uno era formado por las lágrimas que caían desde los azules ojos de la Uzumaki, aún en contra de la voluntad de su dueña._

_- Cuando lo traje de vuelta a Konoha fue como aceptar que lo ayudaría con su venganza ¿Cómo voy a ayudarlo si ni siquiera puede mirarme a los ojos? –susurró la niña llevándose ambas manos a la cara para tratar de contener el agua salda que le corría por las mejillas-. ¿Si apenas me dirige la palabra, dattebayo? ¿Si apenas puede darme la mano?_

_La Hokage no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla con ternura, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dorados se clavaban con ira en la figura de la única persona restante de la habitación._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros._

"_¡Dile que sí!" gesticuló la rubia mayor con ademán impaciente. ¿Por qué demonios se hacía tanto del rogar ese hombre? ¡Ni que le estuvieran pidiendo que se casara! _

_- Tranquila… tranquila… -dijo la Senju dando unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda de la sollozante ojiazul._

_- Voy a hacerlo –dijo al fin Jiraiya con voz cansina-. Voy a tomar como alumno al mocoso Uchiha… pero solo si él quiere._

"_Bien" pensaba para sí el anciano "Una última salida tengo que tener". _

_- ¡Uchiha! ¡Trae tu perturbada cabeza de regreso a esta oficina! (4) –gritó Tsunade dejando pasar ese pequeño ataque maternal que tuvo. Fue necesario un segundo llamado por parte de la líder de la Aldea para que el chico se presentara en la oficina, pero ese tiempo lo aprovecho la Uzumaki para intentar borrar cualquier prueba que evidenciara que había estado llorando._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke de malas pulgas._

_- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así, crío! (5) ¡Estás hablando con tu líder! –le regañó la rubia mayor agitando su puño furiosa-. Tenemos algo que informarte…_

_Naruto notó como el muchacho paseaba su vista por la habitación, al parecer buscando algo diferente. Se estremeció cuando esos ojos negros se clavaron en ella, pero aún así esquivando directamente su mirada._

_- Yo me voy, dattebayo… -dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe, sin poder soportar estar un segundo más en el cuarto._

- ¡Es Naruto! ¡Se desmayó! –informó Neji, tratando de mantener la calma.

Tuvo que hacerse a un lado, pegándose a la pared, para evitar ser arrollado por la Hokage, cuyos altos tacones no le impidieron avanzar con rapidez al localizar a su pequeña protegida. El pequeño rastro de sangre a un costado de su cuerpo fui visto con tanto odio por la mujer que de haber tenido consciencia habría salido corriendo.

- ¡Es-estoy bien! –balbuceó la rubia apenas consiente.

- ¡Estás bien, patrañas! –la regañó Tsunade con su semblante reflejando toda la furia que sentía. Se arrodilló junto a la ojiazul para poder atenderla con mayor rapidez, mientras el Hyuga se colocaba al lado contrario.

Como la experta medico que era empezó a tratar la herida, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber notado el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba la Uzumaki. La herida no era tan reciente, y había sido tratada con eficacia, pero evidentemente aún era de cuidado y todos esos sobresaltos no ayudaban con la recuperación. La rubia mayor se había sentido tan confiada con el poder de recuperación de Kyubi que dio por sentado que cualquier secuela de la misión ya no existía. Su enojo fue canalizado en forma de un tibio chakra verde que poco a poco le devolvía a la ojiazul el color a la cara.

- La herida es profunda –susurró la Quinta mientras examinaba con ojo crítico el corte en su pecho-. ¿Con qué te la hiciste?

- Fue un accidente… -aseguró Naruto con rodeos, evitando ver a la cara a ambos ninjas presentes.

- ¿Por eso te desmayaste frente a Orochimaru? –la interrogó la Hokage sin quedar conforme-. ¡Eso es todo menos un accidente, mocosa! ¡Es una herida directa al corazón!

- Él no quería… -se defendió la niña apretando los puños con enojo.

- ¿Fue Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó Tsunade, recordando la conversación que minutos atrás habían mantenido en la oficina.

La Uzumaki no contestó, se limito a permanecer en silencio. Ninguna palabra saldría de su boca en contra de Sasuke, pero para el ojiperla fue tan fácil leer la respuesta en ese rostro. Sus emociones eran incluso más fáciles de ver que las de Hinata.

- Yo lo mato –dijo Neji al tiempo que se ponía en pie de golpe, con una ira indescriptible emanando por cada poro de su piel.

Naruto se apresuró a tomar su mano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Un gemido de dolor estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios pero consiguió retenerlo justo a tiempo, aunque se ganó una helada mirada de parte de Tsunade por su osadía. De no estar tan herida seguramente también se habría ganado un golpe.

- Neji-kun… Orochimaru lo obligó –dijo la rubia con un puchero. Si ella decía que fue un accidente, ¿por qué nadie le creía? No es como si el teme lo hubiera querido hacer…

- ¿No me estás mintiendo? –preguntó el Hyuga desconfiado, pero al mismo tiempo que hablaba aseguro el agarre que tenía la mano de Naruto sobre la suya, regresando al lugar que ocupaba junto a ella.

- Debemos ir al hospital –dijo la Hokage apartando finalmente la mano de la zona herida.

- ¡Yo no…! –intentó defenderse la ojiazul, dispuesta a hacer un verdadero berrinche para conseguir lo que quería, y lo que quería era no ir a ese lugar.

- Una palabra más, y el Uchiha será detenido por traición –la amenazó la Seju alzando un puño.

Sobra decir que la Uzumaki se quedo callada de inmediato. No se resistió a que Neji la cargara hasta la clínica de la Aldea, que a esas alturas seguramente ya debería tener una habitación con su nombre grabado.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Qué me estás viendo, mocoso? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –preguntó el sannin con hosquedad, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke no consiguió contener un gruñido de fastidio. Sí… el ermitaño estaba desesperado por tomarlo como alumno.

- Esta propuesta no salió de ti –dijo el chico sin rodeos.

- ¿No? ¿En serio? –preguntó el peligris, fingiendo sorpresa, llevándose una mano melodramáticamente al pecho. Definitivamente el anciano debió ser actor, no ninja…

- ¿Qué te dijo la dobe? –preguntó el Uchiha tratando de no caer en sus obvias provocaciones.

- Eso no importa. ¿Aceptas o no? Porque yo me voy en dos días –contestó Jiraiya impaciente.

- ¿Por qué me pides que sea tu alumno si es obvio que no quieres que lo sea? –lo interrogó Sasuke, mirándolo con el fastidio comenzando a desbordarse en su interior.

- Tú quieres irte y ella va a complacer cada estúpido capricho que tengas… -replicó el sannin sin dejar nada en claro, tratando de hacer enfadar al niño con sus comentarios. (6)

- ¿Y tú vas a complacer cada capricho que tenga ella? –dijo el pelinegro torciendo la boca en una mueca burlona.

Eso fue todo lo que le perdonó Jiraya. Si algo no soportaba de ese crío era su insolencia… Era igual que Orochimaru, al verlo no podía dejar de compararlo con su antiguo compañero. Ambos corrompidos, ambos tan estúpidos como para no detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus ambiciones. ¿Por qué Naruto no se daba cuenta de la verdad? Antes de un parpadeo ya estaba delante de Sasuke.

- Voy a ser muy claro contigo Uchiha –le dijo el anciano mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla en la que Sasuke estaba sentado.

Se colocó de tal manera que su mirada y la del chico se encontraran con facilidad. Sasuke vio hostilidad en esa mirada, pero estaba claro que Jiraya lo último que quería hacer era esconderla.

- Si aceptas voy a entrenarte por tres años –dijo el sannin con firmeza, elevando tres de sus largos dedos como si el muchacho no conociera el número-. No te estoy ofreciendo poder, te ofrezco los medios para obtenerlo. Si tienes la fuerza para alcanzarlo ya será cosa tuya…

Sasuke alzó la ceja con incredulidad ante el comentario, por lo visto el pervertido no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba. Jiraiya sonrió ante el gesto, imaginándose los pensamientos del chico sentado.

- Te lo diré de otra forma: No hago esto por ti. Lo hago porque alguien importante me lo pidió y no pude negarme –siguió diciendo el hombre, sus manos se empuñaron al pensar en la tarea que tenía por delante-. ¡Así que si voy a hacerlo voy a hacerlo bien, no importa cuánto me cueste!

- Tsk… -maldijo el niño por lo bajo. De verdad que ese tipo no entendía nada…

"Con sus claras intenciones de _ayuda_…." pensó con sarcasmo el muchacho "Nunca seré lo suficientemente fuerte para…".

- ¿Querías a Orochimaru por qué al ser un maldito exiliado no sería tan blando contigo y aprenderías más rápido? -dijo el sannin, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones-. Bien, te voy a entrenar tan duro que cuando acabe contigo vas a desear haberte ido con él.

Sasuke apretó los puños ante la mención del renegado de Konoha. Al menos el resto había tenido el tacto de mencionar lo menos posible a la serpiente después del incidente, pero ese tío venía con toda la intención de causarle molestias. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho para…?

- Si te estás preguntando qué demonios me hiciste para que te odie tanto te lo voy a decir –dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, que contuvo imperceptiblemente la respiración-. No me importa que ella te haya perdonado, intentaste abandonar a Naruto, intentaste matarla. Y eso es algo que yo no voy a olvidar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cuál de las dos veces? –preguntó Sasuke al fin, recargando con suficiencia una mano en su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Qué? –lo interrogó Jiraiya, sintiendo como si se hubiera perdido en la conversación.

Una risilla sarcástica escapó de la boca del Uchiha, disfrutando tener el control de la situación por unos segundos. Ese viejo se parecía tanto a la dobe… Demasiado abierto, demasiado transparente, demasiado fácil de leer… Cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que eso solo acrecentaría la furia del sannin. Podría ser tan fácil terminar con esa situación aquí y ahora. Ante ese pensamiento, abrió de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando del espectáculo que era ver al enfurecido anciano aguantando las ganas de echársele encima.

- ¿Por cuál de las dos veces que intenté matar a Naruto me odias? –preguntó el pelinegro, aumentando ligeramente la magnitud de su sonrisa ladeada.

El peligris se echó para atrás como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera tocado, desagradablemente sorprendido por la confesión del chico.

"¡No se habrá atrevido a…!" pensaba el sannin mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando las palabras de la su joven discípula.

_¡Él no quería, dattebayo!_

"Esa mocosa…" se dijo a sí mismo el ermitaño. ¿Por qué le mentía así? ¿Un accidente? ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡A leguas se notaba el arrepentimiento del Uchiha por ser utilizado! (7)

- Una herida que tiene en el corazón, la que casi la mata… yo se la hice –afirmó el moreno, clavando sus ojos negros con aparente burla en los otros de tono similar.

- Idiota…

- La sangre de ella… era tanta que me cubrió por completo –siguió diciendo Sasuke sin escucharlo, alzando la mano que había empuñado ese maldito kunai-. Todavía escucho la risa de Orochimaru cuando la apuñale…

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Jiraiya al tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana.

La silla donde había estado sentado el gennin hasta el momento cayó al piso al ser arrollada por el brusco movimiento de ambos hombres. El pelinegro llevó por reflejo sus dos manos al brazo del sannin, pero al darse cuenta de su acción no hizo ademán de apartarlo. Soltó un ligero quejido cuando su espalda tocó la dura madera del muro de la oficina, que crujió por la fuerza del golpe, pero ese gemido de dolor se transformó poco a poco en una risa despectiva.

- Creo que ese olor a muerte nunca voy a poder quitármelo… -se regodeó Sasuke con cierta dificultad debido al agarre.

- ¡Tú de verdad quieres que te mate! –gritó el peligris aumentando la fuerza de su agarre, cortándole la respiración al niño.

El hombre miro directo a los ojos negros del chico, pero la respiración se le cortó a él al encontrarlos llenos de tristeza. Moribundos, agonizantes… ¿Dónde había visto ojos así de expresivos?

"¿Dónde?" pensó el peligris cerrando los ojos por un momento. Se estremeció al encontrar la respuesta, abriendo de nuevo los ojos por la sorpresa.

Ah, si… Con Naruto. Siempre que la rubia hablaba de esa época donde la dejaron sola en la Aldea, cuando él no había cumplido con el encargo de Minato como se debía…

Nunca pensó que el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke pudiera conseguir una mirada como esa.

- Es increíble… Tú de verdad quieres que te mate –dijo Jiraiya mientras lo soltaba.

El cuerpo del gennin cayó de rodillas, a falta de fuerzas que lo sostuvieran. No buscó levantarse, si acaso trataba de recuperar el aliento era solo por reflejo. El pelo le caía a los costados de la cara, ocultando por completo la expresión de su rostro. El ermitaño soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de llevarse una mano a la cara, toda la escena le había recordado que el ojinegro solo era un chiquillo de trece años.

"Menudo problema" se dijo a sí mismo el peligris "Ahora vengo a sentir culpa".

- Orochimaru era su mejor amigo, Naruto me lo dijo –comenzó a decir el Uchiha en un murmullo bajo y Jiraiya no logró evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo de aquellos lejanos días-. ¿Qué sintió cuando él intento asesinarlo? Imagino que fue lo mismo que sintió Naruto cuando yo intente matarla. Pero su historia no es igual a la de nosotros. ¡A diferencia de esa serpiente yo me arrepentí de lo que hice! –aseguró Sasuke levantando la cara de golpe.

El ermitaño abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por la cara de gennin, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplarlas, ya que rápidamente el muchacho volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado de demostrar sus emociones frente al anciano. Él no lloraba tan fácilmente, había aprendido cómo controlarse después de tanto tiempo solo, pero... de verdad que había llegado a su límite.

Pensó que después de lo que había pasado no podía sentirse peor, pero cuando más tarde nadie le reclamó nada, y después… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡La felicitación de Kakashi! Y cuando finalmente alguien le decía todas sus verdades a la cara, él se soltaba a llorar como una niña. Patético… Sin embargo, de verdad había sido demasiado. Cada palabra del peligris no hizo más que aumentar su culpa.

- Esta vez fue diferente. No intenté matar a mi mejor amigo, una persona que se defendía con todo lo que tenía, ¡igual o más fuerte que yo! Por unos segundos –dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños contra el piso de madera de la Torre Hokage-, el corazón de la persona que más amo dejo de latir… por mi culpa.

Un golpe seco obligó al sannin a volverse repentinamente, solo para ver como las manos empuñadas del chico habían golpeado el piso, buscando una manera de liberarse de todo ese enojo contra sí mismo. Observó con algo de pena como el movimiento se repetía una y otra vez, aumentando la fuerza a cada impactó. Si seguía así el crio terminaría por romperse los nudillos…

- Lo escuché… -dijo el moreno con la voz entrecortada, confundiendo por unos segundos al ermitaño-, estaba tan cerca que lo escuché… dejó de latir y pensé que el mío iba a parase con el suyo, pero no lo hizo. (8)

Entonces Jiraiya entendió de qué hablaba el chico. Demonios… eso de verdad debió haber sido terrible. Él no estuvo cuando Minato falleció, no estuvo cuando el viejo Sarutobi falleció, no estuvo cuando Orochimaru falleció… Si, como shinobi había dejado a muchos de sus compañeros atrás, amigos que nunca volvería a ver, pero la persona a la que le había entregado el corazón hacía muchos años seguía con vida.(9)

- No supe qué hacer… qué podía hacer… -balbuceó el ojinegro, llevando sus maltratadas manos a su cabeza, perdiéndolas entre su oscuro cabello-. Ella se iba… y yo me quedaba, sabiendo que era mi culpa. No fue solo el kunai… si desde un principio yo no hubiera escuchado a Orochimaru, ¡nada de esto habría pasado!

- Tsk... –se quejó el sannin cruzándose de brazos. ¿De qué servía tratar de atormentar al mocoso para que sintiera algo de culpa si toda la culpa que pudiera sentir se la provocaba él solo? A este paso el que acabaría lleno de remordimientos sería el propio ermitaño.

- ¡Me importa un comino Itachi, mi venganza, o el Clan Uchiha! ¡No voy a quedarme en Konoha soportando verla, recordando lo que le hice! –gritó el chico perdiendo el control.

- ¿Vas a irte, sabiendo qué tu hermano va detrás de ella? –preguntó finalmente Jiraiya, con voz inexpresiva, cualquier rastro de desprecio había desaparecido-. Conoces a Uchiha Itachi, sabes de lo que es capaz. El resto de Akatsuki no es mejor que él…

- No tengo la fuerza para protegerla –le recordó el pelinegro en un murmullo, dejando caer derrotado sus manos sobre su regazo.

Una sombra proyectada sobre él atrajo la atención de Sasuke, y cuando levantó los ojos se sorprendió al ver a Jiraiya extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- Puedes conseguirla –aseguró el sannin-. Mi propuesta aún está en pie, así como todas mis advertencias.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Kyubi-san, creo que no deberíamos… -balbuceó Iruka sujetándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

- Anda, Iruka –dijo el pelirrojo con un ronroneo, dándose la vuelta para abrazar al castaño, al mismo tiempo que restregaba su mejilla contra la suya-. Quiero ver el espectáculo.

Los ojos rojos del zorro se clavaron con picardía en la pequeña rendija que había dejado la puerta abierta de una habitación, con más exactitud, la habitación de hospital que ocupaba cierta niña revoltosa número uno en sorprender a la gente. Adentro, un interesante encuentro entre maestro y estudiante se desarrollaba, y el entrometido animal quería ser testigo principal de esa función.

- Ne, Kakashi-sensei. He estado pensando… -comenzó la Uzumaki, llevándose una mano a su rubia cabeza tratando de concentrarse.

Al parecer la plática con el Hatake iba a ser más difícil de lo que la niña pensaba, ¡no sabía ni cómo empezar! El ojo curveado de su sensei, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a empezar él con la conversación solo la ponía más nerviosa, además de que el anbu emanaba una confianza en sí mismo que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

"¡Es tan lindo ver a Naru-chan defendiendo a Iruka!" se decía el peliplateado ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Ciertamente el pervertido sensei había tenido pocas… lo que podría llamarse parejas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca se topó con la necesidad de tener que contar con el permiso de los hijos de alguna de esas personas para poder salir, y con el maestro de la Academia Ninja… ni siquiera tenía una relación con el Umino, apenas esa tarde esperaba conseguir la aprobación de su rubio retoño para poder acercársele como debía ser. (10) Aunque conociendo el carácter que tenía la Uzumaki no le quedaba más que aceptar su veredicto, por lo menos mientras sus ojos azules estuvieran atentos.

- Trate de tener _La Charla_ con ese condenado zorro y al final no me entendía ni yo sola, dattebayo –dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros, atrayendo la atención del peliplateado, con las mejillas algo infladas por la molestia que le causaba ese recuerdo-. Otosan es mejor en esto… Neji no me dijo nada después de que mi papá hablara con él.

"Seguramente Neji no te habría dicho nada ni aunque lo amenazaras" pensó Kakashi con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Así que vamos a dejarlo corto, ¿está bien? –propuso Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hai –contestó alegremente el Hatake, dejándose contagiar por la entusiasta actitud de su estudiante.

El sensei se sorprendió cuando fue tomado bruscamente del chaleco ninja, jalándolo hasta que su cara quedó a pocos centímetros del de su repentinamente peligrosa alumna, los ojos habitualmente celestes de la kunoichi poseían un tono rojizo apenas perceptible. Kakashi quiso pensar que el repentino aumento de la temperatura en el cuarto se debía a su nerviosismo y no a que Naruto dejaba escapar su chakra a través de su piel para agredirlo.

- Le haces llorar por una de tus tonterías, una sola vez –susurró la Uzumaki con la voz afilada, sus incisivos superiores se veían ligeramente más blancos y puntiagudos-, una lágrima… y te la corto.

- Ah… -balbuceó el Hatake sacudiendo las manos entre ambos para que lo soltara, con el sudor resbalándole por el oculto rostro, pero la niña prefirió ignorarlo.

- Después hare tu vida tan miserable –siguió diciendo la rubia al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre-, que maldecirás el día en que te atreviste a ver a los ojos de Iruka-sensei solo para jugar. ¿Quedó… -preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos con ira-, claro?

El sensei se apresuró a agitar su cabeza afirmativamente, demostrando su conformidad. Prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario para algún otro momento donde no corriera el riesgo de ser asesinado.

- ¡Bien, dattebayo! ¡Ahora vamos por ramen al Ichiraku! –dijo la Uzumaki alzando un puño con energía, con su boca haciéndose agua al pensar en su próxima comida-. ¡Tenemos que planear la fiesta de despedida del teme, dattebayo!

- Creo que se superó a sí misma…. –murmuró Kyubi sujetándose al marco de la puerta, gratamente sorprendido por la fiereza de su contendor-. Eso fue impresionante. ¿Ne, Iruka? –le preguntó al maestro con una enorme sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para encararlo, pero el pelirrojo se desconcertó al no encontrar a nadie en el corredor más que una enfermera que iba con paso apresurado a un lugar desconocido del nosocomio.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó el castaño irrumpiendo en la habitación de hospital, señalándole su nueva posición al demonio-. ¡¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese?

- ¡Yo no dije nada malo, dattebayo! –se defendió Naruto elevando los brazos para protegerse del regaño de su padre, pero de poco le sirvió. La niña soltó un potente chillido cuando su oreja derecha fue capturada con bastante fuerza por los morenos dedos del Umino.

- ¡No puedes ir amenazando a las personas solo porque sí! –la regaño Iruka con reprobación, agitando su dedo índice delante de la cara de la Uzumaki, haciendo sentir a la gennin de nuevo en la academia.

"¿A no? ¿Quién es el sensei que tenía y sigue teniendo atemorizados a todos los chicos de mi generación, dattebayo?" pensó la rubia con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- ¡Sólo intento que el pervertido de Kakashi no te haga nada, Otosan! –gritó ojiazul manoteando la mano del maestro para que dejara de torturar a su orejita.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando efectivamente dejo se sentir aquella presión en su oído, parpadeó varias veces confundida al ver que no solo su padre había dejado de regañarla, sino que le dedicaba una mirada de cariño.

- Naruto… ¿acaso me vez intimidando a Neji para que no te invite a salir? –dijo el castaño con voz más dulce, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Claro que no! –aseguró la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos-. Lo haces a escondidas, dattebayo… -murmuró por lo bajo, pero para su desgracia sus palabras llegaron a los oídos del chunnin.

- ¿Qué dijiste, señorita? –dijo Iruka con la mandíbula apretada, una vena comenzado a hacerse notoria en su frente. Su mano volvió a cerrarse en torno al maltratado oído de la kunoichi.

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Lo juró! ¡Nada! –gritó Naruto volviendo a agitarse como un pez fuera del agua-. ¡Ay! ¡Otosan!

- ¡Si sigues con ese comportamiento no habrá ninguna fiesta! –aseguró el castaño volviendo a agitar su dedo amenazador.

- ¡Esta bien, dattebayo! –aseguró la rubia con el labio temblándole por el dolor (11)-. No le haré nada al hentai… digo, a Kakashi-sensei –terminó diciendo la niña con una risita, corrigiéndose justo a tiempo, pese a la mirada reprobatoria del castaño.

"Por ahora…" pensó Naruto para sí.

"Cuenta conmigo, mocosa" aseguró Kyubi por medio de su nexo, alzando los pulgares para demostrarle todo su apoyo.

Kakashi miró con malos ojos ese intercambio de señas por parte del demonio, pero tuvo que callarse cuando la rubia le sacó la lengua con burla, jalándose al mismo tiempo el parpado inferior de su ojo derecho. Era obvio que la Uzumaki confiaba más en su mascota que en él, al pelirrojo podía tenerlo controlado en gran parte.

"Te estoy observando, dattebayo" gesticuló la rubia, señalando con sus dedos índice y medio sus ojos para después desviarlos al ojo descubierto y al cubierto del Hatake, todo esto en una pequeña distracción de Iruka.

- No tienes porque defenderme tanto, voy a estar bien –dijo el Umino ligeramente ofendido, al fin y al cabo el adulto era él y no ella, ¡el padre era él y no Naruto!

El castaño abrió la boca extrañado, cuando vio como la niña bajaba la cabeza, empuñando sus manos con coraje contenido. De reojo notó como la respiración de zorro se agitaba ligeramente, indicando un robo de chakra por parte de la pequeña rubia.

- Nunca te he visto tan triste –susurró la Uzumaki todavía con la mirada gacha, pero una mano se extendió señalando a su joven padre-, como cuando ves ese anillo… -afirmó elevando sus ojos azules de golpe, como si pudiera ver el objeto de su odio por medio del chunnin-, ¡que te dio ese bastardo de Mizuki!

- Naruto… -contestó Iruka con la voz seca. Sin darse cuenta el maestro había llevado una mano a su pecho, acariciando la cadena que apenas se veía a través del cuello de la camisa-. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de esto?

- Solo no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, dattebayo –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

La kunoichi odiaba al peliazul, odiaba ese anillo. ¡Sobre todo le enfermaba la manera en que Iruka se seguía aferrando a ese maldito aro de metal!

- Será mejor que te duermas, si no ten por seguro que Tsunade-sama no te dejara asistir a la fiesta –contestó el castaño con voz temblorosa, evadiendo el tema sin importarle ser grosero. El maestro se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose con cierta prisa hacia la salida de la habitación-. Ah… esto… ya es hora de irme a la Torre Hokage, ¡cuídenla por favor! –dijo mirando alternativamente a Kakashi y al pelirrojo, recordando con algo de pena la presencia de ambos hombres en el cuarto.

- Hai –contestó Kyubi, menos sorprendido que el Hatake por la conversación mantenida entre padre e hija.

Sin esperar otra respuesta el maestro salió prácticamente corriendo del cuarto, evitando por completo la mirada de Kakashi. El peliplateado se alegró más que nunca en su vida de traer una máscara cubriéndole el rostro, salvándolo de la vergüenza de ser descubierto con la boca abierta debido a la impresión. Ahora entendía mejor las advertencias que el zorro le había hecho durante la misión en Kioto.

_- Solo voy a advertirte una cosa, Hatake –lo llamó nuevamente el demonio con la voz melancólica-. En cierta forma Iruka se parece mucho a Naruto, atrae las miradas sobre él, todos en Konoha lo conocen… ¿Nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que una persona como él esta solo? En el pasado… -siguió diciendo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con ira, el aura asesina que despedía el demonio empezó a sofocar al ninja copia-, alguien le hizo mucho daño… Si él te elige, no te atrevas a hacerle lo mismo, porque entonces te aseguró que Naruto no te defenderá…_

- Así que… Mizuki –dijo finalmente el peliplateado después de un incómodo y prolongado silencio, llevando una mano a su cabello para agitarlo con cierto nerviosismo.

- Iruka-sensei nunca me dijo un nombre, pero sé que es él –respondió Naruto desviando la vista hacia la ventana-. Solo decía que se habían querido mucho, pero que él había hecho algo que no puede perdonarle. Lo peor es que todavía lo quiere. Aún va a visitarlo a prisión cada semana… y nunca se quita ese tonto anillo, dattebayo –terminó diciendo la rubia golpeando su colchón como si él fuera el culpable de todas su desgracias.

El anbu tenía un vago recuerdo sobre ese hombre. Hacia unos meses, ese chunnin había armado un buen escándalo por el robo del pergamino de primer Hokage, problema en el que involucró a Naruto y a Iruka. Según tenía entendido el tal Mizuki incluso intentó asesinar a la rubia para no dejar testigos. Tal vez… no, estaba seguro de que ese era el motivo por el que el Umino no podía perdonar a su antigua pareja.

"Ser traicionado de esa manera por la persona que amas, tu compañero de vida... no debe ser fácil" pensó para sí mismo el Hatake "Y aún así sigue visitándolo".

Con decisión, el hombre avanzó hasta quedar de nuevo a un costado de la cama de la herida, ante la atenta mirada del animal de ojos rojos. Su repentino cambio de lugar en la habitación llamó la atención de su estudiante, justo como el jounin esperaba.

- Ne, Naruto… Te prometo que no voy a hacerle daño a Iruka –afirmó Kakashi, con su único ojo visible curveado con simpatía.

Pasados unos instantes de confusión, la niña dejo salir una cálida sonrisa de sus labios dedicada a su maestro. El ninja copia podía ser un pervertido, un holgazán, un irresponsable la mayor parte del tiempo (12), pero por el tono de su voz la Uzumaki supo que podía confiar en él. Hatake Kakashi podía tener muchos defectos, como cualquier ser humano, pero él nunca sería un traidor. Ya fuera a Konoha, a su equipo, o a las personas que aprecia, el poseedor del Sharingan siempre sería fiel.

- Te creo si me dejas ver tu cara de nuevo, dattebayo –dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos, rompiendo bruscamente la bonita atmosfera creada.

- Ie –contestó el peliplateado, retirándose rápidamente hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Kyubi no pudo evitar alzar una ceja por la incredulidad, sin querer creerse lo bajo que podía llegar a caer la ojiazul. Tampoco podía creer lo poco convincente que fue su chantaje… ¿qué no le había enseñado nada a esa mocosa?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Tenía que intentarlo, dattebayo! –se defendió la rubia de los acusadores ojos del pelirrojo-. La primera vez a penas si fue un vistazo…

Para su mala suerte el peliplateado se rehusó rotundamente a ceder a su petición, de hecho, el hombre había sacado de nuevo del portashirukens, que colgaba de la parte trasera de su pantalón, ese estúpido libro que todavía tenía por costumbre leer. La niña solo se cruzó nuevamente de brazos mientras un puchero se instalaba en su cara, algún día mataría a ese Ero-sennin por escribir tantas tonterías. Y ese tonto de Kakashi-sensei…

"Así no va conseguir que le ayude con mi Otosan, dattebayo" pensó la Uzumaki echándose en la cama de lleno "Si tan sólo Sasuke-teme estuviera aquí… me aburriría menos, dattebayo".

Una idea asaltó su mente en cuanto la imagen de su compañero de equipo hizo aparición en sus pensamientos.

- Onisan… Ven, tengo que contarte un secreto, dattebayo –dijo Naruto agitando un poco su mano al tiempo que una tierna sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, que nadie le creyó.

"¿Un secreto?" pensó Kyubi claramente desconfiado, pero se acercó finalmente, al fin y al cabo que podría hacerle la mocosa a él "Pero si he estado con ella todo el tiempo… ¿Sera de Iruka?".

- Ne, ne… ¡Estúpido zorro! ¡Te estoy hablando, dattebayo! –gritó la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, pensando que era ignorada por el susodicho.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –gritó a su vez el demonio, cansado de sentirse utilizado por la niña.

Se calló de golpe cuando sintió como una mano se le posaba con algo de brusquedad en la cara, acariciándole el rostro. Miro con verdadera confusión a la kunoichi, hasta que una mueca burlona apareció en la cara de la Uzumaki, mientras que sus heridas más visibles comenzaban a desaparecer.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Iruka te dijo claramente que no podías…! –comenzó a gritar el animal al comprender que había caído en el engaño de la ojiazul, pero la niña decidió ignóralo. Después de un parpadeó ya se encontraba con un pie en la ventana abierta de la habitación.

- ¡Nos vemos, zorro-baka! ¡Voy por el teme, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto con burla, jalándose el parpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo y sacándole la lengua al demonio.

- Ha tomado desprevenido al más poderoso de los bijuu… ¡Qué vergüenza! –murmuró Kakashi a espaldas de Kyubi, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

"Y tuvo el descaro de llamarme hermano…" pensó el pelirrojo, todavía sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Ahora como vamos a explicarle a Iruka que…! –dijo el demonio girándose para encarar al peliplateado, para solo encontrase con los restos de una nube gris-. ¡Kakashi! ¡Tú también debías vigilarla! ¡No voy a cargar con toda la bronca yo solo! ¡Kakashi! –gritó el Nueve colas agitando los puños.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Dije qué no iba a ir… -dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, girando la cara para no encarar a su compañera.

- ¡Pero…! ¡Es nuestra fiesta, dattebayo! –berreó Naruto agitando sus puños por encima de su cabeza, sin darse por vencida todavía.

Después de que el pelinegro se decidiera por ser el alumno de Ero-sennin, la Uzumaki supo que había una solo cosa que desearía pasar junto a su compañero antes de que se fuera… Iruka-sensei prometió hacerle su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, el castaño estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en organizarla, dejando de lado algunos tristes recuerdos que le traía ese día. Rogando para que su deseo se cumpliera, la kunoichi le había pedido a su padre adelantar la festividad, no importaba que no fuera precisamente el 10 de octubre, ni que el cumpleaños del Uchiha hacia semanas que había pasado, lo importante era que Sasuke estuviera presente todavía, solo eso quería. El maestro no pudo negarse, así que todo aquel que conociera a los nueve novatos se encontró invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, además de algo así como fiesta de despedida para este último… a pesar de no contar con el consentimiento de uno de los festejados. Eso sí, su desagrado ante la idea parecía ser total.

- No me interesa… -aseguró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

- Teme –maldijo la niña, conteniéndose para no golpearlo, por esta vez sabía que convencer al Uchiha a golpes no resultaría con un triunfo para ella. No es como si alguna vez supusiera un triunfo para ella…

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? –preguntó el pelinegro sujetándose con más firmeza la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Dicha sea la verdad, estar medio desnudo en su habitación después de un relajante baño no era nada incomodo para él, pero si a la ecuación le añadías una Uzumaki Naruto presionándolo para que saliera con ella era algo demasiado nuevo y extraño como para estar impasible en todo momento.

- En tu cama –contestó la rubia señalando el mueble, ignorando por completo la condición de su compañero. No sería la primera vez que viera al moreno con poca ropa, ya lo había hecho antes en las raras ocasiones que fue los baños termales con el equipo siete. Además estaba cubierto por el amor a Kami… no era como si esa toalla fuera a caerse delante de ella.

- ¡Esa no, dobe! ¡Mi pijama! –gritó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No puedes ir a la fiesta en pijama, dattebayo! ¡Deberías ser más agradecido! –gritó la ojiazul apuntándolo con un dedo-. ¡Ino-chan se esmero mucho eligiéndote esta ropa!

"Si lo sabré yo que me trajo por toda la tienda… ¿A mí que me importa sí la camisa combinaba con los ojos del teme?" pensó la Uzumkia acordándose de esas torturantes horas "Neji-kun tiene razón, ¡ir de compras es peor que un kunai en el cuello! No sé cómo puedo andar después de eso, dattebayo".

El motivo de su discusión descansaba sobre la colcha azul marino de la cama, totalmente indiferente a la tormenta que provocaba. Se trataba de unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, junto con una camiseta negra que no llegaba a los codos, mientras que unas zapatillas deportivas de un deslumbrante color blanco aguardaban al pie de la cama. La camisa tenía al frente el dibujo de una serpiente de un tono gris acero, que se enroscaba por todo el pecho, desviándose al costado derecho hasta terminar en la espalda. Naruto no había estado muy segura de esa elección por el motivo que la decoraba, pero al final la Yamanaka se había salido con la suya. El conjunto terminaba con una chaqueta en un color rojo bastante brillante con algunos detalles en blanco.

- ¡Dije que no voy a ir, usuratonkachi! –aseguró el moreno sin dar su brazo a torcer-. ¡Ahora date la vuelta mientras me cambio! –dijo después, resignado ante su suerte. La rubia no necesito oír dos veces la orden antes de acatarla.

El chico se había cansado de buscar por todo el lugar algo más que ponerse, pero su enojo solo creció al constatar que cualquier otra prenda de su pertenencia había desaparecido, dejando impecablemente vacios los cajones de todos sus muebles. Sospechaba que cierto sensei olvidadizo que en esos momentos maldecía hasta la decima generación estaba involucrado, la Uzumaki no podía haber sido tan rápida sin haberlo notado, y ese Hatake haría cualquier cosa para complacer a Iruka-sensei.

- Por favor… -volvió a insistir Naruto con los ojos brillantes.

- Ese es un truco muy bajo hasta para ti, dobe –dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja de manera reprobatoria.

- ¡No me digas dobe, teme! –gritó la kunoichi repentinamente enojada.

- ¡Y tú no me digas teme, usuratonkachi! –contestó el pelinegro en el mismo tono, sin dejarse amedrentar por la niña.

- ¡Dejaré de llamarte teme cuando dejes de serlo, dattebayo! –alegó la rubia, pisando el suelo con fuerza.

- ¡Pues yo no voy a dejar de llamarte usuratonkachi porque probablemente sea la última vez que lo haga en años! –gritó el Uchiha dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, tapándose la boca inmediatamente al analizar lo que había salido de ella.

Los ojos celestes de la Uzumaki se abrieron por la sorpresa, antes de llenarse de tristeza y morderse el labio inferior con preocupación.

- Sasuke… -susurró la niña extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia él.

Pero el muchacho no lo dejó tocarlo, sino que aparto la mano con suavidad pero decisión, esquivando su mirada, en una reacción cada vez más automática. Todavía le resultaba difícil estar cerca de Naruto y recibir su compasión no le hacía sentirse mejor. Cualquier cosa menos su lástima…

- Todavía puedes quedarte, dattebayo –dijo la kunoichi sin amedrentarse, acercándose hasta poner ambas manos en el pecho de Sasuke-. En Konoha… conmigo –terminó diciendo con voz anhelante, buscando los ojos negros del chico.

Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, el pelinegro se permitió ver de nuevo esos brillantes ojos azules, reuniendo cualquier recuerdo de la batalla con Orochimaru y mandándolos al lugar más alejado de su mente por algunos momentos.

- Debo… Necesito irme, Naruto –susurró el moreno, elevando poco a poco sus brazos hasta rodear los hombros de la rubia.

- Entiendo… -contestó la niña en el mismo volumen, pero visiblemente más aliviada ahora que sentía el tacto de su compañero otra vez tan cercano. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, recargando su cabeza sobre el torso del pelinegro. Era tan fácil olvidarse de los problemas cuando estaban así…

- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, ¡y qué vas a dejar de hacer tonterías! –susurró Sasuke aumentando un poco la fuerza con la que abrazaba a la Uzumaki, como si algo pudiera llegar de improviso y atacarla si la niña abandonaba sus brazos-. Si todos los Akatsuki tienen el mismo nivel que Itachi no son un juego.

"Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas" se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha "Solo necesito tu palabra y podre irme tranquilo".

- ¡Te lo prometo, teme! –dijo la rubia elevando la cara repentinamente, casi golpeando la barbilla del pelinegro con el movimiento-. Pero a cambio… Promete que no usaras ese ojo a menos que no te quede de otra, dattebayo.

- ¿Mi Mangekyo Sharingan? –preguntó el chico algo extrañado.

- Estaba muy débil, pero no fueron alucinaciones mías –murmuró Naruto bajando la mirada, al tiempo que sus manos formaban apretados puños-. Sera todo lo poderoso que tú quieras, dattebayo… ¡Pero vi como estabas sangrando! ¡Esa cosa te hace daño y no vale la pena que…! –dijo aumentando la voz, antes de callarse de golpe-. Prométemelo… -susurró en un tono tan suplicante y lastimero que el Uchiha deseo no haberlo escuchado nunca.

Una fría indiferencia cubrió la cara del gennin, alarmando aun más a la niña. El precio por conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan había sido demasiado, además de casi una casualidad, una mera suerte. Fue necesario que, algo que juró nunca hacer, pasara para poder conseguir ese poder, dejarlo de lado sólo porque esa dobe se lo pidiera de buenas a primeras sería un desperdicio, y significaría un punto menos para lograr vencer a Itachi.

- Está bien… -contestó finalmente el moreno, muy a su desgana, rindiéndose antes esos ojos azules.

"¿Por qué cedo tan fácil ante esta dobe?" pensó Sasuke, algo decepcionado consigo mismo "Ah… Ya lo recuerdo… Porque yo estoy… "

- ¡Prométemelo! –exigió Naruto sujetándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

- Ya, ya. Te lo prometo, usuratonkachi… -murmuró el Uchiha, colocando una mano sobre su rubia cabeza.

- ¡Bien! –gritó la niña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, olvidándose rápidamente de su repentina depresión-. ¡Vamos entonces, dattebayo! –dijo sujetando la mano de Sasuke, tomando por completo desprevenido a su dueño-. ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

- ¡Espera! ¡Naruto! –contestó el pelinegro tratando de liberarse-. ¡Nunca dije que iba a ir, maldición! ¡Usuratonkachi!

Pero de nada le sirvieron sus gritos, o quizás no intentaba liberarse con la misma determinación que proclamaban sus quejas, pues pronto estuvo delante de la puerta del maestro Umino, adentro de cuya casa se escuchaba un bullicio bastante alegre y contagioso. Para desagrado de Sasuke, cuando Naruto toco y la puerta fue abierta, descubrió que quien había salido a recibirlos era nada más y nada menos que Hyuga Neji. Su ánimo no mejoro ante el grito de "¡Neji-kun!" por parte de su compañera, que dejó de tomarle la mano para acercarse al castaño y plantarle sin ningún pudor un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente la cara del ojiperla se torno de un color ligeramente rojo por la vergüenza, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por apenarse delante del bastardo del Uchiha, que con toda seguridad se burlaría de él, pero en lo último en que pensaba Sasuke era en divertirse.

Sin percatarse de las miradas asesinas que se mandaban ambos chicos, la Uzumaki volvió a tomar la mano del moreno y arrastrarlo dentro de su hogar. Cuando el pelinegro paso al lado de Neji sus hombros se rozaron, liberándose pequeñas descargas por parte del Uchiha que no pasaron desapercibidas para los presentes. El Hyuga no se dejo amedrentar, alzando solo un poco su mano izquierda, consiguiendo cortar con su harichakra al moreno, cuando su mano pasó a centímetros de la suya. El Uchiha se limitó a sacudir con prepotencia su extremidad, sin girarse para ver de frente al castaño. Ese insignificante corte no había sido nada comparado con las heridas que consiguieron tras la pelea que habían sostenido apenas hace unos días atrás.

_- Aguarden… -dijo Neji deteniendo sus pasos, provocando que el resto del equipo Gai lo imitara._

_Pero antes de que sus dos compañeros pudieran preguntar el motivo, el muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás. Perfectamente clavado en el lugar que hasta hace unos segundos había ocupado el castaño, sin siquiera un temblor que lo recorriera, estaba un afilado kunai._

_- Hyuga… -se escuchó un murmullo proveniente de los arboles._

_- Uchiha… -contestó el aludido torciendo el gesto, provocando que Sasuke saltara hasta una rama donde era visible. Un segundo kunai estaba girando en su mano derecha, sujetándolo por el anillo con el que terminaba el arma._

_- ¡Deja de decir mi nombre como si fuera una maldita blasfemia! –gritó al moreno al tiempo que se lo lanzaba (13)._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡Kory-san! ¿¡Ya casi terminas! –gritó Zaphy, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de una potente patada de sus pies descalzos.

- Hai, hai… -balbuceó la morena sobresaltándose de repente, revolviendo las hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio con bastante torpeza. A juzgar por sus adormilados ojos, dos segundos atrás había estado durmiendo.

- ¡Mira! ¡Son las cartas de los capítulos donde asesinamos a Naruto! ¡Están clasificadas! –gritó la peliazul agitando un pequeña bolsa que cargaba con ambas manos, dejando de lado la cara molesta de su socia.

- ¿Clasificadas? –preguntó la escritora, de verdad confundida por la información.

- Hai –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa entusiasta-. Estas son felicitaciones… -explicó alzando un par de cartas juntas.

- No me sorprende… -aseguró Kory, recargando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

- Estas son amenazas de muerte… -siguió diciendo Zaphy mostrando ahora un montón considerable, sin mostrase preocupada por el claro riesgo a su vida que implicaba.

- No me sorprende… -corroboró la morena con la misma actitud aburrida.

- Estás son amenazas de muerte seguidas de felicitaciones… -dijo la directora sosteniendo un montón de tamaño algo menor.

- Bipolares… -masculló la otra mujer por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo va el capítulo de hoy…? –preguntó la ojidorada dejando de lado la correspondencia, acercándose al lugar de trabajo de su compañera-. Vas retrasada… -dijo al tiempo que tomaba la hoja en la que estaba trabajando la morena cuando llegó de manera tan sutil.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Kory tratando de detenerla.

_- Factores de virulencia para E. coli… _-murmuró la peliazul leyendo el título de encabeza el escrito-. Esta es tu tarea… -dijo la mujer mirándola con reprobación desde su posición de pie.

Parte del acuerdo de su asociación era que ninguna traería sus "problemas personales" al trabajo, y por lo visto alguien no estaba cumpliendo con su parte.

- Tsk… -maldijo Kory, pero sintiéndose algo avergonzada al saberse descubierta, quitándole de las manos las hojas de papel con algo de brusquedad.

- Dijiste que la habías terminado –la regañó la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo la estoy revisando –aseguró la morena imitando su gesto-. El capítulo está debajo…

- _Historia Clínica… _-leyó Zaphyrla, alzando la ceja con renovado enfado.

- ¡Debajo! –gritó la morena, volviendo a quitarle el documento.

- ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí? –preguntó la peliazul, paseando su mirada por la cafetera vacía que yacía en una mesa a unos cuantos pasos, así como en los vacios paquetes de galletas que si no recordaba mal ni siquiera estaban abiertos ayer.

- No se ha ido desde ayer –contestó una voz irritada desde la puerta.

- ¿Uchiha? –dijo la directora bastante sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó con suspicacia al recordar que hoy no tenía llamado.

- La dobe me dijo que la cuidara –contestó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, señalando con la cabeza a una airada escritora, que estaba segura de no necesitar a nadie que la vigilara. ¡Vamos, que no era ninguna niña!

- Deberías… -comenzó a decirle la directora a su compañera, algo preocupada.

- Estaba a punto de llamarte, Uchiha –la interrumpió la morena, sin dejar que la otra mujer le propusiera un descanso-. Yo no puedo sola con ella –dijo señalando a la ojidorada, que se mostró en verdad confundida.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó la chica, perdiéndose de que iba el asunto.

Kory prefirió levantarse de su silla y rodear el escritorio para colocarse delante de la peliazul. Este era un asunto serio, no debería tratarse a la ligera.

- Zaphy… -dijo la morena tomándola por los hombros-. Debes aceptar que tienes un problema.

- ¿Yo? Yo no tengo ningún problema, soy feliz mientras exista el yaoi en el mundo –contestó la muchacha con los ojos brillantes.

- De eso quería hablarte –alegó la escritora rodando los ojos.

- ¡No tengo un problema! –gritó Zaphy apartando las manos que la sujetaban de golpe, mientras una mueca demente aparecía en su cara, sacándole sendas venas en la frente a las dos personas presentes. Una mano la llevó discretamente a su espalda, donde había mantenido a su precioso desde su llegada.

"Mi precioso…. Mi precioso… My precious…" pensó la peliazul, acariciándose la espalda, con un ligero hilo de baba amenazando con resbalarle por la mejilla. Desgraciadamente ese movimiento fue detectado por la persona que la regañaba.

- ¿A no? –preguntó Kory alzando nuevamente la ceja, arrebatándole las hojas que ocultaba. Claramente la mujer no había tenido tiempo que leer todo el texto, pero las pocas palabras sueltas que captó evidenciaban su contenido.

- ¡Pensaba leerlo mientras desayunaba! –se defendió la ojidorada, saltando para recuperar su vida, arg… que diga, su tesoro.

- No has dormido bien… -le regaño su socia, señalando las recientes ojeras que adornaban su rostro.

- ¡No tengo ningún problema! –gritó Zaphy perdiendo los estribos.

Dos tosecitas diferentes por parte de las personas presentes le indicaron lo poco que confiaban en sus palabras. La morena le mostró de nuevo el ansiado texto, obteniendo la reacción esperada.

- ¡Yaoi! –gritó la directora con una mirada enloquecida. Segundos después Kory oculto de nuevo el escrito de sus ojos.

Todo regreso a la calma.

- ¡Yaoi!

Repitió el proceso solo por diversión.

- ¡Yaoi!

Un gruñido por parte de Sasuke le dijo que él también estaba presente, y que ya estaba harto. La escritora torció la boca molesta.

- Zaphy-chan… Tengo el nuevo capítulo de ese fic que tú sigues… -dijo Kory con voz melosa, ese tono que para el Uchiha solo significaba peligro.

- ¿Qué fic? –preguntó la aludida con los ojos nuevamente brillantes

"Sí… ¿cuál de todos?" pensó el moreno para sí mismo, rodando los ojos.

- Ese de tu pareja favorita… -contestó ojicafe, sonriendo con falsa ternura.

- ¡Dámelo! –gritó la peliazul con ansias asesinas.

- Lo tiene Sasuke tras la espalda –se apresuró a contestar Kory antes de que la bestia le saltara encima.

- ¡Espera! –gritó el Uchiha, alzando una mano para protegerse.

- ¡Dámelo! –gritó Zaphy sin escucharlo.

"¿¡Cómo se le ocurre a esa mujer soltarme a una yaoista enloquecida?" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, arrojándole la hoja que había llevado consigo a petición de su jefa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él. El papel fue ágilmente atrapado al vuelo por su directora.

- Este no es el nuevo capítulo del fic… -murmuró la mujer, una vez leídas las primeras palabras-. Es un aviso: "Mi nombre es Zaphyrla… y soy adicta al yaoi. A partir de hoy estoy en abstinencia".

Abrió la boca con sorpresa al comprender lo que había salido de ella.

- Están locos –dijo la peliazul, mirando a las dos personas que estaban delante suyo, como si no fuera ella la que tuviera un problema de salud mental.

- Mira quién habla… -masculló Sasuke por lo bajo.

- ¡No voy a hacerlo! –gritó la ojidorada con vehemencia.

- Es por tu bien, Zaphy-chan –dijo Kory de nuevo con esa voz melosa.

- ¡Esa es una mentira que le dicen a las buenas personas para dejar el yaoi! –gritó Zaphy, temblando ligeramente.

- No te pedimos que lo dejes, solo que lo controles –explicó su socia sin darse por vencida.

- Es lo mismo… -aseguró la terca mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como sea… ya tomé medidas –contestó la morena sin darle importancia al infantil comportamiento de su compañera-. Ven conmigo Uchiha, quiero que ensayes la pelea con el Hyuga –dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Tsk… -gruño molesto el pelinegro, hartó de que le dieran ordenes, pero siguió a su jefa al fin y al cabo.

- Yo no tengo un problema… Yo se me controlar… -murmuró la peliazul una vez que se quedó sola, dirigiéndose a la computadora. No tardó mucho en teclear la dirección de la pagina web que la mantenía pegada a la maquina-. Ji, ji, ji…. Yaoi… -balbuceó Zaphy, otra vez con esa mirada demente.

No tenía ni cinco minutos leyendo cuando la pantalla de la computadora se oscureció, y unas letras blancas bastante grandes parecieron en esa negrura.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Y la historia? -gritó la directora aterrada-. "Recuerda que eres una yaoista en recuperación… ¡Ten un buen día! n _ n" –leyó en voz alta, bastante consternada.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...**

- ¡NO! –se escuchó un gritó en la lejanía.

- Creo que ya activó el programa… -dijo Sasuke sin detener sus pasos, ni extrañarse por el repentino grito.

- Maldición, se tardó más de lo que esperaba –murmuró Kory, cruzándose de brazos delante de él.

- Perdiste la apuesta –dijo el Uchiha, con una sonrisa ladeada, saboreando su victoria.

- A diferencia de ciertos orgullosos, yo sí acepto mi momentánea e insípida derrota –contestó su jefa encogiéndose de hombros, provocando un gruñido por parte de pelinegro.

* * *

(1) Mira que conveniente, que chiquito es el mundo, ¿no? :P

(2) Por supuesto XD

(3) ¡Cobarde! ¡No huyas, Ero-sennin!

(4) No se ustedes, pero para mí que Tsunade sabe muy bien como está la salud mental de sus subordinados. Lástima que haga poco para arreglarla -_-*

(5) Na, ¿entonces Naruto si puede? XD

(6) ¡Na! ¿En serio? O_O

(7) Por favor… ¿se noto el sarcasmo de la frase? Porque en serio que creo que no lo describí muy bien, como que le falto algo…

(8) Esto es una babosada, pero me gusto como quedó la oración :P

(9) Que cursi… Saquen sus propias conclusiones de esto :P

(10) ¿Y la mano que le ha metido no cuenta como acercársele como debía ser? Hipócrita -_-*

(11) Quejica…

(12) ¡Ufa! Cuantos halagos…

(13) Ho, ho… ¡Que finito salió el Uchiha! Pero apoco no se escucha padre: ¡Blasfemia! :P

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como dicen que los trata el mundo? Pues a mi bien, no me quejo :) Bien, para que vean que no soy una mal agradecida, aqui estan las respuestas a sus reviews, no me gusta darlas asi, es menos personal, pero bueno... u.u ¡Voten en la encuesta de mi perfil! Y... mi pareja favorita, fuera de Naruto, y por encima de todo todo, es... ¡RoyxEd!  
**

hinamor007: ¡Gracias! Espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado n.n

nayumi: Eso hubiera sido un giro muy interesante, pero los fics de zombies no se me dan, muchas viceras volando y poco amor :P Las tecnicas senjutsu no seran un problema, ya que Naruto las aprendio una vez que regreso a la aldea, pero necesito que el teme se vaya con Jiraiya por una tecnica en especial, que no te dire porque soy mala :) Bueno, tal vez exagera con lo de la vide u.u, pero en cuanto a Sakura, lo siento, pero... todavia la necesito viva u.u

YURI-17-08: Lo siento, creo que me tarde :P pero espero que hayas disfrutado la actualizacion.

Isis Sakuris-chan: Bueno... no se tiene todo lo que se quiere, lo siento :( Pero si se van juntos la relacion avanza y se acaba la historia. ¡Cuidate tu tambien! n.n

Hime-Sora: Pues... creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta la encontraste aqui, ¡pero este capitulo tambien estuvo largo! :P Al menos te cumpli uno de tus deseos n.n

Yuki-2310: Si, yo tambien deberia estar estudiando, pero como que esto se vuelve una adiccion u.u Por cierto, estudiamos la misma carrera :P Y Sasuke, pues... ya viste u.u

susisan: ¡Gracias! Espero que esta espera (O_o) tambien haya valido la pena n.n

Valkiria Thrud: Esa tambien fue de mis partes favoritas, aunque el insulto de Sasuke no me convencio del todo, pero bueno, esa es la palabra u.u ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

X-x-YukO-x-X: Si, nuevamente lamento lo de la broma, ja ja ja ja. Pero bueno, si quieres mas de Sasuke y Neji tendras que esperar al proximo capitulo :P ¡Adios!

LittleMonsterStick: ¿En serio fue tan inesperado? ¿No lo vieron venir? Mmm... Yo pensaba que con la cobversacion del zorro y Naruto lo habian descubierto, pero que bueno que no fue asi. Cuando empiezas a predecir los fis o las peliculas se vuelven aburridos u.u Disculpame con tu corazon :P

Alexandra Uchiha Rem: ¡No! ¡El cuchillo pollero no! Lo siento, pero voy a separlos, echenle la bronca a mi madre que me crio con tanta produccion melodramatica de cierta cadena televisiva mexicana :P

Ayama Chan: ¡Bienvenida! Me da gusto que a pesar de tus gustos le hayas dado una oportunidad n.n Espero que la actualizacion tambien te haya gustado

maga guardiana: Nunca es tarde para un review n.n (Chantajista -_-*) Pero creo que deberias ir sacando esas tijeras, porque el Uchiha se va y deja a la rubia :P

SmileSkuashSKII: Respeto tus gustos, y si decides seguir leyendo, ¡eres bienvenid!

YO: ¡Los muevo! ¡Los muevo! Pero no te preocupes, no voy a matar a Naru :P

Haruka: Si, me gusta como va el SasuNaruNeji n.n En cuanto al secreto de Iruka, pues... una parte se revela aqui, pero no todo es como aparente y el castaño todavia tiene muchos secretos :P Tratare de no tardarme mucho la proxima vez :P

**_P.D. Zaphy-chan notó que Kory-san ha escrito una pagina de Word a Arial 10 por cada review que han recidido. ¡Pero para nada es chantaje! :P_  
**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	18. Capítulo 15, Sharingan vs Byakugan

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

**Capítulo 15. Sharingan v/s Byakugan**

_Especialmente dedicado a maga guardiana_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Podría contener spoilers de Naruto Shippuden.

Por raro que parezca, el detrás de cámaras puede contener un spoiler de Bleach.

Por raro que parezca, el detrás de cámaras tiene un spoiler de One Piece.

Por patético que suene, el detrás de cámaras está basado en hechos reales.

* * *

_- Aguarden… -dijo Neji deteniendo sus pasos, provocando que el resto del equipo Gai lo imitara._

_Pero antes de que sus dos compañeros pudieran preguntar el motivo, el muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás. Perfectamente clavado en el lugar que hasta hace unos segundos había ocupado el castaño, sin siquiera un temblor que lo recorriera, estaba un afilado kunai._

_- Hyuga… -se escuchó un murmullo proveniente de los arboles._

_- Uchiha… -contestó el aludido torciendo el gesto, provocando que Sasuke saltara hasta una rama donde era visible. Un segundo kunai estaba girando en su mano derecha, sujetándolo por el anillo con el que terminaba el arma._

_- ¡Deja de decir mi nombre como si fuera una maldita blasfemia! –gritó al moreno al tiempo que se lo lanzaba._

_El ojiperla no perdió el tiempo, sacando un propio kunai de su partashuriken, para después desviar la trayectoria del que lo amenazaba. Otros kunais volaron hacia él que fueron repelidos con la misma facilidad, hasta que uno impactó con la suficiente fuerza como para ofrecerle resistencia, pues este era sostenido por el mismísimo Uchiha. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos por encima del filo de los armas, destilando verdadero odio de sus miradas, mientras que del acero de sus cuchillos saltaban chispas debido a la fricción._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Por qué…? –gritó Lee, haciendo ademan de interponerse para detenerlos._

_- ¡No se metan! –gritó Neji molesto, empujando a Sasuke para hacerlo retroceder, lo que solo consiguió por unos segundos, pues el muchacho solo dio un paso hacia atrás para conseguir impulso y arremeter con más ahínco._

_- Neji… -susurró Tenten, con la preocupación trasmitiéndose en cada letra._

_- ¡Neji-san! –gritó alguien a sus espaldas, provocando que tanto como la chica como Rock Lee, los únicos que podían hacerlo sin preocuparse por salir heridos debido a un descuido, voltearan extrañados. Corriendo en medio de la solitaria calle, vieron llegar a un Hyuga joven, si no mal recordaban llamado Shuko, un pariente cercano de Neji._

_- Todo… ¡todo esto es culpa de esa maldita demonio! –gritó el Hyuga recién llegado, apretando los puños por el enojo._

_Primero ese revuelo que le armaron en la rama secundaria por el pequeño incidente que tuvo su equipo, ¡y ahora esa pelea sin sentido que sostenía con el heredero Uchiha! A juicio de Shuko la única culpable era esa zorra. _

_El ojiperla mayor no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir con sus airados pensamientos, ya que fue obligado por sus reflejos a agacharse, esquivando por un pelo dos kunais que habían sido arrojados directamente a su cara. _

_- No vuelvas a insultarla… -susurró Sasuke, con los ojos ya rojos por su kekei genkai._

_- … ¡de esa manera! –terminó Neji, desprendiendo una ira igual de impresionante que su compañero. Un segundo después fue el castaño quien inicio la batalla-. ¡__Hakke Kusho!_

_- _**_ ¡_**_Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu__! –gritó en respuesta Sasuke, aprovechando el elemento viento a su favor, provocando que la intensidad de las llamas aumentara. _

_Al castaño no le quedó de otra más que girar sobre sí mismo al tiempo que liberaba ckakra de los tenketsus de su cuerpo, desviando el ataque con un rápido __Hakesho: Kaiten. El Uchiha decidió moverse y atacarlo, apareciendo a su lado justo en el momento en el que la energía de color azul desaparecía con suavidad. El moreno se deslizó hasta el suelo, buscando impactar los pies del ojiperla para descontrolar su equilibrio y mandarlo al piso. Debió saber que un ataque tan predecible sería detenido con facilidad, pero aún así se mordió con coraje el labio inferior al ver la sonrisa burlona del Hyuga cuando se paró sobre la palma de su mano y consiguió acertarle una potente patada en la cabeza._

_Los golpes de Sasuke podrían más fuertes que los del castaño, pero el Hyuga lo igualaba en velocidad y además sacaba provecho de cualquier ventaja que pudiera darle el ser un maestro en el taijutsu. No por nada Neji era considerado el genio absoluto de la rama secundaria, cuyas __habilidades y potencial superaban incluso a los de cualquier otro miembro del clan__. (1)_

_- Estos dos van en serio… -murmuró Lee, con un semblante de gravedad raro en él. El chico se había cruzado de brazos, siguiendo con la mirada los rápidos movimientos de ambos contendientes._

"_Luchan con una fiereza que no creí posible en ninguno de ellos, mucho menos en Neji" pensó el pelinegro para sus adentros "¿Qué se traen esos dos? ¿Por qué se odian tanto? En el examen chunnin Sasuke-kun ni siquiera se dignaba a ver a Neji"._

_- ¿Cuándo has visto bromeando a alguno de los dos? –dijo la castaña a su lado, rodando los ojos al tiempo que se colocaba una mano en la cintura con actitud exasperada._

_Un grito encolerizado por parte de unos de los contendientes volvió a desviar la atención de ambos chicos hacia la pelea que tenía lugar._

_- ¡Chidori! _

_Y pese a que el ojiperla se agachó con agilidad para esquivar la enorme cantidad de chakra que se dirigía hacia él, no logró evitar que el ataque le llegara de lleno al hombro, hiriéndolo de gravedad. El Uchiha no podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo, sobre todo cuando al dar un salto envolvió entre sus piernas el brazo herido del castaño, mandándolo al suelo y girándolo hasta quedar en un ángulo extraño. Un desagradable crujido se esparció por al aire, estremeciendo al resto del equipo Gai._

_El brazo de Neji estaba roto._

_Como pudo, el ojiperla se desembarazo de Sasuke y se alejo de él. Había recurrido a todo su esfuerzo para no gritar debido al dolor que le causó semejante herida. El muchacho se sujeto el hombro con precaución, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno de pie delante de él. Un brazo roto sería un problema para seguir la batalla. Pero cuando Neji observó como una media sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Sasuke, la ira momentáneamente apagada por la sorpresa, empezó a bullir con más fuerza que antes. _

_Deshizo uno de los vendajes que envolvía su pierna para formar un improvisado cabestrillo._

_- ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme, Uchiha! –gritó el Hyuga, lanzándose contra el desprevenido pelinegro-. ¡__Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!_

"_¡Maldición!" pensó el ojinegro, al sentir como los dedos del castaño se hundían en sus músculos, bloqueando sus puntos de chackra. Por suerte consiguió desviar con su antebrazo los últimos ataques. _

"_A pesar de su brazo…" se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha moviendo un poco su hombro izquierdo, constatando que le costaba manejar la energía en él "El bastardo le ha acertado a la mayoría de mis __tenketsus__"._

"_No puedo usar mi brazo izquierdo" analizó el castaño para sus adentros, imaginando su próximo movimiento "Por lo que mi número de golpes se redujo, sin embargo…"._

_- Tengo algo nuevo que me gustaría probar contigo, Uchiha –dijo el ojiblanco, adoptando su pose característica, al tiempo que un fantasma de sonrisa se deslizaba por su cara._

_- Tsk… -maldijo por lo bajo el moreno. Ese gesto por parte del serio del Hyuga no le daba buena espina._

_Nuevamente el chico se lanzó al ataque, atacando con unos golpes de respetable velocidad y fuerza, pero demasiado al azar para el gusto de Sasuke. Justo cuando el pelinegro se cuestionaba por las acciones del castaño, el gennin consiguió colocar su mano derecha a la altura del pecho del Uchiha._

_- ¡__Hakke Hasangeki! –gritó Neji con una expresión de triunfo imposible de ignorar._

_La respiración se le cortó a Sasuke cuando sintió la onda de chakra golpear sus pulmones, y no logró contener los quejidos de dolor cuando su espalda impactó con un muro cercano, agrietándose debido a la fuerza del ataque. Una nube de polvo de levanto de inmediato, ocultando al chico de la vista de todos._

_Pero el Hyuga no necesitaba que la tierra se asentara de nuevo para no quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno, así que cuando la figura algo tambaleante del Uchiha emergió fue el único en no sorprenderse. Por la frente del muchacho se deslizaba sangre fresca, pero a pesar de todo sacó unas cuantas shurikens que Neji esquivo con facilidad. El castaño ya se esperaba que a pesar de su estado el otro gennin quisiera seguir luchando, lo sabía porque él sentía la misma necesidad. La necesidad de partirle la cara a Uchiha Sasuke hasta quedarse sin fuerza._

_- Está bien… -dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de todos, abandonando su pose ofensiva. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su adversario, y cuando finalmente se detuvo alzó uno de sus cejas en actitud interrogante, claramente esperando a que el Hyuga lo imitara._

_Muy a si desgana, el castaño lo hizo. Bajo su guardia y avanzó hacia el pelinegro, con un profundo desagrado hacia él marcado en la cara. Dejaron al resto de los presentes atrás, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escucharan su conversación._

_- Conseguí el permiso de la Hokage para irme de la aldea –dijo el moreno, una vez que Neji se le acercó lo suficiente._

_- Felicidades –escupió el ojiperla con desprecio, tratando de demostrar lo poco que le importaba esa noticia._

_- Solo quería estar seguro de que alguien la cuidaría bien –contestó Sasuke sin inmutarse por el tono, ya que el suyo luchaba por ser infinitamente peor._

_- ¡No sigo tus órdenes, Uchiha! –gritó el ojiperla al tiempo que sacaba su kunai y esgrimía el arma contra el moreno._

_La filosa superficie no tardó en chochar contra otra simular, el movimiento había sido previsto por el pelinegro, y detenido satisfactoriamente por el gennin._

_- ¡Neji-san! –gritó Shuko, mientras ambos chicos volvían a asesinarse con la mirada, tratando de hacer retroceder al contrario. _

_El Hyuga estaba sorprendido por la agresividad de su joven pariente. El habitualmente frio y calculador Hyuga Neji era fácilmente provocado por una sola frase del chico con el que luchaba._

_- Sientes lo mismo que yo por ella –susurró Sasuke, a pesar que sus propias palabras le produjeron un desagradable nudo en la garganta-. Vas a hacerlo, así te lo ordene yo o no lo haga._

_Después solo empujo al ojiperla lejos de si, para guardar su kunai y darse la vuelta, alejándose del lugar sin siquiera decir adiós. El castaño por su parte, guardó su arma con más calma, sin apartar la vista de la figura que se alejaba. Acto seguido también se giró, pasando por un momento su blanca mirada en las personas que todavía lo esperaban._

_- Neji-san… -llamó Shuko cuando el castaño pasó por su lado, pero fue ignorado por completo._

_- Andando –dijo el líder a su equipo, con un último gruñido de reprobación escapando de su boca._

"_Y pensar que en algún momento yo busque enfrentarme con ese tipo" pensó el ojiperla contrariado, caminando en la dirección opuesta por donde el Uchiha había desaparecido._

_- ¿Alguien sabe de qué va todo esto? –preguntó Lee realmente confundido, ganándose una mirada calculadora por parte de su compañera que provocó que abriera los ojos, abiertamente sorprendido._

_Tenten se dio la vuelta con suficiencia, siguiendo a Neji para que no la dejara atrás._

_- ¡Tenten! ¡Dímelo! –gritó el moreno reaccionando por fin, saliendo corriendo detrás de la aludida._

_- ¡Nunca! –gruñó la castaña con fastidio, llevándose ambas manos a las orejas para no escuchar los lloriqueos del chico-. ¡Pregúntale a Neji si tanto quieres saber!_

- ¿Neji-san? ¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó una voz a espaldas del castaño, y el corazón del chico por poco se detiene de golpe al darse cuenta de que, quien le hablaba, era Umino Iruka.

- H-hai –contestó el Hyuga con la voz algo temblorosa, para después recuperarse por completo-. Discúlpeme, Iruka-sensei –dijo al tiempo que pasaba por un costado del adulto, con la máxima rapidez que se permitió sin llegar dar la impresión de que estaba huyendo.

- ¡Adelante, Neji-san! –dijo Iruka con demasiada alegría para el gusto del ojiperla-. Eres bienvenido… -susurró el maestro con voz helada, cuando el gennin cruzó por su lado.

Ese tono, junto con la calculadora sonrisa que mostraba el castaño, hizo que Neji tragara saliva con dificultad, quien todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de su última conversación con su antiguo sensei.

_- No me sorprende que ustedes se lleven tan bien –dijo Iruka, colocando dos tazas de té caliente sobre la superficie de la mesa. _

_En un extremo de esa humilde mesa estaba sentando Neji, aparentemente con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, y el Umino no tardó en hacerle compañía, sentándose en el otro extremo. _

_- ¿Iruka-sensei? –preguntó algo extrañado el Hyuga. _

_No tenía duda de que el maestro de la escuela ninja hablaba de Naruto y de él, pero el tema de conversación elegido por supuesto que le había extrañado. El ojiblanco había esperado que el hombre empezara de llenó con todo tipo de amenazas en contra de su persona, sobretodo porque el gennin había decido dejarse de sutilezas y hablar de frente sobre lo que acaparaba su atención desde las últimas semanas, a pesar de que el motivo de su distracción se encontrara a muchos kilómetros de la villa… La única hija de Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto. _

_- Me contaron lo que pasó en el examen chunnin –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-. Te dio una buena golpiza._

_- Hai. Se enojo cuando lo llame… la llame perdedora –contestó el muchacho, que interiormente todavía se encontraba algo avergonzado por su derrota._

_- Fue más que eso… -aseguró Iruka, con la vista perdida en la lejanía que se mostraba a través de la ventana-. Se molesto cuando te quejaste por llevar una marca._

_- Kyubi –susurró Neji, agachando la mirada._

_- Tú tenías a tu familia –dijo el maestro, imitando el tono en el que había hablado su acompañante-, el apoyo de la aldea por ser un Hyuga, apuesto a que la rama secundaria te trató como su mayor orgullo. No quiero menospreciar tu sufrimiento –continuo diciendo al tiempo que se giraba para ver la cara del ojiperla-, pero solo eres uno más entre la familia secundaria que llevan ese sello._

_El castaño menor no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, evidenciando que las palabras del otro no eran de su agrado. Pero… viéndolo todo desde afuera, una vez que se hubo enterado de la verdad sobre su padre… Era cierto, su marca solo era una entre tantas. Una más, solo una más…_

_- Se vio en ti, y no le gusto ver tus quejas –susurró el Umino, volviendo su vista a la ventana-. Ver sus mismas quejas… Fue como regresar al tiempo en el que la deje sola._

_- No fue su culpa, Iruka-sensei –se apresuró a decir el Hyuga, ganándose una cariñosa sonrisa por parte del adulto, la primera que le veía dirigirse a él desde que había tenido aquella cita con Naruto. _

"_No estoy muy seguro" pensó Iruka para sus adentros "Yo… debí luchar"._

_- Neji –llamó el maestro, cambiando el timbre de su voz por uno más firme y autoritario-. Sé que eres un muchacho respetuoso, pero si me llego a enterar…_

_El Hyuga observó como Iruka elevaba su mano sobre la mesa y colocaba sus dedos índice y medio sobre el puente de su nariz. El muchacho se quedó estático cuando esos dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba, apartando a su pasó su banda ninja, hasta quedar directamente sobre la esvástica tatuada en su frente. (2)_

_- Un maestro sabe muchas cosas, Hyuga –susurró el Umino en un tono amenazador que su antiguo alumno nunca había escuchado antes, ni siquiera en sus más duros días de escuela-. Puede que no tenga tu mismo nivel, pero nunca subestimes a quien te enseño alguna vez…_

_Neji lo miró sin entender, pero cuando un dolor que nunca imaginó sentir recorrió por completo su cráneo, comprendió a lo que se refería el chunnin. _

_No supo cómo, pero al parecer Umino Iruka había descubierto como activar hasta cierto nivel el sello del pájaro enjaulado._

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Vamos, Naru-chan! –gritó Kiba con entusiasmo, alzando la mano para hacer girar a su rubia compañera una y otra vez.

Sasuke solo soltó un bufido de fastidio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la feliz pareja que ocupaba la mayor parte de la improvisada pista de baile. Desde que llegó a la fiesta, pasado el desagradable reencuentro con Neji, una pregunta no lo dejaba tranquilo, bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera llegar a tener su mente. Y era qué…

¡¿Cómo demonios había permitido Iruka-sensei que Naruto usara esa ropa?

Estaba de acuerdo en que le sentaba bien, sin duda se miraba bonita con esa camisa negra de botones que le acentuaba la cintura. Su cabello dorado lo llevaba suelto, algo que últimamente se estaba haciendo costumbre.

"Pero…" se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha, al tiempo que una vena de coraje aparecía en su cuello "¡Esa falda!".

El objeto de odio en turno de Sasuke era una falda blanca de holanes que la Uzumaki usaba junto con unas botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. El efecto final era que Sasuke tenía una buena y esplendorosa vista de las largas piernas de su compañera… él y el resto de los nada discretos jóvenes ninja asistentes. En ese punto era donde comenzaban los problemas. Por suerte solo bastó una fiera mirada por parte del moreno para que la parvada de acosadores se alejara de la distraída Naruto, pero esa mirada solo hizo crecer la necesidad de reto por parte de Inuzuka Kiba que, ante los furiosos ojos del Uchiha, no tuvo reparos en invitar a la ojiazul a bailar.

Segundos después el chico estaba arrepentido de no haber intervenido en esa invitación. Cada movimiento de la dichosa falda, sacándole para su contrariedad colores que no sabía que su piel podía tomar, le recordaba a Sasuke que debió haber colocada su mano sobre la Naruto y haber jalado a la niña en la dirección contraria que la de ese perro.

Después de algunas cuantas melodías de tortura el gennin reparó en la figura nerviosa de cierta persona al otro lado de la sala. Una sonrisa calculadora apareció en su cara.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Hinata… -llamó con calma el pelinegro, colocándose al lado de la tímida niña.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó la Hyuga, más que nada extrañada porque el muchacho reparara en su presencia y la llamara por su nombre-. ¡Uchiha-san! –casi gritó asustada la pelinegra, cuando sin pedir permiso, el Uchiha tomó su mano y la obligo a caminar hacia la pista de baile.

- ¡Hinata-sama! –dijo Neji, reparando en el hecho, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Kakashi, quien colocó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no hiciera un escándalo que arruinara la fiesta.

"¿Qué demonios está pensando ese Uchiha?" se dijo a sí mismo el Hyuga, apretando los puños ante su incompetencia.

- ¿Cambiamos? –preguntó Sasuke apenas llegó junto a Kiba y Naruto. No había bailado siquiera una canción con la tímida Hyuga.

El moreno no esperó la respuesta de sus compañeros, se limito a hacer todo a su manera: como si solo él tuviera voz y voto en el asunto. Sujeto a la Uzumaki por el codo, con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, al tiempo que prácticamente arrojaba a la pelinegra sobre el Inuzuka. Al castaño no le quedo de otra más que recibir a la niña en sus brazos, para evitar que la delicadeza del Uchiha la mandara directo al suelo.

- ¡Oye! –gritó la rubia al sentir el tirón de su compañero.

- Kiba-kun… -balbuceó Hinata, con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza.

- Tsk… Sasuke-baka –gruñó Kiba por lo bajo-. Al menos así puedo bailar con la chica más bonita de la fiesta. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Hinata? –dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la Hyuga con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

De sobra estar decir que la pobre no fue capaz de contestarle.

- Oye, teme. ¡Me estaba divirtiendo! –dijo Naruto con puchero en la boca.

- Se supone que es nuestra fiesta, ¿no? Este perro te estaba acaparando –contestó Sasuke torciendo el gesto. Mientras hablaban el chico la guiaba a través de unas cuantas parejas, alejándose lo más que pudiera del Inuzuka.

Una picara sonrisa en el semblante de la rubia rápidamente desplazó al puchero que tenía. El moreno se sorprendió cuando la kunoichi se deshizo con suavidad del rudo agarre al que era sujeta, para después tomar la mano de Sasuke con firmeza. Intrigado, el moreno se giro para encarar a la Uzumaki, topándose con ese molesto gesto que le decía que la niña sabía algo que él no.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno, alzando la ceja con cierta molestia.

- Teme… ¿Estás celoso? –preguntó a su vez la rubia sacándole la lengua.

- En tus sueños, usuratonkachi –se apresuró a contestar el Uchiha, desviando la mirada. Rogó a Kami-sama, y cualquier ser sobrenatural que lo escuchara, que lo ayudara a no sonrojarse.

Esta vez oyeron sus suplicas, pero nada quito esa sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara de Naruto.

- ¡Vamos entonces, dattebayo! –gritó la Uzumaki, ahora siendo ella quien jalaba al pelinegro a la pista de baile.

- Pero tendrás que enseñarme, dobe –susurró rápidamente el gennin, girando el rostro para no ver a la rubia a la cara.

Su comentario provocó que la niña detuviera sus apresurados pasos de golpe, haciendo que el pecho del moreno impactara contra su espalda. Sasuke se negó de nueva cuenta a verla a la cara, aun sabiendo que su girasol se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo con insistencia. Podía sentir claramente esos ojos azules clavados en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto sin poder creérselo.

- Ya me oíste –contestó Sasuke, todavía recio a verla a los ojos, aunque en ese momento era más por vergüenza que por la culpa.

- ¡El Gran Uchiha Sasuke no sabe bailar! –chilló la Uzumaki, provocando que todos se giraran a verla para ver la causa del alboroto, y que el aludido se golpeara la frente con la palma de la mano. Ya escuchaba una que otra risita de burla, provenientes de las personas que los rodeaban. (3)

- Igual que otro centenar de chicos en la Aldea. Gran cosa… -se defendió el moreno rodando los ojos.

- No te preocupes, teme. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –aseguró la rubia sacándole la lengua, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un gruñido. Por si su niña no se había dado cuenta, gracias a su discreción el secreto era todo menos secreto-. Solo coloca tu mano aquí, y la otra así… -decía la ojiazul desviando la mano que sujetaba hacia su cintura, haciendo lo mismo con la que tenía libre.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Cómo has estado Sakura? –preguntó una voz suave a un costado de la pelirosada.

Al escuchar su nombre, la aludida se giró por inercia para encarar a la persona que la llamaba. Se sorprendió levemente al toparse con la sonrisa algo sarcástica de Yamanaka Ino. Al conocer la maña que tenía la rubia por llamar la atención de los chicos, Sakura ya se la imaginaba siendo la más animada de la fiesta, bailando en el centro exacto de la pista de baile. Justo como en ese momento hacían Sasuke y Naruto…

Había sentido el ya acostumbrado pinchazo de dolor en el pecho cuando los vio tomados de la mano, pero estaba vez había tenido la entereza suficiente para no echarse a llorar. (4) Pero no pudo evitar que los pocos ánimos que tenía se esfumaran con rapidez, y ahora se encontraba sentada en una esquina del salón, con su barbilla apoyada en las palmas abiertas de sus manos.

- Ah… Bien, Ino –contestó con un suspiro la muchacha-. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles.

- Me imagino –dijo la Yamanaka cambiando la expresión de su rostro por otra más amable, recordando la noticia que le había dado la Uzumaki hace unos días-. Pensar que se va en solo unas horas….

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién? ¿Naruto? –preguntó extrañada la Haruno, provocando que su compañera la viera de la misma manera.

- ¿No lo sabías? –la interrogó sorprendida la ojiazul, y ante la negativa de la chica se apresuró a aclarar el asunto-. Hablo de Sasuke. Jiraiya-sama acepto entrenarlo un tiempo, no creo que regrese hasta dentro de unos años. ¿Sakura? –preguntó algo asustada Ino al ver como la mirada de su amiga se ensombrecía, y se ponía de pie sin dar más explicaciones.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Así? –preguntó Sasuke algo dudoso, pero se aseguro que su incomodidad no se reflejara en su cara.

- Hai, hai… -aprobó Naruto con una sonrisa-. Ahora solo muévete con suavidad, de un lado a otro… Conmigo…

El moreno torció el gesto al repetir los movimientos que hacia la rubia, siguiendo sus indicaciones. Sentía que era la cosa más estúpida que la gente pudiera haber inventado, no entendía porque atraía tanto a las personas. Pero no iba dejarlo, ¡por mucho que no le gustara no iba a dejarlo! Porque entonces dejaría a su girasol sola, y ese perro Inuzuka no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- ¡Bien, dattebayo! –elogió la niña con una sonrisa, dejando de vigilar los pies de ambos y elevando sus mirada para ver la cara de Sasuke-. ¡Estás haciendo trampa, teme! –gritó indignada la Uzumaki cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos de su compañero.

- Nunca dijiste que no podía usar el Sharingan, dobe –se justifico el muchacho, girándole la cara.

- Todo lo haces demasiado fácil, dattebayo –resopló Naruto inflando sus mejillas por el coraje.

- No… no… no es cierto –balbuceó una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que ambos se giraran extrañados.

- ¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto ante la inesperada presencia de la pelirosada, que aguardaba con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados.

Se mordió los labios al pensar en las palabras de Ino, que todavía resonaban claras en su mente, torturándola.

_Pensar que se va en solo unas horas…_

_Hablo de Sasuke._

_Jiraiya-sama acepto entrenarlo un tiempo._

_No creo que regrese hasta dentro de unos años._

- ¡Se va por tu culpa! –gritó Sakura empujando a la Uzumaki antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, con toda la ira que era capaz de sentir.

- Sakura-chan… -balbuceó la rubia, alzando las manos para protegerse de los golpes de la Haruno. No se sintió capaz de regresarlos, ni siquiera de detenerlos, quizás… en el fondo sabía que la ojiverde tenía razón.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme! ¡Si Sasuke-kun se va de Konoha es tu culpa! –siguió chillando la pelirrosa al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-. ¡Tuya y de nadie más! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan estúpida como para dejarte capturar!

- No necesito recordarte quien fue la tonta que la dejo sola –dijo Kyubi sujetándola con fuerza del codo para alejarla de su mocosa.

El zorro había sido el primero en reaccionar, a pesar de estar en el lado contrario de la habitación, cosa que no fue ningún obstáculo para su velocidad. Pero la Haruno estaba totalmente trastornada, y ni siquiera la intimidante presencia del Nueve colas la amedrentó.

- ¡Tú tampoco me hables, condenado demonio! –gritó Sakura zafándose del fuerte agarre-. ¿Crees que ninguno te reconoció? ¡Todo mundo sabe quién eres, pero nadie te reclama nada para darle gusto a esa consentida! –siguió gritando la muchacha, ahora desviando toda su frustración hacia el pelirrojo-. ¡Incluso Iruka-sensei oculta lo mucho que le repugna tu presencia! ¡Porque nunca dejaras de ser un maldito monstruo! ¡Un asesino que…!

Un golpe resonó en medio del silencio que se formó después del reclamo de la pelirrosa, callando con brusquedad sus palabras.

La niña se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla enrojecida.

- Fuera de mi casa… -exigió una voz que destilaba furia.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- Sakura, ¿se encuentra Kory-san? –preguntó Sasuke con algo de fastidio, pero no le quedaba de otra más que hablarle a la secretaria de su jefa. Si tan solo la muchacha no se sonrojara cada vez que le dirigía la palabra todo sería menos incomodo.

- Hai, Sasuke-kun –contestó la pelirrosa con los ojos brillantes-. Déjame anunciarte, ya sabes que a diferencia de Zaphy-sama, Kory-sama siempre te recibe –aseguró la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa.

- No creo que este sea un buen momento, teme –contestó una voz a sus espaldas, que salía de la oficina que compartían la escritora y la directora.

Sasuke giró los ojos fastidiado al reconocer a su otra jefa. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? Solo Naruto podía llamarlo teme…

- Kory-san está… en duelo –explicó Zaphy ante la mirada interrogante del moreno, ignorando por completo a su secretaria.

- ¿En duelo? –preguntó extrañado el Uchiha.

- Hai. No la había visto así desde que mataron a Ulquiorra… -dijo la peliazul cruzándose de brazos-. Ese fue el fin de unas de sus parejas yaoi favoritas, aunque no lo quiera admitir…

- ¿No deberíamos vigilarla? –propuso el pelinegro acercados a la puerta de su jefa.

- Na, aún esta en negación –aseguró la ojidorada encogiéndose de hombros-. Sakura, manda a pedir varios botes de nieve de chocolate para cuando entre en depresión –siguió diciendo, por fin acordándose de la presencia de la pelirrosa.

- Yo me preocuparía más por la siguiente etapa –susurró Sasuke con voz lúgubre.

- Ira, o como tú lo llamarías: venganza –dijo la directora en el mismo tono, ganándose un gruñido por parte del moreno debido a su comentario-. Mientras no pase de una planificación de asesinato, ¡no hay problema! –aseguró Zaphy con una enorme sonrisa.

La famosa puerta de la oficina abriéndose de golpe llamó la atención de todos.

Ahí, perfilándose contra la oscuridad de la habitación, se apreciaba la figura de Kory. El sonido de algo filoso cortando el aire, llamó la atención de todos, revelando la katana que sostenía en su mano derecha.

- Je je je je je, ¿Kory-san? –preguntó algo dudosa la peliazul, con la voz temblándole ligeramente por el miedo.

- Oda… Oda… -susurró la mujer, con la vista todavía clavada en el piso.

- ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Sakura, quien debido a la distancia no logró distinguir una sola palabra.

- Tranquila, Kory-san. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa katana? –preguntó Zaphy avanzando con lentitud en dirección a su compañera, sin prestarle atención a la Haruno, sus ojos estaban clavados en la filosa arma que esgrimía la morena.

- Yo… voy a… yo voy a… -balbuceaba la escritora-. ¡Yo voy a matar a Eiichirō Oda! –gritó la mujer elevando la katana.

- Más vale que hagas algo Uchiha… -dijo Zaphy con los ojos dorados llenos de miedo.

- ¡Mangekyō Sharingan! –se apresuró decir el Uchiha.

- Ace… Ace… -balbuceó Kory sin escucharlos, calmándose por fin.

- ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó de nuevo Sakura sin enterarse de nada.

- ¡¿Qué no te sabes otra frase? –gritó la peliazul, completamente harta de su palabrería. Mientras hablaba, la mujer camino en dirección a la morena, abrazándola antes de que callera al suelo.

- ¡Ace! ¡Ace! Tú… ¡No debiste dejar a Luffy solo! ¡Ace! –sollozó la escritora contra su pecho.

- Es una exagerada… -dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos, ganándose una airada mirada por parte de su única jefa consciente.

- ¡Zaphyrla! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Ace no puede estar muerto! –gritó la pelinegra, todavía sumida en el genjutsu.

- Tranquila, Kory-san. Todo estará bien… -trató de tranquilizarla la ojidorada con palabras amables.

- No puede estar muerto, no puede… -balbuceó Kory sobándose las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y yo necesito tratamiento psiquiátrico? –preguntó el Uchiha alzando la ceja con incredulidad.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Aviso Especial**

La imagen de la pantalla se perdió de repente, antes de que las típicas barras a colores la cubrieran por completo, acompañadas que es molesto zumbido que te perforaba desagradablemente los tímpanos. En seguida la imagen de una mujer con un llamativo pelo azul apareció.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó la ojidorada, golpeando la lente de la cámara con rudeza-. ¿Moshi, moshi?

- ¡Zaphyrla! –la regaño alguien fuera de cuadro-. ¡No es un celular!

- ¡Hai, Kory-san! –gritó la peliazul, saludándola como si fuera un general-. Etto… -balbuceó Zaphy jugando con los dedos-. ¡Tenemos un aviso especial para ustedes!

La mujer se aclaró la garganta, para después corregir su postura. Sus ojos dorados miraron directamente al aparato delante de ella, y su semblante se volvió serio.

- Cómo ya habrán imaginado muchos _Me trajo de vuelta _está llegando a su fin –anunció la peliazul con profesional-. Así que ahora es su turno de elegir cual será nuestro siguiente trabajo. ¡No se trata de elegir un trabajo sobre otro! Si no más bien de darle prioridad a uno. La encuesta está en mi perfil de FF, y ¡esperamos su participación hasta el 30 de enero! Las opciones son: _Escúchame con los ojos, Yoko y Me trajo de vuelta II_.

Inmediatamente Zaphy torció el gesto con desagrado.

- Qué nombre más malo… -susurró la mujer, sacudiendo la mano delante de su nariz como si oliera algo pestilente.

- ¡No me critiques! –gritó la voz de su morena compañera fuera de cuadro.

La peliazul dio un brinco de sorpresa, soltando una risa nerviosa por su reacción. Acto seguido comenzó a despedirse alegremente con la mano… varios segundos.

Nada paso.

- Miguel… -susurró la ojidorada, procurando no mover los labios.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó algo nervioso el asistente de Kory-san.

- ¡Apaga la cámara! –gritó Zaphy, molesta.

- Aún no terminas de dar el anuncio –le recordó la morena impaciente.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó la peliazul, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

Por un momento pudo verse su cara confundida, hasta que un sujetapapeles apareció en cuadro, golpeándola directamente en el rostro y llevándola al suelo.

- ¡Ite! –se quejó la mujer poniéndose de pie, apareciendo de nuevo en pantalla-. Kory-san, ¿por qué no das tú el anuncio? –preguntó sobándose el cráneo.

- ¡No quiero que vean mi cara! –dijo la morena-. Así, sí algún día alguien se molesta, te buscaran a ti.

- Ah… que linda –balbuceó la peliazul con un tic en su parpado izquierdo. Ahora tendría que conseguir guardaespaldas.

- ¡Deja eso y ponte a leer! –le ordenó Kory sin contemplaciones.

- "Para las personas que no cuentan con cuenta en FF su opinión será tomada en cuenta si la dejan en alguno de sus comentarios" –leyó Zaphy-. ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó con incredulidad.

- ¡Zaphyrla! –la regañó la voz de su socia.

- ¡Pero es que eso es obvio, Kory-san! –se quejó la mujer alzando los brazos-. ¡No necesitas anunciarlo para que lo sepan!

- ¡Deja de criticarme! –gritó la morena, tentada de buscar otra cosa que estuviera a su mano para arrojársela a la directora.

- Tus zapatos son feos –contestó la peliazul cruzándose de brazos, con un puchero en la cara.

- ¡Mis zapatos son hermosos! –gritó indignada Kory-. ¡Envidiosa descalzada!

- Parecen de bruja… -susurró la peliazul, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados.

- ¡Miguel! ¡Apaga la cámara! –ordenó la morena con voz enojada.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Zaphy, abalanzándose sobre la cámara, provocándole problemas al pobre camarógrafo-. ¡Quiero mandarle saludos a mi mamá, a mi papá, a mi hermana…!

- ¡Tú no tienes hermanos! –la reprendió la escritora-. ¡Miguel!

* * *

(1) Eso lo dicen las estadísticas de Wiki, ¡pero me niego a creer que además Sasuke es más inteligente que Neji! Si fuera tan cerebrito no se hubiera ido de la aldea el muy baka.

(2) Quise respetar el manga, a pesar de que yo prefiero el anime. Pero lo original es lo original =)

(3) Algún defecto tenía que tener el vengador, a parte de su pésimo carácter y sus problemas psiquiátricos, y su orgullo, y sus traumas familiares, y… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le vio Naruto? O _ O

(4) ¡Por fin! ¡Ya estaba harta de tan lloradera!

**NavMen13:** No, toda la primera parte tendran 13 años, más o menos. Creceran hasta la segunda parte, pero tengo pensado hacer algo parecido a lo que mencionas con lo que pase en esos tres años, porque la verdad no pasa nada importante, solo para aclarar uno que otro detalle u.u Asi que no te preocupes, que conmigo no habra relleno :P La relacion NejiNaru sera algo muy importante para la trama! Tengo pensandos grandes planes para eso, aunque al principio no se note, o tal vez si, Mua ja ja ja!

**Hime-Sora:** Bueno, pues notaste que no hice nada especial para Navidad u.u Pero es que la verdad nada vino a mi mente u.u Los hare crecer hasta la segunda parte, lo siento u.u Ey! En serio me quedo Naruto muy Sakura ? Porque O_o? Que hice? Explicame, que en serio no quiero volver a hacerlo :P Salud y Paz a ti tambien! :P

**Rianne Black:** No me gusta decir mucho de lo que planeo hacer, porque me gusta sorprenderlos, ya que para mi, cuando empiezas a predecir una historia se vuelve aburrida :P Pero en cuanto a tu pregunta se puede hacer una excepcion, ya que en el capítulo 8 (Parte I XD) Tsunade hizo a Naruto su alumna, si Naruto se va a quedar en la Aldea en vez de irse con Jiraiya me parece que seria adecuado que la Quinta la entrene, pero ya tu juzgaras el resultado y veras si te gusta n.n

**Alexandra Uchiha Rem:** Qué no es la misma? u.u Mizuki? Eso es pasado, pero que quieres fue el primero que se me ocurrio :P Los hare crecer hasta la segunda parte, y... Ey! Mas vale que no te metas con Neji! Te estoy vigilando -_-* Tengo algo especial planeado para el Hyuga ;) La actualizacion es... como dijo un politico mexicano, Hoy, hoy, hoy :P

**Isis Sakuris-Chan:** La pelea completa salio en este capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado, porque las peleas me cuestan un poco u.u

**tsukimine12:** Todos quieren fiesta! Y mas en estas epocas! ;) Porque todo mundo se extraña de Mizuki? Juraba que era comun, ojo comun no popular, que los pusieran juntos u.u Bueno...

**Haruka:** Eso es algo que me costo acomodarlo un poco, quien entrena a quien, y al final en una busqueda de google me llego la inspiracion. Te dare una pequeña pista, tengo una amiga a la que le cae bien Sakura, y yo quiero mucho a esa amiga... Asi que por ella sere amable. Encontraras las respuestas a tus preguntas? Y si las encuentras... seran las correctas? :P

**Valkiria Thrud:** Lamento que recordaras esas cosas, tal vez exagere un poco con la trama. Pero es que andaba un poco triste y creo que me refleje u.u Aun asi agradezco que te hayas tomando el tiempo de leerlo y que te haya gustado:P

**nayumi:** Ten, yo te paso algunos, que todavia me quedan T-T El SasuNaruNeji es un triangulo que atrajo mi atencion desde que conoci el NejiNaru, yo tambien he visto varios pero NaruSasuNeji, con el teme como seme, pero el SasuNeji como que no me gusta :S aun asi la trama era buena y he termiando de leerlos, quede muy conforme con el final n.n Porque Kyubi es un teme O_o? No entiendo! Dime! Espero que te haya gustado el combate! Hize mi mejor esfuerzo n.n Uf! Creo que exagere un poco con lo de ese dato de la perdida de vida, pero usar el chackra del zorro daña a Naruto. Esta documentado! oOo Va a pasar algo interesante con el entrenamiento de Tsunade, pero la esencia sera la misma, o tratare de que asi sea :P Porque todo mundo se extraña por lo de Mizuki? .

**X-x-YukO-x-X:** Mas vale tarde que nunca! n.n Tratare de no irme tan seguido u.u Aqui hay más Sasuke v/s Neji! A poco ustedes no se quedaron con ganas de verlos pelear en la serie? :P Procurare que no se asesinen los otros dos, pero no prometo nada :P En serio nunca se imaginaron lo de Mizuki? .

**LittleMonsterStick:** Ya viene todo! La fiesta, la pelea y por supuesto la segunda parte! :P Solo denme algo de tiempo para organizarla como se debe, y para echar a volar mis pensamientos n.n Tratare de no desaparecer!

**daneshka boticceli:** Lo cumpliste! oOo Hay otra manera de ver a Sasuke :P? Yo no tengo otra :P Me alegra que te haya gustado Y... yo si se la razon por la que quieres que sean adultos, pervertida -_-* (:P)

_!Gracias por sus reviews!_

**Proxima Actualizacion: Viernes 7 de Enero, Yoko.**

En caso de que no actualize ese día, un dia antes o un dia despues ya no podre hacerlo u.u De ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar lunes y viernes :)

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	19. Capítulo 16, Adiós No,  hasta luego!

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

**Capítulo 16. Adiós… No, ¡hasta luego!**

_Especialmente dedicado a Alexandra Uchiha Rem_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Yaoi (KakaIru/KyuIru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Podría contener spoilers de Naruto Shippuden.

Amor, amor, amor.

El lector podría necesitar la asistencia de algún consultorio dental después del capítulo.

* * *

- ¡Tú tampoco me hables, condenado demonio! –gritó Sakura zafándose del fuerte agarre-. ¿Crees que ninguno te reconoció? ¡Todo mundo sabe quién eres, pero nadie te reclama nada para darle gusto a esa consentida! –siguió gritando la muchacha, ahora desviando toda su frustración hacia el pelirrojo-. ¡Incluso Iruka-sensei oculta lo mucho que le repugna tu presencia! ¡Porque nunca dejaras de ser un maldito monstruo! ¡Un asesino que…!

Un golpe resonó en medio del silencio que se formó después del reclamo de la pelirrosa, callando con brusquedad sus palabras.

La niña se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla enrojecida.

- Fuera de mi casa… -exigió una voz que destilaba furia.

- Iruka-sensei… -balbuceó Sakura sin poder creérselo.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron con cierto temor la figura del castaño, cuya mano todavía se mantenía alzada. No había asomo de duda en su expresión por lo que había hecho.

- ¡No me voy a callar! ¡Sasuke-kun se va por la culpa de esa baka! ¡Esa demonio…! –gritó la Haruno recuperando finalmente la fuerza de su voz-. ¡Porque eso es! ¡Tal vez Uzumaki solo está esperando el momento para atacar la aldea y terminar con el trabajo que ese zorro empezó hace años! –declaró la pelirosada con seguridad, buscando con la mirada a la fuente de todas desgracias, pero solo encontró el sitio vació que dejó la rubia junto a Sasuke.

El portazo de una puerta al cerrarse les indicó a todos los invitados el lugar por donde había huido la niña.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó el Uchiha, yendo rápidamente tras ella.

El muchacho había estado tan concentrado oyendo el berrinche de la Haruno, sin poder creerse su respuesta tan inmadura, que olvidó por completo a la persona a la que más afectaban sus palabras. Era fácil para Sasuke hacer oídos sordos de la cháchara de la pelirosada, era más una costumbre que otra cosa, pero debía comprender que pese a todo, para Naruto seguía siendo una amiga muy querida.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó a su vez la ojiverde, haciendo ademán de sujetarlo para retenerlo a su lado, pero nuevamente Iruka intervino para que dejara de hacer tonterías.

El castaño no volvió a pegarle, pero si la tomo con firmeza del pliegue del codo, solo por el tiempo suficiente para que perdiera la pista a los otros dos y no pudiera seguirlos.

- Iruka… Vas a meterte en problemas –le dijo Kakashi tratando de calmarlo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Usted es él más ciego de todos, Iruka-sensei! –comenzó a gritar Sakura tratando de liberarse-. ¡Mire a lo que ha llegado! ¡Le pegó a uno de sus alumnos por defender a esa mocosa!

- Ella es mi hija –dijo Iruka con la voz calmada, apenas un susurró frio que estremeció a la Haruno, y le trajo desagradables recuerdos a Neji (1). Mientras hablaba jaló un poco más el brazo de Sakura, lo suficiente para que la muchacha lo viera directo a los ojos-, voy a defenderla hasta el día en que me muera. Así sea de ella misma, de esta aldea, de cualquier otra o de ti… una compañera más de entre todos los ninjas de Konoha –señaló el castaño, abarcando con su mano derecha a los otros invitados que se encontraban en el salón.

La Haruno dejó escapar un sollozó, consciente de que el chantaje a su antiguo maestro no había funcionado. Umino Iruka era famoso por el cariño que les profesaba a sus alumnos, aún después de que dejaban la Academia Ninja, incluso Kakashi se lo había reclamado una vez, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción a la regla, dejando ir a Sakura para que creciera y madurara. Por su propio bien y el de todos.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, Sakura –dijo Tsunade, al tiempo que daba un cabezazo en dirección a Shizune.

La morena no tardó en acudir al lado de la muchacha, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para escoltarla a la salida, pero Sakura se desembarazo rápidamente del suave tacto de la mujer. Todavía mirando con furia a Iruka, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

- No necesito que esa pulga me recuerde lo que soy –dijo Kyubi con prepotencia, rompiendo el silencio, pasando su lengua por sus afilados colmillos-, el más poderoso de los demonios que existen ¡No son dignos ni de mirarme, idiotas! Tampoco necesito que me recuerde lo mucho que me odias… -añadió el pelirrojo en un susurro bajo, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Estuvo tentado de tomarle la mano a Iruka, o al menos de pasar uno de sus delgados dedos por la piel del castaño, pero esta vez… no tuvo el valor. No cuando, a su pesar, las palabras de Sakura todavía le taladraban el cráneo.

"Estúpido demonio" pensó el chunnin apretando sus puños.

Acto seguido, y ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, tomó al zorro por el cuello de su yukata y lo besó (2). No eran unos niños (3), así que no se detuvo a ser delicado, en cuanto sus labios estuvieron unidos el castaño abrió la boca, invitando al pelirrojo a que la invadiera a su gusto. No se comparaba en nada al beso que Kyubi le había robado semanas atrás, la experiencia se volvía completamente diferente una vez que el Umino comenzó a responderle, un momento luchando por dominar por encima de él para el otro dejarse manejar sin tapujos. No cabía duda que Iruka tenía experiencia, alguien le había enseñado bien hacia tiempo, pero a pesar de ese mantenía cierta naturalidad que le daba su marca personal. El zorro no sabía si era dicho salvajismo velado lo que le atraía más del chunnin, o ese olor único que le llenaba las fosas nasales cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

- Oye, Kakashi –le dijo Gai a su compañero con mucha tranquilidad-, ese vaso que acabas de romper era de Iruka. ¿No crees que se moleste? (4)

El peliplateado solo lo miró con mala cara, al menos con la parte que quedaba a la vista, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

- Espero que con esto te quede claro que yo no te odio –dijo el castaño con el entrecejo fruncido, su cara aún continuaba a unos pocos centímetros de la de un sorprendido pelirrojo.

- Tampoco me quieres como tu compañero –susurró el zorro con una sonrisa triste, alzando su mano para pasarla por la mejilla de Iruka. El hombre no le contestó, si no que prefirió rehuir la roja mirada del demonio-. Está bien… Al menos esta vez tú me besaste a mí –susurró con comprensión el biju, antes de besar con suavidad los labios del castaño.

- Iré por el pastel –dijo el Umino separándose tratando de no ser demasiado brusco-, Sasuke no ha de tardar en traer a Naruto.

Iruka se giró, saliendo en dirección a la cocina de su casa. No bajo la mirada ante uno que otro murmullo desacreditador, a pesar de todo tenía su carácter y no se iba a dejar vencer por algunas personas extrañas que no sabían nada de su vida o de la de su familia.

Kyubi se quedó mirando como el hombre se alejaba, antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo rojo. No quería seguir en ese lugar, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de regresar con Naruto. Tal vez una noche de libertad bajo las estrellas aclararía sus pensamientos…

En cuanto el castaño cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de relajarse antes de que su respiración se volviera demasiado alterada. No le importaba lo que opinara el resto de Konoha de él por andarse besando con el Nueve colas, había entendido hacía tiempo que no era un ser maligno, solo le bastaba ver como cuidaba a Naruto, a pesar de que el demonio lo negara rotundamente. Pero ese hombre…

Aún después de tanto tiempo le seguía doliendo la herida que le causó. Y aún después de tanto tiempo sintió culpa… por besar a Kyubi, por responder el beso de Kakashi. ¿Qué diría él cuando se enterara? Nada, posiblemente no le importaría en absoluto. Cómo tampoco le importó dejarlo…

La puerta cerrándose con brusquedad a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Kakashi? –preguntó extrañado el Umino.

- Vaya, al menos esta vez olvidaste el _san_ o el _sensei_ –dijo con sarcasmo el peliplateado, provocando que el chunnin frunciera el entrecejo.

- ¿Estás molesto por algo? –preguntó el castaño, con amabilidad a pesar de todo.

El Hatake no le contestó inmediatamente, prefirió meter las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, eludiendo la mirada café. Estaba consciente de lo inadecuado, es más, de lo infantil de su comportamiento, pero la tentación de ir detrás del hombre fue más fuerte que él.

- No tenías porque besarlo –dijo Kakashi al fin.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó Iruka sin comprender (5).

- No deberías volver a hacerlo, si ese zorro es tan idiota que no comprende que no lo odias solo con palabras es su problema –contestó el anbu con simpleza.

Durante unos segundos el Umino lo observó con la boca abierta, sin poder creer su atrevimiento, antes de morderse los labios con molestia.

- No eres nadie para reclamarme algo –dijo el castaño volteándole la cara.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro provocado por el comentario del chunnin, antes de responderle, él más que nadie era consciente de eso. Se acercó al castaño, tomándolo por las muñecas. El movimiento hizo que el castaño regresara su vista de nuevo a él, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de apartarlo.

- Podría serlo si tú me dejas, Iruka –susurró el peliplateado, pasando su pulgar sobre las manos del Umino-. No quiero saber tu pasado, no me importa lo que pasó con Mizuki. Aunque… no voy a negarte que eso me pone algo celoso.

Iruka permaneció en silencio, con la vista clavada en sus manos unidas a las de Kakashi. Y el Hatake aceptó su silenciosa negativa. Soltó su agarre y retrocedió en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de darte otra oportunidad? –preguntó el hombre antes de regresar a la sala.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke, sujetando a la fugitiva por un brazo.

Le había dado alcance varias calles lejos de su casa. Tal vez la velocidad de la Uzumaki no pareciera haber cambiado mucho, pero ahora era más ligera y eso sin duda lo notaba ahora.

- ¡Aléjate! –gritó la rubia, empujándolo con enojo-. ¡No me toques!

- Usuratonkachi… -la llamó el pelinegro, tratando de tranquilizarla, haciendo ademán de sujetarla de nuevo para que no escapara.

No se sorprendió cuando en vez de echarse a llorar, la Uzumaki le soltó un puñetazo con su mano derecha, que él alcanzo a esquivar. Sabía que Naruto podía reaccionar así, tan a la defensiva. Era su manera de que las cosas no la hirieran demasiado, canalizarlo todo en un buen golpe. Aunque el moreno hubiera agradecido que ese golpe no se dirigiera a él.

Al puño le siguió una serie de patadas y una buena barrida, que Sasuke esquivó echándose simplemente para atrás. Pero las agresiones no acabaron ahí, sino que la rubia aprovechó el impulso que había conseguido con la barrida para elevar sus piernas por encima de su cabeza, apoyándose sobre la palma de su mano. El Uchiha detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Puede que Naruto lo hubiera olvidado, pero él todavía tenía presente que la Uzumaki usaba una falda (6). El sonido de algo filoso cruzando el aire en su dirección lo obligó a agacharse, al tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver como unas shurikens volaban por encima de su cabeza. ¿Dónde demonios guardaba sus armas la dobe con esa ropa? (7)

-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! –gritó Naruto, y al instante cinco clones aparecieron rodeando al Uchiha.

"¿Cual es la real?" se preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada. Debía aceptarlo, se estaba divirtiendo más en esa calle solitaria que en esa tonta fiesta (8). La primera Naruto lo atacó, pero él esquivó el golpe de nuevo al tiempo que le soltaba un codazo en el estomago a la rubia que intento atacarlo por detrás. Después tomó de la muñeca a la primera Uzumaki y la impactó contra otra ojiazul. Todas se desvanecieron en una nube de humo. Tres menos…

- ¡Rasengan! –gritó alguien a sus espaldas, y el pelinegro se maldijo por olvidar la enorme cantidad de clones que era capaz de crear su compañera.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con eso! –gritó Sasuke, cuando a duras penas consiguió moverse para que el ataque no lo impactará.

Un cráter quedó en el lugar donde antes había estado parado.

"¡De verdad está enojada!" pensó el Uchiha para sí.

- ¿Asustado, teme? –preguntó Naruto con arrogancia.

El moreno no le contestó de inmediato, pero se le quedó observando con un extraño brillo en los ojos… antes de desaparecer repentinamente. La rubia por poco y no consigue sacar su kunai, dándose la vuelta para detener justo a tiempo el que esgrimía Sasuke.

- ¿Y tú, usuratonkachi? –preguntó el pelinegro, observándola a los ojos por encima del filo de su kunai. La Uzumaki no había sido la única que había llevado armas a la fiesta, literalmente (9).

Fue el turno de Naruto de maldecir cuando un sonido eléctrico que conocía demasiado bien llegó a sus oídos, seguido de esa atmósfera que obligaba a todos los vellos de su cuerpo a erizarse.

- ¡Chidori! –gritó el moreno, impactando el ataque justo en el pecho de su compañera.

- Fallaste… -le susurró una voz al oído, al tiempo que el filo de un kunai aparecía en su cuello. La Naruto que había atacado con su chidori se desvaneció en una nube de humo blanco.

Extrañamente, a pesar de estar acorralado el Uchiha dejó que una sutil sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud para encarar a la rubia, teniendo cuidado con el arma que lo amenazaba.

- Eso crees tú… -dijo Sasuke con prepotencia. Solo entonces la niña notó el rojo de sus ojos-. Kai… (10).

Entonces el paisaje nocturno que rodeaba a Naruto comenzó a retorcerse y difuminarse de una manera extraña. La kunoichi sujetó su kunai con más firmeza y cortó al pelinegro con él, pero el chico comenzó a desvanecerse, como si fuera una imagen en el agua que ha sido perturbada. Todo se volvió negro para la Uzumaki.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sasuke estaba encima de ella, mirándola con prepotencia y sujetándola firmemente por las muñecas.

- ¡¿Qué…? ¡Eres un tramposo, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto tratando de liberarse (11).

- ¡Cálmate, dobe! –gritó a su vez el Uchiha, aumentando ligeramente la fuerza de su agarre-. ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

- ¡Déjame ir, baka! –exigió la niña, retorciéndose para salir de debajo del moreno.

- ¡No! –contestó el moreno con firmeza.

- ¡Sakura-chan tiene razón! ¡Te vas por mi culpa, dattebayo! –gritó la rubia, tratando de levantarse y sacárselo de encima.

- ¡Ella no tiene razón, dobe! –aseguró el moreno-. Si me voy es porque…

Tantas razones para irse, todas y cada una de ellas difíciles de explicar con unas pocas palabras, la mayoría del tipo que se le atoraban en la garganta y se negaban a salir. Si hubiera una manera de decirle a su niña que se iba por ella…

"Claro que la hay" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, tentado de golpearse por no haberlo hecho antes.

Respiro profundamente, dándose valor. Después acerco su rostro con lentitud hacia el de Naruto, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto de nuevo. Tan tibios y suaves como los recordaba, justo como eran la última vez que los probó. Las quejas por parte de la Uzumaki cedieron poco a poco, y finalmente Sasuke tuvo la confianza para soltarle las manos y sujetarle la cara, colocando ligeramente los dedos en donde nacía el cuello.

El pelinegro frotó ligeramente sus labios contra los de la ojiazul, de manera algo torpe, y la niña trató de corresponderle con algo de timidez, provocada por la inexperiencia ante lo que hacían. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto, y para Sasuke eso fue como un llamado. Tímidamente rozó con su lengua los labios contrarios, para después hacerla entrar un poco en la boca de ella. Era algo extraño, diferente, y aún así no quería detenerse, el sabor que descubrió seguía incitándolo. Nunca se había atrevido a tanto…

Se separaron, ambos respirando acompasadamente.

- ¿También piensas que soy un monstruo, dattebayo? –preguntó la Uzumaki mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta que sus ojos negros no había huido de aquellos iris azules, y que no lo habían hecho durante toda la batalla. Si alguna duda le quedaba después de haber hablado con Jiraiya se desvaneció en ese momento. Solo necesitaba tiempo, y ese viaje se lo daría junto con la fuerza que le hacía falta.

- Baka, claro que no –aseguró el Uchiha, deslizando uno de sus blancos dedos por la morena mejilla de la rubia.

- Más vale que regreses, teme –dijo Naruto con un puchero-. ¡Porque si no lo haces voy a ir por ti! ¡Y eso no te va a gustar, dattebayo!

- En tres años voy a estar de nuevo en Konoha, usuratonkachi –afirmó el moreno-. Te lo prometo.

Unió su frente con la de la rubia, libres de cualquier protector que estorbara a esa piel acariciando la suya.

- ¿Vas estar esperándome? –preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, con el corazón temblándole por la respuesta.

- Tres años, teme. Ni un día más… -dijo la Uzumaki con firmeza-. Porque al día siguiente ya voy a estar buscándote.

- ¿Es una promesa? –preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Es una promesa, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, tan característica en ella-. ¡Y Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas!

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, colocando el pastel delante de una Naruto con ojos brillantes (12) y un Sasuke con la ceja alzada.

El postre era una abundante masa de tamaño respetable, en forma circular. Estaba completamente cubierto por una capa de oscuro chocolate, con una espiral de chocolate blanco encima. Algunas velas sobre la superficie del pastel seguían el patrón de la espiral, brillando tenuemente.

"Dulce… Genial" pensó el Uchiha con sarcasmo "Odio el dulce".

Pero solo por esta vez, supo como permanecer callado (13).

- ¡Vamos! Pide un deseo, Naruto –dijo Kakashi, curvando su único ojo visible.

- ¡Ven, teme! ¡Hagámoslo juntos, dattebayo! –dijo la rubia emocionada, zarandeándolo por un brazo.

- Es una tontería, dobe… -rumió el chico, rodando los ojos.

- ¡Eres un amargado, dattebayo! –le espetó la Uzumaki torciendo la boca-. ¡Al menos finge que te gusta, baka!

- No quiero… -insistió el moreno con terquedad.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sopla, sopla! –insistió mucho más Naruto, sin darse por vencida.

- Ah… Está bien, usuratonkachi –dijo el pelinegro. Lo que fuera necesario para mantener el buen estado de su brazo.

- ¡Ichi! ¡Ni! ¡San! –contó la rubia voz en cuello, alzando sus morenos dedos junto con la cuenta regresiva.

Ambos soplaron las velas al mismo tiempo, aunque habría que recalcar la evidente falta de entusiasmo de Sasuke. La mayoría decidió dejar pasar ese detalle, y aplaudir con entusiasmo.

- Ne, ne. ¿Qué pediste, Sasuke? –preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

- Si te lo digo ya no se cumple, dobe –contestó Sasuke con altanería.

- Teme… ¿quién era el baka que no creía en estas cosas, dattebayo? –dijo la Uzumaki con burla, sacándole la lengua.

El Uchiha solo se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo molestia.

"Pedí que se cumpla tu deseo" se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, mirándola directamente a los ojos "Porque a mí, con tu promesa de quedarte a mi lado, me basta".

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Oyasuminasai! (14) –dijo Iruka, al tiempo que despedía con la mano a los últimos invitados.

"O casi" pensó el castaño, dándose la vuelta para entrar en su casa. Frunció el entrecejo ante el desastre que había en el salón, pero se dijo a si mismo que ya habría tiempo para eso el día de mañana. Siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta que un pasillo lo llevó hasta una puerta corrediza, la cual abrió con suavidad y dio paso a un tranquilo jardín tradicional, con el cielo nocturno bañado en estrellas coronándolo.

- ¿Kakashi? -llamó con suavidad el Umino, deteniendo su mirada en la figura que estaba sentada en el porche que daba al jardín.

- Me iré en unos minutos más, Iruka… -aseguró el peliplateado, sin voltearse.

El único ojo que mantenía descubierto siguió recorriendo la extensión del jardín con cuidado. Tenía cierta semejanza con el que alguna vez tuvo en la casa en la que vivía con sus padres, solo que no le traía malos recuerdos y la atmósfera era mucho más ligera, relajante. Casi adormecedora…

El castaño no insistió, a pesar de que negarse a irse podría incluso considerarse grosero por parte del Hatake. Se sentó junto al anbu, pero sus ojos cafés se elevaron al cielo en vez de dirigirse al jardín que al cuidaba.

- Ya es tiempo de darme otra oportunidad –le susurró Iruka a la luna, pero sus palabras nos las escuchó el hombre sentado a su lado, que todavía se encontraba absortó en sus pensamientos.

Lo que si sintió Kakashi fue esa mano que tomó con firmeza la suya, haciéndole que girara bruscamente la cara hacia su izquierda.

- ¿Pero qué…? –empezó a decir el Hatake, sin poder creerse lo que pasaba.

Se calló inmediatamente cuando vio como el castaño colocaba ambas manos sobre su rostro, atrayéndolo contra el suyo, mientras el anbu lo sujetaba por los antebrazos. Entonces el chunnin esperó, ¡y Kakashi no entendía que demonios estaba esperando! Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aún traía la máscara puesta, y evidentemente Iruka no se atrevía a quitarla él mismo.

El Hatake colocó una mano sobre la morena que descansaba sobre su rostro, guiándola para que poco a poco descubriera la tela. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, pues fueron los mismos labios del castaño los que buscaron los suyos con ansia. Era embriagante la manera en que Iruka se dejaba llevar, una vez dejada cualquier duda que tuviera atrás. Aún no era amor, pero había atracción, respeto y cariño; y por el momento eso estaba bien.

Sus manos deslizaron por el cuello del Umino, profundizando más el beso. No pudo evitar torcer el gesto cuando se topó con el frío metal que lo rodaba y recordó la joya que pendía de él. El castaño se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente del peliplateado, pero no se inmutó por ello.

- ¿Quieres quitarlo? –le pidió Iruka en un susurro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Por favor…

El peliplateado asintió lentamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que tanteaba en busca del broche que sujetaba la delicada cadena, inclinándose un poco debido al movimiento. Una idea cruzó su mente cuando el calor del cuerpo del castaño le acaricio la cara. Con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a besar el expuesto cuello del Umino, y en cuanto lo hizo el anillo no fue más que un pensamiento borroso en el fondo de su mente.

- Matte… -jadeó el castaño, con un estremecimiento. Hizo ademan de apartar al Hatake, pero unas cuantas palabras de su parte lo detuvieron.

- Aún no lo quito –le recordó Kakashi desde su cuello.

Se entretuvo unos momentos más, e Iruka dejo de quejarse. El peliplateado supo que había ganado en cuanto colocó una mano sobre su nuca, dejándose llevar por el placer que comenzaba a dominarlo. Pronto Kakashi también se dio el lujo de ser un poco más brusco, llegando incluso a rozar ligeramente esa piel con sus dientes.

A pesar de ambos tuvieron que separarse, puesto que no era el momento ni el lugar, y para su desgracia… no estaban solos.

- ¡Te pasaste! –lo regaño Iruka en un susurro-. ¡Naruto y Sasuke todavía están despiertos!

- Tú fuiste él que se me dejo ir encima –se justifico el Hatake con simpleza, y el Umino frunció inmediatamente el entrecejo.

Pero no lo contradijo.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Naruto… -la llamó Kakashi zarandeándola ligeramente.

- Mmm… -gruñó Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Naruto… -hizo un nuevo intento de despertarla el Hatake.

- Ramen… -balbuceó la rubia, antes de llevar una mano a la boca de Sasuke, tapándosela con brusquedad, como si hubiera sido él el que hubiera hablado, mientras que con la otra aumentaba la fuerza del agarre que tenía sobre la cintura del moreno.

El peliplateado dio un suspiro de frustración. Ya era hora de irse, y como el Uchiha aún estaba a su cargo, era su responsabilidad llevárselo con él. Eso no sería problema alguno de no ser porque el pelinegro era momentáneamente prisionero de los brazos de la Uzumaki. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón de la sala de Iruka, con la rubia recargada en el pecho de Sasuke y él abrazándola levemente por los hombros (15).

- No vas a conseguir que se despierte, Kakashi –le dijo Iruka, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. El castaño estaba recargado tranquilamente a un costado de donde ellos se encontraban, decidiendo cuando sería el momento adecuado de acudir en ayuda de su antiguo alumno.

- Tsk… -maldijo el pelirrojo a su lado. El zorro había regresado de su meditación nocturna, y el olor de Kakashi en el cuerpo del chunnin lo había puesto de mal humor, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

- La llevare a su cuarto –dijo el Umino, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia el brazo de Naruto, pero en cuanto la tocó un delgado hilo de chackra rojo escapó de ella y comenzó a quemarlo.

- ¡Ah! –se quejó el castaño, sacudiéndose la extremidad herida.

- Por lo visto tampoco vamos a poder separarlos –apuntó Kakashi, llevándose una mano al alborotado pelo.

- El maldito Uchiha se ha convertido en su oso de peluche personal –se burló Kyubi, cruzándose de brazos.

- Vaya… Creo que tendrán que pasar a la noche aquí –dijo el castaño sin inmutarse por la agresión de su hija. Sabía muy bien que consciente Naruto hubiera sido incapaz de hacerle algo así, por ligero que fuera el ataque.

- Ma… Si no queda de otra –contestó el peliplateado, curvando su único ojo visible.

- Hay otros cuartos aparte del de Iruka, Hatake –gruño el animal, enseñándole los dientes.

- Ni quien haya dicho nada, zorro entrometido –contestó Kakashi, entrecerrando su ojo para verlo con desagrado.

El castaño decidió ignorarlos, ya sabía que tratar de controlar sus peleas era asunto perdido. Prefirió concentrarse en las durmientes figuras que descansaban en su sillón.

- Como cuando eran niños –susurró Iruka, mirando a ambos chicos-. ¿Ne, Sasuke-san?

_- ¡Matte, Sayuri! –gritó el niño moreno, deteniéndose en medio de la calle._

_La niña rubia que corría enfrente de él también se detuvo, pero no espero a que su compañero la alcanzara, si no que prefirió echar de nuevo a correr en dirección al Uchiha. _

_- Ah… Te cansas muy pronto, Sasuke –se burló la ojiazul, sacándole la lengua._

_El pelinegro solo la miró con mala cara, haciéndole un puchero. La carrera apenas le dejaba respirar (16)._

_- Ya es tarde –dijo Sasuke una vez que controló su respiración, mirando la oscuridad que comenzaba a envolverlos-, tengo que regresar a casa._

_- ¡No! –gritó la niña con un puchero-. Yo… no quiero… ¡Quiero seguir jugando!_

_- Tú también deberías irte a casa –contestó el morenito cruzándose de brazos._

_Sayuri dio un pequeño brinco de sobresalto, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo una jugarreta. Lo cierto es que ella también estaba cansada, pero tenía sus razones para querer seguir en la calle a pesar de la hora._

_- El viejo no está –dijo la rubia, llevando ambas manos detrás de su nuca-, solo va a estar esa kujira (17) esperándome… _

_El Uchiha se quedó viendo con atención su actitud despreocupada, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que ocultaba. Solo una vez se había topado con la cocinera del Tercero, y comprobó de primera mano lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser los pulmones de la mujer. No entendía esa actitud tan hostil hacia su girasol, el resto de la Aldea la trataba con normalidad, exceptuando a uno que otro ninja de alto rango que tenían la misma mirada asesina que Keiko._

_- Va a llover… -susurró el niño, con los ojos elevados al cielo. _

_Se había dado cuenta que en buena parte la razón por la que hubiera oscurecido tan temprano no era que no se hubieran percatado de la hora, si no que unas nubes negras se cernían sobre Konoha._

- _¡Sígueme, Sasuke! –gritó la ojiazul, tomando la mano del pelinegro-. ¡Conozco un lugar!_

_No le dio tiempo al moreno de responderle nada, lo cierto era que el barrio Uchiha quedaba hasta el otro extremo de la villa y con esa cantidad de agua cayendo sobre ellos lo único que conseguiría sería contraer un resfriado._

_Apenas habían recorrido un par de cuadras, cuando la rubia se detuvo en un edificio de departamentos. Sasuke conocía el lugar, alguna vez acompañó a su aniki a buscar a alguien en ese sitio, pero él había permanecido en el primer piso, aguardando por el regreso de Itachi. Era el lugar preferido por los ninjas de Konoha para establecerse cuando se encontraban solteros y deseaban independizarse de su familia._

_Los niños subieron hasta el tercer piso, pasando por delante de las gastadas puertas, la mayoría con la luz exterior apagada. Finalmente Sayuri se detuvo en un departamento que se encontraba en medio del pasillo y tocó con fuerza. Los ruidos dentro del lugar no se hicieron esperar, para después abrir la entrada de par en par, revelando la silueta de un hombre joven, quizás unos veinte años incluso menos. A Sasuke le llamó extrañamente la atención la cicatriz que le cruzaba por completo el rostro, justo por encima de su nariz._

_- ¡Sayuri! ¡Estás toda mojada! –la regañó el castaño, pero haciéndose a un lado para que pasara-. ¿Qué hacías afuera con esta…? –se calló cuando vio que venía acompañada, sorprendido por el emblema de la camiseta del niño._

_- Otosan… ¿Podemos quedarnos solo por mientras dura la lluvia? –preguntó la rubia, aprovechándose de la repentina mudez del hombre._

_- H-hai –tartamudeó Iruka, mirando con atención el pasillo del edificio, buscando si alguien más estaba ahí-, será lo mejor._

_- ¿Otosan? –preguntó el moreno extrañado, una vez que estuvo en un lugar seco-. Dijiste que tú no… pues… que no tenías… -tartamudeó el niño sin saber cómo explicarse sin herir los sentimientos de su amiga-. ¡Él no es tu otosan! ¡Es demasiado joven! –gritó finalmente, señalando al Umino con un dedo acusador._

_- ¡Iruka-sensei es mi otosan y se acabó! –gritó en respuesta la rubia, colocándose defensivamente delante del castaño, lo que le sacó un pequeña sonrisa al maestro. _

_- ¡Pero…! –intentó alegar el Uchiha._

_- ¡Si no quieres creerme entonces ya no eres mi amigo! –lo chantajeó la niña, cruzándose de brazos y volteándole la cara._

_- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero él no me gusta! –contestó el pelinegro con un puchero de inconformidad, girando su rostro en dirección contraria._

_- Vamos, vamos, van a resfriarse si no se secan –intervino Iruka para calmarlos, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios-. Sayuri, puedes tomar un baño mientras le doy un té a Sasuke._

_- ¡Hai! –respondió la ojiazul, adentrándose en el departamento._

_De sobra conocía el lugar, y notarlo aumento el mal humor del Uchiha. Iruka, indiferente a los infantiles celos, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su pequeña cocina, donde ya tenía una cafetera con algo de agua a punto de hervir. Solo cuando le sirvió la caliente bebida al moreno, se percato de que esos pequeños ojos negros lo miraban con odio. _

_- Usted no es su otosan –siguió insistiendo el pelinegro, mirándola la taza como si intentaran darle veneno._

_- Ie, pero pronto voy a serlo –contestó el castaño con suficiencia-. Sólo falta que el Hokage dé el permiso. _

_- Pues… no me importa –le espetó Sasuke con mala cara-. ¡Sayuri es mi novia! ¡Yo la conocí antes que tú! –declaró el niño con voz fuerte, pero algo de vergüenza._

_- ¿A si? Pues eso significa que voy a ser tu futuro suegro… ¡Deberías tenerme más respeto, niño! –respondió Iruka fingiendo molestia, y cruzándose de brazos. _

_El efecto fue inmediato._

_- __Gomen nasai… -balbuceó el Uchiha, bajando su mirada con pena._

_Su conversación fue interrumpida por la escandalosa llegada de Sayuri, que a pesar de sus muchos ruegos no consiguió de Iruka-sensei el ramen que ella quería de cenar._

_- Ya es muy tarde –dijo el Umino mirando el reloj de su pared-, deberían quedarse los dos aquí. Además la lluvia no ha parado, y no parece que vaya a hacerlo en un buen rato._

_- Pero… -intentó alegar el moreno con preocupación. Sayuri estaba más concentrada en su cena, no era ramen, pero si buscaba bien podía encontrar algo de cerdo. La cosa verde podía dejarla de lado._

_- Mañana hablare con tus padres, Sasuke –lo tranquilizó Iruka-. Ellos entenderán._

_- Van a regañarme… -murmuró el pelinegro, sin ser tan optimista como el castaño._

_- Me encargare de que no lo hagan –prometió el maestro con seriedad, mirando directamente al niño con sus amables ojos cafés._

_Iruka les cedió su cama puesto que no había otra en el departamento, diciendo que él no tenía ningún inconveniente en dormir en el pequeño sillón de la sala. No muy convencido, Sasuke accedió a la propuesta del maestro. Sospechaba que Sayuri para dormir no iba a ser lo que uno llamaría tranquila. Finalmente ambos niños se fueron a dormir, dejando al adulto con los platos de la cena._

_- ¿Qué…? –balbuceó el moreno, medio dormido. _

_Había creído escuchar a dos personas hablando desde la cocina, pero solo había silencio en lugar. Estaba regañándose mentalmente por sus alucinaciones, cuando sintió como un delgado brazo lo golpeaba directo en la cara._

_- Mmm… -gruño la rubia algo molesta, quizás porque el movimiento de su compañero había perturbado su descanso, pero no abrió sus párpados._

_- ¡Sayuri! ¡Matte! –empezó a quejarse el pelinegro, tratando de que no volvieran a pegarle. _

_Pero la rubia no lo siguió golpeando, si no que desvió su brazo hacia la cintura del niño para abrazarlo con fuerza. La rubia también recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha, dándole algo de cosquillas en la nariz con unos rebeldes mechones dorados que quedaban sueltos._

_- Te quiero, Sasuke –susurró la niña entre sueños._

_El Uchiha abrió momentáneamente la boca, sorprendido por la confesión. _

_- Ya también, Sayuri –respondió Sasuke rápidamente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de la rubia._

- Hueles diferente, Sasuke… -susurró Naruto dormida, torciendo la nariz un poco, como si no terminara de convencerla lo que olía.

El Uchiha estaba demasiado dormido como para escucharla, por lo que sus palabras podían haberse perdido en medio de la oscuridad, pero no fue así… Unos ojos rojos la observaban desde una esquina ensombrecida de la habitación, pensando detenidamente los planes que tenía para su contenedor. Kyubi miró con atención el cigarro que sostenía en su mano derecha, antes de llevárselo a la boca y aspirar el humo que producía.

- Ahora también tiene tu olor, mocosa… -susurró el zorro en medio del humo.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- No va a venir –aseguró Sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¡Todos estaban ahí menos ella! Esa mañana cuando había despertado, ella ya había desaparecido.

- Aún podemos esperar un poco más… -dijo Jiraiya rodando los ojos. Ese mocoso era desesperante, ¿cómo iban a soportarse tres años?

- No va a venir –repitió el moreno, sin escuchar a su nuevo maestro-. Vámonos ya.

- ¡Matte! –gritó alguien desde el fondo de la calle que llegaba hasta la puerta de la Aldea.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se giró en dirección a la voz, buscando a la única persona a la que podía pertenecerle ese singular sonido. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para encontrar esa cabellera dorada que destacaba entre los pocos habitantes de Konoha despiertos a esa hora de la mañana.

- Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó la rubia, cuando finalmente llegó frente a su compañero.

La niña llevaba su cabello suelto, cayéndole libremente sobre el rostro. Tenía toda la finta de haberse levantado hacia apenas unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó el Uchiha mirándola con mala cara-. ¡No podemos esperarte todo el día, usuratonkachi!

- ¡Teme! ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi, dattebayo? –le reclamó la Uzumaki, alanzando un puño contra la cara del moreno.

- ¡Eras tú la que no llegaba, dobe! –dijo Sasuke, respondiéndole el gesto.

- ¡¿Pensabas que no iba a venir a despedirme? –gritó Naruto enojada, tomando al pelinegro por el cuello de su camisa.

- Nos despedimos ayer… -contestó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que apartaba esa mano molesta de su ropa.

- Baka… –lo insultó la ojiazul, sin inmutarse por el _cariñoso_ trato del chico-. Sólo tenía pensado hacerte un regalo.

El Uchiha desvió los ojos a un costado, repentinamente incomodo. A él nunca se le dieron bien esas cosas, no después de lo del Clan… Naruto en cambio se mostraba muy confiada. La rubia desvió una mano hasta su pierna derecha, metiéndola en el portashirukens y de él saco su viejo kunai.

- No tengo mucho de valor y la mayoría son cosas que gente que quiero me ha dado –explicó mientras hacía girar distraídamente el arma entre sus dedos-, pero yo quería darte algo mío… para que me recuerdes, teme.

- No hace falta, usuratonkachi –se apresuró a decir Sasuke, algo confundido por la presencia del kunai. ¿La dobe pensaba darle su primera arma?

Abrió la boca sorprendido cuando la niña llevó el filo del arma hasta su cabeza y cortó un mechón de cabello, sin que la mano le temblara un poco. El moreno se dio cuenta de que el regalo elegido no había sido cualquier parte de la dorada melena, sino una elaborada trenza con algo de seda azul entretejida en ella. Un sonido metálico llamó la atención del pelinegro, revelando la presencia de dos dijes metálicos, uno de una espiral contra fondo naranja y otro de un abanico japonés con la parte superior roja.

- Más vale que no lo pierdas –dijo la Uzumaki mientras enredaba la improvisada pulsera en su muñeca-, porque no pienso darte otro.

Segundos más tarde llego corriendo Ino detrás de Naruto, con una sonrisa de triunfo dedicada a una sorprendentemente mal humorada Hinata. La ausencia de la Yamanaka no había sido notada por el pelinegro, pero ella había sido la culpable del retraso de la Uzumaki, puesto que sus manos fueron las que elaboraron el preciado regalo del Uchiha.

- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamó suavemente la rubia, algo dudosa, pues el moreno se había quedado en completo silencio después de su regalo. El semblante del Uchiha era serio, llegando a ser incluso indiferente. Pero, imperceptiblemente, acariciaba los dorados cabellos que ahora rodeaban su muñeca. En cierta forma, podría tener a su girasol siempre cerca, siempre junto a él.

"Definitivamente es un buen obsequio" pensó para sí Sasuke.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de alegrarse por ello, ya que Naruto se canso de su actitud. Bruscamente tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacia ella. El moreno se sorprendió cuando sintió los suaves labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, besándolo. No tardó mucho en llevar las manos a la cintura (18) de la ojiazul, atrayéndolo contra él.

- No olvides tu promesa, dattebayo –le recordó la Uzumaki cuando se separaron.

- Tú no olvides la tuya, mi girasol –susurró el pelinegro en respuesta, acariciándole la mejilla.

- No vas a decir nada –dijo Kakashi con una oculta sonrisa de burla, al castaño que tenía al lado.

- Ie –contestó Iruka, volteando la cara en otra dirección que la del espectáculo que tenía enfrente. El hecho de que no se opusiera, por el momento claro, no significaba que le agradara la vista.

- Eso es raro de ti –siguió insistiendo el peliplateado, consciente de que tal vez las consecuencias no fueran del todo buenas para él-, eres un padre muy celoso.

- El crio se va de la aldea en tres minutos y no regresa hasta que tenga diecisiete –respondió el Umino de mal humor-, me preocupare por él entonces. Mi alerta sigue sobre ti, Hyuga –le advirtió a Neji, mirándolo como un cazador a su presa.

El chico pareció no responder ante la velada amenaza del chunnin, pero Hinata, que se encontraba a un lado de su primo, no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa cuando lo vio tragar saliva discretamente.

- ¿Listo? –le preguntó Jiraiya al moreno, ya algo impaciente. El muchacho asintió con firmeza, soltando la mano morena que sostenía entre las suyas.

El ermitaño se despidió de todos llevando un par de dedos a su sien y dirigiéndolos posteriormente contra ellos. Esta partida no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera tenido anteriormente, esta vez la tranquilidad iba con él. Por primera vez tenía la seguridad de que Naruto estaba en buenas manos; libre, sonriente, y con la carga que le había dejado Minato más ligera de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar el Cuarto.

"Además de un nuevo acompañante" pensó el peligris, desviando sus ojos hacia el niño que caminaba a su lado.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al ver como la silueta de su compañero se alejaba. Necesitaba hacer algo más… Ante la mirada extrañada de todos echó a correr de nuevo, buscando suficiente impulso para afianzarse a la madera de las puertas de Konoha. Trepó hasta la cima misma de la enorme entrada, consiguiendo una sorprendente vista del camino que se alejaba de la Aldea, al menos hasta que los frondosos árboles que crecían a los costados se lo impidieran.

- ¡Sayonara, teme! –gritó la rubia, agitando su mano en el aire con energía.

El moreno giro con lentitud su cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

- No… Mata sugu ni, dobe (19) –le contestó Sasuke en un susurro.

- Eres un cursi, ¿lo sabías? –dijo una voz a espaldas del moreno, provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente antes de torcer el gesto por esas palabras.

- Nadie te ha preguntado –gruño el Uchiha de mal humor, para después caminar detrás del ermitaño. El muchacho llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño sobre blanco de él.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó el sannin con curiosidad.

_- Es un regalo de despedida, Sasuke –dijo Kakashi curvando su único ojo visible, entregándole el sobre blanco que sostenía en su mano-. Puede que te sea difícil considerarme algo… como un hermano –balbuceó el peliplateado algo nervioso, llevándose una mano a su llamativo cabello-, pero estaría feliz de que me consideraras de tu familia._

_El hombre se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su casa y darle unos minutos más al chico. Había un último lugar del que Sasuke quería despedirse, y el Hatake no pudo ni quiso negarle ese pequeño capricho. La orden de la Quinta de no dejarlo solo en la Aldea todavía estaba vigente, pero el jounin intuía que no haría mal dejarlo unos minutos sin compañía en aquel lugar. Un sitio en Konoha al que solo se acudía en fechas especiales… muchas veces en busca de consejo para un corazón perturbado. _

_Estaba por dar un paso lejos de su alumno, cuando una mano lo sujeto por la manga de su uniforme ninja. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que había sido el chico quien había evitado que se fuera, pero eso no disminuyo su sorpresa._

_Sasuke ya no sostenía entre sus manos la azucena roja que llevaba a la lapida de su madre, si no que ahora aferraba entre sus dedos el extraño regalo de Kakashi, mientras la delicada flor yacía sobre la piedra. Tanto él como Itachi sabían que las azucenas eran las flores favoritas de Mikoto, pero el mayor seguía entregándole azucenas blancas ante la extrañada mirada de su hermano pequeño. Sasuke sabía de sobra que su madre prefería las rojas, a la morena le gustaba la alegría que irradiaban._

_- Un padre –susurró el moreno, jalando un poco más de la manga del hombre al tiempo que hacía algo de espacio en el lugar donde estaba sentado de rodillas-, para mi estaría bien considerarte como un padre._

_- Si, eso estaría bien –dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado, con una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad tras la máscara._

_El moreno aprovecho el silencio que se instaló entre ellos para abrir con tranquilidad el sobre que le había entregado el peliplateado. El Hatake no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, al ver la cara sorprendida del muchacho._

_- ¿Pero cuando…? –preguntó el pelinegro con la boca seca._

_- No sé porque –comenzó a explicarle Kakashi-, pero me dio la impresión de que a Iruka no le haría gracia que le entregara esta foto._

_- El jarrón… -murmuró Sasuke, acariciando la imagen que tenía entre los dedos-. ¡Fuiste tú! –dijo el Uchiha, mirándolo con algo de reproche._

_- ¿Qué creías que había sido? –preguntó el Hatake alzando una ceja-. ¿Tú corazón rompiéndose?_

_El moreno giró su cara, algo avergonzado. La situación había sido tan inesperada, que tal vez la idea le había cruzado por la mente._

_- Grftisc… -balbuceó el chico, terco en no ver a su maestro a la cara._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó Kakashi haciéndose el sordo, llevándose teatralmente una mano a la oreja._

_- Dijegracias –dijo entre dientes Sasuke, aguantando las ocurrencias del hombre con una paciencia que no se creía capaz de tener._

_- ¡De nada! –le concedió el jounin, golpeando ligeramente su espalda-. ¿Para qué están los seguidores del Icha Icha?_

_- ¡Yo no soy uno de ellos! –gritó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie con brusquedad, mirándolo con la cara completamente roja por el coraje._

_- Siempre puedes unirte –contestó el anbu, imitando su comportamiento, pero con mucha más tranquilidad._

_Ambos dirigieron su vista al par de tumbas que se erguían delante de ellos. La de Fugaku permanecía bien cuidada a pesar de todo, pero era más evidente el cariño hacia Mikoto. El ojinegro prefirió ignorar el centenar de lapidas similares que se encontraban alrededor, más costumbre que otra cosa. _

_- Necesitaba despedirme de ellos –dijo Sasuke en un susurro bajo, uniendo sus manos delante de su pecho e inclinando levemente la cabeza-. No vengo todos los días, pero nunca falto para el meinichi (20) de mi madre._

_- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso –contestó Kakashi en un tono cómplice, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno, señalándole la entrada del cementerio._

_- ¡Teme! –se escuchó un grito de alegría en medio del aire de solemnidad del lugar._

_El moreno se quedó sin palabras al ver como Naruto echaba a correr hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban, sosteniendo un pequeño ramo con girasoles. No le molestaban las doradas flores, pero tal vez le pediría a la dobe que añadiera alguna azucena roja._

- ¡Nada que te importe! –gritó Sasuke, alejándole la fotografía al ermitaño. Pero al parecer la velocidad de Jiraiya era superior a la suya a pesar de su edad, pues pronto la imagen estuvo en sus manos.

- ¡Pero qué lindos! –dijo el peligris con sarcasmo, mirando a su nuevo alumno con ojos falsamente tiernos.

En la fotografía se observaba a Naruto vestida con un kimono azul completamente liso, bajo el que llevaba otro de color rojo escarlata. El obi también era rojo, completamente bordado en pequeñas hojas multicolores, y su cabello rubio estaba arreglado en un elegante y a la vez sencillo peinado. Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, con un formal kimono oscuro, con un extraño sombrero encima de su cabeza. Lo más llamativo de la imagen no eran las ropas que los gennin usaban, si no el hecho de que se estaban besando. Había sido tomado durante la misión en Kioto (21).

- ¡Dámela! –le exigió el Uchiha con la cara roja, esta vez por la vergüenza. Una cosa era Kakashi, que para bien o para mal, era alguien a quien apreciaba, ¡pero una cosa muy distinta era el anciano ese!

- ¡Ven por ella, condenado crio! –dijo Jiraiya con burla, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol con rapidez.

- ¡Más vale que esa fotografía regrese a mi mano, estúpido Ero-sensei! –gritó Sasuke, yendo tras él.

Sus palabras provocaron que el hombre se detuviera de golpe, a punto de caer de la rama por la que avanzaba.

- ¿E-ero-sensei? –tartamudeó el peligris, con una vena comenzando a crecer en su frente.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes! ¡Esperamos hacerlo de nuevo! –dijo Zaphy con una enorme sonrisa, despidiendo con la mano a los trabajadores que ya se retiraban.

- ¿Por qué no les dices también que su paga ya está lista? –le preguntó Kory a su lado, cruzándose de brazos-. Si no la pasan recoger antes de las 2 PM ya no podrán hacerlo…

- Detalles, detalles… -aseguró la peliazul agitando distraídamente su mano, pero esperando un nuevo regaño. Sin embargo su compañera se limitó a soltar un bufido de indignación, antes de seguir mirando con atención a cada una de las personas que partían del foro de grabación.

- ¿Qué buscas, Kory-san? –le preguntó extrañada la ojidorada-. Ya no queda nadie en el foro.

- Busco a… -empezó a decir la morena sin verla a la cara, todavía concentrada en los rostros que pasaban delante de ella-, nuestra parejita estrella.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, él nunca se atreverá –le aseguró Zaphy sacándole la lengua con burla-. Es un cobarde…

- Ya lo sé, Zaphyrla –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa calculadora, cuando una cabellera rubia pasó corriendo delante de ellas-. Ya lo sé.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto en cuanto llegó junto al moreno. No quedaba nadie a su alrededor-. ¡Te andaba buscando, dattebayo!

- ¿Qué quieres, dobe? –preguntó el Uchiha alzando la ceja, mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro. Ya se había asegurado que no haber olvidado nada en su lugar de trabajo.

- Pues… es nuestro último día de grabación, teme –le explicó la Uzumaki con un puchero-. ¡No nos veremos en mucho tiempo, dattebayo!

- ¿Y qué, usuratonkachi? –dijo Sasuke con despreocupación, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La niña solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero entonces se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

El ojinegro se quedó sin habla, procesando la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar.

- Me gustas, baka –le confesó la rubia con naturalidad, para después sacar una pluma del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomar la mano del consternado moreno-. Es mi número de celular para que me llames, teme –dijo mientras anotaba unos cuantos números-. ¡Pero hazlo pronto, baka!

Naruto se quedó observando la cara desencajada del muchacho, para después sacarle la lengua con burla, y antes de que el Uchiha enfureciera, besarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Sayonara, Sasuke! –gritó la Uzumaki mientras se echaba a correr, agitando su mano con una sonrisa.

- ¡Matte! ¡Naruto! –gritó el pelinegro yendo tras ella, reaccionando por fin.

**Fin

* * *

**

(1) ¡OMG! :P

(2) ¡Genial! :P

(3) Como otros -_-*

(4) XD

(5) ¿De verdad no es papá de Naruto? A este también tienen que explicarle dos veces las cosas.

(6) ¡OMG! ¡Naruto! u/u

(7) Eso es S-E-C-R-E-T-O :P

(8) O sí, porque no hay nada más divertido que despedirse de tu novia que peleando a muerte con ella -_-* (L)

(9) ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Van a una guerra o qué? ¡A una fiesta se va a divertirse no a pelear! u.u

(10) Liberar, de un genjutsu :P

(11) ¿Qué le habrá hecho el Uchiha durante el genjutsu :P? ¡Ey! ¡Qué eso se lo pregunta cualquiera! u.u

(12) ¡Ey! Ya sé que es infantil ¡Pero Naruto nunca ha tenido un pastel! Y todavía en mi último cumpleaños yo recibí uno u.u

(13) ¡Al fin! u.u

(14) Creo que significa buenas noches, al menos eso dice el diccionario en línea.

(15) Ya en serio, ¿ustedes de verdad se tragan el cuento de que Sasuke no escuchó cuando hablaba Kakashi?

(16) ¡Sasuke era tan lindo de niño! ¿Qué le pasó? u.u

(17) Ballena en japonés.

(18) A la cintura, ¡OJO! A la cintura, que Sasuke es alumno de Kakashi pero no a ese extremo :P

(19) Hasta luego, hasta pronto, o algo así…

(20) Aniversario luctuoso en la tradición japonesa. Creo… :S

(21) Cuando Naruto estaba ebria, ¿se acuerdan?

**Y así es como uno debe irse de Konoha u.u ¡Tomen nota Uchihas bakas! También va para Itachi. Mira que cuando uno se encuentra con un enemigo milenario de la Aldea debe ir a infórmaselo al Hokage, no hacerse el traidor u.u No iba a actualizar este, pero me entraron ganas de sumarme a algo de KakaIru escrito :P  
**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	20. Epílogo

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

**Epílogo. Tres años después…**

_Especialmente dedicado a las siguientes personas, por estar atentas a este humilde trabajo n/n_

**Kassey, Moon-9215, Nirumi, Sasuko-Uchiha, Estrela Polar, Aiko-Radharani, Drika Vamp, Maho Kijutsu, fati-chan, AnataYume, ChipiTo-kun, .Imagination, sakuris, lilaazul, lady00dark, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Ivonne uzumaki, ArhaThenar, Cosa Dianita, Alicia-Malfoy2, Amesthy, Gtatrini, KirinRyuu, C.C.-Uchiha Haruhi- KH, Gintoki-s girl, Sayukira, Soloporquesi, 3BYhancock, Ness91, Thalia Black Haruno, Aswang, Hime-Sora, X-x-YukO-x-X, yoshi-chan-12, Valkiria Thrud, Sahorii-Chan, LittleMonsterStick, Yuki Yui Yuu, tsukimine12, darkashecullen, Randa1, Metherlence Reverie, Princesa Blanca, NavMen13, Sekhmet Malfoy, hinamor007, Yuki-2310, Elliel Hime, Leth Nekoi, Hanademon, bLaCkSvEr, Rianne Black, socram, TSUKI NO TAIYO, M. Ravenwolf.**

_También a las siguientes personas que me apoyaron con sus comentarios n/n_

**hijadelaluna, maga guardiana, Isis Sakuris-chan, DGHA, Lenay-chan, tSuKi Ai KoU, Lessan, ddeiSmile, aida-neko, Kuroi Yukie, Yukime Hiwatari, TinkOfAli, nayumi, Jaku, zero, YURI-17-18, luna, susisan, Ayame Chan, SmileSkuashSKII, YO, Haruka, daneshka boticelli, BSC, Thalis, Norely, thalismandra.**

_Mención aparte merecen las personas que me acompañaron buena parte del camino como mis betas n/n _

**Ro 91 y kaybi**

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Un poco de AU.

FemNaru.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Podría contener spoilers de Naruto Shippuden.

¿Acoso sexual?

¿Tortura?

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Konoha, tanto Izumo como Kotetsu ya se encontraban en las puertas de la Aldea, a la espera de la relación de los equipos que saldrían de misión, así como de algunos ninjas visitantes de otras villas, sobre todo con los exámenes chunnin tan cerca.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó Kotetsu, extrañado cuando su compañero tocó su hombro, llamando su atención. El Kamizuki no le contestó, si no que se limito a señalarle el camino que salía de la Aldea, por el que avanzaban tranquilamente dos personas.

- Oye… no me digas que es… -balbuceó el Hagane, poniéndose de pie.

- Hai, sin duda –contestó su compañero a su lado, con una ligera sonrisa.

No les importo que ninguno de los dos los saludara a su paso, ni que pasaran por alto los reglamentos establecidos y que no registraran su entrada a la Aldea. No importaba. Ambos eran ninjas de Konoha, y sabían de alguien cuyo grito se escucharía hasta los límites de Suna cuando se enterara de su regreso.

- ¡Me importa un comino! –es escuchó una voz estridente detrás de ellos-. ¡Acércate dos centímetros más a mi pierna y te quedaras sin manos, dattebayo!

Hablando de gritos…

Una cabellera rubia paso delante de ellos, con tal energía negativa que tanto Izumo como Kotetsu se alegraron de que Naruto los pasara por alto. La Uzumaki había salido de misión con un equipo diferente al suyo, ya que su compañera tenía demasiado trabajo en el Hospital de la Villa, así que las opciones eran o quedarse en la Aldea o conseguir otro equipo temporal. ¿Qué opción escogería la Uzumaki? Cómo si Tsunade no hubiera previsto su respuesta… Aunque uno de los ninjas con los que fue de misión no le gustó para nada.

- ¡Pero, Naru-chan! –se quejó el rubio que corría detrás de ella-. ¡Te juró que fue un accidente!

- ¡Accidente será lo va a pasarte, hentai! –gritó Naruto dándose la vuelta, amenazándolo con su puño cerrado.

Después la Uzumaki se giró con brusquedad, rumiando cosas sobre que la paga no había sido tan buena como para aguantar a su acosador.

- Ya caerá… -murmuró el chico con una sonrisa soñadora, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Su otro compañero de misión, un castaño algo menor, soltó una risita que consiguió ocultar a tiempo detrás de una ligera tos.

- Él que va a caer si no se controla vas a ser tú, Yori –dijo Kotetsu con una ceja alzada-. Si Iruka se entera de que sigues molestando a su hija…

- ¿Qué puede hacerme ese chunnin? –preguntó el rubio en un tono despectivo. El muchacho había sido promovido a jounin hacia poco y, habría que decirlo, se le habían subido un poco los humos. No conocía al Umino en persona, ni tampoco había tenido al castaño como maestro en la Academia Ninja. En otras palabras, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se metía.

- ¿Por defender a Naruto? Mantenerte con vida toda la eternidad solo para torturarte –contestó Izumo, sonriendo ante el espectáculo que podría presenciar.

- Si eso no te convence también esta Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama… y Kyubi-sama –siguió diciendo el Hagane, tratando de convencerlo. Por insoportable que fuera el muchacho, era demasiado joven para morir.

- No me importa, ellos no harían nada en contra de un ninja de Konoha –aseguró Yori encogiéndose de hombros.

"Idiota" pensó el Kamizuki, sorprendido de lo inocente que era todavía el rubio.

- Pero la persona que llegó esta mañana no se la va a pensar dos veces en mandarte al otro mundo si no la dejas en paz –le informó Izumi con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y quién sería tan baka como para intentarlo? –preguntó Yori, cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba la competencia, suficiente tenía con esconderse de Hyuga Neji. Y mira que esconderse de esos ojos blancos no había sido nada fácil.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Tsk. ¿Dónde está? –gruñó el moreno, mientras avanzaba por las calles de Konoha. Sus ojos negros se giraban con insistencia a cada rostro que pasaba por su lado, pero su semblante se mantenías tranquilo. Nada que ver con la tormenta de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

- ¿Tan desesperado estás que no la encuentras? –preguntó el hombre que iba detrás de él, con un claro tono de burla en su voz-. Mi entrenamiento no ha servido de nada… Incluso un gennin principiante ya habría localizado su presencia.

- Habría aprendido de la misma manera yo solo –se defendió el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tonterías –dijo el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo que pasa es que te trae arrastrándote como un gusano sobre el lodo, ¡y eso que no la has visto en tres años! –le recordó el ermitaño con una carcajada.

Jiraiya se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el kunai que se dirigía justo al centro de su frente. Menos mal, porque si hubiera sido la katana no habría tenido tanta suerte.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- Ese malnacido… -murmuraba Naruto al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la Quinta-, hasta que no le rompa las costillas otra vez…

- ¡Naru-neechan! –gritó alguien enfrente de ella. La Uzumaki levantó la vista con rapidez, topándose con Moegi y Udon, encabezados por el nieto del Tercero. En resumen, el equipo de Ebisu recién formado.

- ¿Konohamaru? –preguntó la rubia extrañada-. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, dattebayo? –le preguntó al niño, tocándole sin ninguna consideración los arañazos que llevaba en el rostro.

- ¡Ay, ay! –se quejó el moreno, apartando las manos de la muchacha-. Tuvimos una misión… con un gato y… ¿Estás molesta? –preguntó el niño de repente, notando el inusual entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Ese idiota de Yori, dattebayo! –explotó Naruto, haciendo tronar sus nudillos-. Está molestando de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a decirle a Iruka-sensei? –preguntó Moegi.

- No –contestó la ojiazul-. Voy a romperle las costillas otra vez, a ver si así aprende –añadió estirando un poco los dedos, imaginándose el cuero que los cubriría cuando golpeara al chico.

Los niños tragaron saliva con algo de miedo. Molestaran a Naruto cuando tenía doce años era buscarse un problema serio, molestarla ahora después del entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama era un verdadero suicidio. No entendían como el pesado rubio seguía vivo…

- ¿No es la sexta vez que lo haces ya? –preguntó Udon, metiendo un dedo en su nariz distraídamente-. Deberías decirle a Iruka-sensei.

- Si le digo a Otosan, él se lo dirá a Kakashi, y Kakashi se lo dirá a la Obaasan –explicó la Uzumaki contándolos con los dedos de sus manos-, y Obaasan se lo dirá a Shizune-neechan, y antes de mañana toda la Aldea lo sabrá, y eso incluye a Kyu-oniisan, y antes de mañana Yori estará tres metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Konohamaru cruzándose de brazos, sin ver el problema de ello.

- ¡Konohamaru-kun! –gritó la niña, escandalizada.

- ¿¡Qué! Se lo merece por pervertido… -se defendió el moreno, con un puchero en la cara. La rubia era como su hermana mayor y le molestaba mucho que ahora que había crecido algunos muchachos comenzaran a verla… de mala manera.

- La verdad es que me mantiene en forma –dijo la Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros-, aunque Yori no es ninguna comp…

Se calló de repente, extrañado a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Algo diferente había llegado hasta ella, alterándola cuando lo reconoció.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Aún no la encuentras? –preguntó Jiraiya conteniendo un fingido bostezo-. Debió haber mejorado mucho… Tal vez hasta se está escondiendo de ti…

- Cállate… -le contestó Sasuke, girando ligeramente su cabeza. Unos ojos rojos se encontraron con los negros del ermitaño, que de inmediato alzó las manos pidiendo paz. El geken kenkai del muchacho era menos impresionante cuando te fulminan con él por lo menos diez veces diariamente y al final nunca lo utilizaba, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

- O tal vez está demasiado ocupada… -siguió picándolo el peligris, sin poder vencer la tentación-, tal vez con un ojosblancos que conozco…

- ¡Usuratonkachi! –gritó el Uchiha en medio de la calle, llamando la atención de muchos y sacándole una sonrisa de triunfo al anciano-. ¿¡Donde demonios…!

- ¡Sasuke! –le cortó alguien antes de que terminara su reclamo.

El chico identificó rápidamente el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando notó que venía justo del cielo. La luz del sol le impidió ver con claridad el sitio exacto, pero eso no le evitó predecir lo que iba a pasar. A pesar de todo no se apartó, aunque la fuerza con la que lo arrollaron era más de la esperada y no pudo sostenerse en pie.

- Auch… -se quejó el moreno, levantándose un poco.

Una chica rubia, de algunos dieciséis años, lo observaba con ojos brillantes desde su regazo. Había mantenido las dos coletas, pero el cabello era ahora mucho más largo, con algunos mechones rebeldes al frente, escapándosele de entre el sencillo peinado. Su chaqueta había regresado, al igual que la banda ninja a su frente, pero conservaba el corto short de antes, en ese mismo llamativo color anaranjado, de ser posible incluso más brillante. Las sandalias ninjas se cambiaron en unas resistentes botas, pero esa sonrisa… Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto de nuevo, echándole los brazos al cuello hasta casi estrangularlo. Lo aparto de nuevo, viéndolo con atención.

El muchacho vestía unos pantalones negros, largos hasta las pantorrillas, junto con una sencilla yukata blanca corta de color blanco, que apenas sobrepasaba su cintura. La banda de la Aldea estaba atada en su frente, y ahora sus manos las cubría con alguna especie de shukos (1). (2)

- Había algo que quería decirte antes de que te fueras –comenzó a decir Naruto con algo de duda-, pero…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno, rápidamente.

- Sasuke… tú… -balbuceó la rubia-. ¡Tú quemaste una de mis kanzachis con tus estúpidos ojos de colores! –gritó la Uzumaki, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la yukata-. ¿¡Sabes lo que me costó reponerla! ¡Y no importa que haga no será la misma que me dio mi Obaasan, dattebayo! –dijo mientras lo zarandeaba al muchacho.

- Dobe… -soltó el Uchiha, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Teme... –le respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

De repente la muchacha lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del moreno. Sasuke creyó sentir algo húmedo tocando su piel, pero no se atrevió a preguntar ni mucho menos a burlarse, en cambio respondió con fuerza al abrazo, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda de la ojiazul.

- De verdad te extrañe, Sasuke –susurró Naruto, con la voz algo llorosa-. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

**Y aquí unos avances de lo que será la segunda parte de "Me trajo de vuelta". El título ya lo tengo, pero es un fiasco y me da vergüenza, aún así no voy a cambiarlo u.u porque combina con el de la primera parte, que también es muy malo u.u**

_***2˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜2***_

- Ahora –comenzó Tsunade mientras se le encendían los ojos-, es momento de saber quién es el mejor maestro. Todo se decidirá en esta batalla. Veremos quién gana, si tu estudiante, o la m…

- ¡Vamos, Naruto! –la interrumpió Jiraya gritando con fuerza. De algún lugar desconocido, el peligris había sacado unos enormes pompones rojos-. ¡Tú puedes con él!

- ¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó la Quinta con una gota de incredulidad en la cabeza.

- Apoyo a mi estudiante –contestó el pervertido encogiéndose de hombros.

- Naruto es MI estudiante –le recordó la rubia, señalándose enojada con el pulgar-. ¡Apoya al tuyo!

- Hmm… No… Naruto fue mi estudiante antes que tuya –dijo Jiraya con una sonrisita de burla-. Tengo derecho de antigüedad.

- ¡Tramposo! –gritó Tsunade tomándolo del cuello del chaleco-. ¡Si ambos son tus estudiantes, no importara quien venza! ¡Ganaras la apuesta!

_***2˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜2***_

- Eres linda –dijo el niño colocando un dedo delante de su boquita-. ¿Quieres ser mi okasan?

La rubia detuvo la caricia que le dedicaba al castaño, abriendo la boca sorprendida. Su alegre parloteó se detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Claro que sí! –gritó Naruto alzando al chiquillo para abrazarlo con fuerza. ¡Era tan lindo!

- Yo no confiaría tanto en él, mocosa –dijo la voz de Kyubi mientras se materializaba a espaldas de la rubia, sin dignarse a colocarse de frente al grupo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, pero al tiempo que hablaba sus ojos no perdían de vista ningún movimiento del niño-. Tiene una personalidad muy caprichosa, y es un traicionero.

- Solo estas celoso, onisan –aseguró la Uzumaki, sacándole la lengua, provocando que una vena saltara en la frente del pelirrojo.

_***2˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜2***_

- ¡A ti te estaba buscando, maldita mosca muerta! –gritó la rubia apartando a Sai de un empujón, señalando a Hinata con un dedo acosador.

- P-pero… yo… yo no… -tartamudeó la morena con nerviosismo.

- ¡Eres una doble cara, Hyuga! ¡Teníamos un trato y no lo cumpliste! –berreó Ino echando humo por las orejas-. ¡Ya sabía que esa cara de no rompo un plato era una farsa!

- Yo… ¡Y-yo no voy a d-dejar que me hables a-así! –balbuceó Hinata con la cara roja y los puños apretados-. ¡Maldita güera teñida! –termino gritándole a su compañera, para sorpresa de todos.

_***2˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜2***_

- ¿Sabes que si me matas… -dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha-, él te odiara como nunca lo ha hecho?

Itachi observó a la muchacha con indiferencia, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro de piedra. Se giró con lentitud, aburrido con la conversación.

- Eso es algo que no me importa –dijo con la voz inexpresiva, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

A sus espaldas una carcajada sarcástica comenzó a llenar la oscura y fría celda.

- Se nota –aseguró la Uzumaki, al tiempo que levantaba la cara, clavando sus ojos en la espalda del moreno-. Si te importara ya le habrías dicho… que tú no mataste a sus padres.

Los pasos de Itachi se detuvieron de golpe. Sus ojos negros se habían abierto milimétricamente por la sorpresa.

_**˜S&N˜*M*E*T*R*A*J*O*D*E*V*U*E*L*T*A*˜S&N˜**_

**Epílogo**

- Ya caerá… ya caerá –murmuró Yori, elevando sus ojos al cielo nocturno de la solitaria calle por la que avanzaba. Sus pensamientos estaban en una cabellera rubia que atrajo su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una esquina, cuando de repente alguien apareció delante de él, colocándole un brazo sobre el hombro, en un gesto de camarería que no gustó. Se trataba de un joven pelinegro que nunca había antes, quizá de su misma edad.

- No vas a volver a molestarla –dijo el muchacho, con su mirada cargada de odio.

- ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees? –gritó el rubio tratando de apartarse.

- Sh… -lo calló el moreno llevándose un dedo delante de la boca, con una mueca burlona cruzando sus labios-. Los muertos no hablan…

Cerró sus ojos negros un momento, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre. Yori se quedó sin respirar, reconociendo el geken kenkai que solo había visto en libros, el sharingan.

- _Amaterasu…_ -murmuró el chico. Sus ojos giraron de una manera escalofriante, adquiriendo la extraña figura de una estrella.

- ¡Ah! –gritó el rubio, cuando unas llamas negras lo cubrieron por completo.

Sasuke torció el gesto con desagrado, dedicado al chico que se retorcía bajos sus pies, que por lo demás estaba completamente ileso.

- Idiota… mira que no poder con un genjutsu como ese –dijo el Uchiha mientras de daba la vuelta y desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

(1) Como manoplas, no supe que nombre tienen, ¡y juro que lo investigue! u.u

(2) En resumen igual que en la primera parte de Shippuden, sé que hay muchos que no les parece, pero a mí personalmente me gusta como se ve el Uchiha. Eso sí, no le pongan la cuerda morada que ese color si se ve como que con mucha influencia del OroJackson.

**Ultimos reviews OwO**!

**tsukimine12:** Pues me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea con Neji! OwO En cuanto a Sakura, aun la necesito! Lo siento, pero ya que insistes tanto voy a darte un pequeño spoiler: ... No mejor no, te arruino la sorpresa :P

**isis-chan:** Ya se, quien le manda a abrir la boca? -_- Debe respetar a los zorros milenarios y a sus contenedores

**Hime-Sora:** No te apures! Ya se dio cuenta que le gusta el teme, pero ya ves, no le impidio que se peleara con él al puño limpio! XD Ja ja ja, en la segunda parte vendran cosas muy intersantes la verdad, ya viste una pequeña provada, pero me atrevo a asegurarte que muchos van a querer matarme desde el primer capitulo publicado :P En cuanto a los enemigos, no olvidez que aun queda Akatzuki u.u

**nayumi:** Tienes razon no seria lo mismo u.u Pero la desicion esta en sus manos, y por lo que se ve ese fic lleva ventaja :S Mi vena yaoista me dice que debo matar a Sakura desde el primer instante en que aparecio su nombre, pero mi vena escritora me dice que todavia puedo aprovecharla un poco más. Ahora que lo pienso tienes razon, Kyubi y Sasuke son iguales, con razon no se soportan -_-. Yo no puedo ver a Sasuke y a Neji de ukes de Naru! :S Pero bueno, no voy a cerrar mi mente tampoco. Yo prefiero a Neji! Pero a pesar de eso sigo inclinandome por el SasuNaru, fueron mis inicios y al parecer no lo puedo olvidar :S

**susi-san:** Anotado! Parece que esa opcion va ganando :S

**BSC:** Tsk... Bueno, si mejoro mas el Uchiha, pero sigo prefiriendo a Sasuke. Neji es más sabio u.u Ja:P! Naruto win (-_-)! Lo continuare pronto! Al menos la segunda parte XD Neji es el mejor! XD Sasuke-baka -_-

**Thalis:** No ha muerto! Digamos que entro en estado de coma! XD Ya tengo la historia estructurada, pero se me dificultan algunas partes como las peleas, entrenamientos, y todo eso, pero mis dedos ya estan trabajando :P

**Moon-9215:** A mi tambien me gusto esa parte! Me gusta poner con detalles que a pesar de todo el teme sigue siendo humano (tambien el del anime -_-) En cuanto a la cachetada, ya viste, no fue Naru. Queria poner a Iruka para dejar más que claro que el la va a defenderla de lo que sea, incluyendo el consejo.

**Leth Nekoi:** Compartes mi dolor? Voy a matar a Oda! Voy a matarlo! T-T Le atinaste! Fue Iruka! Pero a mi parecer Kyubi si lo haria, pero estaba medio sacado de honda por las cosas que le dijo Sakura, con eso de que el Umino no lo queria y todo eso :S Maldita... -_-

**TSUKI TO TAIYO:** Gracias! Pero no es para tanto! ^#^

**Lenay-chan**: No das lata! Ya ves, si tengo un titulo que va a corde al primero y que ha crecido, pero me da verguenza -#- porque es algo tonto, pero bueno... Gracias por tus sugerencias! n.n Voto anotado! De hecho, confiezo, yo tengo cuenta en FF y tengo derecho a votar y vote por ese fic, pero vivimos en un pais democratico (al menos eso dicen) y la mayoria decide u.u

**tsukimine12:** Si la tomaron! XD Ese momento lo planee desde que puse CRASH en el capitulo, el ruido lo hizo Kakashi de la sorpresa cuando los vio besandose pero no perdio el tiempo el Hatake! XD

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta el final! Sinceramente mi parte favorita tambien fue la mision a Kioto! Sobre todo por las armas kunoichi! XD Significa que tu voto sera por YOKO? Aun tienes tiempo de dejarlo claro, porque si no dejan claro "Yo voto por este" no puedo tomarlos en cuenta. Lo siento u.u

**X-x-YukO-x-X:** Que bueno que te gusto! :P Ahora, este, si es el capitulo final, al menos de la primera parte! XD

**nayumi:** Si, bueno, la epoca influyo mucho n#n Mande la hoja que me dices, pero Kishimoto la ignoro! Dijo que el prefiere vernos sufrir con el Sasu-vengador necesitado de psiquiatra -_- Tu voto por el fic esta anotado! XD

**Norely:** A mi tambien me dio algo de penita el Zorro, pero sinceramente no se con quien colocarlo T-T La dificultad es que él es inmortal, y solo quedarian los bijus, pero son sus hermanos, y el incesto no me va :P Asi que tratare de pensar en algo, pero la verdad lo mas seguro es que se quede asi u.u

**Hime-Sora:** Que crees que no avance mucho? La relacion? O sus habilidades ninja? La relacion, no. Las habilidades ninja, si. Ya vez, Naruto se quedo en la Aldea n.n

**isis-chan:** Conste que les avise para que se prepararan con la insulina XD

**thalismandra:** Hola! No viste el fin? Pero si lo puse... Bueno, pero solo es el fin de la primera parte XD Me encanta que a ti ya tus primas les guste mi fic! Acabo de gritar como loca y mis vecinos me dijeron que me callara! Amargados... Espero verte en la segunda parte! :P

**¡Y ahora! Todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia a pesar de que no les gusta el FemNaru digan:**

**¡Rasengan! :P**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_

**P.D. Si no mal tengo entendido, este es el primer fic NaruFem long-shot en español completo! Y eso me tiene muy orgullosa! XD**_  
_


End file.
